Modern Fairytale
by ReginasHappyEnding
Summary: Powerhouse attorney Regina Mills lives in an apartment on the Upper East Side of Manhattan with her son, Henry. Dr. Robin Locksley, professor of English at Columbia University, has just moved in down the hall with his son, Roland. When Henry is hired to babysit Roland, Robin and Regina find themselves in each other's company more often than expected.
1. Odd Jobs

Chapter One: Odd Jobs

"Yes, August. I am well aware of what it states in your contract. I drew up those documents, if you recall," she spat into her cell phone as her heels clicked down the busy concrete sidewalk of Madison Avenue. "Arendelle Publishing has a bunch of imbeciles working for them. That's why I told you to rethink Fairytale Playhouse before signing anything. Playhouse is a much more organized company with a lot more advantages."

She paused while he responded, fishing through her purse for the key to her apartment building. She listened while he spoke, rolling her eyes when he was being unreasonable.

Regina Mills is one of the most prominent and decorated intellectual property attorneys on the whole island of Manhattan. Intellectual property cases deal with copyright infringement and the protection of anything done creatively by an individual. At the moment, she was discussing publishing options with August Wayne Booth, bestselling author of Once Upon a Time and soon-to-be bestselling author of Happily Ever After, the sequel to the former.

"Fairytale Playhouse is a better company all around for the types of books you write, August. Trust me on this one. Ultimately, it's your decision, but they were good to you with the initial publication of Once and it was a huge success. I can negotiate a better contract with them before Arendelle even returns my phone call."

She turned onto 81st Street and stopped in front of a building with a big, beautiful sign that read, "Welcome to Enchanted Plaza Apartments." She turned her key in the door, hand crafted wood with an old iron lock to give the building a castle-like exterior, and entered the lobby. The phone was pressed against her ear by her shoulder as she approached the rows of mailboxes. She placed a smaller key in and turned, opening the rectangular door to reveal the many bills and junk she'd have to sort through later that night.

"I know I'm right, August. You should really listen to me more often. It would save us a lot of trouble," she chuckled into the receiver. "I'll call Playhouse first thing tomorrow morning to schedule a meeting and negotiate your very long and absurd list of provisions for the sequel."

Just then, Regina looked up at the cork board that hung beside the mailboxes. There were fliers for missing dogs and general announcements for the residents of Enchanted Plaza. One flier in particular caught her attention as she ended the call, "Alright, I'll do my best. Have a good night, August."

 **Need help moving? Don't have a babysitter for date night? Just need someone to feed your cat? No need to fret! Henry Trotter is your guy! Seeking any odd jobs around Enchanted Plaza. Any job is a job for Henry!**

The boy's contact information was listed below clip art pictures of various household chores being done by cartoon children. Just below those was a disclaimer written in smaller font than the rest of the flier.

 ***Rates vary depending on hours worked and type of job. Negotiable at employee's discretion***

Regina laughed to herself at the disclaimer, shaking her head as she pulled the mail close to her chest and shut the mailbox. She turned to the elevator and pressed the button, waiting patiently for the sound signaling its arrival. She took a minute to look through the envelopes in her hand.

Verizon: the cell phone bill. Comcast: the cable bill. A postcard from Spain: her mother. The latest issue of Victoria's Secret. Junk. Junk. Junk.

She looked up when the elevator doors opened and stepped inside, pressing the number three causing the doors to close. She smiled when she spotted another flier taped to the wall. The doors opened and she stepped out, making her way down the hall to Apartment 13.

She turned her key and opened the door with a sigh, happy to finally be home after a long day of negotiating and paperwork. She kicked her heels off as she closed the door, throwing her keys and purse on the table that stood next to it. The sound of footsteps behind her made her grin as she turned, the refrigerator door opened letting her know where they were coming from.

"Hi mom."

"Hello my Prince. Did you do your homework yet or does that classify as an 'odd job?" She loved to tease him, finding it easier to do as he got older.

"Isn't it a great flier?" Henry chuckled, pulling a pitcher of iced tea from the fridge.

"It's very clever. I especially enjoyed the disclaimer at the bottom," she said, reaching into the cabinet above the island for two glasses.

"I learned from the best," the boy smiled, pouring the liquid into the cups.

"That's right," she smiled and kissed the side of his head. She used to place those same kisses to the top of his head, but he'd grown so much in the last year that she could no longer reach. "But you didn't answer my question. Did you do your homework?"

"Just finished. But you know mom," he said, turning to put the pitcher back as he spoke. "I'm 14 now. I'd like to think I'm responsible enough to get my homework done without you checking up on me."

"You're right. I'm sorry," she shrugged and sipped her tea, humming at the sensation of the cool liquid against her tongue and down into her throat.

"How was work?" Henry asked, leaning his back against the island as he took a big gulp from his own glass.

"Busy," she said with a sigh. "I was buried in paperwork this morning and then August took up most of my afternoon."

"He's still hung up on Arendelle Publishing?"

"I think I convinced him to stay with Fairytale Playhouse. I'm giving them a call tomorrow to continue negotiating his contract."

"I don't understand. They published his first book. Why are they taking so long to negotiate this time?" Henry was genuinely interested in his mother's work. Most kids his age were concerned with high school and dating and rebelling against their parents. Henry had his time to rebel when he was 11. He was quite a handful at that age: stealing candy from the corner store, running away to Brooklyn without so much as a phone call. She assumed it was all for attention because she was working sporadic hours; it was a busy year for copyright infringement. It also didn't help that he didn't have a father figure at a time when he really needed one. Regina was surprised her hair didn't turn gray before his 12th birthday. But one day, Henry woke up a more mature boy and stopped being so hard on his mother. She couldn't have been more relieved.

"He was a no name author before they published Once Upon a Time. Whatever they were willing to give him, he took. Now he's a bestselling author so he has all these ridiculous demands that they don't find reasonable," she sipped her tea again.

"Like what?"

"Like," she thought for a moment about one of the more unreasonable provisions August requested. "Oh, this is a good one. He wants Playhouse to provide him with a full length bus for his book tour."

"But doesn't he only do signings in like three states?" Henry laughed as his mother nodded in response. "I mean, don't get me wrong. August is a cool guy with an insane imagination. Once was an incredible twist on fairytales, but it's not like he's JK Rowling or something."

"Exactly. At least Rowling was polite in her demands. Her American publisher gave her a contract for a rerelease just last year and the only difference was the illustrations," Regina pointed out.

"She must have magic of her own to have gotten that approved," Henry scoffed before finishing off his glass of iced tea.

"Or an excellent attorney," Regina said with a laugh and Henry rolled his eyes, placing his glass in the sink.

"Yeah. I wonder who that was," he said sarcastically and Regina straightened her back, proud of her accomplishment in signing such a big contract with the author of the Harry Potter series. "So what's for dinner?" He asked as he stretched his arms over his head. It was something a lot of teenagers did, Regina noticed. They would stretch in all different ways, some even rubbing their stomachs as they did so. She couldn't remember if it was something she did at that age, but it was an interesting habit.

"What are you in the mood for?"

"It's already seven and I'm sure you don't feel like cooking after such a long day," he said opening the freezer to see what they could heat up. Regina stepped forward and closed it, forcing him to face her.

"What are you in the mood for?" She repeated, her eyebrow lifting slightly as she waited for him to answer.

"Honestly," he drew out the word for as long as he could before finally saying, "I've been craving your empanadas all day today."

"That's what I thought," Regina laughed. "Empanadas it is then."

Henry's cell phone rang from his bedroom; his ringtone was the Star Wars theme. He started walking toward his room to get it when his mother shouted, "Dinner is in an hour, Mijo! So don't stay on the phone with Grace for too long."

Henry's girlfriend was Grace Chapeau. She was also 14 years old and attended the same high school as him. They met in their elective course, Intro to Creative Writing. They were asked to read their poems aloud one day which caught Henry by surprise; his was a love poem written about Grace. With his cheeks flushed and hands shaking, he read the poem and it didn't take her (or the rest of the class) long to know who it was about. Later that day, Grace slid her own poem through the opening in his locker and at the bottom was her phone number. They'd been inseparable ever since.

That's why Henry was trying to make some extra money. At first, Regina didn't mind giving it to him for some pizza and a movie. But after a few weeks, it was time for him to be responsible for his own finances; at least when it came to dating.

Regina got to work on the empanadas, which she always made from scratch. Her father was an excellent cook and taught her everything she knows in the kitchen. Her mother was also an attorney who worked ungodly hours at the firm, but with her bringing in the money, her father was a stay-at-home dad. Considering Regina was an only child, her father was her best friend growing up.

She rolled out the dough, sprinkling the flour often as she kneaded it to an even level. Once the pan on the stove was hot enough, she threw in the ground chicken. While it simmered she added the seasonings: garlic and chili powder. Next she placed the chopped peppers and onions into the pan to soak up the excess seasoning and add more flavor to the chicken. Her final, and secret, ingredient was a tablespoon of mild salsa; it kept the chicken from becoming too dry while it baked. She turned off the flame on the stove and cut the dough into circles before scraping the chicken on top of it. She sprinkled on some Monterey Jack cheese before folding the dough in half and pressing down along the edges with a fork, creating that unique empanada look. When they were in the oven and the timer was set, she pulled a bottle of wine off the rack and filled a glass for herself.

Just as she was taking a seat at the island to look through the new Victoria Secret catalog, Henry came back out to the kitchen smiling from ear to ear.

"Well that was quick. How is Miss Chapeau?" Regina smirked into her glass.

"I wasn't talking to Grace," he responded with a smirk of his own.

"Oh," Regina placed her glass down and folded her arms as she leaned her elbows against the countertop. "Shall I dare ask who it is that has you smiling like a giddy schoolboy this evening?"

"Robin Locksley," Henry held his chin up and puffed his chest out knowing that his mother would request more information.

"I can't say that I've ever heard of her. It's a shame. I did enjoy Grace, but you're young and should explore your options, I suppose," she sighed and sipped her wine.

"What? No. Mom," Henry laughed as he continued, "I'm still dating Grace. Robin Locksley is a new male tenant on our floor. I guess he saw my flier and asked if I would help him and his son move in next week. I put them up as soon as I got home from school today and I already have my first job!"

"Oh, sweetheart! That's wonderful!" She reached across the island and placed her hand over his, giving it an affectionate squeeze.

"News like this deserves homemade empanadas and a celebratory glass of wine," Henry said, reaching for his own wine glass.

"Nice try," Regina stood up and closed the cabinet before he could pull one down. "You're already getting the empanadas. Don't push it."


	2. Neighbors

Chapter Two: Neighbors

On Saturday, Henry woke up bright and early, excited for his first job. Regina was already awake sitting on the bar stools at the island drinking her first cup of coffee for the day. Her dark hair was pulled back in a loose bun at the top of her head and she was still wearing her matching blue, satin pajamas. When she heard her son go into the bathroom to get ready for his busy day, she stood up to start cooking him breakfast.

She placed the skillet on the stove and turned on the flame to heat it up while she opened the refrigerator for the turkey bacon. She spread coconut oil (much healthier than vegetable or olive oil) onto the pan and placed the bacon on the side with the lower flame. Next she pulled out the box of pancake mix and a bowl, adding water to the powdery substance. Normally she'd be against the boxed mixes, but for whatever reason, Henry had a fondness for the Cracker Barrel mix that she could only ever find online (her mistake for taking him there on their ski trip to the Poconos a few years ago). She filled the ladle with the batter and poured it into the skillet in perfect silver dollar circles. She grabbed the chocolate chips from the baking cabinet and added them to a few of the pancakes, a special surprise for her not-so-little working boy.

She timed it perfectly, for when she flipped the last of his pancakes onto a plate with his extra crispy bacon, Henry was walking down the hall toward the kitchen. She put his plate in front of his seat which was already set with utensils, maple syrup, and a glass of chocolate milk (the only proper breakfast beverage when one eats chocolate chip pancakes, according to him). She set her breakfast next to his: two pancakes topped with banana, one slice of turkey bacon, and a small bowl of vanilla Greek yogurt with strawberries.

"This is perfect, mom. Thank you," Henry said with a bright smile, not hesitating to pour an excessive amount of syrup onto his plate.

"Anything for you, my Prince," she smiled back, watching him dig in before starting on her own breakfast. Unlike her growing son, she took her time eating; her glasses resting at the edge of her nose as she scanned through the morning paper and sipped her coffee.

"What time will the UHaul be arriving?" She asked, still speed reading an article about the upcoming Presidential election while scooping some yogurt into her mouth.

"Robin said they'd be getting here around ten, but I wanted to give myself enough time to eat something and maybe even pack myself a lunch. I'm not sure how long it's going to take so I want to be prepared," he said, pausing every so often between words to take a bite and swallow knowing his mother would scold him for talking with his mouth full.

"I packed you a peanut butter and Nutella sandwich on wheat with an apple. There are a few water bottles packed too. I don't want you to get dehydrated from all that heavy lifting," she said, flipping the page of the paper before adding, "It's in the orange lunchbox in the fridge."

"You're a superhero," he said with a laugh, dipping a slice of bacon into the puddle of syrup on his plate and shoving it in his mouth. Regina looked over the top of her glasses at him, admiring how much her son had grown and feeling an overwhelming sense of pride and appreciation that he was starting to become a respectable young man. "What are your plans today?"

"I have some cleaning to do around the house. The perks of raising a teenage boy," she joked and took a bite of her pancakes, making sure to get a piece of banana for every forkful. "I'd like to try and make it to my yoga class later on. Then I have a few things to look over for work, but overall it's not as busy a day as you'll be having, that's for sure. Are you excited?"

Henry nodded through the last big bite of his pancake and took a big gulp of chocolate milk as he stood up to rinse off his plate. He placed it and his silverware into the dishwasher as he said, "I can't wait. I know it's gonna be hard work, but it'll be worth it when I see how happy Grace is when I can finally afford a place fancier than Granny's Diner for our next date."

Regina felt her heart flutter at his words. He was a gentleman at 14 years old. She couldn't imagine what a hopeless romantic he would grow to become, but she knew that whatever girl was in his life would be very lucky to have him.

"Have you gotten any other calls for your 'odd jobs?'"

"Emma called and said her and Graham's squad car could use a wash one of these days, but we didn't discuss anything permanent yet," he opened the fridge and pulled out his lunchbox to place it on the counter with the rest of his things.

"Who knows, if you do a good job, maybe the whole station will be coming to you to wash their cars," she chuckled, growing full from the heaviness of her breakfast. She couldn't remember the last time she made pancakes and actually ate them herself. She was always running out so quickly that coffee ended up being her breakfast most days, unless she stopped at Starbucks for a pastry on her way into the office.

"That would be nice," Henry chuckled, leaning across the counter to clear his mother's plate for her. He'd always been responsible for discarding his own, but this was the first time he ever did it for her. Regina smiled, slightly impressed by his actions. She looked at the clock on the wall: 9:45. She turned her attention back to her son who was putting the rest of the dishes into the dishwasher as she stood from her seat.

"You better get going in case they get here early," she walked toward him as he dried his hands. He nodded and turned to gather his things when she pulled him into a hug. At first, he kept his hands at his sides, embarrassed by her gesture. But he gave in with a smile and hugged her back, wrapping his arms gently around her waist. Regina rested her cheek against the side of his head and closed her eyes, appreciating the rare moment of affection with her son. She pulled back, keeping her hands on his shoulders, "Don't work too hard, you hear me? And make sure you keep in touch with me about when you'll be home so I can plan for dinner."

"Yes, Your Majesty," he joked and she smacked his arm.

"You better watch it or I'll take that lunch back for myself," she laughed. "You have your keys?"

"Yeah. I found one of those belt clips for them," he reached down and jingled the keys that were hanging on his hip.

"Alright. I'll be home most of the day if you need anything, but I'll let you know if I leave," she walked him to the door as she spoke. "Have a good day, sweetie. I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks, mom," Henry stood taller, feeling a sense of his own pride and happy that his mother always saw the best in him. He started to leave, but turned just before she shut the door to say, "I love you."

Regina's heart felt heavy in her chest. She always knew her son loved her. Of course she knew that. And she loved him more than anything. But the vocal expression of his feelings was a rarity that always took her by surprise.

"I love you too, sweetheart. Have fun."

* * *

Regina changed from her silk pajamas into a pair of Capri length yoga pants and a fitted exercise tank. Her hair was still in a bun, but she had fixed it, a headband holding in any loose strands that were out during breakfast.

She'd started the dishwasher after Henry left and looked through the refrigerator and the cabinets to make a grocery list for herself for her Sunday trip to the market the next day. She used a magnet to hold the list against the door of the metal fridge before making her way into the bathroom she shared with her son to clean it.

They lived in a two bedroom apartment on the Upper East Side of Manhattan; on the corner of Madison Avenue and 81st Street, to be exact. It was one of the nicer apartment buildings in the city that was still affordable to someone like Regina. Sure, she was a successful attorney, but she was still a single parent, which weighed down her wallet immensely.

The master bedroom had a balcony that faced Central Park and gave her the perfect view of her favorite museum, The Metropolitan Museum of Art. Henry's room was half the size of hers and was decorated with various comic book and video game posters.

The walls were kept white, a stipulation written into their lease by the landlord, Mr. Gold. It was rather plain when they moved in, but Regina did the best with what she had. For the most part, she stuck to a modern design as a theme for their humble abode. The furniture followed a black, gray, and white palette with splashes of color here and there. For example, the couch in the living room was a black leather sofa with a matching arm chair in a catty corner off to the side. Hanging over the back of it was a white, decretive throw blanket and there were small, red pillows to add a touch of color to the room.

Hung along the walls were picture frames in various shades of red to match the pillows, but the photos inside were black and white to go along with the theme. Her bedroom followed suit only with more earth tones accenting the white walls rather than red. Even the bathroom followed the black and white design only there were subtle touches of blue and beige, somewhat reflecting a beach. Henry's room was the only one in the apartment that steered away from her color scheme, but he was a 14 year old boy so who could blame him?

After the bathroom was clean, Regina decided against a shower and gathered her things to go to her yoga class. She hadn't been able to make it for a few weeks since she'd been overwhelmed with negotiations for August Booth. Now that things were finally starting to settle down, she could find the time to focus her energy.

Regina loved to exercise. She never openly admitted to it because she secretly enjoyed making people think she was just naturally that fit. But the truth is, she's a fitness junkie. She invested in a treadmill for her office at the law firm so she could exercise while taking phone calls or reading through contracts whenever she couldn't make it to yoga.

She has always been set on keeping a healthy home, teaching Henry about nutrition and portion control. He was still a boy and she was still a woman so there would always be some type of chocolate in the house. That was written into law in their apartment rulebook. But for the most part, they were a healthy family.

Regina grabbed her yoga mat and gym bag from her closet after pulling on her sneakers, hanging them around her shoulders as she made her way into the kitchen. She pulled out her cell phone to text Henry: **Going to yoga. Be back in an hour. How's it going?** She pressed send and put her phone in her pocket as she took her keys from her purse. She exited her home, locking the door behind her before putting the keys into her gym bag as her phone chimed signaling a response from her son.

 **It's a lot of work, but I'm having fun. Robin is a professor of English at Columbia so we've been talking a lot about literature. He's a really cool dude.**

She smiled at his response, happy he was enjoying himself at his new 'job.' _A professor at an Ivy League university_ , Regina thought to herself, impressed. She responded to her son: **Glad you're having a good** **time. Did you eat your lunch?**

His response came back almost immediately. It always amazed her how quickly he could type: **We're** **taking a break in a few minutes for a bite. And before you ask, yes, I've been keeping myself hydrated. :p**

Regina pressed the button on the elevator to take it down to the lobby. She typed her response as she waited: **You know me so well. I'll check in with you again after yoga. Keep up the good work! Xoxo.**

The elevator arrived with a ding and she walked inside, pressing the button for the lobby as she put her phone into her gym bag for safe keeping during her walk to the studio. She smiled again as she spotted her son's flier, very proud that his dedication was on display for all their neighbors to see. The doors opened and she stepped out onto the marble floors across from the row of mailboxes.

As she made her way toward the revolving doors across the lobby, she saw the UHaul truck parked out front, the hazard lights blinking to allow other cars to go around as it was being unloaded. Her curiosity peaked as she scanned her surroundings for this Ivy League professor Henry was working for. To her dismay, the trunk of the moving van was being slammed shut and locked before the driver pulled out into the busy, city traffic. She shrugged it off, assuming she'd run into her new neighbor sooner or later.

What Regina didn't realize was that as she was exiting the elevator into the lobby, Robin had stepped into the one next to it just seconds before with the last of the boxes for his apartment on the third floor.

* * *

"That should do it with the boxes and the furniture. I can't believe we're done loading everything in so soon," Robin said to Henry, wiping sweat from his forehead after placing the last of the boxes on the living room floor. The apartment had the same basic layout as Regina and Henry's only it was reversed because it was located on the opposite side of the hallway.

"The perks of having an extra hand around," Henry shrugged with a smirk before finishing off his water bottle and putting the empty plastic back into his lunchbox.

"Dad! My room is HUGE! There's so much space to do all sorts of things I couldn't do in the old apartment," Roland stated excitedly as he ran into the room. His father chuckled, Henry smiling to himself as well, at the hyperactive seven year old in front of them.

"It's much nicer too so we have to be careful not to do anything that will cost me my security deposit," the man joked, mostly to himself as he realized his son, and possibly Henry, had no idea what that meant.

"Mr. Gold is pretty serious about things being kept as you found them. I bet he took pictures of the place this morning before we started unloading your stuff," the older boy laughed softly.

"That doesn't surprise me. He seemed that way from the moment I met him," he shook his head and walked into the kitchen, opening various boxes to find some plates for the pizza that would be arriving any minute. "Roland, why don't you show Henry into the bathroom so you boys can wash up before the pizza gets here? I hope you don't mind or find it too pretentious: I ordered gluten free veggie pizza. As I've gotten older I've found that gluten and myself no longer get along the way we used to."

"Oh, I appreciate the offer, but I actually packed myself a sandwich. Thank you though," Henry nodded with a smile as he started to follow Roland who was dragging him by the hand.

"You're a growing boy who has been working hard all morning. I bet you could eat your sandwich and a slice of pizza in your sleep," Robin's voice grew louder as the boys disappeared from sight. He was right. Henry was working especially hard all day and a sandwich and a measly apple wouldn't be enough to hold him over until dinner with his mother.

"You do have a point, Mr. Locksley," he called out from the bathroom. He noticed Roland was rather small for a boy of his age as he observed the way he reached for the handles of the faucet to wash his hands. There was no step stool unpacked for him and none of the nearest boxes were heavy enough to hold his weight. "Here, let me give you a hand, buddy."

Henry lifted Roland up with one arm wrapped around his waist and leaned forward to turn on the cold water. He'd unpacked the dollar store liquid soap from the box labeled 'Today's Necessities' earlier that morning so Roland was able to squirt the soap into his own hands and rinse them thoroughly under the water.

"All clean?" Henry asked.

"Yup!" Roland nodded with a grin, holding his wet hands out in front of him as the older boy gently put him down. He ripped off a paper towel and handed it to the smaller boy with a smile so he could dry his hands. "Thanks, Henry."

"Sure thing, pal," he smiled and leaned forward to wash his own hands.

"Henry," Roland hid his hands behind his back and stood sheepishly in the doorway. "Are you my friend?"

"Do you want me to be your friend?"

Roland nodded, avoiding Henry's gaze out of fear that he'd be denied a new comrade. He was adorable and what harm would it do to give a little kid some attention every once in a while?

"Then I'd love to be your friend. That is, only if you'll be my friend too," he said as he shut the faucet and dried his own hands.

"Oh yeah! I think you're the coolest! Cooler than my dad," the little boy covered his mouth with a giggle. "Will you help me unpack my room after pizza? I want to show you all my cool stuff!"

"That sounds like loads of fun, kid. We'll ask your dad if it's okay and get to work once we fill our hungry bellies," he ruffled Roland's hair with a smile as they walked back toward the kitchen together. "Mine is so hungry, it's been talking to your belly. Did you know that?"

Robin heard the sound of giggles coming from his son and reacted immediately with a gentle smile. Henry was making silly noises that were supposed to be what their bellies were saying and Roland laughed, trying his best to participate in the fun. The pizza arrived while they were in the bathroom so he put a few slices on some plates and threw an old blanket on the floor for an indoor picnic until the table was set up.

The trio sat in a circle on the floor, scarfing down their pizza faster than they probably should have. The boys laughed and joked with one another about silly boy things like farts and comic books. Robin was astounded by the way his son embraced their moving help. He was holding an intelligent conversation about the Marvel Universe with a teenager and actually keeping up and enjoying himself. This was more of a blessing than he'd realized when he hired Henry for the day.

"Hey Dad," Roland said with his mouth full, but was quickly interrupted by Henry.

"Hey little man, it's not polite to talk with food in your mouth. We'll wait for you to finish, don't worry."

Oh yes. This was definitely a good thing. An older boy who was able to have fun and also politely discipline his son when appropriate; this was exactly what he was looking for.

"I'm sorry," Roland said after he swallowed. Henry nodded and gestured for him to continue what he was saying to his father. "So yeah. Dad. Could Henry help me unpack my room? I want to show him all my comics and my fairytale books."

"You like fairytales too? Those were my favorite when I was your age," the older boy said with a delighted smile, happy to humor the boy with a bit of over excitement about certain things.

"Please Dad?!" Roland exclaimed when he realized just how much cooler his new friend became in the last three seconds.

"I don't see why not. I can get a head start on the living room and kitchen. I may need his strong muscles when I'm ready to move the furniture, but otherwise, Henry is all yours," Robin said with a smile. "But go ahead and clear these plates like a big boy then head into your room. He'll meet you in there."

Roland jumped up and got right to work. When he left the room, Henry stretched his arms above his head and rubbed his stomach.

"Thanks again for the pizza, Mr. Locksley."

"Oh please. Call me Robin," he insisted.

"Sorry. My mom has always been strict about being proper and well-mannered. That's also why I told Roland not to talk with food in his mouth. It just came out. I hope I didn't overstep you, sir," Henry said, realizing he may have done something to offend his boss.

"Firstly, it would be Dr. Locksley if you were looking for my proper title. However, I'm not your teacher, so Robin is perfectly fine. I can assure your mother of my insistence if need be. Secondly, that's actually what I wanted to discuss with you."

Henry swallowed hard. _Way to go, dummy. You had a good thing going here and you blew it,_ he thought to himself.

"On the contrary, I was quite the opposite of offended. Roland seems to have taken a liking to you and you to him. You can be his friend, but also a disciplinarian. A quality I assume you acquired from your mother from the way you've described her," he chuckled as he continued. "I need a babysitter of sorts for my son. Perhaps caretaker or paid confidant might be better terms, but be it as it may, I'd like to offer the position to you. I'd need you to take him to and from school and you'd only be needed for late nights on Mondays when I teach my evening lecture. Does something like this fall under the category of 'odd jobs?'"

"Wow! I'm honored you'd trust me to care for your son, thank you. He really is an awesome little kid. I just hope I'm not being too forward by asking what the pay rate is," he tried to be as professional as possible.

"I thought ten dollars per day on the days where you are only taking him to and from school. Mondays you'd receive the ten dollars with an additional 50 for your time with him in the evening. At least to start. With time, we can discuss a pay raise."

Henry calculated the total per week quickly in his head. 50 plus ten is 60, plus ten times the four other days is... That's a hundred bucks a week!

"That'd be awesome. Thank you, Robin," he said with a grin from ear to ear.

"When can you start?"

"Well, he has school Monday. How about then?" Henry said, excited to start making a steady income.

"I was hoping that would be your answer. Monday it is. Congratulations, Mr. Trotter. You're hired," Robin held out his hand with a laugh and Henry shook it firmly.


	3. You've Got Mail

Chapter Three: You've Got Mail

Regina walked home from her yoga class feeling so refreshed. It had been too long since the last time she focused her energy that way and it was revitalizing. She took in the cool spring air, admiring the sounds of the birds in Central Park and the way the setting sun was shining against the leaves of the trees. She liked living near the park for this very reason; it was a glimpse of nature in the overwhelming concrete jungle that is New York City.

"So what ended up happening with Happily Ever After? Did August cave and decide to stay with Fairytale Playhouse?" The woman walking beside her asked, holding her yoga mat close to her side.

Mallory Bolla was a tall, intimidating woman with blonde hair and the fiercest blue eyes Regina had ever seen. She was a divorce attorney at the same law firm, perfect for that specific area of the practice. Her hair was loosely pinned back, her naturally tight curls creating a beautiful texture that most women would die to have. Her jaw always appeared to be clenched, lips pursed tightly together, only making her habitual sharp gaze all the more fearsome. Some of their coworkers often referred to her as "The Dragon Lady" because of her demeanor and overall inability to lose a case.

But for those who knew Mal, she was a wonderful person and one of Regina's closest friends. Also a single mother of a college undergraduate named Lily, the women bonded over the struggles of having to raise their children on their own. They understood one another on a level much deeper than what might appear to others on the surface.

"He did, as it turns out. I negotiated the final details of his contract with them just yesterday. I have to finalize the paperwork on Monday and then it'll all be over," Regina sighed with relief. Just discussing the process of dealing with this case was enough to knock her zen out of balance.

"Or so you hope," Mal said with a chuckle, knowing how unjustifiably difficult August was being. "But I'm glad he finally got some sense knocked into him and decided to listen to you for a change."

"I've only been doing this for 15 years. It's not like I know what I'm talking about or anything," the brunette said in a sarcastic tone, the blonde rolling her eyes with a smirk. "So how's Lily doing?"

"Oh she's just wonderful; adjusting to college life much better than I expected. I can tell she's stressed now with finals coming up. What about Henry? I haven't seen much of him around the office lately."

Henry used to meet Regina at the law firm after school. He'd get a jumpstart on his homework while she finished up for the day and they would either go home together or stop for a bite to eat on their way. Since he started dating Grace, he spends a lot of his time with her and who could blame him? Plus he's in high school. He's perfectly capable of going straight home if he wants to so Regina never tells him otherwise.

"He's loving high school from what I can tell. He has his first girlfriend, which is heartbreaking for me, but exciting for him," she chuckled before continuing, "He started advertising around the apartment building to do little jobs for the tenants. He wants extra money to spoil this girlfriend of his. It's sweet. His first job was today, actually, helping a new tenant move in and unpack."

"Look at Mr. Independent go," Mallory nodded, impressed by what she was hearing. "I wonder where he gets that from."

She playfully nudged the brunette who shrugged in response. They turned onto 81st Street and Regina pulled her keys out of her gym bag.

"Tell Henry to give me a call. I can put him to work dogsitting when I leave to pick up Lily from school in a few weeks."

"Oh that would be great. I'll let him know. Thanks, Mal," she leaned forward and the women pressed their cheeks together making a kissing noise. "Wish Lily good luck on her finals. I'll see you Monday."

The blonde nodded before continuing on her way down 81st Street toward Park Avenue where she lived. It was nice that they lived so close. Mallory was the one who found the yoga studio and introduced Regina to it.

She turned the key and pushed the main door to the building open, then stepped into the revolving doors that revealed the lobby. She took a deep breath in, happy to be home and anxiously anticipating a shower. She decided to stop at the mailbox before taking the elevator to her apartment, realizing it was Saturday and just because she had a day off didn't mean the post office did.

She inserted the smallest key on her keyring into the metal, rectangular door and pulled it open. She stood there for a moment skimming the envelopes when she caught a whiff of forest scent mixed with an unmistakable smell of sweat.

It took her by surprise. It was Manhattan after all. How many people could smell like forest? It wasn't unpleasant, even with the sweat smell, because it wasn't a bad odor; just someone hard at work, covering the smell of their day with a musky cologne.

She turned her head when a broad silhouette appeared in her peripherals. He was sweaty alright, his toned biceps exposed and glistening in his white undershirt. Even standing profile, she could see the outline of his abs through the shirt as it pressed against his wet stomach. Her eyes ventured down to his khaki cargo shorts that were much too baggy for her taste.

Regina thought it was her heart fluttering at the sight of him, but realized it was coming from somewhere else; somewhere much lower. Her cheeks were a light shade of pink; she could feel it as her face grew hotter with embarrassment. This man was sexy and she knew it without even looking at his face. What made it worse was that she stood beside him with sweat of her own from her class and the walk back to the building, not a stitch of makeup on her face and her hair pulled up in a way she'd normally never be caught dead wearing it in public.

The man must have noticed her as well as he peered out the corner of his eyes in her direction. Regina straightened her posture when she realized he was turning his body toward her. She looked up then, still facing the mailboxes, but only twisting her neck to finally catch a glimpse of his face.

 _Of course_ , Regina thought. _Even his face is gorgeous._

His eyes were an ocean blue color, a captivating sight. Regina would have allowed her brown eyes to swim in them if she wasn't so distracted by the dimples coming out from their hiding place beneath his scruffy, light brown beard that matched his perfect, luscious head of hair.

"Hello neighbor," he spoke with a British accent, his voice low and resonating from his chest which was also toned and clearly visible through his shirt. Why wouldn't it be? "I just moved in and I was hoping you could help me."

 _ **This**_ _is Robin Locksley? The Ivy League professor?_ Regina was dumbfounded. Truthfully, she expected him to be skinnier, borderline frail, with glasses. She imagined he was rather distinguished and good-looking in his own way, but this?! She never would have pegged the rugged man in front of her to be an English professor at Columbia; not in a million years.

"Of course," she said, in a friendly tone, but not allowing herself to soften. If there was one thing about Regina it was the way she could be exploding with emotions in her head, but not reveal a single one in her demeanor.

"Excellent, thank you," his smile grew, deepening those charming dimples. "It seems Mr. Gold provided me with a key so I can retrieve the post, but neglected to inform me which box was mine."

 _Impressive vocabulary_ , she thought. _Well, he is an English professor._

"Gold isn't much help, unfortunately. He provides the bare minimum I'm afraid," she said, now turning her body to face him. "The mailboxes should have been renumbered years ago, if you ask me."

The man nodded with a chuckle, the sound hitting Regina's ear drum in the most pleasant way. She noticed his gaze fall, observing her in a similar fashion to the way she was eyeing him up just moments ago. He was checking her out, yoga pants and all.

"Like what you see?" Regina smirked as his eyes shot up, his cheeks a soft pink.

"I apologize," he shook his head trying to clear it of his embarrassment and over-sexualized thoughts of her, no doubt. "Perhaps I'm being straightforward, but I've never had the honor of being in the presence of a woman quite as breathtaking as you."

 _I'm going to fuck this man_ , her core tightened with built up heat as she bit her lower lip, smiling coyly at him.

"Then by all means, enjoy the view," she chuckled, reaching forward and taking his mailbox key from his big, strong hands. Regina looked at them briefly, imagining how they would feel against her bare skin.

She cleared her throat and took a step forward, inserting the key to mailbox 8C. It opened with ease, a single piece of mail resting neatly inside.

"Thank you-" he paused, realizing how impolite it was to have been so obviously admiring her without even asking her name.

"Regina. Regina Mills," she took the hand he held out for her and shook it firmly. His tight grip on her hand was soft. Comforting. He went to introduce himself when she released his hand and continued, "Robin Locksley, professor of English at Columbia University."

His eyes widened in surprise, immediately changing to confusion with the clear furrowing of his brow. She couldn't help, but laugh and shake her head.

"Henry Trotter is my son," she said, continuing when she recognized his look of understanding, "He spoke very highly of you this afternoon."

"Of me," Robin shook his head. "I should be praising him. His hard work today put us ahead of schedule. Not to mention, my son adores him."

"Thank you for giving him a chance," she said with a genuine smile.

"No. Thank you for raising such an incredible young man," he said, the same genuine tone in his voice. Regina held her head high, never feeling as proud of Henry as she did in that moment.

"I remember Henry mentioning you have a son as well."

"Yes, Roland is seven. A smart boy, but easily distracted," Robin admitted with a chuckle.

"What seven year old boys aren't?" She assured him with a smile.

"Your boy seems to have a special connection with my son. Something I'm quite envious of, if I must be honest," his chuckle suppressing to a smirk as he continued, "But putting all hindrances upon my ego aside, I've hired Henry five days a week starting on Monday."

"To babysit?" She asked, finally closing the door to her mailbox, watching Robin do the same before he responded.

"In a sense. My hours at the university make it impossible to see Roland to and from school each day. I need someone whose company he enjoys and who is responsible enough to ensure his safety in his travels."

"I'm sure Henry was happy to accept," she smiled, looking toward the elevator.

"That he was," Robin stated, gesturing for her to walk ahead of him as he pressed the up button. "I would also need him on Monday evenings during my lecture, but he seemed to oblige without hesitation."

"He's trying to save his money to take his girlfriend on more romantic dates," Regina laughed. She knew she probably shouldn't be exposing her son in this way, but she found it terribly adorable and by Robin's reaction, he seemed to agree.

"The perfect gentleman," he laughed softly as the elevator arrived. He held his hand out in front of himself and said, "After you."

The elevator doors closed once they stepped inside, Regina leaning against one corner and Robin against the other, a safe distance from one another as their hands rest on the rails. Silence filled the small space, neither one choosing to break it with more conversation. Regina stared at the emergency stop button, fantasizing about kicking it and letting Robin have his way with her.

She found herself looking in his direction just in time to catch him staring at her. They both looked away quickly, hearts racing in their chests. Regina was suddenly looking forward to that shower a lot more than she was before.

 _A cold shower,_ she told herself with a sigh of relief when they arrived on the third floor. She quickly stepped out and started heading down the hall to her door when she was interrupted by that husky British accent that sets her groin aflame.

"Would you like to come in?" He asked, the knob already turned and door ajar. "Henry was helping Roland unpack his room. He should only be another minute or so."

"Oh," Regina said, casually placing her fingers over the scar just above her lip, inconspicuously wiping the sweat that she didn't realize had formed there. "Sure. Thank you."

She stepped through the door of the apartment, Robin following closely behind. Too close for comfort, but she tried to ignore that feeling in her lower abdomen when his breath kissed the back of her exposed neck as he spoke, "It's coming along: slowly, but surely."

Regina nodded, releasing a pleasant huff of air through her nose accompanied with a vocalized hum as she looked around. Boxes lined the walls in a surprisingly organized manner as furniture already appeared to be in place and pieced together. He wasn't kidding, they really did do a lot for just one day of work.

"Hey mom," she let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding in and smiled at her ever-growing son. "Is your zen realigned?"

Regina laughed a genuine laugh, something only Henry had ever been able to get her to do. He knew what hit her funny bone and never hesitated to use his wit around her.

"Positively," she answered, her laugh fading into a pleasant smile. She caught Robin looking at her again and she tried her best not to think too much about it. "Ready to get going?"

"Yeah. I'm so looking forward to dinner," he said, rubbing his hands over his stomach.

"Roland, Henry is leaving," Robin called down the hall. The boy came sprinting out of his room, jumping straight into her son's arms with a giggle.

"I'll see you bright and early Monday morning, okay kid?"

"Yes sir," he lifted his hand into a salute when Henry put him down; her son doing the same before they released it and Roland dismissed himself back into his room.

"Seven AM Monday, right?" Henry turned his attention to Robin who quickly snapped his head toward the boy and away from his very attractive mother.

"That's right. Thank you, Henry," he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, handing him 200 dollars. The boy looked down and shook his head.

"Thank you, Robin, but I can't accept this. It's way more than we discussed," he tried handing the money back, but Robin took a step back with his hands in surrender.

"What we discussed is not nearly as much as you deserve for all your hard work today," he said, matter-of-factly. "I insist."

"I appreciate it," Henry said humbly and Regina smiled with pride during their exchange, a gentle hand resting on her son's shoulder.

"I'll see you Monday," Robin opened the door and held it as the mother and son began to exit. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Regina. I hope we run into one another again soon."

"Yes," she smiled and pushed a loose strand of hair behind her elastic headband. "I'm sure we'll catch an elevator ride together one of these days."

She noticed how that comment caused his face to turn a deep shade of red and her smile grew; he'd been thinking about stopping that elevator just like she was. If she didn't think so before, she certainly knew now; this man was smitten. And she was making it relatively clear that she was as well.

"Take care," she said softly and made her way down the hall to cook dinner for her son, listening for the click of the door closing to Apartment 8.

* * *

Henry commandeered the shower first, but Regina would have insisted it regardless; the smell of overexerted teenage boy was not something she wished to have lingering in her home. It was already getting late and she had yet to shower or look over paperwork. The paperwork could wait until Monday morning on her subway ride to the office. What couldn't wait, was that long anticipated shower.

While her little Prince was in the bathroom, singing along to the radio he insisted on blasting every time he showered, she got started on dinner. It wasn't anything as exceptional as empanadas, but considering they'd both had a long day, she didn't feel like cooking anything extravagant. Henry would just have to deal with it.

She threw together a vegetable stir fry; broccoli, peppers, onions, carrots, and zucchini squash all simmering in a pan on the stove. Instead of putting them over rice, she prepared a hearty portion of quinoa flavored with fresh garlic and a sprinkle of Parmesan cheese. The addition of the vegetables was the finishing touch to a simple yet satisfyingly healthy meal.

She placed the bowls in front of the bar stools at the island as Henry came walking lazily down the hallway; his cell phone held firmly in his hands, fingers typing away at the keys. She wiped her hands on the dish towel and placed two glasses of water with the bowls before taking her seat.

"Phone away, Henry," she said flatly, eyes scolding him. He looked up and caught her gaze, putting his phone immediately into his pocket. He took his seat and a deep breath in, admiring the scent of his mother's always magnificent cooking.

"Smells awesome," he said, not hesitating to dig right in while Regina was still blowing the steam off her forkful of food. He swallowed before continuing, "Yep. Tastes awesome, too" to which she smiled with gratitude.

"So tell me about your day?"

Henry went on and on about Robin's massive collection of books sorted into boxes by genre. He talked briefly about their pizza picnic, assuring her that it was gluten-free and veggie and that his sandwich didn't go to waste. He told her about Roland and what a cool little kid he is, how they have a lot in common and he reminds him of himself when he was that age.

"That's great since you'll be spending a lot of time together now," she stated after swallowing a piece of broccoli with some quinoa. "I'm glad things are working out for you, sweetheart."

"Thanks, mom," Henry put his fork in the empty bowl and then continued, "May I be excused? I want to call Grace before bed."

"Sure," Regina smiled as he stood and walked to the sink. "Don't worry about the dishes. I'll take care of them."

"Are you sure? I don't mind," he placed his bowl under the faucet and turned the hot water on.

"You worked hard today. Go call your girlfriend," she replied, happy to see her son's thankful reaction to her kindness when he walked over to her and gave her a big hug.

"Goodnight, mom," he said when she hugged him back. "I love you."

"Goodnight, my Prince," a nickname she was only allowed to use when they were alone in the apartment. "I love you too."

Their embrace ended and he made his way down the hall to his bedroom, phone already pressed to his ear before he shut the door. She sighed and stood up when she was finished eating, rinsing her bowl in the sink with the dirty pans before placing all the dishes in the machine. She wouldn't start it until after their breakfast the next morning when there were enough dishes loaded into it.

After she wiped off the countertops with a rag, she carried it to the laundry basket in her bedroom and threw it into it before closing the door behind her. She removed her exercise clothes with a sigh, happy to be free of the dirty, sweaty garments. She walked into her closet and wrapped her robe around herself before making her way into the bathroom.

She locked the door behind her and hung the robe on the hook hanging on the wall beside the tub. She took a towel from the pile of clean ones in a basket near the window and hung it on the hook adjacent to her robe on the opposite side of the tub. She reached in and started the water before closing the shower curtain. Once it was warm enough, she stepped inside.

There was nothing more relaxing than the sensation of the warm water against her flesh in that moment. The liquid beads pressing against her aching muscles were like heaven. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to live in bliss, a serene silence filling the room that made the experience just that much better.

Her thoughts wandered to a certain English professor who lived down the hall. She wondered what it would be like to share a steamy shower with him; imagined her hands on his wet pecks, water dripping down his face and along every muscle of his incredibly toned body, his strong arms wrapped around her tiny waist holding her tightly to him. What would it be like to feel his lips against hers? Where would his tongue roam? Her neck? Her ear? Her breasts? Her- "mmmmm, yeah," Regina hummed softly when her own fingers teased her clit.

She thought about the sounds he'd make, the vibrations of his moans left against her naked flesh as he kissed his way down her body. She imagined his hands gripping her breasts, her waist, her hips, her ass; pulling her hair, biting her neck.

The pressure in her core grew more intense as she inserted a finger into her entrance and thought about what it would feel like to touch him, the thought of his muscles tightening and, one in particular, hardening. The look on his face the first time he pushes himself inside her, the sound of his voice moaning her name. Oh the things she would do to that man: bite, lick, kiss, scratch, slap, grab, pull, grind, thrust, clench!

Regina let out a soft cry; eyes wide, mouth open into a pleasured smirk, head back. With her unoccupied hand against the wall of the shower holding up her weight, she allowed herself to ride out her orgasm. When she was finished, she pressed her forehead against the wall to catch her breath. She pulled her hand away from her sex and let it fall limply to her side.

Little did she know, just a few apartments away, Robin stood in his shower pleasuring himself as well; his mind and body consumed with thoughts of Regina Mills.


	4. An Air of Mystery

Chapter Four: An Air of Mystery

It was a typical lazy Sunday. Not a peep was heard from Apartment 13 until ten when Regina finally rolled out of bed. She'd been awake since eight after a rather restful slumber. She'd put her glasses on and did some reading; a few articles on Buzzfeed (her guilty pleasure), flipped through that Victoria Secret catalog, sorted through some files she kept on her nightstand to look over before work the next morning.

She stood up next to her bed, stretching away the sleep that lingered in her tired muscles before making her way into the kitchen. She turned on her Keurig coffee maker, placing a vanilla bean cappuccino k-cup into the top, and pressed start once her favorite mug was set in place to fill with her morning caffeine fix.

Once her coffee was done, she sat on the living room couch with her feet curled beneath her in silence. Sometimes she just enjoyed those brief moments of nothing: no rushing out the door, no morning traffic, no screaming clients, no teenage tantrums. It was times like this that made her coffee taste even better.

She thought about Robin and wondered what his Sunday morning routine was like. He did have a seven year old so she imagined he wasn't afforded the luxury of rolling out of bed to a quiet home at ten in the morning. She chuckled to herself and sipped her coffee, picturing that little munchkin of his running around in a cape and mask or begging to watch cartoons before breakfast. She often missed when Henry was that small and actually wanted her to spend time with him.

 _Do they have any groceries_ , the thought struck her suddenly. They did just move in and he seemed to have his hands full with Roland. It sparked a wonderful idea into her mind: _Lasagna_. She made a lasagna that was to die for (those were Henry's exact words) and it would be enough food to last them until he could get to the store. And if he'd already gone, it was a nice meal when he was too busy to cook between the stress of teaching, unpacking, and raising a seven year old. It was a nice, neighborly gesture and a chance to see him again; whether she was willing to admit that or not.

Regina stood from her spot on the couch and hurried to the refrigerator, placing her coffee on the counter before gathering the ingredients. She kept a container of homemade marinara sauce in the freezer so she didn't have to spend hours on every Italian dish she prepared each month. She took that out to defrost for a bit and grabbed her baking dish from the drawer below the stove.

The lasagna noodles were in the refrigerator, fresh from the Italian delicatessen she ventured into Little Italy for every few weeks. Was it cheating? Probably. But when was she supposed to find time to make it from scratch? What the consumers didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

She set the oven to preheat and took out the ricotta and mozzarella cheese. She placed the mozz on her cutting board and sliced into it with expert precision. When she was done and had a fair amount of cheese sliced, she sprayed the baking dish with cooking spray so the lasagna wouldn't stick to the bottom while it cooked.

The first layer looked delicious already: a noodle topped with slightly frozen marinara 'meat' sauce (it was a faux meat made from black beans), ricotta, then beautifully even slices of mozzarella. She chopped fresh garlic into very fine pieces and sprinkled a few in, adding her secret ingredient, red pepper flakes, shortly after.

Regina repeated this process until the lasagna reached almost to the top of the dish, leaving a quarter inch of rising room for when it baked. She leaned forward and opened the oven carefully placing the dish on the center of the top rack. She pushed it closed and set the timer, wiping her hands on her apron with a satisfied smile.

It was about eleven when Henry finally woke for the day, entering the kitchen with sleepy eyes and uncombed bedhead. He yawned as he approached, but his mother continued to clean the mess she made without greeting him. She knew her son needed a few minutes to adjust to civilization again after a long sleep; he definitely wasn't a morning person.

"Lasagna for breakfast? Did you have a stroke?" Henry said, the weight of sleep still heavy in his voice.

"Don't be rude just because you're cranky," she said in a stern voice before adding, "It's not for us. I thought the Locksleys might need something while they adjust to their new home."

"Well, well, well. The Evil Queen has a heart after all," Henry chuckled, rubbing his eyes through another yawn. Mallory wasn't the only one at the law firm with a hot-tempered reputation. She just wished her son never caught wind of it so he would stop using it against her at home.

"I liked you much better when you were asleep," Regina grumbled, her cheeks flushed from a mixture of the heat from the kitchen and her embarrassment at how much effort she was putting into seeing this man again.

"I'm just messing with you. I really do think it's nice. What you're doing. Especially when he's the man who pays your son," he smirked and walked over to the cereal cabinet for something light for breakfast. "If you ask me, I think you should cook for him everyday. I'm sure that will have a positive effect on my pay rate with the way you cook."

She rolled her eyes and placed a bowl and spoon out for him while he grabbed the almond milk from the fridge.

"When this is done I'm going to shower and take a trip to the market. Do you have any requests, Sire?" Two could play at his game and Regina was never one to back down. Henry chuckled, secretly enjoying the buttons he was able to press with his mother's short temper.

"I'd ask for apples, but I'm afraid you'd poison them," he said nonchalantly as he poured the milk into his bowl of Koshi cereal. She threw a sharp gaze in his direction, which he caught in his peripherals and acknowledged with a pleased laugh. "Some bananas would be nice. And I finished your secret stash of dark chocolate."

How could he possibly have found it again? She was constantly changing her hiding place to avoid this, but he was just too determined when it came to sweets. The only spot left would be her nightstand and if she kept it there, she'd eat the whole bag in one night.

She added bananas and chocolate to her list before finishing the last of her coffee. She rinsed the mug and put it in the dishwasher with the rest of the dirty dishes. The timer for the oven beeped minutes later as Henry finished his breakfast and cleaned up after himself. She removed the lasagna, enjoying the warm sensation of the heat touching her face and taking in the smell of her infamous dish. She placed it on the stove to cool and shut the appliance before removing her apron.

She leaned down and poured dishwasher liquid into the machine, closing the door and starting it once Henry's breakfast mess was stored inside. He sat on the living room couch with a plop, holding out the remote for the SmartTv to find something to watch on Netflix. His phone chimed every few minutes signaling a text message; from Grace, of course.

"What do you want me to make for dinner tonight?"

"Lasagna," he said with a smirk and Regina rolled her eyes as she removed her apron. "Actually, I was thinking about taking Grace out for dinner tonight. If that's okay with you."

"On a Sunday night? Do you think that's a good idea when you have to wake up early for Roland tomorrow?"

"We won't be out too late. I was thinking an early dinner of hibachi or something. I'd be home before eight."

Regina mulled it over. Eight wasn't too unreasonable a curfew on a school night.

"As long as it's okay with Jefferson," she said. Jefferson Chapeau was Grace's father, yet another single parent in the neighborhood. It seemed to be a trend on the Upper East Side that she never noticed before. "And not a minute past eight, you hear me?"

"Eight o'clock on the dot. I promise," he said and she trusted him.

"Is all your homework done?"

"Most of it. I'm going to finish my algebra assignment after this episode of Daredevil."

"Make sure you get it done or no hibachi. I'm taking a shower. The lasagna is cooling on the stove. Please don't sneak a bite," she said, watching his brow furrow and his hand move quickly to his chest as if offended by her statement. She lifted her eyebrow and stared at him with pursed lips. She knew him too well. He shrugged and murmured a 'fine' before she walked down the hall to ready herself for the day.

Her shower was fairly quick. Nothing like the one she took the night before although she found herself thinking about it and smirking. She was glad she released her sexual frustration. If she didn't, she would be worried she'd pounce on him the minute she saw him again.

She dried her hair and moisturized her face before entering her bedroom to get dressed. She placed a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a white shirt on her bed before her shower. After putting on her lotion and matching undergarments, she dressed herself in the preplanned outfit. She slid on a pair of white, 'no show' socks and her black Ked sneakers. She walked to her balcony and opened the double doors, getting a feel for the outside temperature. Too warm for a jacket or even a sweater, but a bit nippy for just a short sleeved shirt. She opened her closet and pulled out a black knitted infinity scarf, the kind with a large swoop neck, to complete the look.

She took a few minutes to sit at her vanity applying her makeup. She kept it simple on the weekends: foundation and mascara with a touch of her favorite red lipstick. When she deemed herself acceptable to be seen in public, Regina stood and walked back into the kitchen.

As instructed, Henry sat on the floor with his back against the couch using the coffee table as a desk for his algebra assignment. The TV was still on, but muted so he could concentrate. His phone still chimed every few minutes, his face reacting to each text he received before typing his responses.

Regina covered the top of the tray of lasagna with aluminum foil and placed it on the middle shelf of the refrigerator. It was nearly time for lunch at that point and she could feel her stomach aching for something besides a vanilla bean cappuccino. She threw together a small salad with a side of almonds and scarfed it down before gathering her purse and shopping list.

"Bananas and dark chocolate, right?" She asked him one last time before she left. She knew he was just going to text her when she got to the market with last minute requests.

"Aside from what's already on the list, yeah. That's all," her son said, eyes still focused on his homework.

"Okay. I'm locking the door. I'll be back in a little while. If you leave for your date before I get back, please remember to lock up behind you," she said approaching him with her keys and cell phone in hand.

"Sure thing," he replied. She leaned down and kissed the top of his head, but Henry continued what he was doing, unfazed by the gesture.

"Text me if you think of anything else," she said when she reached the door and exited the apartment when he didn't answer her. As she said, she locked the door and placed her keys into his purse. She walked down the hall to the elevator, making sure to catch a glimpse of Apartment 8 on her way.

* * *

Her journey to the market was uneventful to say the least. Besides the occasional beggar on the street and the obnoxious shouting of angry New Yorkers, it was a peaceful walk. She visited the same grocer every Sunday afternoon with her list in hand. Some days the list was longer than others, the amount of food in the house depending on Henry's growth spurts.

She returned to the apartment in just under two hours, unpacking the groceries accordingly. She placed the bananas on the counter beside the toaster so they were easily accessible to her growing boy in the wee small hours of the morning. Against her better judgement, she purchased two bags of dark chocolate; putting one in her hiding spot on the bookshelf (where she knew Henry would find them) and the other in the drawer of her bedside table.

It didn't take long for her to complete her task; her need for organization, borderline obsessive compulsive, making it easier to unload everything to its proper place. She folded her recyclable shopping bags and put them in their designated spot under the sink before glancing at the digital clock on the stove.

With five o'clock approaching, she decided it was time to pay her new neighbor a visit. She checked herself out in the mirror beside the front door hanging over the table she placed her purse atop. She ran her fingers through her dark brown hair, bending over and flipping it back to add volume. She straightened her shirt, deciding to ixnay the scarf. She reapplied her red lipstick and wiped any that found its way onto her unrealistically perfect white teeth.

When she was satisfied that her appearance would impress, she took the tray from the fridge and made her way down the hall, making sure her phone and keys were secure in her pockets before leaving the apartment. She balanced the dish on her left forearm while she lifted her right fist to knock on the door to Apartment 8.

She listened intently as the sound of heavy footsteps could be heard approaching the door followed by the pitter patter of smaller, lighter feet. The door swung open, Robin not even hesitating to lean against it with a smile upon the sight of the stunning woman standing before him.

Regina felt her heart skip a beat and she was sure it was her heart this time. Today he was a bit more put together, as was she. His hair was combed back, beard trimmed. He wore jeans and a forest green flannel over a tan t-shirt. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows revealing a tattoo on his left forearm; a black shield with a lion in the middle, perhaps a family crest of some sort. He wasn't wearing shoes, but she would have guessed they'd be brown to match his outfit. Overall, she was impressed with his choice of lazy Sunday attire.

The woodsy cologne flowed through her nostrils as she found herself simply captivated by his presence. Yesterday she was infatuated with this man. But today... Today she was in awe of him. His smile was sweet, dimples peeking through his beard in a way that made her want to sing with joy. His blue eyes crinkled only slightly at the corners; so subtly one would have missed it if they weren't paying close enough attention.

"Regina. What an unexpected surprise," he said pleasantly. "Unexpected, yet lovely nonetheless."

She felt her cheeks growing hot, but took a deep breath in trying desperately to suppress the blush she knew was inevitable. The lasagna dish rested in both her arms by now. When she shifted her body, she didn't know.

"I hope I'm not interrupting. Perhaps I should have called first," she said, realizing he could have been busy. Not everyone considers Sundays to be lazy days. She often forgot that.

"Oh don't be silly. One is never too busy for a neighbor. Especially one as beautiful as you," his smile grew. She was sure he knew how absolutely ridiculous he sounded, but there was something about his voice (perhaps his accent) that made every seemingly lame compliment come across as surprisingly charming.

"I won't keep you. I just stopped by to drop this off for you and Roland," she held her arms out and he took the tray from her as she continued, "It's lasagna. Gluten-free and meatless. I figured with unpacking and everything else, you might get tired of take-out. You can freeze it and it'll stay fresh for quite a while so don't think you have to eat it anytime soon. Or at all."

Robin laughed, but it wasn't at her. He was charmed by her gesture and the detailed explanation behind it.

"You could throw it in the trash for all I care. Just make sure I get that dish back or I'll have your head," she pointed at him with a playful glare.

They both laughed, catching each other's eyes before quickly averting their gaze and composing themselves. They both stood quiet for a moment, neither one quite sure what to say or do next.

"Well, I'll just be on my way," Regina said, turning to take her leave. "Enjoy the lasagna."

"Regina, wait," Robin reached forward and touched her shoulder gently, the tray held firmly in his other arm. It was like electricity shot through her entire body. She whipped her head around to look at him, unsure of the reason why he would be stopping her; she hoped her hair had the shampoo commercial effect and took his breath away, but realistically she probably looked silly.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" He asked, clearly nervous to extend the invitation. He covered it well with his next comment, "It's your lucky day. It seems lasagna is on the menu."

Regina let out a laugh, not a single part of it forced. She realized that this man was the only other person besides Henry who could do that to her. It faded to a grin and slowly grew even smaller into a slight tilt up at the corner of her mouth.

"I don't want to impose," she replied, not wanting to sound too eager, and he shook his head quickly in response.

"I'd actually prefer it if you stayed," he paused, the words lingering in the space between them. Her heart jumped. "As long as you'd like to, of course. I'm sure you have other plans and naturally there's Henry to think about-"

"I'd love to," she cut him off, realizing that his nervous chatter was from the anticipation of her denial of his offer. She was being honest in her answer. She really did want to stay and spend time with him and even get to know Roland. He was good looking, sure, but there was something about him that drew her in; something she could see in his eyes, but couldn't quite name. "Henry is on a date tonight so I would appreciate the company. Thank you."

"Please, come in. Make yourself comfortable," he stepped aside allowing her to enter. She passed him and he placed his hand on the middle of her back to direct her to the living room. It was friendly and familiar; too much so for a pair that met only the day before.

She took a seat on the leather sofa in the middle of the room while he went to the kitchen to preheat the oven. She caught a glimpse of the many boxes, still unpacked, filled with various books. She looked over her shoulder and noticed he had his back turned. She took the opportunity to walk to the wall and kneel beside a box labeled 'Romanticism.'

His collection was impressive and the only genre she'd even looked at was Romance. He had works by the English romantics like Keats and Byron, the most popular of the period who influenced the American romantics like Emerson, Thoreau, and Whitman; all of which were included in that box. What impressed her most was the complete collection of Edgar Allan Poe that rested neatly at the top. She pulled it out and admired the titles, some she knew and others she didn't.

"'And then there stole into my fancy, like a rich musical note, the thought of what sweet rest there must be in the grave,'" Robin recited, his voice soft and melodic. It took Regina by surprise, but it was a pleasant one. He remained in his place in the kitchen, but looked at her as he spoke. She recognized the quote almost immediately, Poe being one of her favorites.

"The Pit and the Pendulum," she said, her voice matching his in volume. He nodded, confirming what she already knew was a correct answer. She smirked, assuming it was a subconscious reaction from teaching.

"Most believe Poe is quite literally romanticizing the idea of death there," he said, but stopped when Regina shook her head.

"In a sense, but I always interpreted that particular quote to be an admiration of the human condition," she countered. He tilted his head and she could tell he was carefully considering her words.

"How do you figure?" He replied. It was not argumentative in the slightest; more curious.

"Suppose you see a woman who is so incredibly beautiful that it pains you to even look at her. You are so drawn to her, but the physical agony becomes unbearable. While you admire the human condition so fondly, ie: the woman, you are also pleased with the thought of a peaceful death to save you from the misery her beauty causes you."

"Ah, fascinating," Robin moved toward her now, enthralled in this new idea she was providing. She was taken aback, never expecting to be discussing Poe so intellectually with him and having his reaction be fascination with her ideas. She'd always imagined it would be the opposite.

"I don't disagree with the overall consensus that Poe is imagining the peacefulness of death here. The story is about a prisoner being tortured during the Spanish Inquisition. I'm sure I'd romanticize death as well," she said with a chuckle and he nodded in agreement, a smile across his face as well. "I find that after some consideration of the title, 'The Pit and the Pendulum,' we can find an irony in the idea that aside from this torture, there is beauty in the world and those around us. Those were his choices: the pit and the pendulum. He would die either way, but the pain would be different. So I think this quote could mean something deeper than just the relief of death, but rather the relief in deciding death over the pain of love and life. It's a much more powerful statement that I believe people often overlook."

They were so engrossed in their conversation, Robin leaning in to ensure he caught every word and Regina so focused on him as she spoke, they failed to noticed their hands were touching. Both leaned toward the other with their legs curled beneath them, a natural comfort in their demeanor. His hand managed to find its way atop her own and it lingered there throughout their entire conversation.

"I must admit, milady. I am quite impressed," his eyes gazed into hers, a sense of curiosity still there, but not about her comment on the story; he was curious about her. He wanted to know Regina Mills. "Perhaps you should teach one of my lectures."

They laughed once again, Regina feeling her cheeks blush at his kind words. She realized then that they were essentially holding hands. She pulled hers away and placed it in her lap. Robin noticed and sat up, clearing his throat and averting his gaze. The timer beeped on the oven, both of them startled by the sound.

Robin jumped to his feet to remove the lasagna that Regina hadn't realized he started cooking during her exploration of his collection. He placed it on the stove, kicking the oven door closed with his foot.

"Roland, it's time for supper. Wash up, please," he called down the hall, gathering plates from the cabinet. Regina stood then, approaching the counter.

"Is there anything I can do?" She asked, always one to find relaxation in the kitchen. Perhaps that was exactly what she needed as she felt her heart still racing in her chest.

"Yes, as a matter of fact there is," he said and her face lit up with enthusiasm. It dropped to a disappointed smirk when he continued, "Sit down and relax. You cooked the meal. At least allow me to serve it to you."

"If you insist," she muttered.

"I do," he replied before she'd even completed her sentence. He chuckled and asked, "Would you care for a glass of wine?"

 _Wine_ , she sighed with relief. _That would calm my heart. But just one glass, Regina. This man is too good for a drunken night._

"Wine would be lovely," she hummed, taking a seat at the small kitchen table.

"Red or white?" He asked, but quickly stopped her before she could answer. "Wait, let me guess. I'd like to wager you're the kind of woman who fancies red."

"What gave me away?" She asked, a hint of flirtation returning to her voice.

"You're a mystery, Regina Mills," his answer was simple, one that she would have accepted with content. She knew she seemed that way. It was something she was certain to be true about her; hiding the inside by hardening the outside. But what he said next caught her attention and she froze, unable to take the glass he was now holding out for her as he spoke, "Quite the mystery, but one I'd like the opportunity to solve."


	5. Rush Hour

Chapter Five: Rush Hour

"And then the aliens crashed into the building and it collapsed, but Superman saved her just in time," Roland exclaimed, retelling the adventure he created in his room with action figures and countless Lego blocks.

"Oh Roland, I'm so glad Lois Lane is safe. I don't know what Clark Kent would do without her," Regina said. Her tone was slightly condescending, but she wasn't trying to belittle his story in the slightest. She rather enjoyed it as he told it to her and she remembered all the times Henry would do the exact same thing at their dinner table.

Robin cleared their plates with a smile, remaining quiet as he did for most of the meal. He seemed to be observing his son with such affection as he interacted with Henry's mother so effortlessly. The two got along swimmingly, not much of a surprise to be quite frank. She knew all about the things seven year old boys liked considering she'd raised her own son who shared similar interests with Roland.

The little boy carried most of the conversation throughout the meal. Robin and Regina didn't mind one bit. After their discussion on Poe and the Romantics, they both seemed to be uneasy about venturing further into other topics. They weren't feeling awkward, per say, but there was definitely tension; sexual tension driving them, mostly.

Robin was attracted to her, there was no doubt about that. If not simply by her incredible body or captivating features, it was her mind that reeled him in. The way she was able to converse with him about literature was quite possibly the sexiest thing he'd ever experienced with a woman before. She never dismissed an opinion, but she was more than willing to share her own accompanied by a detailed explanation to support it. If his students were able to interact that way during his lectures, the room would be spinning with enthusiasm and knowledge.

He found himself looking forward to more discussions and debates, not picky about a topic as long as he was catching a glimpse into her brilliant mind. He grew excited imagining heated talks about Presidential elections, the Theory of Evolution, and even who they would choose to win the ultimate battle between Batman and Superman. He thought about arguments he couldn't wait to have with her and the passionate way they would make up, matching the intensity of their tiff with their bodies.

Regardless of whether she knew it or not, Robin wanted to learn everything there was to know about Regina Mills. He never felt so strongly about another person in his entire existence. They were connected in some way, there was no sense in denying it. Could it be fate? Perhaps, if this were a fairytale. But whatever it was, he felt it and he was willing to follow it straight into her heart.

Regina entered the kitchen where Robin was deep in thought, scrubbing the dishes in the sink with greater force than was necessary. She watched him for a moment wondering what was on his mind. She allowed him the space to think, however, not willing to start another conversation that might end in tangled sheets, bodies entwined, hair disheveled, breath uneven...

She downed the rest of her wine, placing the glass gently on the counter and letting the bitter liquid flow smoothly down the back of her tongue. She really needed to go. Henry would be home soon and she couldn't afford to get caught up in another stimulating conversation with the Ivy League professor.

 _The sexy professor,_ she bit her lip as she drank in his appearance. _What I wouldn't give to do a little teacher/student foreplay with this man. What? Snap out of it, Regina. Not the time or the place. But he really is beautiful. Beautiful? Yeah, I suppose that could describe him. Charming, dashing, brilliant. Right in front of me._

"Did you enjoy the lasagna? I made it myself," Robin joked and she cleared her mind to focus on him. They laughed and she even rolled her eyes slightly at his comment.

"Compliments to the chef," she chimed, raising her empty glass toward him.

"Would you care for a refill?"

"Oh no, I couldn't. I really should be going. Henry will be home soon and I'm sure you need to tend to that sleepy little boy," she nodded her head toward the couch were Roland was curled up, staring off into another world as he yawned and hugged his Superman action figure close.

"Yes, I suppose I do," he said with an affectionate smile directed at his son. She began to walk toward the door and heard him hurry his pace to escort her out. With her keys and phone secure in her pockets, she exited his apartment and turned to face him when he said, "Thank you for the lasagna. It was very kind of you to think of us."

"Oh, it was my pleasure," she smiled.

"I believe the pleasure was ours. It was delicious, Regina," he said and she blushed, accepting his compliment politely. "I'll be sure to return the dish once it's clean."

"You promise?" She questioned, eyebrow raised.

"On my honor," he stated, lifting his right hand and placing his left over his heart, resembling the way a witness is sworn in to testify in court. It was clever and Regina grinned acknowledging the reference.

"Thank you for inviting me. I had a wonderful time," she said, fidgeting with the keys in her pocket.

"Thank you for accepting. Until next time," he held his hand out for her to shake. She sighed with relief that he didn't try to hug her or kiss her in some way. She wasn't sure she was ready for that. Her body would melt into a puddle at his feet if he got any closer to her.

She shook his hand briefly and looked into his deep, blue eyes. Her heart tightened in her chest. This was the feeling she was describing during their discussion; the excruciating, torturous pain caused by the beauty of another human being.

 _Robin Locksley may be the cause of my imminent death_ , she thought and released his hand from her grip.

"Goodnight, Robin."

"Goodnight, Regina," he replied with a gentle smile, watching her turn and walk gracefully back to her home, admiring the way her hips swayed in her jeans.

* * *

She was restless; tossing and turning the entire night. Her thoughts were racing in her head, her heart pounding in her chest, and her desire for Robin's toned body pressed against hers throbbing between her legs.

 _This is ridiculous_ , she let out a frustrated groan as she kicked the blankets away from her now overheated body. _Just ask him out for coffee or something. He clearly feels it too. Why does the man have to do it? You can do it. Maybe if you ask about coffee, he'll be more comfortable asking you out for dinner. Oh Regina, stop making yourself sick about this. You negotiate million dollar deals and you're awake at night over a man? This isn't you._

She sat up abruptly and flicked the switch of the lamp on her bedside table. She opened the drawer and pulled out the bag of dark chocolate candies.

 _Stress eating? What has become of you?_ She popped a truffle into her mouth and yielded her chewing when her thoughts shifted. _Why does my subconscious sound so much like my mother?_

Regina shook her head to clear the overwhelming amount of thoughts from her mind. She squinted her eyes in an attempt to read the time on her iPhone without struggling to find her glasses in the dark.

 _5:36. Might as well get up and shower. You can make Henry breakfast before school and, who knows, you might actually be on time for once._

* * *

 _Robin Locksley, you are a doctor of English at a prestigious American university. Why on Earth are you nervous to ask this woman on a date?_

He couldn't sleep. Every time he felt even remotely close to drifting, he would wake with a start at the notion of propositioning Regina for a private, romantic dinner for two at Bella Notte in Central Park. He sat at his kitchen table with a glass of water between his hands to keep them from shaking. His body was warm from the anxiety of his reeling mind and the unbelievable, overbearing sexual fantasies he would picture every time he closed his eyes.

 _This woman is my Kryptonite_ , he sipped his water and shook his head in disbelief. _I am Superman and she is some evil villain, forcing herself upon me to destroy me with her Kryptonian sex appeal. Christ, Robin. Keep it together, mate. Although I imagine that is an incredible feeling: to die mid-orgasm. That would quite literally be the physical manifestation of exactly what Regina spoke about tonight. A brilliant theory into Poe, I must say. Damn this blasted woman._

He glanced over at the clock on the stove after he finished the last of his beverage, wiping the corner of his mouth.

 _5:42. Get ready for work, Robin. Henry will be here in a little over an hour and you don't want to be late._ He stood up and started toward the bathroom when his thoughts interrupted him. _Perhaps you'll catch Regina on the elevator. You can ask her then. Or take her against those hand rails..._

* * *

"Mom, I'm heading over to Robin's to pick up Roland. And don't forget it's Monday so I'll be there late tonight. I might bring him by for dinner, is that okay?" Henry called down the hall to his mother as she raced to get her hair and makeup finished.

"That's fine, honey. Can you do me a favor and put a K-cup in the coffeemaker for me? I'm running late," she called back.

"As usual," Henry muttered to himself shaking his head and doing as he was asked before calling back to her, "It's in. And I used a travel mug so you don't have that same incident on the subway."

A few months ago, Regina stumbled onto a busier subway car than she was used to (mostly because she was running later than she should have been) and couldn't find a seat. A particularly handsy and distraught homeless person grabbed her by the waist and she spilled the hot liquid all over herself. Luckily it was crowded so a good samaritan stood to help pry the man from her while another handed her a pack of tissues to dry her blouse.

"Thank you, Henry," she was finally hurrying her way down the hallway to meet him in the kitchen. "Text me when you get Roland and let me know what you guys want for dinner."

He nodded and she waved to him as he opened the door.

"Have a good day, sweetie," she said as the door closed. She rolled her eyes and muttered, "Teenagers."

Henry knocked on the door of the Locksley residence and heard a very excited Roland on the other side shouting, "He's here! He's here!"

It opened and Robin gestured for the teen to let himself in while he finished packing Roland's lunch. He closed the door behind him as he laughed at the seven year old, jumping up and down and pulling on the older boy's jeans.

"Okay, Henry. His lunch is here on the counter and his book bag is hanging on the other side of the closet door in the foyer there. He has to be at Central Park East Elementary for the last bell at 7:45 and school lets out usually around 3:15, but sometimes they run a bit late."

"Oh I remember. East is where I went to school. It's a bit of a walk, but worth it. One of the best schools in the area," the older boy said with pride and Roland smiled, feeling special for attending the same school as his friend.

"Do you attend Central Park High?" Robin asked as he gathered his briefcase.

"I was going to, but I was accepted to the Hunter College High. Now I can just attend Hunter when I complete the 12th grade free of charge. It's an awesome program."

"It sounds that way," he said and turned to talk to his son. "Be good for Henry and be sure to hold his hand and mind your manners. I'll try to be home to tuck you in."

"Okay, Dad. Love you," Roland smiled up at his father who was smiling back, matching dimples on their faces.

"I love you too, son," he kissed the top of his head and turned back to Henry. "There's money on the island for takeout if you don't feel like leftover lasagna later. I'll keep in touch about when my lecture gets out. Thank you again, lad."

"I'm happy to help," Henry said and followed Roland to his room as Robin walked out of the apartment.

* * *

Regina rushed to place the cover on her travel mug and carried it to the island, placing it down beside her phone when she remembered her lunch was sitting in the fridge. She released a frustrated groan and muttered to herself when she reached inside.

"You wake up an hour early and you're still late."

She held her lunchbox and kicked the refrigerator door closed, hurrying to the front door with her purse and leaving the apartment. Her hips swayed with each quick step she took down the hall toward the elevator. She pushed the button and waited impatiently for it to arrive. For a moment she contemplated taking the stairs, but decided against it when she looked down at her pumps. She reached into her purse to text August that she was on her way.

 _Shit_ , she huffed and started racing back down the hallway. She left her phone and coffee sitting on the counter. She knew she should slow down so she wouldn't fall, but the only concern she had was grabbing her iPhone and making it back to the elevator before it left.

Her breath was caught in her chest as she ran into a hard surface. The impact left her breathless as she gasped for air. She picked up too much momentum when she was running that she went tumbling forward and landed on top of the culprit with a heavy thud.

Her head was pounding, not realizing she smacked it as her neck whipped forward against a particularly tough surface. Did she run into a door? No, those opened inward. Did she smack her head on the floor? Not the floor. It was too soft to be the floor.

"Regina? Regina, are you alright?" Her eyes were closed until she realized she recognized the voice through the ringing in her ears. They shot open wide and her heart pounded in her chest at the sight below her, still fighting to catch her breath.

"Robin?!" She leaned her hands on either side of him and tried to stand, but winced in pain.

"Regina, just take a minute," he pleaded.

"I'm late for work. I forgot my phone," she was rambling, the lights burning her eyes and the pounding in her head increasing. "And I'm on top of you, Robin."

"I'm rather comfortable so please," his voice was nearly a whisper now, "don't rush."

There was a stirring in her core that made it even harder to breathe than it already was.

"What hurts?" He asked from below her. From below her! Regina couldn't believe it. She was bright red with embarrassment. She ran right into him. They were on the floor in the middle of the hallway of their apartment building. It was clearly not her day.

"My head," she buried her face into his shoulder to block out the light. His shoulder! That's probably what was responsible for this massive headache. "And my chest."

He wrapped his arms around her hesitantly, but when she didn't protest he ran his hands up and down her back hoping it would soothe her and help her breathe. He couldn't help himself; he smiled. The feeling of holding her in his arms, soothing her, was indescribable. He didn't realize how much he longed for this, for her, until this very moment.

"Did I hurt you?" She asked, her voice muffled by his shirt bringing him out of his daze.

"A small sting in my shoulder and I'm sure I'll be feeling it in my back later. Nothing I can't handle," he replied. Regina nodded and started to lean up, but he added quickly, "But, I could fake a broken bone if it means we can stay like this for a moment longer."

Regina wanted to kiss him. She was able to tolerate the light and focus her gaze on his face finally. He was smiling. His arms were around her. As mortifying as the situation was for her, she was comfortable with him. Something about this, about them, felt right. She could have kissed him too, but something inside her led her down a different path.

"Do you want to grab a drink with me sometime?" The words were out before she could stop them and at this point, she didn't want to. She was tired of flirting. She was tired of the game. She wanted to be with him, get to know him. She wanted to allow herself to fall in love again. Maybe it was with him. Maybe it wasn't. But this is how she would find out.

"My lecture gets out at seven tonight. Meet me at the university?"

"Sure," she smiled, relief washing over her that they were going to make this happen.

"How do you feel?" He asked, reaching his hand up to her face and rubbing the bump on her forehead softly with his thumb.

"I've been worse," she said and Robin laughed. When she was able to sit up, he stood and held his hands out for her. She looked up at him and took his hands, allowing him to help her to her feet. She misjudged his strength and put too much effort into standing that she ended up falling against his chest.

They froze, Robin's arms wrapped around Regina's waist and her hands resting on his chest. Their eyes locked and nothing else existed, but the person in front of them. Regina could hear her heart pounding in her ears, her eyes getting lost in the sea of blue she stared into with an obvious expression of longing.

"You better get going. Don't want you to be late," he whispered softly, never allowing his eyes to leave hers. She nodded, realizing she was going to look like a fool arriving to her meeting this late, but she couldn't avert her gaze. He released his arms from around her and bent down to pick up their belongings. He held out her purse, "See you tonight."

She took her bag and started walking toward her apartment. Robin walked to the stairs, needing to take them in order to make it to campus in time for his first class. At the end of the hall he turned to catch one last glimpse of her and caught her looking back at him from her apartment door, both smiling before disappearing into the reality of their busy days.


	6. The Reality Behind the Happily EverAfter

**A/N: After reading a review just now from an anonymous guest, I have decided to use their suggestion and let you all know that this chapter contains similar ideas to a movie entitled The Mirror Has Two Faces. The scene itself is a topic I have made up although the situation is much like a scene from that movie. And I have used one line in particular from it in my story that I felt would assist in making my point. I do not claim any rights to the movie or its characters/plot. Just using a bit of help from it to enhance my story. Thank you for reading and thanks anonymous guest for your input.**

* * *

Chapter Six: The Reality Behind the Happily Ever After

Regina hurried into her office 20 minutes late, her heels clicking furiously against the hardwood floor. She threw her purse onto her chair and straightened her blazer before making her way to the conference room. She was startled when an arm reached out from a private room, the one usually reserved for board meetings, and pulled her into it.

"You know Regina," his voice was strong and stern yet calming as he spoke; when she was a child, she imagined he was a King. "Just because this firm is called 'Blanchard and Mills' does not give you special privileges to stroll into the office as you please."

Leopold Blanchard was a rather small man with gray hair that was balding at the top. He was kind to his employees, lenient with their schedules to accommodate their private lives; something extremely rare to find in this field. However, he was feared amongst the legal world. His was the most successful law firm in New York City, handling and winning more cases than most of the other firms combined. His staff was held with the upmost respect in the public eye, something which Regina did not take for granted.

"I know, Leo. I'm sorry. I could explain myself, but what good would that do?" She stated, her question obviously rhetorical.

"What would your mother say if she were here?"

Regina admired Leopold, she really did. He was her mentor and confidant as well as her boss, but he often used her mother against her in times like these. Although the name Mills was in the name of the company, it did not mean Regina was his partner by any means. That title was still held firmly in place by her mother, Cora Mills.

Cora was a cold, arrogant woman in the workplace; never making eye contact with those she believed to be beneath her. However, she was an incredible attorney. She spent most of her life dealing with the mass media cases handled by the firm; her vocabulary was eloquent, her words often manipulative. Needless to say, she could have the press eating out of the palm of her hand or kissing her boots if she worded it correctly.

When Regina's father, Henry Senior, had fallen ill, Cora was granted temporarily leave to care for her husband. As horrifying as she was in the office, she admired the love her mother had for her father. After his passing, she started to work from home or wherever she felt like being. At the moment, she was litigating from their family vacation home in Spain. When she would be returning was a mystery even to her own daughter. Cora was a legend in the field and Leopold, as well as the rest of her colleagues, made it their life's mission to always remind Regina of her proper place in the company: hidden behind her mother's shadow.

Regina didn't answer his question, understanding that his was rhetorical as well. She just nodded, her comprehension clear to him. She enjoyed her job, but she felt Cora and Leopold still treated her like a child or worse, an intern.

"Do you need ice?" He asked, his voice changing from disciplinarian to concerned parent instantly. She tilted her head slightly, his question taking her by surprise until he pointed to her forehead. The bump. She imagined it swelled during the subway ride uptown and shook her head. "At least it's clear by your injury that your tardiness was not without reason. Mr. Booth is waiting for you in the conference room. Perhaps he will be more understanding upon the sight of the bruise than I."

And with that, he was gone. Regina remained frozen in place, her jaw clenching with frustration. This was exactly what she wanted to avoid, but she couldn't say she necessarily regretted the events of her morning. She felt the tension leave her body instantaneously upon the image of a certain professor, smiling from beneath her, entering her mind's eye.

* * *

"That's it for today. Next week we will be jumping ahead slightly in the syllabus to discuss Poe's 'The Pit and the Pendulum.' I expect it to be read, in its entirety, for an interactive, collegiate conversation amongst peers. And trust me, I will know who has completed the assignment and who cheated and read the SparkNotes on their way to class. My advice to you: don't be that guy," the class chuckled, packing their belongings as he spoke. "See you all on Wednesday."

Robin packed his notes into his briefcase and headed for his office. He was stopped by a student here and there to answer questions about various lectures and term paper requirements. With the end of the semester quickly approaching, the anxiety of the campus was in full bloom. He did his best to reassure and advise them without guiding them directly to the answers they were seeking.

When he finally arrived in the small, cupboard of an office, he was greeted with a pleasant smile from his office mate, Belle French. She was a young woman, newly hired by the university after the completion of her doctorate in French Literature last semester. She was his student prior to being his colleague so they had quite a history. She was an adjunct to start, much like they all were in the early days of their teaching careers, but if anyone deserved the position, it was Belle.

"You seem rather pleasant this morning," she observed, her Australian accent resonating against the walls of the tiny space. He placed his briefcase on the floor and plopped into his chair, spinning as he stared up at the ceiling with a grin.

"I like to believe I am a naturally pleasant person," he quipped, getting a laugh from the young woman seated across from him.

"More so than usual," she replied. "Have a particularly insightful lecture this morning?"

"Not quite," he chuckled, recognizing her question as an obvious joke. Teaching a morning lecture to a room full of undergraduate students was not the best start to his day. Most slept through the lesson, others didn't bother to show up at all. There were a select few, much like Belle when she was a student, who arrived promptly to every class and participated with great enthusiasm, but they were a rare handful in a sea of underachievers.

"Well you're not grinning like a lovesick schoolboy without good reason. So either share or don't, but I know something is different about you," she spat playfully.

Robin laughed at her comment, reveling in the memory of the gorgeous brunette he held closely in his arms that morning. The mere thought of her chocolate brown eyes, so bright with life and hope yet dark with hidden secrets, had his heart racing. The puzzle that was Regina Mills playing games with his emotions, a game he was all too willing to participate in.

"If you must know," he began. "I have a date this evening with the most sensational woman I've ever met."

"I knew it," Belle exclaimed happily. "Does this sensational woman have a name?"

"Regina," he replied, the sound of her name rolling effortlessly from his lips like music to his ears.

* * *

"Regina, you minx," Mallory teased, crossing her legs as she sat atop her friend's desk. The women ate lunch together in her office everyday, but there was something different in the air. Mal had suspected it the minute she entered, grilling Regina until she finally spilt the beans. "He sounds divine."

"Oh, Mal. You have no idea," Regina's voice was deep as she spoke, her sultry tone providing insight into just how sexy this man was.

"What time are you meeting him?"

"His lecture ends at seven. I thought I'd stop home and feed the boys before heading across town," she said before taking a bite of her salad.

"Call Henry, tell him to heat up some of that lasagna, and go there straight from here. I'm sure there's no harm in sitting in on his class. And just imagine the infinite growth of his sex appeal as you see him in his element," Mallory leaned back dramatically as she spoke, earning her a chuckle from the brunette.

It really wasn't such a bad idea. Just from their conversation the other night, she knew how passionate he was about his field. It would be interesting to see him lead a class full of future innovators in an intellectual discussion about the magic of this world: language. She picked up her phone and texted her son, her fingers flying across the keys and pressing send before she could change her mind.

* * *

Regina entered the administration building of the large campus on the Upper West Side of Manhattan. She carried her purse close to her side, taking in her surroundings. Her heels were the only sound heard echoing throughout the room as she approached a woman seated behind a glass window that lined the back wall.

"Excuse me. Would you be able to direct me to Dr. Locksley's evening lecture? I seem to have forgotten where he told me I could find it," Regina smiled brightly, hiding the fact that she was lying through her teeth. The woman was older, but seemed kind enough to provide her with directions. Luckily, her assumption was correct as the woman opened a campus map and circled a building just a short block away.

"Thank you so very much," she smiled again at the woman, taking the map and hurrying away before she was able to question her.

She arrived after a short walk to a smaller building, but beautiful nonetheless. She took her time entering, admiring the original architecture and marble sculptures lining the halls. She stopped in front of a board at the entrance to the building, listing the classrooms and what lectures were taking place in each that night. When she spotted his name, she couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face.

 _T.S. Eliot Lecture Hall (Room 138). Dr. Robin Locksley- The Reality Behind the Happily Ever After._

Regina followed the signs that directed her to the designated room, quietly entering, unnoticed, and occupying a seat to the far right. She settled in, realizing he was already in the middle of his lecture, and silenced her cell phone to avoid any surprise interruptions. She rested her chin in the palm of her hand, her elbow leaning on the desk while she listened intently as he demanded the attention of the room.

"Fairytales, according to history, were actually folktales meant to frighten and teach children a valuable lesson. Hansel and Gretel, Little Red Riding Hood, etcetera. So why now do we see companies like Disney and Dreamworks romanticizing these classic tales?"

Hands went up and Robin leaned against his desk, crossing his arms after calling on a young, blonde female who sat in the middle of the room.

"To inspire through a positive message rather than frighten?" It wasn't a bad answer. Slightly juvenile, in Regina's opinion, but not entirely wrong.

"Not quite where I was going, but an excellent point," he replied before choosing another student, a male with broad shoulders seated to the left of the room.

"Marketing agenda?"

 _Although true, that's definitely not where he's going with this,_ she thought to herself with a quiet chuckle.

"That definitely doesn't hurt, now does it?" The class laughed at Robin's response, but quieted when he lifted his hands to continue his thought. "These are good, intellectual answers. But humor me just for a moment by opening your minds to another possibility."

Regina sat up, mesmerized by the way he pulled the attention of every person in the room, herself included. He paused, allowing the silence to settle in and gathering his thoughts before continuing.

"These modern fairytales don't show you what happens at the end of the story. The prince marries the poor, servant girl with a pretty face and a pure heart and they live happily ever after. The prince rescues the princess from a deadly sleeping curse with true love's kiss and they too live happily ever after, riding endlessly into the setting sun," the class laughed at his clever quip. "They don't show you the prince's frustration with Cinderella's obsessive compulsive tendencies or his inability to comfort Snow White's outbursts at the sight of an apple. **Reality** does not appeal to an audience. But **hope** does."

He paused and let his words linger there for a moment. Regina leaned back and crossed her arms, interested in the direction he was headed with this lecture.

"These major fairytale producing companies are satisfying our desire to believe that hope is not unrealistic. And the most successful way to provide this is through romanticism and the overarching idea of **true love**. Raise your hand if you believe true love exists."

Only about a handful of students volunteered their hands into the air while the rest looked around. Robin nodded, as if they were proving his point exactly.

"Now, raise your hand if you hope true love exists," he amended and even volunteered his own hand. She watched as almost the entire class raised their hands.

"Love is the single most successful way to produce hope. Why is that?" He scanned the room for a new voice and chose a mouse of a girl seated in the front row.

"Humans are preconditioned to seek comfort and fulfillment from others."

He shook his head and pointed to another girl just above her.

"Biological necessity?" A few chuckles were heard when they realized the girl provided an intellectual way to say, 'People desire sex.'

"Again, you're thinking too logically. How do we feel when we read a fairytale or watch a Disney movie?" Robin offered a different approach that the room seemed to respond to.

"Happy."

"Content."

"Enlightened."

"Comforted."

"Overjoyed."

"Has anyone in this room ever been in love or thought they were in love? Show of hands." He took a look around as a few hands went up. He nodded and gestured for them to lower their hands when he said, "When a person is in love, they feel similar to the way they do when they witness the happily ever after of a fairytale. And that is why these stories have been romanticized. People don't want to be sold reality. They want to be sold hope and passion and shooting stars, but they especially want to be sold love. Because when we are in love, as some of you may already know, it feels fucking great."

The entire room roared with applause. Regina felt a knot in her chest, her heart tight and a wetness in her eyes that she hadn't felt in a very long time. He was sensational. She wasn't seated in this lecture hall feeling lustful after his discussion. She felt hopeful, just like he talked about. She felt hopeful that he could be the one that made her feel cherished and adored and loved; in other words, she wanted him to be the reason she felt so fucking great.


	7. A Stroke of Luck

Chapter Seven: A Stroke of Luck

Regina remained in her seat at the back of the classroom, admiring the way the students lingered to engage Robin further into their discussions. What she really enjoyed was the way he paid close attention to their reactions, taking in each spoken word like his life depended on it. His passion for language and teaching was evident in his demeanor and she felt herself yearning to be closer to him for it.

The students filed out, slowly, but surely. Some of them, continuing a debate about the lecture well into the hallway, could be heard until the door clicked shut. She stood from her seat as the crowd surrounding him dwindled down until they were the only two left in the room. She leaned against the back wall, her arms across her chest and her right leg over her left.

"Bravo, Dr. Locksley," she chimed from her place against the wall. He looked up, recognizing her voice, but was clearly surprised to see her there.

"I didn't expect to see you for another half hour," he said with a smile, clearly happy he didn't have to wait that long. He approached her with his briefcase in his hand, trying to find his next words. "How much did you see?"

"Enough," she replied, allowing him to step closer as she remained pressed against the back of the classroom. "You are spectacular."

"You sound like one of my students," he chuckled.

"Truly," her tone was serious. She wanted him to understand how touched she was by his performance. "I'm in awe of you, Robin Locksley."

"Thank you," he stated humbly. "I appreciate that more than you know."

They stood mere inches apart, breathing each other in. Their thoughts screaming so loudly in their heads they were sure the other could hear them.

 _She is truly breathtaking._

 _How can a man be so perfect?_

"There is a quaint little Irish pub just around the corner from the admin building. I thought we could go there," he said, his gaze shifting from her eyes to her lips and back up again.

"Lead the way," she smiled.

They strolled down the streets of the Upper West Side walking closely together, consciously assuring that no part of them was touching the other. At first it was a comfortable silence that they shared as they admired the city lights shining in the now darkened sky. They turned the corner just beyond the administration building when Robin finally spoke.

"Why did you sit in on the lecture?" He asked and she turned her head to look at him. By her expression he could tell that perhaps he should have worded that differently or used a different tone. "I'm glad you came. I just wondered what sparked your interest."

"The way we discussed Poe yesterday. Granted I did most of the talking, I could see how much it meant to you to listen and see another perspective. I was curious to see what you had to say about literature. And I have to admit, I was nothing short of impressed."

"You know," Robin looked down at the sidewalk, spotting dried gum and broken cigarette butts. "Your thoughts on 'The Pit and the Pendulum' actually sparked some interest in me. I'm having the students in my morning class on Influential American Writers read it for next week. I want to share your perspective with them and gauge their reactions."

"Really?" She asked, surprised that her opinion had influenced an entire assignment.

"Really," he chuckled in response. "I value your opinions greatly, Regina, and for good reason. You're quite the scholar."

She laughed at his comment. Scholar was pushing it, but she accepted the compliment all the same. They arrived at The Luck O' The Irish Pub and Robin held the door open for her so she could slip inside. She took in the atmosphere with slight hesitation. Regina did not frequent many bars, but the ones she did go to were nothing like this. A few dive bars in her college days and the club where Daniel worked...

 _No, Regina. Don't ruin this night thinking about that. Daniel would want this for you,_ she thought and shook the words from her mind.

"Do you think we could sit at a table? I'm not one for sticky bar stools and stale peanuts," she said with a chuckle to which Robin shared.

"Of course. There's one that looks more private back in that corner there. Will that do?"

"It's perfect," she smiled at him, thrilled with his willingness to accommodate her this way.

"What shall it be, milady?" He asked, requesting her drink order.

She thought it over for a moment. Wine seemed so boring and if she wanted that she would have stayed home. But she also wasn't much of a beer drinker. Which left her with liquor. Had she been about ten years younger, she would have asked for a flight of tequila shots and called it a night. However, she was 36, a single mother of a teenager, and on a date with a proper gentleman. Tequila shots wouldn't exactly leave the best impression.

"I'll have a Washington Apple," she replied.

"You have a seat and I'll be back with our drinks," he placed his hand on her shoulder briefly and Regina nodded in gratitude before he walked to the bar.

She slid into the corner booth with the perfect view of the venue. There was a stage toward the back wall for various local bands trying to make it big, but it was empty. It was Monday night after all and not many people frequented bars to start their week. There were small circular tables, each accompanied with two chairs on either side, facing the stage. There was a room off to her right where she could hear the faint sound of cue balls smacking together in a game of pool, men talking loudly, and glasses touching with a 'clink' in some sort of celebratory toast.

She analyzed the structure of the bar next: dark wood with a Celtic design in the molding, matching stools placed along the edge upon the hardwood floors. She noticed Robin leaning his torso against it as he waited patiently for their beverages, his hips tilting back giving her a relatively perfect view of his rear end. He looked in her direction and she felt her face grow hot with embarrassment.

 _Busted_ , she bit her lower lip and looked down into her purse, but he simply smiled and turned back to the bartender to pay for their drinks. He seemed to be rather friendly with the large man behind the bar, perhaps old friends or a former student, Regina observed. He leaned over the counter when he took the barkeep's hand in his and wrapped his other arm around him in a hug before striding over to her at the table.

"A Washington Apple for the beautiful lady," he said as he placed the small whiskey glass in front of her. "And Stella on tap for me."

There were no chairs across from the booth and although they could easily drag one over from an empty table, neither of them did. Robin slid into the booth next to her, leaving enough space to be seated comfortably, but not too much where they struggled to hear one another.

Regina leaned down and sipped her drink through the little red plastic straw, closing her eyes as she lived in the taste of it for a brief second. A Washington Apple consisted of Crown Royal Canadian whiskey, sour apple schnapps, and cranberry juice; you really could use just about any kind of whiskey, but if you want it done right you go for the Crown. Robin certainly didn't go cheap because she could tell it was done right. She smiled, pleased with her drink, and looked over at him as he placed his beer back on the table.

"Henry mentioned that you're quite the powerful attorney. Should I be frightened?" He asked playfully and Regina laughed, genuinely enjoying his company.

"If you find yourself plagiarizing a piece of my client's work, then yes. You should be very afraid," she raised her eyebrow, her sultry voice causing the hair to rise on the back of his neck.

"That's an interesting type of law to practice. Copyright infringement, correct?"

"That's part of it. I deal with all of the Intellectual Property clients. So authors, playwrights, composers, inventors; creative innovators of any kind, really. The clients come to me to negotiate and draw up contracts with their publishers, or what have you, but I also file motions for them if their work is being stolen in any capacity. I loved to read so it seemed like the best fit for me," she said before sipping her drink again.

"Fascinating," he replied. He was fully engaged in the conversation, truly curious about the details of her profession. This wasn't just small talk to him and Regina could tell; he wanted to understand her. He wanted to know her. "That doesn't seem like a very popular area. I can't say I've met many lawyers who practice Intellectual Property."

"There isn't a high demand for them and the ones that are out there are the best at what they do. Why hire a schmuck when you can hire me?" She joked, but Robin found it exceptionally funny. She was making jokes. She was laughing. Regina Mills was having fun.

"Anyone who makes that mistake would have to be a real schmuck himself," Robin responded, his smile bright from his dissipating laughter.

"I want to know something about you, Dr. Locksley," Regina leaned closer to him, using her sex appeal to focus his attention.

"I want you to know everything about me," he replied without hesitation, which caught Regina slightly off guard. "What do you care to find out tonight?"

 _There are a lot of things I'd like to find out later tonight_ , she thought, biting her lower lip as she admired his handsome face.

"Tell me about your family."

"Well," he took a hearty sip of his beer and said, "Mum and Dad are still alive and well; living in England. Essex, specifically. Roland and I visit once a year during the summer holiday. They travel here for Christmas."

"Any siblings?"

"Actually, you see that chap over there?" He pointed to the bartender who was showing off by juggling shot glasses to compensate for the lack of Monday night entertainment. Regina nodded and he continued, "That's my younger brother, Little John."

"Little John?" She questioned with a chuckle.

"Well, John, but my parents were rather fond of Robin Hood," he shrugged.

"So I'm learning," she said.

"What about you? Care to elaborate on your family tree?"

"No siblings for me. My mother mentioned another daughter, but there was an accident. She never really talked about it much. Mom is alive, traveling the world," she took a rather large sip from her straw, wanting to keep it together when she told him the next part.

"And your father?" He asked and she sighed, straightening her posture.

"He passed about 15 years ago. He was everything to me; my knight in shining armor," she smiled, relieved that the memory of him was happy in Robin's presence rather than sad. He must have felt that she was only willing to share that much on the topic so he switched to something more pleasant.

"So I already know you're a magnificent chef, well-read, and if I dare say it," he leaned in closer, his voice a faint whisper in her ear, "incredibly sexy."

Regina swallowed hard, his breath hot against her neck causing a tightening in her core. Her hands would have been trembling if they weren't gripping her glass so tightly. He leaned back and sipped his beer as if nothing happened at all.

 _Tease_ , Regina rolled her eyes and let out the breath she was holding in. _I'll show him._

"But I'd like to know what you find fun," he completed his thought finally before she could say anything about his previous actions. "What does the powerful Regina Mills esquire like to do?"

She laughed at his description of her, enjoying the way it sounded coming from him. She thought for a moment. What did she like to do? He already knew about reading. And spending time with Henry, obviously.

"I like yoga. Well, exercise in general, I suppose. I hear people complain about it, but I find pleasure in it," she smiled, pausing to think of other things she liked. "I really like art. I've never been an artist myself, but I appreciate it. I actually picked my apartment because I can see the Met from my balcony."

"The Met, huh? Is it your favorite?" He finished his beer after he spoke and placed the glass toward the center of the table.

"It used to be. I haven't been back in nearly 11 years or so. Unfortunately," there was more sadness in her voice than she was willing to exude. Being vulnerable like this was not something that happened often and when it did, she hated it. She liked to experience these moments in the privacy of her own home, not on a first date.

 _Is this a first date? Does one drink count as a date or is it just a drink?_

She downed the rest of her Washington Apple, not even bothering with the straw, and checked her watch. 8:15.

"What time did you tell Henry to expect you home?" She asked him, remembering that her son was currently babysitting his.

"I told him I'd check in with him when I was on my way, but promised it wouldn't be too late. Perhaps we should get back," he said, looking at her to make the official decision. She certainly didn't want anymore to drink and the feeling of the cool breeze at night in the spring would do wonders for her right now.

"I could use a change of scenery. I'd love to walk through the park. As long as you don't mind," she said and his smile was like magic, his dimples so deep and prominent.

"A beautiful shortcut with a beautiful woman," he quipped. "I'd be delighted."

They gathered their belongings and left the glasses on the table, both looking over at John to wave before exiting the pub. Like a perfect gentleman, Robin held the door open for her and they made their way over to the west side entrance of Central Park.

They carried their bags in their outside hands, leaving the one closest to each other free, just in case. Regina closed her eyes and breathed in the smell of the park. It wasn't the nicest smell, but it was the closest thing to nature they were afforded as urbanites. Robin admired the way she appreciated the world around her, whether she was aware of it or not. She was always so observant of her surroundings; he was certain she could recall even the smallest details of her memories.

"This is what I miss most about England; the open fields and green as far as the eye can see," he said, catching her attention. "I was archery champion all my years at Oxford."

Robin rolled up the sleeve of his spring jacket to reveal his tattoo. Of course, Regina had spotted it before, but she looked down at his forearm anyway as he spoke.

"Mum had the crest made specifically for my uniform. Once I wore it, I never missed. I believed it brought me luck," he said and watched as Regina ran her fingers along the outline of the image. Her gentle touch was electrifying against his exposed flesh.

"Do you believe it still does?" She asked, continuing the pattern on his arm, but looking into his eyes.

"I feel rather lucky here with you," he replied, his words causing her fingers to stop dead in their tracks. "If that doesn't prove it, I don't think anything will."

They lingered there for a moment, Regina accepting his words and Robin studying her features intently. He slid his right hand down her arm to take hold of her left, lacing their fingers together before continuing their stroll through Central Park.

The rest of their walk consisted of small, 'getting to know you' conversations. Robin liked the color green, Regina liked red. He despised American football, or so he insisted, but his favorite team was the New York Giants; Regina's was as well. He discovered she knew Spanish and they had a brief exchange in the language, sharing a laugh at his mispronunciation of certain words.

Before long, they had arrived at the entrance to Enchanted Plaza still holding hands. Robin released her hand so he could retrieve his keys from his pocket and held the door for her to enter. They stood in silence waiting for the elevator, occasionally exchanging comfortable, adoring glances.

They stepped into the elevator, Regina pressing the button for the third floor and Robin standing close beside her, their hips brushing against one another. Their temperatures were rising with each passing floor, silence now venturing further from comfort and more toward passion, desire... lust.

The elevator chimed, signaling their arrival before the doors opened and they stepped into the hallway. Both breathed for what seemed like the first time since entering the building. They walked slowly toward their apartments, anticipating the uncertainty of the events that lie ahead.

They passed Apartment 8 and continued to Apartment 13, stopping so Regina could unlock it. She opened the door and turned to face him, finding he was less than an inch away from her. Their eyes locked, their gaze intense and focused.

"I want to kiss you, Regina," he whispered, his breath hot against her cheek. Her legs were trembling, her heart racing in her chest.

"So what's stopping you?" She whispered back, her voice deep in her throat and the raspiness of it more prominent than ever. His breath was heavy, his desire for her unyielding.

"That's just it," he licked his lips, lifting his hand to push her hair away from her face. "I fear I won't be able to stop."


	8. Under My Skin

Chapter Eight: Under My Skin

Regina leaned into his touch, wanting so desperately to feel him elsewhere. They were naturally passionate people who had the ability to be passionate with one another; to feel each other with such intense, raw, powerful emotion. She wanted that, more than anything, as she stared into those captivating blue eyes.

What they felt for one another was too strong to just be lust; they both knew it. But it was wrong; the conventional, societal rules state that nothing good comes from sex on the first date.

 _To hell with society,_ Regina thought as she leaned forward to press her chest against his torso. _It can't be_ _wrong when it feels so right._

His words vibrated through her; hitting every nerve in her body, igniting a flame within her that she could no longer suppress.

"That's just it. I fear I won't be able to stop."

"Then don't," she said, her voice barely audible. If they weren't pressed together, she'd be worried he didn't hear her. But his reaction assured her that he most certainly didn't miss it.

Before she could process what was happening, his lips crashed into hers so fiercely it forced her back. Her hands gripped the folds of his jacket pulling him through the archway of Apartment 13. She turned their bodies so her back was to the door, kicking it closed behind her. She pushed her way under his jacket, sliding her fingers under the sleeves and letting it fall from his shoulders onto the hardwood floor.

His hand was secure against the side of her neck, pulling her lips harder to his with a desperate need to taste more of her. She opened her mouth for him, his tongue sliding in with the release of an intense moan. He stepped forward and forced her back against the door, placing his other hand on the wooden frame beside her head.

Every fantasy she had about him flowed through her mind at that exact moment. But this wasn't a fantasy. This was real. Robin Locksley was here, in her apartment, kissing her. And it felt better than anything her imagination could dream up.

Her hands found their way under his loose button up and pressed against his abs. _Fuck, he's ripped._ She moaned, excited to finally get the chance to see them, touch them, kiss them, lick them... She didn't hesitate to start unbuttoning his shirt.

His hands moved with urgency down her neck, over her collarbone, under her blazer. He pushed the garment off of her and now felt the silk of her shirt against his palms. It was loose, it would be easy to pull over her head when the time came. He pressed his toes against the back of the heel of his other foot and pressed down, pulling his feet out of his shoes. Regina stepped out of her pumps with ease, now much shorter than he'd ever seen her, and pressed her bare feet into the cold floor.

His shirt was unbuttoned and she raced to remove it from his body revealing his white undershirt; the same one he'd worn that day at the mailbox. Her hands gravitated to his biceps, finally able to feel them in her grasp. Their lips parted, lungs desperate for air. Robin used his time wisely, reaching for the bottom of her shirt and lifting it above her head.

He looked down at the sight of her breasts in a black lace bra, the tightness of her obliques as he pressed his hands against her stomach generating a tightness in his pants. They shifted up around her ribs, her breath hitched from his touch and chills appeared on her skin.

Robin began to take his time, realizing that he had her all to himself and wanting nothing more than to admire every inch of her. He leaned down and she closed her eyes, expecting his lips to meet hers. She opened them when she felt his breath against her neck, her chest rising to him.

"You deserve to be cherished," he whispered, his lips touching her throat when he spoke and she leaned her head back against the door with a sigh. He slid one hand from her rib cage to her breast, holding the delicate yet firm sphere in his strong yet gentle palm. The other hand slid down, following the hourglass curve of her side before yielding at her hip. A moan escaped her when his lips closed in a wet kiss on her neck; licking and sucking and licking and sucking and... "Oh God..." And biting.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, fingers grasping and digging at his muscular shoulders. Her legs trembled as she squeezed her thighs together, the wetness growing in her panties unbearable. Robin moved his hips to press into hers, his hand moving to the back of her thigh and forcing her leg to wrap around him. She could feel him then, poking into her pelvis through the fabric of their remaining clothes. On cue, they both took audible breaths at the mere thought of what came next.

Passion overcame him then, his burning desire to strip her of her clothes and have his way with her overpowering his gentlemanly nature. He groaned into her collarbone with a vibration that rattled her bones as both arms wrapped around her hips and he hoisted her into the air. Instinctively, Regina's legs tightened around his core and pulled herself up with her grip around his neck. Their eyes met and time stood still; they were doing this, they were really doing this.

Regina leaned her head down and kissed him hard forcing his mouth open, her tongue searching eagerly for his. He was walking now, where he was going, she had no idea. But she couldn't wait to find out. She realized he was headed down the hall, making a right when he reached the end.

 _Right. Right. REGINA HE TURNED RIGHT!_

"No," she said as she abruptly separated their lips, catching her breath as she spoke. "Our apartments are reversed. This is Henry's room."

His face contorted in an expression mixed with surprise and embarrassment. When their eyes locked, they burst into laughter and he closed the door to head in the opposite direction. She put her head on his shoulder while her laughter died down, placing gentle, loving kisses along his collarbone.

"Imagine having to explain that to your son. 'Mom, what is this weird spot on my sheets?'" Robin laughed, trying his best American accent to impersonate Henry. Regina's laughter echoed in her bedroom as they entered. "Shhh! You'll wake the neighbors."

She muffled her mouth by nuzzling her face in the crook of his neck, tears forming in her eyes from her laughter. Robin rubbed her back, chuckling along with her and sitting down on the edge of her bed. She was straddling him now, relaxing the tension in her limbs as she calmed herself.

"You have the most charming laugh I've ever heard," he whispered, kissing her shoulder.

"I haven't laughed like that in years, Robin," she breathed out, "Thank you."

Regina leaned back to look at him so he could see the sincerity in her eyes. She placed her hands on either side of his face and smiled at him. This was natural. This, whatever they had between them, it was a connection not everyone had the chance to share with another person. She felt like the luckiest woman on earth.

"I think your luck is rubbing off on me, Doctor," she lifted his forearm to her lips and placed soft pecks on his tattoo. He closed his eyes and reveled in her gentle touch.

"Regina," he whispered. She hummed against his arm, letting him know she was listening. "Before we go any further,-" he paused, putting his fingers on her chin and lifting, forcing her to look at him. She released his other arm and rested her palms on his thighs, completely focused on him now.

"I care deeply for you," his voice was soft and sincere, choosing his words wisely. He didn't want to frighten her, but he needed her to know this wasn't just a one time deal for him. "I just don't want you to think that this, being intimate like this with you, is all I'm after. I'll go home when this is over, but I'll come back as long as you want me to."

"Trust me," she kissed his lips softly, "I'm already looking forward to the next time I get to see you."

They both smiled, feeling the happiest they had in years in each other's company. His hands moved slowly along her hips up her waist to her ribs and back down again then up across her abdomen and back, continuing around to her ass. He leaned forward, kissing the center of her stomach. She leaned her head back with a sigh, heat growing in her core once again. He reached his hands around to her back, unclasping her bra with ease. He ran his fingers over her shoulders, pulling at the straps until it was hanging from his hands before falling softly to the ground.

"Now, where were we?" He groaned and flipped her over, her body bouncing as she landed on the bed. He leaned over her and took one breast in his hand, teasing her with his tongue as it traced the outline of her nipple. She gasped in, anxious for the sensation she knew was moments away.

Robin flicked her nipple with his tongue watching it rise with arousal. Regina gripped the sheets, her sex throbbing in her panties. She wanted him. Needed him. No. Ached for him. Her toes curled and uncurled with each lick, bite, suck of his mouth on her chest, fingers turning pink from her hold on the blankets.

He left her breasts, kissing his way down her abdomen. He ran his tongue along the outline of her obliques, tight with pleasure, rising and falling with each heavy breath she took. His fingers curled into the waist of her black pencil skirt and pulled it down her toned legs until she lay there before him in only her black lace thong.

"You've got to be kidding me," he groaned at the sight of her, leaning down and nipping her inner thigh with his teeth. She chuckled from deep within her throat, pleased with his reaction to her body. "You are a goddess."

He kissed his way up her leg and across her pelvis, gripping the top of her underwear with his teeth and pulling on them. His hands gripped her ass and ripped them off her. She breathed out when he quickly forced her legs open, placing gentle kisses along her hip bone.

Regina hummed as he moved closer and closer to her sex, arching her back and biting down on her lower lip. She held her breath when he guided her legs up, her feet now resting comfortably on his shoulders. He kissed her clit ever-so-gently and she released her breath in a low, raspy groan resonating from deep in her throat.

"I must apologize, milady," he placed more kisses between each word on her clit, to her folds, along the bone between her center and inner thigh, at her wet entrance. "When we first met, all I could think about was doing this to you, which was not very proper of me. I just yearned to know what you would taste like."

"Mmmm..." she moaned when he ran his tongue slowly from her entrance back to her bundle of nerves. "Do you like what you taste?"

"I already want seconds," he mumbled against her, she cried out as the vibrations of his words rumbled against her most sensitive spot. Upon hearing her sounds of pleasure, he grew harder in his pants. His cock rubbed against his underwear uncomfortably. He continued working his tongue and mouth, smirking at her reactions, while he reached down to release his belt and lower his pants.

 _Much better,_ he thought as they dropped down to his ankles, his preliminary juices leaking into her sheets.

"Robin," she moaned through her heavy breaths as his tongue circled around her clit. The sound of his name upon her lips causing a moan of his own against her lips and she reacted by reaching her hands toward him, pulling on his hair. It wasn't painful, just desperate for a part of him to hold onto. She pushed her hips forward, craving more from him.

He knew exactly what to do. He lifted his hand, rubbing his fingers over her entrance. She gasped, filling her lungs with as much air as she could. She was so wet for him, turning him on greatly, so he slid his middle finger into her with ease.

"Fuuuu-," she started to swear when she felt it, but he quickly added his index finger catching her by surprise. She arched her back as she thrust her hips forward, matching the speed of him inside her. He started slow, getting to know her body and what made her purr. The sensation of her warm, wet walls opening and closing for him was becoming unbearable. There was only so much more he could handle before he needed to put something else inside her, his own selfish desires building up to the point of oblivion between his legs.

"Don't stop," she begged, her pleading tone increasing his speed. She tightened her biceps as she leaned her head back, the sheets held firmly in her grasp. She lifted her chest off the bed, her breathing unsteady as her hips pushed hard into his face. He placed his other hand on her lower abdomen, holding her body in place when he felt her walls opening wider, preparing for their release. "Oh yea- right there. I'm almos-" Gasp. Eyes open wide. Jaw hanging open. Thighs closing tight around his head. "Robin!"

She was shouting and crying out for him as he brought her to her peak. She couldn't catch her breath, her orgasm overpowering her body's need for oxygen. He kept going, eyes focused on what he could see of her face while she came for him. She finally took a breath in and put her hands in his hair, "Oh Go- Stop."

He did as he was told and she leaned back, slowly unclenching her legs as he helped guide them from his shoulders to the soft mattress. He kissed up her stomach, up the valley between her breasts, to her neck, at the base of her jaw, and then stopped, hovering above her lips.

"You are beautiful," he whispered before kissing her lips with such passion, Regina felt she could cry. He meant it. He gave her the most pleasure only seconds ago, showered her with compliments.

"I want you," she whispered, running her fingers through his hair. He leaned his hip down, giving his arms a moment to rest. She felt him hard against her thigh, his arousal dripping from his tip onto her sweaty flesh.

"I'm happy to grant milady's wish," he kissed her lips, a quick peck. "Do you have condoms? I didn't expect I'd be needing them when I left for campus this morning."

Regina froze. She wasn't sure she was ready to tell him. It could be a deal breaker for him and this would be over. She didn't want it to be. She wanted him to stay, to be with her.

 _You can trust him, Regina. He will understand._

"Um," she muttered, her nerves getting the best of her. He leaned up to focus on her, realizing what she was going to say would be more serious than he thought. "When Henry was born there were- complications. I needed an emergency hysterectomy so..." she paused, swallowing the lump of emotion caught in her throat. "You don't have to worry about a surprise baby with me. And it's been a while since I've been with anyone, but I was just tested, so I'm clean. And- I trust you."

He pressed his hand to her cheek, smiling down at her. She was breathtaking to say the least. He knew there was darkness in her life, he could see it deep within her eyes; death of a parent, now this. Her beauty only grew in his eyes with each confession of strength she chose to share with him.

"Nothing has changed for me because of this. I want you to know that. It's part of who you are and I accepted the challenge of learning it all when I first set eyes on you. You are perfect just the way you are, Regina," he kissed her forehead. It was a gesture she didn't expect from him, at least not now. "We don't have to do this if you're not ready. I want you to enjoy it as much as I know I will."

"I want this. You. More than anything. I just needed you to know that about me. So you knew why condoms aren't a big priority," she chuckled and he joined her, a breath of relief escaping her because he was taking this so well.

"You're sure?"

"I've never been more certain about anything else in my life," she nodded, her voice sweeter than he'd ever heard from her before. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her; it was tender to start, but grew more heated. Their mouths opened, accepting one another completely. The taste of her lingered on his tongue, now entwined with her own. She reached her hand down and stroked his member, her soft touch like electricity. His arms shook, weak from her body against his, the smell of her reaching his nostrils with incredible force. She wrapped her legs around him using the strength of her obliques to shift their position. She straddled him, continuing their kiss as she grabbed the bottom of his undershirt, the only garment remaining on his body, and pulled it over his head.

"Relax now. Let me do all the work," she muttered against his neck. He nodded, allowing his body to sink into the mattress. She wrapped her hand around his cock, stroking him again and teasing his tip along the length of her wet opening. He moaned and nipped her shoulder softly with his teeth, his nails gripping her hips in anticipation.

She lowered her hips, his length slipping easily into her. They both breathed out, her body slowly adjusting to his thickness. With a few gentle thrusts to start, she increased her pace and he groaned with pleasure.

"Regina," he whimpered from below her, her hands pressed against his firm chest as she rode him. "You feel-"

He paused, his throat tightening to cut off his sentence. She sighed, smiling at the feeling of him moving deeper within her. Nothing separating them now.

"Tell me," she whispered. His muscles were rippling in his core as she sped up, the pressure building in his shaft.

"You feel fucking great," he murmured, pressing his lips together. She let out a soft, seductive laugh. Leave it to Robin to quote his lecture while they were intimate. "I- I want to wait for you."

"Don't," she said. "Just let go."

He sat up, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her breasts, nails digging and scraping her back as she allowed a moan to escape her. He thrust himself into her, matching her pace. The only sound in the room was their sweaty bodies pounding intensely against each other. He couldn't hold it in. He'd fantasized about this moment every second since they met.

Their hearts were racing, breaths heavy and hot against the other's flesh. She sucked at his neck and up to his clenched jaw. When she tugged at his ear with her teeth, he exploded inside her, his warm fluids rushing through her like lava.

"Oh fu-" he panted, stopping his thrusts and allowing her to ride him through his climax. "Regina!" He cried out, her name like a symphony in her ears. She felt him become limp against her walls and she yielded her movements. They were still, holding each other as they caught their breath and enjoying this moment of bliss.

Regina rolled off him, both briefly wincing at the loss of contact. They leaned back into the softness of the bed, their legs intertwined for warmth and his arm reaching across her middle. She ran her smooth fingers along the outline of his tattoo before catching a glimpse at the time.

"You need to go," she sat up, looking back at him. "It's almost ten and the kids have school in the morning."

Robin nodded and rolled his legs over the side of the bed as he sat up. She stood and wrapped her silk robe around her body before helping him find his clothes. He pulled on his pants, not bothering with his undergarments. They walked into the hallway and he continued to dress himself along the way. She handed him his briefcase and held her own clothes that were previously scattered at the front door close to her chest. She reached up and fixed his hair with a smile.

"I'd like to take you to dinner," he said. "Perhaps Friday night?"

She opened the door for him as he spoke and she pretended to consider his proposition. He chuckled and shook his head at her. She stood on her tip toes and placed a tender, lingering kiss upon his lips. They parted and Regina never vocalized a response to his question. She watched him walk down the hall and he smiled to himself, realizing her kiss was meant to be an answer of acceptance.


	9. Insubordination

Chapter Nine: Insubordination

The week seemed to crawl at an excruciatingly slow pace. She followed her daily routine wishing each time she woke that the calendar would read 'Friday.'

Henry's routine with Roland was starting to solidify and things were going more smoothly for him. The first few days were tough, but he was adjusting. And when he was handed that hefty paycheck at the end of the week, it would all be worth it.

Regina found that she was awake and ready much earlier than ever before. Leopold would be pleased, assuming she'd reorganized her schedule to accommodate the firm. In reality, she walked with her son to the Locksley's every morning anticipating the elevator she would share with the man she adored so much.

Tuesday morning she was especially excited. She felt more rested that night than she had in months, although her muscles ached from their evening of romance and lovemaking. She woke early enough to stretch them with some yoga in the living room before taking her shower and readying herself for her day.

Down the hall, Robin awoke to the pitter patter of his son's tiny feet skipping into the master bedroom. He smiled when the boy jumped into his bed, giggling when his father tickled and hugged him. He hoisted Roland up into his arms and carried him to the kitchen to prepare their breakfast before making his way into the bathroom.

"You almost ready?" Regina called to her son from the front door. She stood with her hand on the knob, purse and coffee in hand. She looked down every so often to check the time on her phone. Henry hurried down the hall to meet her, a piece of toast between his teeth and his backpack in his hands as he struggled to pull the zipper closed. She chuckled at the sight, taking his bag from him and zipping it so he could quickly finish his breakfast.

"How are you ready before me?" He asked, swallowing a large mouthful on bread as he spoke. Normally he'd be scolded for that, but Regina was in a particularly good mood so she let it slide. She shrugged in response to his question as she handed him his bag and opened the door to make their way down the hall.

Robin and Roland sat on the couch in their living room reading together while they waited for Henry to arrive. Their lunches were already packed, backpack and briefcase set side by side near the door. The sound of knocking had Roland jumping off his father's lap with excitement and rushing to answer the door for his 'best friend.'

"Henry!" He shouted as he stumbled to hold the door open and the older boy laughed at the sight.

"Look at you! All packed and ready like a big kid. Way to go, pal," he held his hand out and the child jumped to smack it in a high five. Regina beamed over Henry's shoulder, proud of him for being such a good influence for Robin's son.

"Good morning, Ms. Mills," Roland said politely, his head held high showing off his good manners.

"Why good morning, Mr. Locksley. A pleasure to see you again," she returned the greeting with a chuckle and reached down to smooth the hair atop his head. He smiled up at her proudly, his dimples appearing on his cheeks that reminded her so much of his father's.

"I apologize again for coming home so late last night, Henry," Robin said, approaching the door with his coffee mug in hand. "One of my students unexpectedly needed my assistance with an important assignment."

He peered over the teenager and locked eyes with his mother whose cheeks were a subtle shade of pink. He smiled at her and she returned the gesture before he returned his attention to Henry.

"I understand. The end of the semester is coming up and I know how crazy that can be. Roland and I had loads of fun, right buddy?" He smiled when the boy nodded enthusiastically.

"Well I appreciate your help. Thank you again," he patted Henry's shoulder and maneuvered his way through the door. "Good morning, Regina. You look quite lovely today."

"Thank you," she replied, trying not to gain too much suspicion from her rather clever boy.

"Have a good day, lads," Robin called back to their sons before closing the door behind him. Without hesitation, he took her face in his hands (as best as he could while holding his belongings) and placed a firm kiss to her lips. Her free hand gripped his jacket as her other arm rested gently around his waist. They parted when they were satisfied with the tender greeting, smirking at one another.

"Stunning in every way," he whispered, admiring the happiness reflecting in her dark brown eyes. He took her free hand in his and led her to the elevator.

Regina reveled in the comfortable silence lingering between them as they waited. This was so easy for them; morning greetings, hand holding, walking to work together. It was like they'd been here before.

 _Maybe in a past life_ , she thought to herself as the elevator chimed signaling its arrival. Robin released her hand as she entered, placing it on her lower back as he followed. She leaned forward and pressed the button for the lobby as the doors came to a close.

"One of these days," his words were quiet and low in his chest as he spoke. He moved closer to her, like an animal stalking its prey, forcing her into the corner of the small space. Her heart was pounding with excitement as he continued, "I'm going to stop this contraption and have my way with you against these rails."

He bit down on her ear lobe and her knees buckled as she breathed out a moan. He was incorrigible. Just last night they'd been together, quite literally inseparable. Yet, she wanted more of him. And clearly he did too.

"I look forward to it," she placed a kiss to his jawline, sending shivers down his spine. He breathed out and backed away from her, closing his eyes and composing himself. She looked down and noticed he was using his briefcase to shield the obvious erection pitching a tent in his pants. She covered her mouth to hide her soft laughter, but he noticed.

"Laugh all you want," his deep breaths audible as he slowly straightened his posture. "It's your fault."

"Oh it's my fault, is it? Because I'm the one cornering you against the walls of a public elevator whispering my sexual fantasies into your ear," she rolled her eyes at him and he shook his head. The elevator stopped and they started toward the revolving doors in the lobby.

"I wouldn't have to do those things if you weren't so bloody attractive," he muttered, taking her hand as they stepped onto the busy sidewalk of 81st Street.

"I'm able to keep it together around you," she stated with a raised eyebrow.

"Just barely," he teased and she bumped him with her hip playfully as they walked.

"Are you cutting through the park?" She asked as they passed the entrance for the shortcut to Columbia. He shook his head and turned it toward her.

"I thought I'd walk you to work. If that's alright with you, of course," he said.

"I don't mind, but don't you have a morning class?"

"Only on Mondays and Wednesdays. I don't teach until this afternoon, but I have office hours starting at ten today and Thursday," he replied.

"Well then, by all means. Do you want to carry my schoolbooks to my locker for me as well?" She joked, earning an exceptionally wonderful laugh from him in response.

The law firm wasn't very far from their apartment building, or the university for that matter. It was located uptown, just above Central Park. If Regina always left at the time she did Tuesday morning, she would have been able to walk to work each day. But more often than not, she ventured underground to the subway.

It was a pleasant stroll on a beautiful spring morning and she was happy to share it with her present company. They finished their coffee, Robin disposing of the paper cup he often stole from local cafes and Regina putting her empty travel mug in her purse. As they walked, she found herself blocking out the sounds of chaotic city life and drinking in Robin's aura. It brought a grin to her lips that she couldn't shake for the rest of the day.

They stopped in front of a tall, glass building. He noticed that the offices on the lower levels were fully exposed to those passing on the street. He wondered how they got any work done with their offices in such an unprotected and vulnerable state.

"You're not in one of these offices, are you?" He asked, still staring at the unusual architecture.

"No, thank goodness. I despise vulnerability, at least for myself, and that," she pointed to a man in his office picking his nose and rubbing it on the underside of his desk. "Goes against everything I believe in."

Robin laughed and shook his head in disbelief at the man's disgusting actions. Regina revealed a satisfied smirked. He really found her to be very funny. She couldn't remember a time when she ever made a person laugh the way Robin did around her. Not even Daniel was all that amused by her comments during their time together.

"I don't know, Regina," he began, closing the distance between them and wrapping his arms around her waist. "You were rather vulnerable last night."

He rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. She watched him, trying to figure out what he was thinking. Or rather, what he saw in her.

"I quite enjoyed it," he added, filling the silence that surrounded them. "I wish you'd let more people see you the way I do."

"Until then, consider yourself the lucky one," she smiled, placing her right hand over his left forearm where she knew that lion was hiding. She wrapped her other arm around his neck and stood taller in her heels to touch her lips to his. She felt him smirk before returning the kiss. They parted and he sighed, knowing she would have to enter the building and leave him for the day.

"You better get inside before you ruin your chance to be early," he said with a smirk. She nodded with a roll of her eyes. With her luck, even being on time would be considered late to Leo.

Regina pressed her cheek against Robin's, her lips grazing his ear lobe as she whispered, "Check your back pocket."

His body grew tense, an immediate response to her sensual nature. His briefcase shifted forward to cover his member standing firmly at attention. _Damn this woman_.

She chuckled and placed a kiss at the base of his jaw just before his ear, so soft it might have been the spring breeze rather than her lips. She stepped away from him and hurried to the entrance of the office building. She turned at the door, sharing a final wave with him before disappearing inside.

When Robin finally calmed the tension in his pants, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a business card. He thought for a moment about when she possibly could have put it there without him noticing. He looked down and read the tiny print: _Regina Mills, esq.. Intellectual Property Attorney at Law: Blanchard_ _and Mills_. It listed the address and telephone number for the firm just below that. He turned it over and smiled at the sight: _Here's my cell #. Xoxo- R._ Lo and behold, her number was there scribbled in her beautiful penmanship.

What made him smile most was the lipstick smudge near the corner on the backside of the card, meant to tease him one last time before his walk to the university.

* * *

The rest of Tuesday and all of Wednesday were far from exciting for anyone on the third floor of Enchanted Plaza. Daily routines were abided by, welcoming the addition of Robin accompanying her to at least the subway on the days when he had his morning class. Otherwise things were relatively normal for both families.

Robin texted Regina first thing Thursday morning. She jumped at the sound, having fallen back to sleep after pressing the snooze button on her alarm.

 **Did you talk to Henry yet? He mentioned taking Grace to a movie Friday night so I'm going to assume the answer is no.**

Regina groaned. She'd been putting it off because no matter how much she wanted to see Robin on Friday, she was scared to tell her son that she was dating. Not just dating. Dating his boss. The last time she dared to bring a man home to meet Henry, he threw a tantrum and shouted 'Dad will never forgive you' before slamming his door. Her heart broke when she heard those words; thinking them to herself wasn't anything new, but hearing them from her son was altogether different. He'd apologized, of course, and he was much younger then, but her heart still ached with the pain that he might be right.

 **You shouldn't assume: it makes an ass out of u & me.** She replied. After a second, she typed another message: **But your ass is right. I've been** **delaying that particular conversation, I'm sorry. Forgive** **me?**

 **Perhaps... Why the delay? Afraid your son won't approve of the man you're seeing?** His text came back quicker than she expected. She read it with a chuckle and pushed her glasses up before typing her response.

 **Regina Mills fears no one.** Followed by yet another separate message: **What can I do to make it up to** **you?** And another: **I'll do anything...**

She was an adult. Emojis were not her style. But ellipses... Those were always fair game for texting, especially whilst flirting. Their next messages came through at rapid fire speed.

First Robin: **Anything, hmm? I can think of two things...**

Then Regina: **Oh yeah? Enlighten me.**

Robin: **Well, one you'll have to wait until Friday to find out.**

Regina: **And the other?**

And finally, Robin: **Talk. To. Your. Son.**

Regina huffed in frustration. He was right. She knew that. Her heart skipped a beat when she heard the sound of her sleepy boy dragging his feet toward the kitchen. She sighed and looked down at her phone.

 **Fine. But if you have a grumpy employee today, it's your fault.**

She put her phone on her nightstand after the message was sent and hesitantly made her way to the kitchen. His eyes were slits, taking tired bites of his cereal when his arms weakly lifted the spoon to his mouth.

"Good morning, my Prince," she greeted him with a smile and a gentle peck of her lips against his temple. He grumbled his reply, a combination of noises that seemed to resemble 'Morning.'

How do you start a conversation with your pubescent son about your romantic life? When he was younger, he didn't understand. Thought anyone she dated was 'Mommy's friend.' Then when he was ten, there were the tantrums. Henry is 14 now and understands enough about relationships to know that 'Mommy's friend' is not just interested in playing board games and hide-and-seek. Well, the latter would be interesting foreplay, but that's neither here nor there.

"Henry, I know mornings are not the best time to have a serious conversation with you, but I really need you to try right now. Can you do that for me?" She rushed through her words, wanting this nightmare to end.

"Mom, is everything okay?" He asked with obvious concern. His eyes were open completely then, his full attention given directly to her.

"It's nothing to worry about, everything is fine," she reassured him and watched his body relax with relief. "Everything is wonderful, actually. I'm very happy, Henry."

"Well, that's great," he said, unsure where this was going.

"Which is why I'm hoping you'll keep that in mind when you hear what I'm about to tell you," she tightened her hold on the countertop as she looked into his blue eyes; so much like his father's. He nodded, but remained quiet so she could continue, "Henry, I'm seeing someone."

"Like, dating?"

"Yes, sweetheart. Like, dating," she repeated and allowed the information to sink in. She was surprised when he smiled.

"Awesome! Who is he?" He asked and she averted her eyes; she knew this was too good to be true. The minute she said his name, he was going to explode. It would be the Tantrum of 2011 all over again. "Come on, Mom. I'm a big kid now. I can handle it."

"He's a- neighbor. A tenant in the building," she managed, scraping at the dried almond milk on the counter from Henry's breakfast.

"You're seeing Graham again? I gotta admit, I did not see that coming. Did Emma freak? I know she's with Neal and everything, but she went all 'psycho cop' on you for dating her partner. I don't see what the big deal is-"

"I'm not with Graham," she cut him off before he could continue his ramblings. The tension in their silence was so sharp it could cut straight into her chest and break her heart. But the look on Henry's face did that instead.

"No-" he said, realization filling his features; the same look on Daniel's face when she told him she was pregnant.

"Henry, please don't be upset," she pleaded.

"Upset?!" He raised his voice, standing from the stool so fast it nearly toppled over. "My mother is dating my boss and you think I'm just upset?!"

"I know, sweetie. Just calm down. We only met for a drink one time," _and fucked, almost in your bed by_ _the way,_ "And it was a spur of the moment thing," _so was the sex_ , "I wanted to tell you before our date tomorrow" _that will probably end with us, very naked, somewhere in this apartment that isn't your room._

"Well good luck finding a babysitter for Roland because I'm not doing it. I have plans with Grace," he snapped.

"Henry, knock it off," she fired back; he was quick, but she was always quicker.

"Knock it off?! This guy moves into our building, not even a week ago mind you, and uses me just to get to my mother!"

"That's not what happ-"

"No! I don't care. I love Roland, he's a sweet kid, but I'm quitting. Today," Henry stormed toward his bedroom, but Regina followed.

"You're making excellent money, don't be foolish," she said, exhausted from this tiff already.

"It's my job, my money, MY BOSS! So if I want to quit, I'm going to quit, because I'm fucking pissed!"

"HENRY DANIEL MILLS!" Her voice was loud, but not a shriek; more powerful and certainly more terrifying. Her eyes were like daggers, staring into his with anger he'd never seen from her before. The boy froze, realizing what he said and immediately regretting it. One thing she could say he inherited from her was definitely that temper.

" **Sit** ," she spat, enunciating each letter between her perfect teeth, and he dropped onto his bed without hesitation. Her feet were planted firmly into the floor, her posture perfect, and her face unchanged from her expression of anger. Henry always joked when he called her The Evil Queen, never understanding why her coworkers called her that; until now.

"I wanted us to be able to have a civilized, mature discussion about this," she spoke slowly, her words meticulously thought out before leaving her lips. Her hands were on her hips now, anger subsiding and disappointment surfacing. Henry didn't know which was worse. "Clearly you felt otherwise. So if you are going to choose to act like a petulant child, you will be chastised as such. One week insubordination, all television and phone privileges revoked until further notice."

She held out her right hand and he knew she was waiting for his cell phone. He sighed in defeat, removing the device from his pocket and placing it in her palm. She crossed her arms over her chest and remained statuesque before him.

"What about my date with Grace tomorrow?" His voice was small and weak compared to the one she'd been using to reprimand him.

"You should have thought about that before. Perhaps you'll choose your words a little more carefully the next time you dare to talk back to me."

"What about you?" He was speaking up now, gaining his confidence back, but still weary with her just standing there.

"What about me, Henry?" She shifted her weight from one hip to the other, leaving disciplinarian mode to exhausted-parent-of-a-teenager mode.

"Will you still be seeing Robin tomorrow?"

"Yes and I'm sure he will ask you to stay with Roland. However you respond is up to you. I'm sure he can find someone else if quitting is what you truly want. It's your decision; just make sure it's the right one for you," she said and turned on her heels, closing the door behind her while Henry was left alone to reflect on what he knew was his own stupidity.

* * *

"So does this mean Henry is my big brother?" Roland exclaimed, jumping on the bed as Robin folded his laundry, chuckling at the boy's innocence. They were packed and ready for their busy day so he took the time to get some housework done.

"Not quite, my boy," he replied.

"Not until you marry Regina, I know. Will she be my new Mom?" His incessant questions after hearing the news were firing from his lips like a machine gun.

"You have a mother, Roland. You know that. And Regina would be your stepmother. If we ever get married. Who said anything about nuptials anyway? We're just going on a date you silly boy," he reached forward and tickled his tummy, his giggling child falling atop the previously folded clothes bringing him great joy.

"Knock, knock," a familiar voice was heard at the end of the hall. Robin and Roland exchanged glances and simultaneous gasps.

"Henry!" Roland shouted, jumping off the bed to meet his friend in the hall. Robin refolded whatever garments were wrinkled from his son's behavior before entering the living room where the boys were huddled together on the couch about to read.

"Hello lad," he offered softly, sensing something different in the boy's eyes. He knew Regina told him, but he couldn't pinpoint exactly what Henry might have been feeling about it.

"I used my key when you didn't answer right away. I hope you don't mind," he stated flatly.

"Not at all. That's why I gave it to you. 'Mi casa es su casa, amigo.'"

The awkward tension became unbearable so Robin went to the kitchen to grab his coffee and briefcase. Henry returned his attention to Roland and helped him sound out a word he wasn't completely familiar with. When his boss returned, he looked at him with a sigh.

"Did you only hire me to get closer to my mom?" His question stopped Robin dead in his tracks. He turned to face the teen.

"Absolutely not. On my honor. I had no idea who she was when I met her. She had to tell me she was your mother, otherwise I never would have known," he let his answer settle in before adding, "I hired you because your ad showed me you were hardworking so I took a chance. You were asked to watch Roland because you're a good friend and role model for my son. No ulterior motives. You're a good kid, plain and simple."

"I don't feel like such a good kid," he muttered, sadness filling his eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Robin offered. He was sure Regina would understand if he was a tad late, especially if it concerned her son.

"I just overreacted this morning. I was thinking like a selfish brat instead of a loving son. You make her happy, or so she says, and I'll admit she's been a lot more open lately. Who am I to take that away from her when she's done nothing wrong?"

"What did you say to her?" Robin asked, hoping he wasn't treading in dangerous waters there.

"I was more upset with you, to be honest. I felt used when she told me, but instead of considering another perspective, I lashed out. I ended up cursing at her..." He trailed off at the end, not wanting to reveal his punishment.

"I haven't known your mother very long, but I don't get the sense that was a very intelligent thing for you to do," he chuckled and Henry couldn't help, but join him.

"I've never been so scared in my entire life, Robin," he said, his chuckle settling to a grin.

"Give her time to cool off, yourself as well. Then apologize. Tell her how you really feel. Show her that you can be an adult about this and that your temper just got the best of you," he advised.

"I don't know. She isn't known for being too forgiving," the boy sighed.

"She may surprise you," he offered before heading to the front door to meet the stunning woman waiting for him at the end of the hall. He stopped when Henry spoke again.

"I'll watch him."

"Pardon?" Robin turned.

"So you can take my mom out. I'll babysit Roland. No charge," he said with a smile and added, "Take her someplace nice. She deserves it."

"That she most certainly does."


	10. Operation: Apology

Chapter Ten: Operation: Apology

After Henry left to take Roland to school, Regina couldn't bring herself to stand from her spot on the couch. She knew she had to meet Robin at the elevator, but her body was frozen. Her face was blank, no clear emotion in it, but that was always exactly how she liked it.

She couldn't bring herself to cry. This wasn't like the last tantrum. She understood that he was upset with his boss and not her, but her heart still stung from the argument. He never spoke to her that way. Ever. He never dared to. But today he did. And Regina had no idea how to feel about it.

 _Knock, knock, knock._

Regina was lost in her thoughts. She wanted to answer the door, but she couldn't move. It wasn't Henry, he would have just walked back in. She knew who was on the other side, but she wasn't ready for him to see her like this.

 _When is anyone ready for this, Regina_ , she thought.

 _Knock, knock, knock._ "Regina, I know you're in there. Please let me in," he said, his face pressed close to the door while he spoke.

 _Tell him it's open. He'll comfort you. Somehow he'll find the words you need to hear. Or just hold you until you're yourself again. Let him see you. Open up to him._

"Regina, please. I understand if you want to be alone right now, but just say something so I know you're alright," he pleaded. He was worried about her.

 _When was the last time someone worried about you, Regina? Don't hide yourself from him. If anyone deserves to see you, it's Robin._

"It's unlocked," her voice cracked, perhaps from pushing too hard when she snapped at Henry or maybe the emotions she was bottling up were stuck there wanting to escape. She cleared her throat trying to push the feelings further inside herself, where they were safe.

She watched the knob turn as the door slowly opened. He stepped inside and placed his briefcase on the floor, looking first into the kitchen and then to the living room when he finally spotted her. He shut the door and walked to her, kneeling before her, taking her hands in his.

"It's a bit too soon for that, don't you think?" She said, the sarcasm clear in her voice. He looked down, confused by her comment, but released a breathy chuckle when he got the joke: his position resembled a proposal. Regardless, he didn't move. He wanted to see her face, be close to her, let her know everything would be okay.

"I'm sorry," he said, his smile dropping and his eyes reflecting a sincerity she didn't quite understand.

"You've done nothing wrong," she stated.

"And neither have you," he retorted and she looked down at their hands, her thumb rubbing circles over his knuckles for comfort.

"But I put you in this position when I chose to pursue you, even after I learned you were Henry's mother. And for that-"

"Please," she cut him off, closing her eyes to hide the pain. "Don't apologize for wanting me."

Robin understood that perhaps an apology was not the right direction. She was right. He wasn't sorry for wanting her and chasing after her. He was just, for the first time in his adult life, at a loss for words.

"I hope he wasn't rude to you this morning," Regina said, worried about her son even through her own pain.

"He was a perfect gentleman," he replied, catching her by surprise.

"Well, good. I'm glad. And I can help you find a replacement sitter for tomorrow night. Or we can just reschedule," she offered, really not wanting to do that, but her guilt overpowered her selfishness.

"That won't be necessary. I have one," he said. Regina nodded with a forced smile and he leaned down to kiss her hands before adding, "Henry offered to watch Roland, free of charge."

Her eyes shot up from her lap to look into his eyes. He couldn't be serious. He just yelled about quitting and now he was giving his services away for free? What was going on with her son?

"He did?" She couldn't hide her expression of disbelief.

"Indeed. His only stipulation was, and I quote, 'Take her someplace nice. She deserves it.' So that ruins my plan for a date at the Shake Shack," he teased and she laughed, covering her mouth when she felt like tears would fall down her face. Robin kept his hands on her thighs just above her knees and leaned his head down into her lap. His chin rested on his own hands as he looked up at her. "He was angry at me, Regina. But we were able to clear the air."

"What did he say?" She asked, yearning to know more so her heart wouldn't feel as heavy.

"He will open up to you when he's ready. It's not my place," he said and she leaned back, nodding in agreement wanting to respect her son's privacy. "But I can tell you: that young man loves you very much. And more importantly, he has the upmost respect for you. Although he may not have shown it today, he does. You raised a fine boy, Regina. Truly."

She smiled and a tear finally escaped from the corner of her eye. She shook her head wanting it to stop, but it was too late. Robin didn't hesitate to wipe it away with his thumb, his palm lingering against her cheek when she leaned into his touch.

"Thank you," she whispered, kissing the inside of his hand softly at the sight of his dimples when he smiled in return.

* * *

Regina came home from work Thursday evening dreading the tension she expected to fill her apartment. She was pleasantly surprised to find Henry seated on the floor in the living room, his back against the sofa and schoolbooks scattered across the coffee table. She immediately turned her attention to the TV, but was happy to see he was obeying her punishment when she noticed it was turned off.

"How was work?" He asked, his nose in a book while he scribbled notes into his binder.

"Nothing too exciting today, I'm afraid. How was your day?"

"About as exciting as yours. I've been teaching Roland a little bit about music so we walked by Strawberry Fields on our way home from school," he smiled at the thought of it, his eyes still focused on his homework.

Regina had always been a fan of The Beatles. Her father would sing their songs to her as a child and they were often heard around the kitchen while they cooked together, dancing and laughing the entire time. She carried on the tradition with her son, his favorite lullaby being Yellow Submarine.

Strawberry Fields was the public memorial for John Lennon, a peace sign with the word 'Imagine' designed into the pavement where people left flowers in his honor. They visited that spot every year on her father's birthday.

"Did he like it?" She opened the refrigerator to see what she could whip up for dinner.

"Oh yeah. He picked a weed from a nearby garden and put it on the mosaic. He called it a 'wishing flower' and I didn't have the heart to tell him what it really was," he chuckled, finding that his mother did as well. "We sat on the ground there for a little while and I told him about grandpa. We even sang a little bit."

"What song?"

"'All You Need is Love.' I was surprised. I thought he'd pick 'Here Comes the Sun.'"

"You two are really getting close, huh?" She pulled a frozen, vegan pizza out of the freezer and set the oven to preheat while it defrosted. It was a long, emotional day. Cooking something from scratch was not on her evening agenda.

"He's a good kid. Feels like I have a little brother. It's cool," he closed his textbook and moved onto another assignment.

The conversation ended there. She poured herself a glass of wine while the pizza cooked in the oven and Henry finished his homework. He packed his backpack and put it in his room when it was time to eat.

They didn't talk about what happened that morning, but she knew he would say what he needed to say when he was ready. Robin assured her of that and she trusted him. She was just happy they were able to be civil for the time being.

Regina put the leftover slices in the fridge in case Henry and Roland were hungry while they were on their date or if her son wanted to take it for lunch the next day. She started the dishes and wiped the countertop while Henry took a shower. She was on her second glass of wine when her phone chimed.

 **How's it going? Shall I declare World War III and prepare Roland for battle?**

She smiled, imagining his little body army crawling around the apartment with a kitchen pot upon his head. Her smile grew when she added Robin and even Henry to her vision.

 **Stand down, soldier. We haven't talked about what happened, but we're keeping the peace. Seems we won't need the nuclear weapons after all.**

She walked to her bedroom to unwind after her busy day. She removed her uncomfortable work attire and replaced them with soft, silk pajamas before her phone alerted her of another incoming message.

 **Bollocks! Perhaps next time. Oh, and tell Henry that Roland won't stop listening to The Beatles. I've Just Seen a Face has been on repeat for a bloody hour.**

She hummed the tune as she responded by sending him the song lyrics: **I've just seen a face I can't forget the time or place where we just met.**

She was grinning when she realized he had amended the lyrics in his response (replacing every 'she' with the word 'you'): **You're just the girl for me and I want all the world to see we've met. Falling, yes I am falling, and you keep calling me back again.**

Regina continued to hum to herself as she sat at her vanity wiping her makeup off and moisturizing her skin. _Ding!_ She looked down at her phone while it charged on the desktop.

 **I have to get this boy to bed. I'm very much looking forward to tomorrow night. Until then, sleep well Regina.**

She felt herself falling for him so hard, so fast. Each moment with him or hearing from him or even just the thought of him dragged her down deeper into the feelings she was so hesitant to express.

 **I can't wait. Goodnight Robin.**

She set the alarm on her phone and silenced the ringer while it continued to charge. She looked up into the mirror; her reflection was different. She was happy. It wasn't something new, just something she hadn't seen in a long time; like reuniting with an old friend.

* * *

"Do you know what you're going to wear?" Mallory asked from her seat on the opposite side of Regina's desk during their lunch break Friday afternoon. Of course she'd thought about it, but hadn't made a decision as of late.

"I was thinking about wearing that royal blue dress with the skinny black belt, but I'm still not sure. I'm torn between that and my black cocktail dress."

"Which one?" The blonde teased and Regina rolled her eyes. She always wore black and apparently people seemed to notice. It wasn't morbid or boring; she just enjoyed how the color looked on her. "Where's he taking you?"

"We have dinner reservations at Bella Notte at seven and then after that, I'm told, is a surprise," she took a bite of her salad after she spoke.

"Bella Notte? He's fancy," she raised an eyebrow, impressed with his restaurant of choice. "I say go with the blue. Spice it up a little."

Regina shrugged, mulling it over in her mind. Although she looked good in black, it might be a nice change for him to see she owned other colors. And the blue dress was especially sensational, hugging her curves in all the right places. She worried though that they'd end up skipping dinner and jumping straight into bed if she surprised him with something that sexy.

"You know," Mal chewed her food thoroughly before continuing her thought. "You never did tell me how his lecture was the other night."

"And I never will," the brunette smirked.

"Not even a single detail? What's the fun in that?"

"Oh trust me," Regina teased. "It was plenty fun for me."

* * *

"What do you lads think?" Robin asked, stretching his arms out and turning so the boys could get a good look at his outfit. He sported a light gray suit and white shirt, the top two buttons left open revealing a subtle glimpse at his chest, but not too much that he appeared inappropriate. His light brown hair was trimmed and slicked back, parting at the side ever-so-slightly from its natural wave. He shaved the edges of his beard to give it a clean, distinct shape. A white pocket square was folded neatly into the breast pocket of his gray blazer. The entire look was a refreshing change from his typical attire.

"You clean up nice," Henry said, impressed with the man's style.

"Yeah," Roland stated loudly in agreement.

"You think I look good enough that she'll reward me with a goodnight kiss?" He bent over, tickling and teasing his son.

"Yuck!" The little boy exclaimed through his giggles.

"Come on, dude. That's my mom," Henry lifted his shoulders and shook his head in disapproval. He liked Robin and his mom deserved to be happy. But the thought of her kissing anyone was an unpleasant image he wished to rid from his mind.

"Of course. My apologies," he bowed his head and placed his hand on his chest as a gesture of sincerity.

"You better get going if you don't want to miss your reservation," the teenager said. Robin nodded, taking his things from the counter and putting them in their designated pockets: wallet front right, keys front left, phone inside left breast of blazer. When he reached the front door, he stopped and turned at the sound of Henry clearing his throat, obviously wanting his attention. "Forgetting something?"

He was standing at the refrigerator with the door held open and Roland was reaching for the bouquet of flowers that were resting on the top shelf. He'd bought them for Regina on his way home from the university that afternoon and was afraid they might wilt if left on the counter for too long without water.

He'd done some research a few days prior on the meaning of certain flowers. He knew a dozen red roses would most likely win her over, but he wanted to be original. Their courtship was too special to him to settle on boring, typical roses.

He'd discovered that the sunflower was known to symbolize adoration, loyalty, and longevity; things he hoped they would have together. He bought a single sunflower surrounded by carnations of various spring colors: light orange, yellow, pink, white. The carnations meant fascination, distinction (things he believed were significant of his feelings for her) and love, which he knew was starting to blossom within his soul each moment that passed.

Robin shook his head and approached the boys, taking the floral arrangement from his son. Roland hugged him, hoping that would help his nerves, and Henry nudged the man's shoulder. "Relax, man. She'll have a great time."

"I'm not positive what time we'll be getting in, but I'll be sure to call," he said in return and the boy smirked. He was clever and not quite as naïve as Roland; he didn't expect Robin to be coming home that night.

"I packed an overnight bag. I told Roland we'd have a sleepover. So I'll be here whenever you decide to return," the tone of his voice carried all the implications necessary for Robin's face to rise in temperature. Henry didn't approve of the idea that his boss would be spending the night with his mother, but staying in Apartment 8 meant he wouldn't have to hear them while he was trying to sleep. It made ignoring the inevitable a lot easier for him.

Robin couldn't think of a response so he just turned on his heels and left the apartment. His nerves were at an all time high; he wanted to make a good impression. Sure, they'd gone for drinks together, but it was very informal and the atmosphere was less than romantic. This was his first opportunity to properly woo her, the way she deserved to be swept off her feet.

He lifted his trembling hand and knocked on the door of Apartment 13. He was anxious to see what she'd chosen to wear; Regina never failed to impress him. Her style was impeccable, but what he enjoyed the most about her was the confidence she exuded that made her wardrobe choices seem so effortless.

The door swung open and it took an exuberant amount of effort for him to remain standing, his heart beating so fast he thought it would break through his chest. She was stunning. Not that he didn't think she always was, but tonight she was exceptional. _Breathtaking_ , he thought and meant it quite literally as he struggled to keep himself steady.

Regina stood under the archway of her apartment in the royal blue dress with the skinny belt, taking Mallory's advice by adding some color and 'spice' to her evening. The outfit was paired with black, stiletto pumps that buckled around her ankle; the height of them accentuating the muscles in her calves. Normally, she would wear a black blazer with it, but tonight she decided on a black wrap around her shoulders to shield her from the chill of spring at night. Her dark brown hair was blown out and rested beautifully just at the base of her neck, natural waves framing her face. She wore more makeup than usual, but it wasn't overdone; a basic foundation, brown contour lining her cheekbones, smoky eyes. She was a sucker for her red lipstick, but chose a dark brown for a more subtle, elegant look.

"Regina you look-" he paused, wanting to catch his breath while he drank in her beauty. What could he say to describe her in that moment? She was everything. He rephrased, "You are breathtaking."

"Thank you," she actually blushed. Not the way she did any of the times before when he complimented her. It reflected a natural innocence he never quite expected from her. She took him in, observing his choice of attire and finding him to be the definition of dashing. "You look wonderful. The gray is very dapper. It suits you."

She took a step forward to kiss his cheek when he revealed the bouquet of flowers that were hidden behind his back. She smiled at the sight of them. Not the usual choice for first date flowers, which she greatly appreciated, and quite colorful to say the least.

"For you," he said as she took them from his hands.

"They're beautiful, Robin. Thank you," she smiled, holding them to her nose and breathing in their scent. She closed her eyes and imagined herself lying in a field surrounded by nature, Robin at her side, her body and mind free and at ease. He leaned down just as she pulled the bouquet away from her face and surprised her in a gentle kiss. She smiled, her eyes still closed as she returned the kiss.

She stepped back into the kitchen to find a vase. Robin followed, closing the door behind him and watching her, admiring her every move. She took scissors from a drawer in the island and cut the plastic open. She cut the stems so they fit into the vase, resting evenly in the water that now filled it. She arranged them so the sunflower was in the center surrounded by the assortment of carnations. When she was done, she threw out the scraps and returned the scissors to their proper place before pushing the flowers forward to the middle of the counter.

Robin leaned across, taking her hand in his own and lifting it to his lips. He kissed her knuckles, his own thumb tracing various patterns atop her wrist. She rested her elbows on the counter to lower herself against it, wanting a better look into those blue eyes she adored so much.

"You are positively radiant," he said, his voice soft and his breath against the top of her hand sent chills up the entire length of her arm. "But as much as I'd love to stand here admiring you all night, we don't want to be late."

Their hands parted, adjusting to the slight chill they felt from the sudden lack of contact. Regina walked to the side table next to the door and picked up her black clutch purse, opening it to make sure she had her cell phone and keys before leaving the apartment.

She locked the door behind them and it didn't take Robin long to grab hold of her hand, lacing their fingers together as they walked toward the elevator.

* * *

Roland peeked his head into the hallway of the third floor every few seconds, on lookout duty, while Henry put the finishing touches on what they called, 'Operation: Apology.'

"They're leaving!" The little boy tried his best to whisper, but his excitement got the best of him. He made a yucky noise when he added, "Ew! They're holding hands!"

"Shut the door before they see you," Henry whispered with a laugh, remembering when holding hands with girls was gross to him too. Roland did as he was told and ran to the teenager's side. "Thanks for all your help, kid."

"Sure!" The boy smiled, happy to be appreciated when his hair was ruffled affectionately. "She's gonna love it, Henry. I'm pretty sure moms get all mushy over stuff like this. And she's a mom so..."

He had to hand it to him, the kid's logic was pretty clever. His comment made him wonder what exactly happened to the his mother though. Robin never mentioned her and Roland seemed to be content with the idea that she wasn't around. He supposed the same could be said about him and Regina when it came to the topic of his father. So he let it go, figuring his little buddy would talk about it if he ever wanted to.

"Ready?" Henry asked, a grin forming at the corner of his mouth. Roland clamped his teeth together tight, nodding with excitement. "Operation: Apology is officially a go."

* * *

Robin and Regina sat across from one another at a table meant for two at Bella Notte, an elegant Italian restaurant located just outside Central Park. Their table was against the window which provided the perfect view of the trees glowing from the incandescent bulbs of nearby street lamps. Occasionally, a couple would pass by hand-in-hand or a small family rode along in a horse and carriage.

The meal was exquisite, to say the very least. A basket of freshly made focaccia bread rested, untouched between them; Robin couldn't have the gluten and Regina was not much of a bread eater, but by the looks of it, she imagined it tasted wonderful. They sipped their wine throughout the evening, exchanging glances at one another that spoke volumes more than if they expressed themselves with words.

They were each given a side salad with their choice of dressing; Regina, a raspberry vinaigrette, and Robin, the house Italian. They picked at it between sentences, making small talk and continuing to get to know one another. They laughed often, which seemed to be a lot simpler to do with each other than anyone else they'd ever encountered. At one point, he tried to impress her with some Spanish; he'd been brushing up since he learned she spoke the language.

Their main course arrived when they were each on their second glass of wine. Regina ordered the penne all a vodka topped with broccoli and grilled chicken, one of her favorite meals that she rarely had the pleasure to indulge in. She also ordered it knowing she would have plenty of leftovers for Henry when he complained that there was 'no food in the house.' There were only a few gluten-free options offered at Bella Notte. One, of which Robin ordered, was a Parmesan encrusted grilled chicken breast seasoned with Italian herbs, a side of garlic roasted asparagus, and bruschetta sprinkled atop the meal.

"Have you always had a gluten allergy?" She asked him, wondering if it was something Roland would develop as well, if he hadn't already.

"Oh no. I used to ask for extra gluten in all my meals during my Oxford days," he joked, the sound of her laugh melting his heart. "I suppose that's the woes of aging: making sacrifices for the sake of one's bowels."

Regina let out a single cackle, covering her mouth as she continued to laugh into her hands. She had never been on a date where the man across from her found a polite way to have bathroom talk. She shook her head, lifting her napkin to her mouth as she settled.

"So you can eat gluten, you just choose not to. For the sake of your bowels," she repeated his phrase, not sure of any other polite way to say it. He nodded and allowed the information he provided to sink in. "Well, normally the gluten-free meals look so bland, but that looks fantastic."

"Would you care for a taste?" He asked already cutting a piece of chicken for her, whether she accepted or declined his offer was obviously irrelevant. She didn't answer his question. Instead she waited for him to cut the top of the asparagus and push it onto his fork, accompanied by the poultry. He held the utensil up and she tilted forward, careful not to lean into her dish and dirty her dress as she closed her mouth around the fork. It wasn't meant to be sexual, but she immediately felt heat rising in her core. She slid her teeth along the metal as she sat back and chewed through the food-orgasm that was occurring in her mouth.

Robin was so grateful to be seated as he watched the way she moved. He couldn't help, but envision her doing that to him and before he could stop it, his arousal got the best of him. He placed his hands over his lap and took concentrated breaths to calm himself.

"Wow, that's not real," she chuckled, covering her mouth with her napkin when she realized she spoke with her mouth still full. If Henry were there he'd make sure to point it out. She swallowed the last of the food before adding, "I should have ordered that."

"Are you kidding? I can't remember the last time I ate pasta. I'm salivating just at the sight of your dish," he laughed and sipped his wine.

"One bite won't kill you," Regina said, hooking two noodles onto her fork with a cube of chicken. They recreated their previous encounter in reversed roles. She smiled when he closed his eyes, lost in the flavors spreading along his tongue. He was silent as he chewed and swallowed, opening his eyes only when the bite became something of the past rather than the present.

"You have no idea how incredible that felt," he said with a shake of his head. "That might very well be my death row meal."

"I'm sorry, your what?" Regina raised her eyebrow in confusion. He sat up realizing he'd have to explain the statement to her.

"No one has ever asked you what you'd choose to eat as your last meal if you were on death row?" He asked and she shook her head in response. "It's interesting to consider. I used to say fish and chips from a mum and pop eatery in Essex, but recently I've been torn between some new ones."

"What are they?"

"That penne vodka for one," he said, still amazed at how perfectly creamy the sauce was. "The other is your homemade lasagna. I've never tasted anything quite like it."

"Out of everything in the world to choose from, you'd even consider my lasagna?" She laughed, but felt exceptionally proud of herself.

"Oh absolutely," he responded without hesitation. "What would your death penalty meal be?"

"It can be anything?" She asked, seeking reassurance when something came to mind.

"Anything your heart desires," he reiterated.

"An entire Death by Chocolate cake," her eyes lit up at the thought of layers upon layers of rich, creamy chocolate. "With vanilla ice cream."

"Your last meal would be a dessert?" He was shocked. Regina was cultured and sophisticated; she clearly had extensive knowledge about food and he imagined she read the cooking section of the New York Times. There was no way she was opting out of actual food and choosing processed sugar and cocoa powder.

"Not just any dessert, Robin. Death. By. Chocolate," she enunciated each word of her chocolatey choice. "I have only had it one time in my entire life and that was on my 22nd birthday when I was pregnant with Henry. I want the entire cake to myself next time."

"And the vanilla ice cream?"

"The cake is rich. I need something to wash it down," she stated as if that was obvious. Robin laughed and reached forward for her hands, kissing each one gently. He was falling for her. Hard.

"I think it's time I show you that surprise," he said and lifted his arm to grab the attention of their waitress so he could pay the bill.

The couple walked along the path in Central Park, his arm wrapped around her shoulders to keep her warm while hers rested around his waist to help keep up with his pace. She had no idea what he had planned and the anticipation was driving her mad, but she trusted him and knew it wouldn't be anything short of perfect.

Her heart beat in an irregular pattern when she spotted it coming into view up ahead. She was sure this was where he was leading her.

 _Turn left, right. Anywhere, but here._

"I know you mentioned you favored this one and since you haven't been back for a few years, I thought I'd help you remember why it was so precious to you to begin with," he said as they neared the venue.

 _I remember exactly why it was so precious to me. As a matter of fact, I've spent many years trying to forget._

Robin held the door open for her as she entered, taking deep breaths to calm her nerves. The sight of the large sign in the grand foyer hit her hard; like a ton of bricks landing on her, weighing her down.

 _Welcome to the Metropolitan Museum of Art._

Regina managed to calm herself down as she observed the artwork along the walls. The setup was extremely different from the last time she'd been in the museum so it almost felt like another venue entirely. That was comforting.

Robin stayed close, asking questions and volunteering various perspectives on pieces that stood out to him. She did the same, with the addition of little tid bits of information on the ones she was more familiar with. He held her hand or wrapped his arm around her waist as they ventured deeper into the gallery; anything to feel her close to him and she was all too willing to oblige.

With the dread of being back inside the walls of the Met disappearing, it was replaced with a sense of contentment. She needed this. She needed a chance to let go and he was, although completely unaware, providing that for her.

His attention was being called to an Impressionist sculpture on the opposite side of the room. She smiled as she watched him approach it with the same innocent curiosity she was sure Roland showed about everything. She continued walking along the wall when a familiar piece invaded her peripheral vision.

She stood before it in complete shock; that sense of dread returning and taking full control of her body. Her hands trembled as she lifted them to her mouth to silence the sob she felt in her chest. She jumped, startled, when Robin snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle. He pressed his chest into her back and rested his head on her shoulder. He turned to smile at her until he realized she was trembling, her eyes wide as she stared blankly at the piece in front of her.

Robin turned his head to look at the canvas, feeling his heart drop to his stomach upon reading the title card: _Modern Fairytale by Daniel Trotter._


	11. Metropolitan Confessions

Chapter Eleven: Metropolitan Confessions

"Regina?" His voice was timid. She hadn't blinked for nearly a minute and her trembling only grew worse.

Robin felt absolutely horrible. He should have known, but how could he? She never even mentioned the name 'Daniel' and if Henry didn't share the same surname, he'd be clueless right now. That didn't change how he felt though; his heart slowly breaking at the sight of her.

"Regina, why don't you sit? You can take all the time you need. I'll wait in the lobby," he said, his words catching her attention. She turned to him so quickly, grabbing hold of his blazer as if her life depended on it.

"Don't," she whispered to keep her voice from cracking. "Please. Don't leave me."

Her pleading tone held so much subtext, he could tell, and it caused a heaviness in his chest that he couldn't cope with. He pulled her close to him in a tight embrace, wanting to hold her until the pain went away. He didn't understand what she was feeling or what was happening. He could only gather that it affected her deeply and negatively. That fact alone was enough to haunt his soul.

When her breathing settled, he released his hold on her and looked into her eyes. She was back; not entirely, but he could see her mind returning to the present as he gazed into them. She nodded and loosened her grip on his jacket before he led them to a bench at the center of the gallery.

They were silent for what seemed like hours, his arm around her and her head leaning against his chest. His other hand was placed on her thigh as his thumb traced a soothing pattern along her exposed flesh. He would stay like this for as long as it took for her to feel whole again. So he remained quiet and waited for her to give him a signal that it was okay; that she would be okay.

"I didn't think it would still be here," she finally said, neither of them moving as they spoke. "It's been years and it's still hanging."

"It is exceptional," Robin offered, unsure if that was the right thing to say.

"He was exceptional," she whispered, sitting up then and straightening her posture. She cleared her throat and he brought his hands to his own lap, allowing her a minute to compose herself.

Based on her initial reaction, he hadn't expected her to describe him that way. It didn't upset him in the slightest. He just wished he could understand: Did he abandon them? Was he a washed up artist and Regina left him? There was history there and he wanted to know it, but truthfully, it wasn't Robin's business. Or so he thought. But how could he comfort her without knowing what happened?

"He's Henry's father," Robin said; it was a statement, not a question. He wanted her to know that he knew at least that much and he was still sitting here with her, wanting to know more. Regina nodded, fidgeting with her fingers as she searched for the words she wanted to say. He said nothing more after that, allowing her to talk for as long as she needed to.

"We met as undergrads at NYU; I was an English major and he was studying Art Education. He wanted to be an art teacher for kids about Roland's age. He really would have been great at it," she let out a soft, breathy laugh before continuing her story.

She explained how they met in a pottery class at the university; she chose it as her general art requirement and he was the Teaching Assistant. She recalled with great fondness the moment she fell in love with Daniel. She was struggling to shape the opening of her pot and he came up behind her, placed his hands over hers, and they shaped the clay together.

"I found out I was pregnant the summer after we graduated. We were both terrified; we couldn't afford our apartment as it was. A baby just wasn't something we were ready for, but we made it work. Daniel dropped out of his master's program at Pace and worked two jobs so I could go to Fordham for law school. We figured my career would be more stable since my mother was partner at Blanchard and Mills."

Regina took a deep breath, preparing herself for the part of her life she was dreading having to retell. Sensing her discomfort, Robin shifted the position of his body to get a better look at her. He lifted his leg so he could straddle the bench to face her, pushing her hair behind her ear when she looked at him.

"Don't force yourself for my sake, Regina. I know you'll tell me whatever I need to know when you're ready," he gazed into her eyes, wanting so desperately for her to see how much he cared for her. He couldn't explain why he felt this way. They'd known one another for all of one week yet he felt more deeply for her than he ever did for Marian. He wanted her to see all of that in his eyes.

"I want you to know, Robin," she said, putting her hands over his as they rested against her cheeks. She needed to do this and it had to be now. In order for things to go anywhere with Robin, and boy did she want them to, she had to move on. "It's time for me to let him go."

He nodded and moved his hands to his thighs. She curled her leg under her so she could look at him as she spoke. She took one of his hands and placed it on her own knee, needing his gentle touch for support.

"The day Henry was born- I couldn't even hold him. They were whisking me away for surgery... I remember looking back at Daniel, our baby in his arms, and thinking I would never see them again," a tear rolled down her cheek, but her voice was strong. Robin squeezed her thigh and she leaned forward rubbing her hands on his thighs and breathing deeply. "I woke up and Daniel was there, holding him- He looked so happy. A natural."

She laughed through her tears and Robin smiled, still and quiet, listening intently to her.

"But he told me- he had to tell me. My father had been admitted that morning. He'd been struggling with colon cancer- They didn't give him more than a few hours," she wiped her own cheek, but kept talking. "He wheeled me to my father, finally holding my baby in my arms, so I could- We hadn't even named him yet. We couldn't enjoy him together- My father held him and kissed him and then-"

Her breath in was jagged and he put his hands on her cheeks, lifting her head to look into her eyes. He didn't speak. He just wanted her to see him, to feel him.

"He died holding his grandson," she whispered and Robin closed his eyes, feeling her pain in his own heart as he rested his forehead against hers. "It was supposed to be the happiest day of our lives- We named him after my father. He was supposed to be Daniel Junior, but we couldn't- not after how my dad went. We both knew he had to be Henry."

Robin's breathing was heavy, unable to comprehend the heartache she'd experienced in her life. And it wasn't over. She kept going. He didn't think he could hear anymore, but he knew she needed this. He knew she needed him.

"It was so hard; having to be happy about a baby while grieving for my father. Daniel was wonderful though, he really was. He worked as a bartender at night so he could stay home with Henry during the day. I went to school part-time, year round and worked on my days off from class so I could be home with the baby at night. We had it figured out and the day I passed the bar exam three years later, I walked into the firm and signed my contract. We had a meeting to sign the lease for Enchanted Plaza a week later. Daniel was about to put his two weeks notice in at the bar-"

She looked at his canvas hanging on the wall across from them. _Modern Fairytale_ was a series of photographs in the form of a collage of couples of all ages: interracial couples, single parents, various ethnicities, religions, sexualities all creating a larger image of a mother holding her baby; it was meant to be Regina and Henry.

"The Met bought Modern Fairytale for an amount of money we couldn't even imagine then. He could finish school and be a teacher, we could buy a home- we celebrated that night with a fancy bottle of champagne before he had to leave for his shift at the bar, but... He never came home."

She choked out a sob and squeezed his thigh. Breathing became increasingly more difficult, but she was in it now and there was no turning back.

"We lived in Harlem at the time; the bar was always full of fights. I couldn't wait for him to be out of there. That night, he tried to break up a fight- He got between them- He never saw the broken bottle, but by then it was too late. The EMT said he was gone the minute the glass hit his temple."

She finally let it all out. Her tears fell so fast, Robin couldn't hug her fast enough. Tears formed in his own eyes as her body shook against his.

"The last thing he said to me was- I'll never forget it Robin- he said, 'Things are going to change for us.' And they did. For me and Henry. He left us and I've been angry at him for so long-"

"Shhh. I know, love," he rubbed her back, trying to soothe her cries. His hushing sounds calmed her, her breathing returning to a steady pace. "You don't have to be angry any longer."

"All I ever wanted was to love him," she whispered, her voice weak and vulnerable; the mask she hid behind and clung to torn to pieces.

Robin separated them just enough to look into her eyes when he said, "Regina, I don't know where this is going for us, but I care for you. More than I should admit considering I've only known you for a short time. But I want this to last and I need you to understand something-"

She nodded, so he knew she was focused on him. His body was tense, his eyebrows furrowed at the center showing how serious his next statement really was.

"Just because he is gone doesn't mean you can't love him. Daniel is Henry's father; that is something that can never be taken away. I understand that part of you will always love him and you should. It sounds like he treated you the way I know you deserve and for that, although I never met him, he will always have my respect. Regina," he paused and wiped the stale tears from her cheeks with his thumbs. "I will never ask you to choose. If someday you do end up loving me, I won't doubt or think any less of your feelings for me because of your love for Daniel. All I ask is that, when the time comes, you love us both honestly and I will do the same in return."

Regina released a sigh of relief so long winded, she imagined it had been sitting there since the day Daniel died. She felt lighter with each word he spoke, a weight lifting from her shoulders the was so heavy it nearly crippled her and she never realized. She felt so much in that moment, all of her emotions barreling through her like the waves in the ocean just before a storm.

"Thank you for taking me here," she whispered and he nodded. "I never imagined it would feel this good to cry."

Robin laughed and pulled her into him again, she kissed his collarbone through her own chuckles as an overwhelming sense of peace and contentment swept over them.

* * *

They walked home from the museum in a peaceful silence, both accepting and still processing the events of their evening. Robin bought a chocolate ice cream cone from Any Given Sundae on the corner, sharing it with her as they strolled along Madison Avenue.

Regina felt reenergized from the surge of life that was restored within her that night. She wondered about Roland's mother now that so much of her own life was out on the table. She knew if she asked, Robin would be happy to tell her. But she wondered if he was waiting to do it in his own time.

"Robin?" She said, seeking his attention. He licked the ice cream and gazed at her, raising his eyebrows as if to answer. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to or if you're not ready, but I was wondering if you'd tell me about Roland's mom."

He held the cone out for her and she pressed her lips to it, sucking in a bit of the chocolate as she watched him gather his thoughts. His body language was open, clearly this was something he felt comfortable discussing. Then again, Robin seemed like the type who could talk about anything with ease. He was in touch with his emotions whereas Regina had always buried hers in the secluded depths of her mind. She supposed that was one of their differences, but something that created a beautiful balance in their relationship.

"Marian is still very much alive. We were happily married for two years, but for a total of five, before we called it quits," he chuckled, giving permission for Regina to as well. "She was a brilliant thinker and chemical mastermind; a biochemist. Imagine Walter White in the form of a Latin American woman. The whole package, as my father always said. But after Roland was born, she changed."

He let Regina commandeer the cone as he thought about how to explain his ex-wife to his new love interest.

"I suspected postpartum depression, but she refused to see any specialists; insisting she could cope on her own. She disappeared for hours on end, leaving me with our son. Luckily he's a summer baby or I would have been teaching French Theatrical Texts with a newborn strapped to my chest. It wasn't until she was arrested that I learned what was really going on."

Regina covered her mouth, shocked by the turn of events in Robin's past. She couldn't imagine how difficult it was for him to deal with this.

"She was creating her own painkillers and distributing them for sale throughout the entire island of Manhattan. They only found her because she took them to work through her own depression and collapsed in a café. She was handcuffed to a hospital bed the last time I saw her."

"You weren't kidding about the whole Walter White thing," she frowned, unable to believe what she was hearing.

"I wish I were. We were divorced by the end of the month and she was sentenced to 30 years in prison within a year. I refuse to take my son there. That's not an environment for a child," she could sense his anger when his jaw clenched and his fist tightened at his side.

"I'm sure he's asked about her. What have you told him?"

"The truth, mostly. He knows she's in prison because she did a bad thing, but that she didn't hurt or kill anyone. She just broke a rule and this was how she had to pay for it," he sighed, rubbing his eyes to relieve the tension that built there while he spoke.

"I think that's the best way to handle it, Robin. He's seven. He doesn't need his innocence destroyed with talk of drugs and pain. One day, you'll tell him the rest and he'll be grateful you protected him," she placed her hand on his shoulder and he looked at her with a small smile.

"I hope so," he replied.

"From what I can tell, you've made the best of an incredibly difficult and uncommon situation. And you love your son with your entire soul. You're a great father."

"Thank you," he wrapped his arm around her as they finally approached Enchanted Plaza.

The couple kissed passionately in the elevator, but it still had a sense of tenderness and adoration. Their physical connection was moving farther from lust and more toward appreciation; a way for them to express their feelings without putting labels on them. It was too soon for that, they both knew. But it was real. And they couldn't wait to be alone, in the privacy of Regina's apartment, to show one another how they felt.

They walked down the hallway of the third floor and stopped at Robin's door. He turned the key softly and cracked it open just a hair, wanting to check on the boys. The lights in the apartment were all turned off, a deafening silence filling the home. He caught a glimpse at two sets of feet, one set significantly larger than the other, sticking out on either side of the couch. He smiled as he imagined their sons asleep together, their heads just inches apart. He wished he could capture the moment, but didn't want to risk waking them and missing an opportunity to spend the entire night beside the beautiful woman currently wrapping her arms around his waist.

"They're fast asleep."

He closed the door with a click, locking it before continuing to Apartment 13. She took her keys out of her purse and turned to the door. Robin took the opportunity to press his front against her back, moving her hair to the side so he could kiss the back of her neck. She sighed and struggled with the keys before temporarily giving up when his lips reached her ear.

"As much as I want to tear this dress from your incredible body, I can't help but imagine you in it when I have my wicked way with you," he licked the back of her ear lobe and she leaned her head against the door with a sigh.

"I think this is one of those rare instances where you can have your cake and eat it too, Professor," her voice was soft and seductive. Hearing her call him 'Professor' sent heat through his core, his member pressing against her backside as it grew in his slacks. His hands were firm against her hips when she tried her luck at unlocking the door again.

They stepped into the apartment and she flicked the light switch. She absently tossed her clutch on the table, but something in the kitchen caught her attention. Her heart burst with happiness at the sight.

Multiple sheets of plain white printer paper were tapped together into a handmade banner hanging from the cabinets that read: _I Love You!_ She stepped forward and heard Robin shut and lock the door so she could enjoy her moment. Next to her bouquet of flowers was a pink cardboard box, an envelope attached to the top of it. She pulled it off and opened it to reveal a handmade card; the cover had cartoon figures of a woman and young boy holding hands. Henry had drawn them, and quite well. She knew he liked to draw, but didn't realize he'd developed Daniel's talent.

Inside the card was a short poem:

 _Roses are red,_

 _Violets are blue,_

 _Open the box,_

 _It's just for you._

 _You'll get what I mean when you see it._

 _Xoxo- Your Little Prince_

Regina held the card to her heart as she carefully opened the lid of the box. She started to cry, but she was also laughing when she saw what waited inside for her.

It was a Death by Chocolate cake with _Forgive me?_ written in white icing. The inside of the lid said _Vanilla_ _ice cream is in the freezer,_ scribbled in her son's handwriting. She knew they would still have to talk about what happened, but she appreciated everything he did to make it up to her.

Robin was right; she did raise one hell of a kid.


	12. Death By Chocolate

Chapter Twelve: Death By Chocolate

"Did you know about this?" Regina turned to face him, her eyes bright with joy.

"Not much. I was just told not to open the box or eat the ice cream that were temporarily coexisting in my kitchen," he said, both of them laughing.

"I can't believe he did all of this."

"I can," Robin said with a shrug. "I told you, Regina. The lad would do anything for you."

"I see that," she dragged her finger along the icing and brought it to her mouth for a taste. She moaned, much like she did during sex Robin noticed, when the chocolate made contact with her taste buds.

"He's not grounded anymore, is he?" Robin stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her waist, infatuated with her as she indulged.

"Oh no. He's still grounded. I don't give in to gifts, no matter how good they taste. But I suppose he can have his phone back tomorrow," she said. She paused for a moment as a thought came to her. "Can you remind me to call Jefferson in the morning? I'll surprise Henry by having Grace over for dinner. Maybe I'll even make lasagna."

"You're going to make lasagna without so much as an invitation for the Locksley men? How incredibly rude," he pouted, his lower lip extending out and the corners of his eyes turning down with fake sadness.

"You're right. How could I be so inconsiderate?" She laughed and placed a simple kiss to his pouting lips. "Would you and Roland like to come over for dinner tomorrow night?"

"Unfortunately, we must decline. We have a prior engagement," he teased and she smacked his chest playfully. She dipped her finger into the cake again and lifted it to her lips, another soft moan escaping her. "I'm growing incredibly envious of that cake. Apparently I'm not the only one that can urge you to make that sound."

She hummed a chuckle as she licked her lips. She used the same finger to gather more icing and wiped it on his lower lip. She tilted her head forward, licking it before pressing her mouth around his, nibbling and sucking the last of the chocolate from him. He felt his knees buckling at the sensation, a growl-like noise resonating from the back of his throat.

His eyes filled with desire, his urgency wild and animalistic as he rushed to kiss her lips, neck, collarbone. Regina breathed out, heavy with anticipation. He was on his knees in front of her now, hiking her dress up to her torso to get a look at the lace panties he was sure she'd worn just for him.

He stopped abruptly, swallowing hard when his arousal began to saturate the fabric of his boxer briefs from the sight. He shifted his gaze up and saw her looking down at him biting her lower lip with a knowing smirk.

"Surprise," she whispered.

Regina wasn't wearing panties; no lace thong, no sexy hipster from Victoria's Secret. Nothing. She'd been completely exposed under that dress throughout their entire date and he only found out now.

He growled again as he nibbled on her thighs, squeezing her firm, bare bottom tightly in his grasp. He moved up her legs toward her hips and traveled to her center. She sighed and was more than willing to cooperate when he urged her legs open, his tongue reaching for better access to her sex.

He straightened his spine lifting one of her legs and placing it so the bend in her knee rested comfortably in the crook of his neck. He looked at her then. Really looked at her. Pink lips, freshly waxed, wet and ready for him. He was eager to please her, yearning to hear her cries of satisfaction from his ministrations.

He wasted no time with teasing. He was hungry for her. No, starving. He pressed his tongue flat against her entrance and moved slowly up to her clit. She whimpered as he repeated his actions and shifted her leg more securely around him, careful not to scratch him with the heel of her shoe.

His licks quickened in pace, but continued on their path along the length of her. She leaned her head back and Robin placed his hands against her lower back for support. She moaned and sighed, occasionally sucking in a short breath between her teeth when he surprised her with something new.

He drew circles with his tongue, sucked and nibbled on her lips. She was crying out with pleasure, begging him for more. He started placing wet, sloppy kisses at her entrance and she released a loud moan that gave permission for him to continue. One hand gripped the counter top while the other fingered his hair, pulling his face harder into her when something felt particularly good. Her hips rocked back and forth, matching his pace. He moved faster and felt her opening up for him, her body ready to release its natural juices.

Robin suddenly had an idea. He continued to work her closer to her peak as he struggled with his own belt. When his length was finally free from its temporary prison, he stroked himself as she cried out for him. She was so close. He could feel her clenching inside his mouth.

"Oh my-" Regina began to cry out, but yelped with surprise satisfaction when she realized his mouth was gone and there was something else in its place.

Robin stood and pushed himself inside her just as she was about to climax, keeping her leg wrapped around his hip. She was pushed up against the island, her lower back digging into the edge of the countertop as he thrusted himself deeper. Her hands framed his face and pulled down to kiss him fiercely. He wrapped his arm so tightly around her, pulling down on the zipper of her dress so his palm could rest on the skin of her back. His other hand kept a firm, supportive grip on her leg as he buried himself into her.

"Regina," he breathed out in a moan. She pressed her lips together and hummed, unable to speak her response. "I- uh my- mmmm-" _Pant. Pant. Pant._ "I want you."

"You have me," she whispered before sucking on his neck.

"No, I want you to- oh fuu-," he adjusted his arm and her leg then, hooking it under her so the back of her knee was in the bend of his elbow. She was more open, he could go deeper. He filled her entirely now and watched as her jaw opened and head leaned back. "I want you to feel my- uhh- the way I feel about you."

He moved faster and her legs began to tremble. He was focused now, his lips pressed together as his hips crashed into hers. She was writhing beneath him, so close, but not wanting this moment with him to end.

"I do, Robin," she looked into his eyes when she spoke. "I do feel it."

As if her words were the detonator, he exploded inside her. Her walls clenched around him as they climbed their peak together. Her arms were wrapped tight around his neck, her face buried into his shoulder to muffle her cries. When he knew he had emptied himself, he slowed his pace to allow her to ride the last of her orgasm. She moved her hand to his hip to urge him to stop when she'd had enough. They remained still in an attempt to catch their breath, his cheek resting into the side of her head while hers was still nestled in his shoulder.

When their breathing steadied, Robin pulled out and helped ease her foot back to the ground. He put his hand on her hip and gently massaged it, imagining it was stiff from being held in place for so long. She hummed with gratitude as her stressed muscle relaxed into his touch.

"Was it everything you imagined?" She asked. He raised his eyebrow and tilted his head, unsure of what she was referring to. She smirked when she elaborated, "Keeping the dress on?"

"You have no idea," he shook his head and she chuckled as she nibbled the scruff on his jaw.

* * *

They sat together on the black leather couch, Regina's legs resting comfortably in Robin's lap as he rubbed his palms along the smooth skin of her shins. He'd removed his jacket and button down to cool off from their encounter in the kitchen. Her dress was unzipped, but remained on her body; her shoes still securely fastened around her ankles.

"What was the worst thing you've ever done?" Regina asked leaning forward to feed him a forkful of the slice of cake they were sharing. He contemplated his answer as he chewed.

"While I was studying at Oxford, mum wrote to tell me she spotted one of my childhood mates begging for change near the apothecary in town. Well, here I was, an Oxford man, surrounded by stiffs who had plenty of money to spare while my friend was piss poor and starving. So I pinched money from their wallets to send home; not enough for them to notice, but enough to help. I was actually quite the pick-pocket as a boy," he laughed.

"Did this friend happen to be one of your Merry Men?" Regina teased.

"Oh, bugger off," he laughed and she smiled, but clearly didn't understand what that meant. "It's slang for 'Fuck off.'"

"Oh is it?" Her eyes narrowed as her lips pursed together to hide her smirk.

"Indeed. And what are you going to do about it?" He leaned into her, his tone seductive.

Regina took a hand full of chocolate and smeared it on his cheek. He gasped in surprise and she laughed. His demeanor changed as he wiped the icing with his finger and slowly licked it. She took her legs off his lap and placed the plate on the coffee table without taking her eyes off him. They resembled wild animals; Robin like a lion stalking his prey, Regina, a gazelle. They were still, analyzing the other to see who would make the first move. When she saw his leg shift ever-so-slightly, she made her move.

She jumped from the couch, hurdling over the small table as he pounced in her direction. She dashed down the hall, hearing his heavy footsteps gaining on her. She ran to the master bedroom, taking refuge in the shadows of the walk-in closet. She waited, listening as the pounding of his feet against the hardwood floors slowed to a halt inside the room.

"Regina?" He called, his voice soft and enticing. Silence filled the air again, both listening for the other to make another move. Her heart was pounding in her chest, her breathing unsteady, but quiet through her nose. She smiled, waiting until she could see his silhouette before attacking. "You've been very naughty."

 _Naughty? Hmm..._ She imagined the excitement in teacher/student role play. _We definitely have to do that one of these days._

Thump. He took a step forward. Thump. And another. She could see part of him, but not enough. He was facing the bed, no doubt believing her to be hiding on the other side. Her grin was twisted. She couldn't wait to get him.

Thump. The last step before he was in full view, his back to the closet as he focused intently on the bed. He was right where she wanted him. With quick, delicate steps on her toes (wanting to avoid any sounds since she was still wearing her heels) Regina was running from the closet, gliding through the air before landing gracefully on his back. Her arms encircled his neck, her legs doing the same around his torso.

They laughed as he spun around trying to loosen her grip and send her flying onto the bed. He finally gave up and instead sent them both landing on their sides against the mattress. She bit into his shoulder and he groaned in response.

"Now I'm quite curious. What is the worst thing you've done, Regina?" He asked, secretly hoping it was sexual in nature.

"I'm not sure you're ready to know," she murmured against his back where she was changing between gentle kisses and light nips on his skin. Her hands veered downward over his chest and abs, scratching them softly and tracing their outline with her fingertips.

"That bad?" He chuckled, running his palm over the leg she still had wrapped around him.

"I suppose it's open to interpretation."

"Then by all means, do share," he whispered and she shook her head at the memory.

"I was at NYU at the time, Daniel and I had just started seeing each other. A lot of his artist, hippie friends rented a beach house on the Jersey Shore for Spring Break so I went along thinking it would be fun," she paused when he laughed.

"It was already worse than mine the minute you said 'Spring Break,'" he chimed before she bit him hard on the shoulder.

"Anyway, one night they were around the fire pit on the beach drinking from this oversized mason jar. I didn't want to look like a stiff when it was my turn, so I took a bigger sip than I probably should have."

"Oh no, Regina. What was it?" He asked, her storytelling peaking his curiosity.

"Peyote," she sighed and his laughter filled the room immediately.

Peyote is a cactus root found in the hotter climates of the country used by Native Americans during religious ceremonies. It is known to have natural, hallucinogenic properties. In other words, by grinding the root and mixing it into a tea, Regina had essentially experienced an organic acid trip that night.

"What happened?" He managed through his laughter.

"I remember it had this horrible bitter taste and I had to fight the urge to projectile vomit across the fire. But the next thing I knew, everyone was dancing in sombreros and I wouldn't stop speaking Spanish. I was told later, much to my disappointment actually, that no one was dancing and there were definitely no sombreros," she laughed at the memory before adding, "And I remember asking myself why the moon insisted on judging me and wondering if color was supposed to have a taste. Oh and Daniel got angry at the ocean, this actually happened! He thought the waves were killing the fish."

"How did you feel the next day?" He asked, his laughter softening to a chuckle.

"I woke up in the sand next to Daniel, who had misplaced his pants in an effort to save the fish, and felt like I had half the beach in my vagina. Needless to say, I needed a shower and I couldn't wait to come home," she smirked when Robin roared with laughter again.

Regina started kissing his back again while he calmed down. She moved her hands that were resting against his abdomen lower to tease her fingers along the edge of his pants. His laughter stopped immediately then as he sighed into her touch. She ventured further down to unzip the slacks that were already unbuttoned, belt removed (on the floor somewhere in the kitchen), and slipped her hand inside. He jerked his hips forward, wanting her there as much as she did.

"What's the matter, Professor? This isn't as funny as my story?" She whispered and licked along the back of his ear. He took a sharp breath in through his teeth when the sensation sent a surge of blood rushing through his shaft. He moaned, aching for her to take him anyway she wanted. He didn't care how or where; he just wanted to feel her around him.

"What are you going to do?" He muttered through gritted teeth. She was driving him wild with her teasing.

"I was thinking I could do a little research," she whispered before standing from the bed and holding out her hand for him. He took it and went to stand, but she shook her head. "Just sit up. Get comfortable."

He bit his lower lip and did as he was instructed, putting his bare feet flat on the ground and sitting up at the edge of the mattress. He lifted his hips when she knelt in front of him and slid the gray pants and white Calvin Klein boxer briefs down his legs. He was completely naked now, which was more than could be said for her. He reached down to the bottom of her dress, kissing her lips softly on his way, and lifted the royal blue garment over her head. She only wore a dark gray lace push up bra then and he moaned at how exquisite her breasts looked in it. He wanted her to keep that on for a little while longer.

She sat up tall on her knees and let her hands explore his sensational body. She wanted to cherish and admire everything about it; from the few hairs the he missed when he shaved his chest to the birthmark shaped like an apple on his hip bone. Her lips were soft and gentle, kissing his toned body wherever she could: shoulders, collarbone, biceps, chest, nipples...

"Fuck," he breathed out when her tongue flicked his hardened projection. Her hands continued to roam; scratching lightly down the length of his back around to the ripples of his abs, over his hips, and down his thighs to his knees. She concentrated on stirring him from her ministrations on his pecs, moving on to show the other the same attention.

His length was tight and hard, pulsing with desire and yearning for attention. She felt it brushing against her stomach, the tip releasing his clear liquid onto her taut skin. She nibbled his nipple and he gasped out, gripping her shoulder with his fingertips. She smirked and pulled away to look at his stomach.

"I promise I'll stop teasing you. There's just one thing I've been dying to do," she whispered and pushed on his chest with her hands so he would lean back, his hands flat on the bed behind him for support. She tilted her head forward, licking her lips, and then pressed her tongue to his core. He took a deep breath and she ran her tongue along the pattern of his six pack, moaning and digging her nails into his thigh as she did so. Once she was satisfied, she continued down the center of his stomach until she reached his pelvis. Without putting her hand around his rather impressive member, she licked a circle on his tip for a little taste.

"Mmmm... You're so sweet," she said, her tongue wiping the juice over her lip scar. He looked down so he could watch her when she finally took him in her mouth. He reached one hand forward and laced his fingers in her hair, whimpering when her warm, wet mouth moved slowly down his shaft.

This was what he thought about at the restaurant. This moment. And it made him hard even then. Now that they were here, her mouth around his cock, he didn't know how long he could last.

Her movements remained slow for a while; taking her time to discover his favorite things and the spots that really set him off. The pressure building inside him was bearable until she increased her speed.

"Shit," he cried out. "Like that."

She liked hearing him respond to her actions, telling her what he enjoyed and what he wanted more of. She wanted to learn those things so he wouldn't have to tell her in the future. She wrapped her hand around him and stroked with the pace of her mouth.

"Holy fuck, Regina," he arched his back, but tried to hold it in. He wanted to continue to feel the pleasure she was bringing to him, but he was growing closer to his orgasm. He was losing all control. "Regina, I'm gonna cum."

But he didn't want to cum like this; it felt fantastic and he absolutely could have, but he wanted her. And he knew exactly how. He sat up and reached down to lift her to her feet. He pulled her into an intimate, passionate kiss; tasting himself on her tongue as his wet cock pressed against her navel. They parted and he gazed into her eyes.

"I want you," he whispered, pushing her hair away from her face.

"Then take me," she replied, biting her lower lip.

"I want to be behind you. Are you okay with that?" He asked, concerned that might not be something she's comfortable with.

"Are you?" She raised her eyebrow with a smirk.

 _Always a bloody tease_ , he thought. He groaned and repositioned their bodies. She stepped forward, her knees against the edge of the bed, and Robin pressed his body flush to her back. He unclasped her bra and kissed down her spine, over her shoulder blades as the straps fell down her arms.

He reached both hands to her breasts and massaged them in his gentle grasp. She moaned at his touch, his erection resting between her thighs. Her body was quivering in anticipation for him, knowing how much bigger he would feel at this angle.

"Robin," she pleaded through a moan. He lowered his hand and rubbed his finger against her sex, feeling her dripping for him.

"Spread your legs, love," he whispered into her shoulder before kissing it. She did as she was told and he ran his hand down her spine, applying slight pressure at the center to urge her forward. She leaned on her hands and looked back at him, biting her lip.

He took his length in his grasp, rubbing it against her entrance. She closed her eyes when she felt him there, looking forward to the pleasure they were about to share. He positioned himself and guided his tip into her opening, stopping there for her to adjust to his size. He pulled out completely and repeated this until she was soaked and ready for more.

His thrusts were slow to start, savoring the sensation of her walls opening wider in acceptance of him. She pulled at the sheets, moaning loudly when he sped up. He glanced down at her legs, the muscles in her calves tense with each of his thrusts as she stood firmly in her heels. Those sexy stilettos... He gripped each of her hips and pounded into her, overwhelmed at the sight and sound of her.

"Fuck. Oh," _Pant. Pant._ "Mmm. Yeah." _Pant_. "Shit." She pressed her face into the blankets, bunching them in her fists and biting them hard with her teeth to muffle her cries. They were sweating, the sound of their slippery bodies slapping together was heard over their shouts.

"Oh my- Regina," he groaned, pressure building inside him as he neared his peak.

"No, wait. Wait for me," she pleaded. "I'm almost there."

He nodded, focusing on holding it in until she was ready. She reached back and squeezed his hand, signaling him to stop. He groaned in frustration from the lack of friction and wrapped his arms around her waist, squeezing her tight.

"I know," she panted. "I just need to-" she lifted her legs onto the bed, resting her knees on the end of the mattress. She leaned forward, her face pressed into a pillow and her hips higher in the air. She hummed when her readjustment forced him deeper inside her, his tip pushing into her pelvic bone and grazing her g-spot.

"Oh wow-" he started thrusting again, his legs trembling at the new feeling she provided for them. She bit her lower lip as she chuckled from the back of her throat.

"Yeah, I know," she breathed out and thrust her hips backward to match his pace. "Right there, okay?"

"Mhmm," he nodded, his pace fast against her ass as he slammed into her spot repeatedly. She cried out again, swearing and gasping.

"I'm right there. Don't stop," she begged him, the muscles in her obliques tightening as the heat in her core was rising.

"Regina," he panted, his nails digging into her hips. "I can't- fuck- I can't hold on."

"Just a little more, baby. I'm gonna-AH- I'm gonna cum for you," she pushed her hips back harder, higher into the air.

"I-I have to," his jaw was clenched, arching his back with each thrust.

"Oh my- Robin- fuck!" She cried out, her walls clenching around his cock as she finally reached her climax. He gave one final thrust before he exploded inside her. He cried out her name as their bodies trembled against one another. He scratched his nails down her back as she groaned at the pain; it was a good pain, a release. Her toes curled inside her heels as the last of her orgasm swept through her.

Their bodies fell limp into the blankets, like resting on a cloud. He lay on top of her, his elbow on the pillow next to her head shaking to hold himself up to avoid crushing her. She turned her head and noticed with an affectionate smirk.

"Rest," she kissed his arm softly and he straightened it, his body now much heavier above her. His eyes were closed, his lips pressed tenderly on her shoulder blade.

"I'm not too heavy?" He whispered.

"Not at all," she smiled, taking his hand and interlocking their fingers; his palm was flat on the bed and hers rested atop his knuckles. "I still want you close to me so I don't mind."

"I could fall asleep like this," he joked and she chuckled, her lips pressed together.

They were silent after their laughter subsided, their bodies sweaty and close, body heat and the smell of intimacy filling the room. He finally pulled out of her, wincing from the leftover sensitivity of his orgasm. He rolled onto his back, readjusting the pillow beneath him. Regina inched forward, turning on her side and leaning her head against his chest after sitting up to remove her shoes.

He ran his fingers through her hair and she hummed, feeling satisfied and content in his presence. She felt his chest bounce when he started chuckling to himself. She looked up, resting her chin on his chest as her fingers traced a soothing pattern along his collarbone.

"What's so funny?"

"You called me 'baby,'" he stated.

Regina blushed and he grinned at her. He looked goofy, but she could see how happy she made him. She was in the moment when it slipped out, but she didn't regret it. Sometimes it was better that way; she wasn't the best at pet names or expressing herself. But being intimate with Robin, not just with anyone, she had never been more open. She had to admit, it was refreshing.

"I didn't expect it. It was rather adorable."

"Oh, bugger off!" She said and they erupted in laughter, embracing one another fondly as the rest of Enchanted Plaza slept soundly in their beds.

* * *

Robin sat in the only chair on the outdoor balcony of the master bedroom, his naked body wrapped in Regina's comforter. He watched as the night sky turned from a dark black to a light charcoal, the sun beginning to rise from its slumber in the distance. He took a deep breath as his mind replayed the events of their night together.

He was forced from his reverie upon the sound of the glass door sliding open behind him. She shivered slightly when the cold early morning air kissed her skin. He smiled when he saw her, admiring her nakedness; happiness radiating from her body as she held a tall cup of coffee in her hands. He opened the blanket so she could curl into his lap and he hugged her tight to him for warmth.

She hummed when the hot liquid slid down her throat. She tipped the mug back for him as he shared the caffeinated beverage. She tried to suppress her yawn, but he caught it and chuckled.

"Perhaps we should have gotten at least a few hours of rest before our children rise for the day," he said, but she shook her head.

"I'd rather be exhausted than miss this," she whispered, resting the side of her head against his.

They remained seated like this, enjoying their moment of bliss as they watched the sunrise together in peaceful, comfortable silence.


	13. DIY

Chapter Thirteen: DIY

Robin stood in the doorframe in the hallway of the third floor of Enchanted Plaza, barely dressed in only his gray slacks and overtired from their all-nighter. The rest of his belongings were held in a disorganized ball in his arms as his head leaned against the wood. Regina was on the other side of the open door in her silk robe and her arms crossed in front of her. Her eyes were itchy from her contacts and she couldn't wait to wake herself up with a shower.

"Go get some sleep, Robin," she said softly.

"I still don't understand why I can't sleep here," he pouted and she chuckled.

"You should be home when the boys wake up. I'll be awake so bring them over for breakfast whenever you're all ready."

"Can't I have you for breakfast right now?" He closed the distance between them, his forehead leaning into hers.

"Tempting offer, but I'm afraid not. I have to get busy cooking for our growing boys," she sighed and placed her hands on his cheeks to get a better look at his face. "And you need to take your walk of shame now before Henry wakes up and you are forced to do it in front of a very temperamental teenager."

"Excellent point, love. It'd be best to avoid explaining that one to him at all costs," he chuckled. "I'll bring them by around nine."

Nine was perfect. It was just after six at that point. It would give her enough time to remove her contacts and get some drops in her dry eyes, rest (quite possibly sleep) until eight, and get a proper shower before they arrived for breakfast.

"Nine it is. I'll see you in a few hours," she smiled, looking forward to sharing a meal with their sons. She wondered what she should cook and made a mental note to remember to set up the folding table and chairs they used whenever they had guests.

Robin pulled her from her thoughts with a tender kiss on her lips, she smirked as she returned the gesture. He stepped back and hesitantly turned toward his apartment. She almost had the door closed before she heard him calling after her. She poked her head out into the hall to hear what he was saying.

"Don't forget to call Jefferson about having Grace over tonight," he reminded her, just as she asked him to a few short hours ago.

Regina smiled and mouthed the words 'Thank you' before blowing him a kiss and shutting the door. He sighed and shook his head, the feelings developing for this woman growing stronger in his heart.

He tried to figure it out and give himself any logical reason as to why he was falling for her so quickly. Nothing came to him. Nothing that made sense, anyway. The only thing he knew when he opened the door to Apartment 8, was that he couldn't wait for breakfast.

* * *

Nine o'clock was quickly approaching. Luckily, she'd been able to close her tired, itchy eyes for an hour before having to get a start on her busy Saturday.

She stood in the kitchen, hair wet and braided back from her recent shower, and held open the cabinets to decide on the breakfast menu. As much as she wanted to throw on her silk pajamas or a pair of her ridiculously comfortable yoga pants, she slipped on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a plain black v-neck so she wouldn't have to change her clothes for dinner that evening. She wore her apron over top for good measure to be sure she wouldn't have to change.

Her glasses pinched the bridge of her nose as she sifted through the various cooking supplies in her kitchen. She decided on waffles when she opened one of the lower cabinets of the island and spotted her Mickey Mouse waffle maker. She received it as a Christmas gift from Henry the holiday just before his third birthday; the last Christmas they spent with Daniel, as a family.

She shook the memory to the back of her mind so she could concentrate on her task, but made a mental note to go back to it later. She was done suppressing the times they'd been together. She was ready to accept him back into her life. Just not while she was cooking.

Regina mixed the batter in a bowl while the appliance was preheating. She set it aside when an idea struck her. She opened the refrigerator and removed containers of various fruit to be sliced. She reached into a cabinet beside the fridge for the all-natural, organic peanut butter and the bag of mixed nuts.

Before she got to work preparing the ingredients she just gathered onto the counter, she lifted her beautiful bouquet and moved it to the folding table now residing in the once open space between the kitchen and the living room. She placed it in the center of the table, already properly set for their meal atop a burgundy tablecloth (to match the decor of the room, of course).

After only a few minutes, the island was turning into a DIY (Do It Yourself, for those who don't frequent Pinterest as often as Regina) waffle bar. Matching bowls lined the edge with ingredients to be cooked into the waffles or toppings to be sprinkled above them: blueberries, strawberries, bananas, peanuts, almonds, chocolate chips. Two different bowls were behind those filled with peanut butter and vanilla yogurt. A can of whipped cream was put out as well just as the front door opened.

Her heart fluttered at the sight: Henry entered first with Roland held securely on his back, Robin close behind as they laughed. Regina couldn't be certain what was so funny, not having caught the end of their conversation, but she joined in on their laughter nonetheless. All three of them, still sporting their pajamas, situated themselves into the apartment.

"Good morning, love," Robin approached her, leaning down for a kiss. She thought his greeting was clever and smirked in response.

"It's good now that I get to see you," she retorted and he chuckled, seeing she was going along with his fib.

"I'm sure it's good to be seeing at all," he said and she tilted her head. He tapped the frame of her glasses and added, "I didn't know you wore glasses."

"I don't. I wear contacts," she replied, earning her a laugh from him.

"You should wear them more often," he suggested before leaning in to whisper, "I think you look sexy."

"Okay, okay. We're done with that," Henry came over and separated them, pulling his mother into a hug. Robin held his hands up in surrender and made his way over to his son who was sitting on the couch.

Regina held him tight, not ever wanting to let go. He didn't seem to mind which made her want to savor the moment even longer. His hair smelt like sleep with a hint of forest from his night spent at the Locksley's. She breathed it in, wanting it to be engraved into her memory.

"I'm really sorry, Mom," he whispered, squeezing her tighter. She kissed the side of his head and smoothed his hair down with her fingers.

"I am too, sweetie," she replied. "And thank you. I enjoyed coming home to such a nice surprise."

"I can't take all the credit. Roland was a huge help with Operation: Apology," he finally released his mother and turned his attention to the beaming little boy.

"Operation: Apology?" She smirked.

"Roland came up with the name. I never would have pulled it off without you, kid," he smiled and the boy sprinted into the kitchen, hugging Henry's waist tight.

"Did you love it, Regina?" He asked, looking up at her, his arms still tight around his friend.

"More than you know, Roland. Thank you," she bent down to his level and placed a kiss on his dimple. She caught him blush the way his father did and she shifted her gaze to the man admiring them from the living room. They exchanged smiles, unbelievably happy with how easy this was.

"See, Henry? She's a mom. I told you she'd love it," he chimed and the teen chuckled.

"When you're right, you're right, buddy."

He ruffled the child's hair as Regina stepped back into the kitchen. She opened the waffle maker and started gathering the mix.

"We're having Make Your Own Waffles so come pick your toppings," she called to them. The boys high-fived with excitement and rushed to the counter. Henry lifted Roland up so he could get a better view of his options. Robin came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, placing his head on her shoulder. She wiped her finger along the side of the bowl and held it up for him to lick; he was more than willing to oblige as she said, "It's gluten-free."

"You're incredible, you know that?" He kissed her cheek. She smirked and turned her head to face him so she could catch another kiss from him on her lips.

"So I've been told," she responded with a chuckle and started pouring the mix into the appliance. "Who's first?"

The children rushed to her side, aligning themselves single file with their plates held up to her. Robin was quickly behind them mocking their behavior to which Regina laughed. She took a mental snapshot of the image: her three favorite gentlemen lined up before her below the 'I Love You!' banner from Operation: Apology.

And in that moment, she felt more love than she had in her entire life.

* * *

"Hi Jefferson. How are you?" She spoke into the phone from her spot on the balcony. Henry had gone into the shower, but she wanted to be sure he didn't hear her conversation.

"Regina, lovely to hear from you. I'm well, and yourself?"

"Quite well, actually. I was calling to ask a favor, if it's at all possible," she stated.

"Regina Mills, asking me for a favor? I never thought I'd live to see the day," he chuckled from the other end of the receiver. She rolled her eyes, but smirked realizing it sounded a lot more serious than it actually was.

"Is Grace available this evening? I was hoping to surprise Henry by having her over for dinner. I know it's last minute so I understand if you already have plans."

"As a matter of fact, this works out perfectly. I have to run downtown to the theatre and I'm not sure how long I'll be. I'd feel more comfortable knowing she isn't alone," he sighed with relief.

"I understand. I always hate the idea of Henry being alone. But Grace is more than welcome here any time, Jefferson, you know that," she smiled.

It was true. She was an exceptionally bright girl and incredibly polite; always asking if Regina needed help with anything, waiting until everyone had their food before eating, clearing her own plate when they were done. She reminded her a lot of herself when she was that age; so much potential. She understood exactly what Henry found so appealing about her.

"How soon can we swing by?" He asked and Regina checked the clock on her nightstand.

"Within the next hour is fine. And if you're done early at the theatre, just give me a call and I'll set an extra plate for dinner. Otherwise, I'll pack some leftovers to-go."

"You've always been much too good to me, my dear," he said and Regina smiled, recalling many of their shared memories as they ended the conversation.

He was a costume designer for Matilda on Broadway, having always been exceptional with a sewing machine. He was constantly taking emergency trips to the theatre to fix costumes or make adjustments from the children's constant fidgeting.

Jefferson Chapeau was Regina's closest friend in college. There was a time when she might have dated him, but he fell head over heels in love with an aspiring actress named Alice Bergstein, the woman who later became Alice Chapeau. And it was a blessing in disguise when she found her way to Daniel, whom her best friend approved of completely.

They'd lost touch after Daniel's death. Regina didn't know how to cope and pushed everyone away, claiming she wanted to focus on her career and raising Henry. When she heard about Alice's tragic battle with ALS, a battle which she lost only a year ago, she reached out to Jefferson. It was like no time passed at all. And when their children began dating, by some stroke of luck or ironic twist of fate, they knew things always happened for a reason.

* * *

Henry sat in his room reading The Pearl by John Steinbeck, his assigned reading for his English class. Being grounded was not something he necessarily enjoyed, but he didn't mind it either. It gave him time to do a lot more reading and drawing, things he didn't do nearly as often as he would like to. The only thing he missed was having his phone. It was his only form of communication with Grace when they weren't at school and he really missed her.

But he knew the way he acted and the things he said to his mother were way out of line. He was happy she liked his gift to her, although he really wanted some of that cake to himself, but he didn't do it to get out of his punishment. Truth be told, nothing would ever make his mother budge when it came to discipline. She was tough, but he could hold out. One week was nothing. And then he could finally take his girlfriend out on the kind of dates she deserved.

He was distracted from his book when he heard the sound of a knock on his bedroom door. He turned it over on his bed to keep his place and said, "Come in."

It opened slowly and just enough so she could slip inside, closing it behind her. His jaw dropped and he shook his head in surprise. He expected it to be his mother wanting to talk about what happened the other day, but couldn't have been more wrong.

"Grace! What are you doing here?" He jumped from his bed, pulling the young girl into his arms and spinning her around in the air.

"Your mom wanted to surprise you," she giggled, hugging him tight. "She invited me over for dinner."

Grace was a beautiful girl, resembling her mother more with each passing day. Her hair was a natural light brown reaching the middle of her back and curling at the ends. Her eyes, a beautiful mix of blue and green in the shade of aquamarine, always bright with happiness. She was slightly shorter than Regina, but still growing, and her smile was almost always present. That's what caught Henry's attention; that smile and her laugh pulling at his heartstrings in all the best ways.

"I missed you so much," he put his hands on her cheeks and kissed her gently. His heart fluttered. They were young and 'in love.' Everything was new and exciting for them; their first kiss having been shared just a few weeks prior.

They separated abruptly when they heard the sound of footsteps coming down the hall, the door swinging open and nearly hitting them as Regina stood in the archway. She was in her apron again, hard at work preparing the lasagna, and her glasses resting on the top of her head. Henry was surprised she was wearing them all day, but didn't question it.

"You know the rule: door stays open," she glared at him, eyes narrowing. "Dinner will be ready in 20 minutes. Robin and Roland will be here in ten. So make sure you wash up now. We only have one bathroom and who knows how far that's going to get us tonight?"

Henry and Grace chuckled, his mother smirking at the pleasure of being found even remotely funny by the teens. She reached into her back pocket and held her hand out to give him something. His phone!

"You can have this back, but no TV and no going out until Thursday, like we discussed," she said and he nodded obediently, but with so much gratitude. "We'll talk about everything later. Spend time with your girlfriend."

As Regina walked back toward the kitchen, she overheard the couple murmuring behind her.

"Your mom terrifies me," Grace said and Henry laughed. "She seems really strict."

"Yeah, she's tough, but she had to be mom and dad for me all these years, ya know? And I wasn't the easiest kid."

 _You got that right_ , Regina scoffed to herself and listened as he continued.

"It's a front though. If I asked her to cuddle she'd get all mushy and never want to let me go."

"Why don't you ask her?" Grace questioned.

"Because I probably wouldn't want to either," he admitted.

Regina covered her mouth as the tears formed in her eyes, unable to hold them back; a smile spread across her face for the duration of the evening.

* * *

"Grace seems like a wonderful girl," Robin whispered, helping Regina with the last of the dishes. She looked back at the kids seated on the couch watching a movie; Henry in the middle holding Grace close to him on one side and Roland's head nestled into his lap on the other.

"She is. Brilliant too," she replied.

"Extremely. I imagine I'll be teaching her at Columbia in the near future," he chuckled and added, "I also think Henry should apply when the time comes. You don't see many kids their age able to hold a conversation that isn't about Netflix or Instagram. They'd both excel in an Ivy League setting."

She was taken aback when he mentioned his thoughts on her son's education. She wasn't offended in the slightest by his comments; quite interested, actually. He was an educator at a prestigious university. Who would know better than him about this topic?

"I haven't spoken to him about it much yet. I don't want to pressure him so early on in his high school career, but I hope he doesn't feel obligated to go to Hunter just because of that program," she admitted, hoping to get his input.

"He mentioned Hunter to me just the other day, but I don't think college is something he's thought thoroughly about yet. He has time. Once he has an idea of what he wants to do, he'll pick the right school," he replied as he closed the dishwasher and started it. He grabbed her apron to dry his hands and pulled her closer to him as he did so. "Just make sure he knows Columbia is the right school."

She laughed, hearing the joking tone of his voice in his words. Henry had plenty of time to decide. She just didn't want to see his potential go to waste on a choice made out of obligation rather than intelligence and determination; he was much smarter than that.

"I have to tell you," Robin said, pulling her away from her thoughts when his body pressed against her and he brought his lips to her ear. "I cannot get over how positively desirable you are in those glasses."

"Am I not desirable all the time, Mr. Locksley?" She teased, raising her eyebrow with a smirk as her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Even more so, love. May I be so bold as to make a request?"

"You may, but I can't promise I will honor it," she replied and he chuckled.

"Can you wear them for me one night?" He looked at her lips, licking his own with an obvious hunger for her.

"Perhaps," she whispered in her sultry tone, driving him absolutely wild. "When I think you've earned it."


	14. Extra Credit

Chapter Fourteen: Extra Credit

With finals week approaching at Columbia University, Regina and Robin had barely been alone together. Their daily walks to the subway remained and they had managed another dinner date, but within the hectic weeks of grading countless thesis papers and creating final exams, he was exhausted.

Regina knew how busy he was and never took his absence personally. The Locksley's frequented Apartment 13 for evening meals during those two weeks, but she couldn't wait to get him alone.

The weather was getting warmer with each passing day, the first signs of summer evident in the appearance of flip flops and the arrival of fireflies at sunset. The Commencement Ceremony took place on a beautiful Saturday morning in Central Park and Robin couldn't have been more thrilled; the semester was finally over. He submitted his final grades, congratulated the graduates, and devoted the remainder of the weekend to rest.

He decided to continue to pay Henry for his walks to and from the elementary school with Roland, but discontinued Monday nights; with the exception of this Monday. He wanted to clean out his office for the summer when the university was empty and quiet; no one to interrupt him with pleas for extra credit he felt they didn't deserve.

Regina was aware of his plan and took full advantage of it. She stopped home briefly after her workday to freshen up and immediately made her way to campus. She was excited to see him without youthful, curious eyes constantly upon them.

She had visited his office just one other time when they met for lunch the week before. It was the only opportunity for them to see one another that day because he would be caught up submitting his grades all night. She surprised him with a falafel burger, a Middle Eastern patty made from ground chickpeas, that he had devoured within minutes. His officemate, Belle, was there and although she was a sweet young lady, Regina was disappointed she had to share her time.

This time though, she knew he would be alone. And when the building came into focus she felt her heart pounding against her chest. She didn't realize just how much she missed him until that moment and it only increased her anxiety. She picked up her pace, nearly running, and pulled the large, glass door open with great force. She focused on her breathing, a smile growing wider on her face as she approached her highly anticipated destination.

She paused before it now, running her fingers along the nameplate screwed into the face of the wood: _Dr._ _Robin Locksley- Professor of English Literature_. He was just on the other side and all she had to do was turn the knob. And after knocking softly, amused at the sound of his frustrated groan as he announced it was unlocked, that's exactly what she did.

"Regina," he sighed, relieved to see it was her and not a student or colleague of his there to bother him with nonsense. "What an unexpected surprise."

"I'm sorry to bother you, Doctor Locksley. Do you have a minute?" Her sultry voice was like fire in his veins as he watched the way she stood against the doorframe and locked them inside.

 _No bloody way,_ he swallowed hard, wiping the sweat that began to form on his brow.

"Of course, Ms. Mills. What can I do for you?" He asked, taking her lead.

"I received my final grade for the semester and I hate to admit, it's not what I expected," she took a slow, seductive step forward. She reached into her bag and pulled out a piece of paper. She continued moving forward, her hips swaying subtly under the light trench coat that was wrapped around her body.

 _Trench coat?_ He thought and as if she could read his mind, she dropped her bag and let the garment slide down to the floor. _Oh fuck me,_ he thought as he observed her choice of clothing.

Regina stood before him in a black high-waisted, micro circle-skirt that hugged her curves in all the right places. Her hair was gathered at the top of her head in a loose bun; in-style with the twenty-something's according to her research. She wore what they were calling a 'crop top' made of sheer material, dark green in color, that revealed a glimpse at the elaborate, lace bra holding up her breasts. Her black, patent leather pumps reflected the dim lighting and accentuated her strong calves with each step she took in his direction.

"I'd be happy to discuss it further with you if you'd like," he choked out, sitting in his brown leather chair when the trembling in his legs became unbearable.

What caught his eye, surprisingly enough, were the black, wide-rimmed glasses hooked into the waist of her mini-skirt. He watched when she removed them from their current resting place and opened each temple of the frames, positioning them on the bridge of her nose. She put the piece of paper on his desk and leaned over him, her elbows holding up her weight as she intentionally tilted her hips back to draw attention to her ass.

"If you'll notice, you gave me a C for participation, but how can that be? I went to every class, volunteered my opinions on each assignment during discussions," she turned her head to make eye contact with him, her body remaining still in its alluring position. "Was there something more I should have done?"

"One thing comes to mind that could," he swallowed, placing his hand on her hip. "Significantly improve your participation."

Regina turned to face him then, both of his hands gripping each of her hips. She moved closer to him, gradually lowering herself to straddle him while providing a fake attempt at naivety.

"Oh Professor," her voice was low and suggestive, "I'll do anything."

He breathed out as her lips neared his own, "You've always been a good student."

"But I've been so very bad, Professor," her lips hovered above his, teasing him with her hot breath as she spoke. She finally kissed him hard, his mouth opening immediately at the contact to intertwine their tongues.

His hands traveled around to the back of her skirt, lifting it to squeeze her ass and moaning as he felt lace material against his fingertips. She separated her mouth from his and moved downward to lick and suck at his neck and jaw. She was so thankful he'd chosen to wear his flannel open over a t-shirt, making the removal of his clothes a much simpler task. When his chest was bare, she licked her way down his chest, lowering herself to her knees on the floor in front of him.

"Do you have any specific instructions for my assignment, Doctor Locksley?" She asked, her hands moving up and down along the length of his quadriceps as she sucked on his hardened nipples. He took a deep breath, his erection poking through the fabric of his pants.

"I think," his breath was becoming heavy from her teasing, "we should do a warm up exercise before starting the actual lesson."

"I couldn't agree more," she smirked and worked the buckle of his belt loose to expose his member. He lifted his hips so she could pull his pants down just enough to release him from his cotton prison. She wrapped her hand around his shaft and stroked him slowly as her tongue drew circles on his tip.

"You're a quick learner," he muttered, gripping the arms of his chair as she kissed his tip repeatedly between her next words.

"Well, you're a good teacher," she took him in her warm, wet mouth and he released a groan from deep within his diaphragm. She continued her ministrations, often trying different things and attempting the directions he gave her.

"Do you think you're ready for the extra credit?" He asked and gasped when she released his cock from her mouth with a 'pop.'

"More than ready, Professor," she took his hands and stood, leaning into him as he pressed a kiss to her exposed abdomen. He reached under her skirt and pulled at the lace underwear hiding beneath. She spread her legs so he could slide them down, biting his lip when he saw they were forest green, his favorite color. He let them linger above her knees as he lifted her skirt up and pressed his tongue against her clit, his circular motion causing a stirring in her core. He ran his finger along her opening and moaned, the vibrations of the sound smacking against her bundle of nerves. She was so wet for him.

She stepped out of her thong when he slid them the rest of the way down, remaining in her heels before allowing him to guide her into his lap. He held his member in his hand, stroking it while she positioned herself comfortably above him. Her knees were bent on either side of his hips, her nails digging into his shoulders as she lowered her pelvis down.

He teased her opening with his tip, his preliminary liquids clashing with hers before he guided her hips down and filled her with his erection. They both moaned loudly, pure ecstasy overwhelming their senses.

"What if we get caught?" She asked, moving slowly into him to adjust to his thickness. Regina had plenty of sexual experiences, but she never encountered a man with as much girth as Robin.

"One must never be afraid to take risks, Ms. Mills," he replied and lifted his hips, thrusting deeper into her. She cried out, her walls tightening around him as his tip brushed lightly against her pelvic bone.

He allowed her to take control as he lifted her sheer top over her head, pressing his face into her cleavage. She leaned forward to give him better access while she moved her hips to force him back and forth inside her rather than in and out. He bit down on the soft flesh of her breast in reaction to the new sensation, her hands clutching the leather headrest of the chair.

Her speed intensified when his hands lifted to pull the material of her brassiere down around her waist, her nipples already hard from her arousal. He massaged them both as he licked and sucked, switching his attention back and forth between the two. She arched her back and released a vocal exhale, craving more. He flicked one nipple with his tongue, mimicking the action with his thumb against the other.

"Am I improving, Professor?" She asked, her breath heavy with each thrust of her hips.

"Significantly, Ms. Mills," he moaned into her bosom before adding, "But I think you'd benefit greatly if we took another approach."

Before she could protest, he stood from the chair, lifting her with him still buried deep inside her. Their lips locked in a passionate exchange as he turned and lowered her onto his desk. She remained in a seated position, leaning back and pressing her palms against the wood for support.

They continued their kiss, tongues impassioned in a vehement dance as he crashed his hips forcefully against hers. They moaned loudly, emancipating their satisfaction into each other's mouths and liberating their inhibitions until Robin erupted inside her.

Regina wrapped one arm around his torso, her nails scratching his back while she felt his liquids flowing through her. His length softened and he didn't hesitate to withdraw it so he could kneel down, his face parallel with her pelvis. He pulled her closer to him by her hips, pushing down gently on her stomach signaling her to relax onto the desk.

"Because you turned in your assignment in a timely manner," his husky voice resonated against her clit as he continued, "I'll do you the courtesy of grading it now."

A complacent smile spread across her face, immediately replaced with a gasp as his tongue quickly flicked her bundle of nerves. Regina cried out, writhing in pleasure. He wasted no time with his ministrations, eager for her to reach her peak. He began sucking on her entrance, alternating between tongue and lips as she spread her legs wider in preparation for her climax. She nearly lost all control then as her walls opened and he continued to suck that perfect spot.

"Right there," she managed, her voice barely audible as her eyes widened and her back arched. She tilted her hips forward and tightened her obliques when she felt it. And oh God did she feel it; that feeling she'd only ever been able to elicit with her own fingers.

Regina was completely uninhibited, shouting with satisfaction as her toes curled inside her pumps and thighs squeezed into the side of Robin's head. He refused to stop, drinking in the juices spilling out of her into his mouth. She shakily reached her hand out and pulled gently on his hair, unable to will herself to cease his movements with a vocal request. Her body tensed, riding out the last of her orgasm as he placed one last tender kiss against her soaked lips.

Robin lifted himself into his chair, resting while he gave her the chance to catch her breath. She sat up when she was ready, biting her lip as she smirked at him. Both were quiet for a moment, staring at one another as they reveled in the fantasy they were able to bring to life. It was Regina who finally broke the silence.

"Did I pass?"

"With flying colors," he said and a smug grin appeared on her face.

* * *

The couple walked hand-in-hand through Central Park making their way back to their apartment building. It was nice to finally have one another back after what felt like an infinite absence. Robin squeezed her hand often, unable to talk or think about anything else, but the events that just occurred in his office.

"I can't believe we just did that," he laughed and Regina had yet to wipe that smug grin off her face since they finished. He added, "What made you think of that? It was unbelievable. You, Regina, are unbelievable."

"I've fantasized about doing that to you since the moment I met you, Professor," she teased and he sighed. There was no way she could call him that without his mind immediately replaying their encounter.

"And you wore your glasses," he rubbed his beard with his free hand, still in shock.

"I know I said you'd have to earn it, but," she stopped him and looked into his eyes through the lenses of her spectacles as fireflies surrounded them, "I missed you. A lot."

"And I, you," he replied, taking her other hand in his grasp before placing a tender, loving kiss upon her lips.


	15. Fight Song

Chapter Fifteen: Fight Song

For Robin, the summer had officially begun. He still awoke each morning to prepare Roland for his walk to school with Henry and ensured Regina arrived to work on time. He met her for lunch in her office everyday, once even bringing an assortment of fresh pastries from the local bakery for her coworkers. This, of course, impressed Mallory and she made sure to point it out to Regina.

The blonde had joined them for lunch the first day he visited, uninvited, and questioned (more like interrogated if you asked Regina) the man about his intentions and morals. When the conversation took an inappropriate turn to the topic of the brunette's sexual ability, Mal was dismissed. Robin found it quite appealing that she kept the intimate details of their relationship hidden; like it was a secret only the two of them shared. He respected her greatly for her modesty on the subject.

The Friday before Memorial Day, Leopold Blanchard always gave his employees the day off. Attorneys were rarely afforded any vacation days so he rewarded their hard work with a four day weekend rather than the national three day holiday. It was one of the few times of the year she really looked forward to.

Friday morning, Regina remained in bed while Henry readied himself for his school day. She wasn't asleep, but she kept her eyes closed and hugged the blankets to her chest, reveling in the comfort of her much deserved vacation day. Her son entered and she felt his presence, though her eyes were too tired to provide him with a proper greeting.

"Mom, I'm leaving to take Roland to school. I'll be home around four," he said from the doorway.

"Okay sweetie. Have a good day," she yawned before blowing him a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too," he smiled, happy she was finally able to have a day to herself, before leaving the apartment for the day.

Only a few minutes went by before she heard the sound of her front door opening, immediately clicking shut, and heavy footsteps headed toward the master bedroom. She smiled, knowing exactly who was visiting her. A second later, she felt the bed sink in from his weight as he crawled up the length of her body until his face was parallel with hers. He placed gentle pecks on her neck, jaw, cheek, and then finally on her lips; deepening it with tender affection and eliciting a hum of satisfaction from the sleepy woman.

"Good morning," he whispered, his voice soft with adoration.

"Good morning, my handsome man," she replied through a stretch, her eyelashes fluttering as her lids opened to reveal the deep brown irises he dreamt about each night. She draped her arms over his shoulders as he smoothed her bedhead away from her face, brushing the back of his fingers across her cheeks.

"You're so beautiful," he breathed out before adding, "I can't wait for Roland to start summer camp so I might actually have a chance to hold you through the night."

"I have to admit, it would be nice to know we're sleeping together and then actually get to sleep together," she chimed, both chuckling at her comment.

"I'm going to make you breakfast. Any requests?" He asked and she shook her head in protest.

"You don't have to do that. I'll get up in a minute," she responded, already attempting to wiggle her body out from beneath him.

"I'm perfectly capable of cooking, love," his voice filled with only a hint of frustration. He wanted to do a nice thing for her, but she was always so persistent; having to do everything herself.

"I know you are, Robin, but-" her words were interrupted as his lips crashed into hers, his tongue licking along her bottom lip before they parted.

"Why must you be so stubborn?" He said with a soft laugh, his question rhetorical. She sighed, giving in to his romanticism.

"Egg whites and turkey bacon would be divine," she said and he smiled, complacency in his expression showing his satisfaction of winning that battle.

"Strawberries or a banana with your yogurt?" He kissed the corner of her mouth before rising to his feet.

"Surprise me," she said, rolling over through another stretch as he left the room.

Regina didn't realize she'd drifted back to sleep until the smell of the sizzling bacon filled her nostrils. She hummed in delight, excited to fill her hungry belly after a long night's sleep. She rolled her eyes upon hearing the sound of Robin swearing as he fussed in the kitchen.

Moments later, he entered with a tray held out in front of him displaying a rather impressive feast. Her eggs were scrambled and arranged in the shape of a heart on her plate, the bacon like an arrow shooting through it. She grinned at the sight and decided it wouldn't be so bad to wake up to this every morning. Her small bowl of vanilla yogurt was beside the plate, sliced strawberries mixed throughout and a dash of granola sprinkled on top. Instinctively, the first thing she reached for as he placed the tray in front of her was her vanilla bean cappuccino.

He made his way into the bed beside her, laying down and resting his head in the palm of his hand as his elbow supported his weight. He watched as she closed her eyes and allowed each taste bud to appreciate the flavor of the hot liquid. When she swallowed, she vocalized a sigh of enjoyment as she smacked her lips together.

"Where's your breakfast?" She questioned, realizing he hadn't made a plate for himself.

"I hoped you'd share considering the effort I put into preparing the perfect breakfast for Her Majesty," he quipped and she chuckled. Normally she disapproved when people referred to her as royalty in any way; it was rarely paired with positive statements, which could explain her discomfort with it. But there was something different about the way Robin said it. He was genuine; in his eyes, she was a Queen and he treated her exactly as such.

She simply shrugged her shoulders and gathered some eggs onto her fork to feed them to the chef. Before long, the meal was completely finished; not a single crumb remained. He didn't hesitate before he jumped up and took the tray back to the kitchen. She shook her head and finally stood up, reaching down to stretch the stiffness out of her back.

When she walked through the foyer to meet him in the kitchen, her hair was brushed back into a messy ponytail and her glasses rested upon the bridge of her nose. She walked over to him and hugged him from behind, kissing his back atop the fabric of his t-shirt as he washed the dishes.

"Thank you," she mumbled sleepily into his right deltoid.

"You're very welcome, my sweet," he replied with a smile and they lingered there until his task was complete.

Regina turned and took her seat at the counter, opening the New York Times as Robin started the dishwasher and wiped the countertops dry. He made himself a cup of coffee as she turned each page of the paper, stopping to read any articles that sparked her interest. She sipped from her mug, scrunching her forehead and furrowing her brow as she retained the information provided for her. He took his mug and leaned across the island, watching her eyes as they skimmed over a particularly complicated story.

"Anything good?" He asked and sipped the hot beverage, careful not to burn his lips.

"I wouldn't say good, but it's certainly fascinating," she replied, turning the page and folding the paper over to make it smaller in her hands.

"Care to enlighten me?"

He gave her a moment to finish the article and she placed it flat on the marble. She flipped it so the words were now right-side-up for him to scan the pages. Just as she had done, he tilted his head as he read on. When she figured he'd gotten about half way through, she decided to start the conversation.

"Interesting, right?"

"I suppose so," he replied, his eyes still focused on the ink.

"You suppose so? He walked into an elementary school and murdered 12 children in cold blood," her jaw clenched, anger building in her core at the thought of such a monster.

"It's horrific, but I rather agree with the protestors. What gives the government the right to take his life? He is still a human being and I like to think all human life is valuable, even those sick enough to commit such violent acts," his voice was calm, nonchalant. For some reason this infuriated Regina even more.

"What's wrong with a death sentence for a monster that would take the lives of children? If Henry were one of the victims, I'd rip the bastard's heart out myself," her voice was cold, fire burning in her eyes.

"I don't doubt you would, love, but try looking at it from the other perspective. What if Henry was the shooter? Would you go ripping out the hearts of the entire judicial system of Ohio? His life may seem meaningless to you, but the reality is he's not a monster; he's a person, with as much value as you or I. What gives us the right as simple humans to decide the fate of another?"

"What gave him the right to decide the fate of 12 innocent children, Robin? He is a murderer, plain and simple. Capital punishment isn't cruel or unusual when there is sufficient evidence proving that," she countered.

"That's a very Conservative mindset, Regina," he scoffed, unintentionally belittling her opinion with his tone.

"So what if it is?" She shouted before leaning forward, her frustration boiling in her core. "At least my 'Conservative mindset' is encouraged here. Please, educate me on the fundamentals of democratic ideals, Robin."

"Alright, Regina-"

"No. Clearly you would know a lot more considering the impact the English citizens have on their government," her sarcasm finally sparking his anger.

"Oh come off it! You Americans are all alike, what with your unsubstantiated sense of entitlement. Democracy isn't a respectable system when the people voting are more concerned with Kim Kardashian's panty line than the amount of debt the government has put them in! At least the people in Parliament are educated compared to the sorry blokes here," he paced, running his hands through his hair and exhaling roughly through his nose.

"Because the English have it all figured out, is that right? Let the 'Queen Mum' roll around in her diamonds while some of her citizens are starving in the streets? You expect me to take you seriously as you talk about how we're all just simple human beings with equal value yet you worship a woman whose only qualification to run an entire nation was that she be born," Regina stated, her hands curled into tight fists on the counter. She stood up dismissively and scoffed as she entered the living room, "I may have a 'Conservative mindset,' but at least my opinions are not contradictory."

She jumped when the sound of Robin's fist slamming against the side of the cabinet cut through their tension. She turned slowly on her heels to face him, narrowing her gaze to scold him for his outburst. He scratched at his beard as he moved toward her, frustration still seeping from his pores willing his next words out before he could stop them.

"You are so incredibly infuriating, Regina," he gritted his teeth together and stalked toward her. She took a step back defensively, but allowed him to put his hands on her cheeks as he continued, "Yet I am madly in love with you."

 _Did he just-_ she froze. _He couldn't have- We're fighting. Who confesses their love during an argument? Especially about... Wait, how did this start?_ Her heart was racing in her chest, but her body was so numb she had to focus to feel it. _He's in love with you, Regina._

"You are?" She questioned, her voice soft now as she felt tears building in her eyes. She couldn't remember the last time a man admitted he was in love with her; she knew it had to have been Daniel, but for the life of her she couldn't recall the last time he said those exact words.

Robin's body relaxed, all the tension of their previous conversation evaporating into nothingness as he looked into her eyes. He could tell she wanted to cry from his words even as he gazed through the lenses of her wide-rimmed spectacles.

 _I really, truly am._

"How's that for contradictory?" He said and Regina laughed, tears finally escaping the corners of her beautiful, almond-shaped eyes and sliding down her blushing cheeks. He wiped them away with his thumbs, refusing to look away from her as he pressed his body firmly against hers.

Robin pulled her face into his with a passionate yet gentle force as he trapped her lips in an affectionate kiss. She reciprocated her fondness for him instantly, wrapping her arms around his muscular waist in a silent plea for them to be closer. When they finally parted, he rested his forehead on hers as his fingers curled into the hair at the nape of her neck. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in preparation for the vulnerability she was about to expose.

"I have never felt more certain of my feelings in my whole life than I do about my love for you," she whispered, exhaling with relief and beaming with joy. She'd done exactly what he asked her to do: love him honestly.

Robin lifted her into his arms bridal style and carried her to the master bedroom. She nestled her face into the crook of his neck and closed her eyes, placing soft kisses against his collarbone. He lowered himself to his knees as he seated her on the edge of the mattress. He reached forward, removing her glasses and placing them safely on the nightstand. Without parting their tender, loving gaze, they began to undress one another.

Robin unbuttoned the front of her silk pajama top, revealing her beautiful, bare breasts and sleek stomach. His palms caressed her smooth skin as he guided his hands up her torso to slide the garment off her arms. Regina reached down and pulled the hem of his t-shirt up over his head, letting it fall slowly through her fingertips to land gently on the ground. He stood in front of her and she applied adoring kisses to his defined abdomen before gradually slipping her fingers into the waist of his pants. She pulled down, feeling each muscle tense in his legs as his flannel pajama bottoms reached the floor.

He stepped out of them and helped Regina scoot back to the head of the bed. He pulled the elastic band from her hair allowing it to fall against her shoulders. He pressed his lips tenderly to her flesh, working downward along her midsection as he removed her matching, silk pajama pants. He kissed his way up her body from the center of her abdomen, through the valley between her breasts, up her neck, her chin...

Their lips locked together; a perfect fit. Their bodies were warm as they pressed firmly against one another, the sensual heat of their desire engulfing them. They took their time, enjoying being close to and holding the person they loved; legs intertwined, arms enveloping their two bodies into one coexisting physical expression of their devotion.

Robin positioned himself against her opening when her legs widened for him, brushing softly to drive her arousal. She exhaled loudly, her hot breath kissing his cheek as she pressed the side of her face into his neck. When he felt she was ready, he slipped into her so slowly; allowing themselves to be fully aware that, for the first time, they were making love.

"Robin..." She breathed out, tilting her head back and holding him close; her limbs desperate to feel all of him as they wrapped, unwrapped, slid up, slid down, clenched, unclenched...

"Yes, my love?" He whispered into her shoulder, closing his eyes and allowing his slow thrusts to consume him.

"Tell me again," she begged softly, her feet sliding up and down the backs of his legs.

"I adore you," his voice muffled as he kissed her shoulder. "I cherish you," his lips moving to kiss her heart. "I desire you," he licked her hardened nipple. "I respect you," he looked into her eyes then, wanting her full attention. "I am in love with you, Regina Mills."

He stole her into another kiss, slightly faster than before, but just as passionate. He moaned into her mouth as she urged her hips to move in sync with his. This, this moment, was not about pleasure. It was about vulnerability, expression, authenticity; filling one another with their deep, honest love.

He knew he was getting close, the anticipation of his affection flowing through her overwhelming his senses. His speed increased, but his focus on their kisses remained. They parted, catching their breath as their foreheads touched. He gripped one of her hips with his hand, squeezing tight so she knew he was almost there.

"Don't wait for me," she muttered, sucking on his neck.

"I want you to-" he paused and clenched his jaw in a forceful exhale as a wave of pleasure swept over him. "I want you to feel how much I love you."

She lifted her hands, each palm resting softly on his cheeks as she forced him to look into her eyes. His ocean blue irises stared longingly into her dark brown eyes, both reflecting a glimmer of happiness that wasn't there before.

"I do feel it," she assured him.

Robin slid his hand, the one holding him up, under her shoulder as he lowered his chest to press against hers. He was right there.

"I have to cum," he groaned out, focusing all his energy on waiting for her to get to her peak.

"Let it out. Don't hold your love back, baby," she continued to hold his gaze, watching his lips press together in her lower peripherals. "Fill me with it."

He cried out her name over and over, pulling her warm, glowing body tighter in his embrace as his love spilled into her. He couldn't hold himself up anymore and his arms fell weak at her sides as he continued to empty himself. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, kissing the skin there with repetitive pecks.

Her legs were wrapped around his hips, hugging his pelvis into her as her biceps held his broad shoulders in place. He was shaking, his breath heavy as his large frame lay limp on top of her. She moved one hand up to the nape of his neck and stroked his hair between her fingertips.

"Wow," he exhaled into her neck and she grinned happily, holding him tighter.

"I know," she nodded, kissing his exposed flesh anywhere she could.

Robin rolled over onto his back beside her and winced at the loss of contact against his member. He forced her on to her side as his arm wrapped around her waist. She rested her arm loosely around his torso, her chin on his pecs as she stared up at him.

"I'm sorry," Regina whispered. "I have to remember that not everyone has the same views. And I shouldn't have insulted your country; I'm sure the Queen is lovely."

"Quite," he chuckled before adding, "I apologize as well, my sweet."

"I am so in love with you, Doctor Locksley," she said with a smirk. He released a quiet laugh and pulled her closer, both arms holding her in a warm embrace.

Robin didn't have to respond. Regina could see just how much he loved her when she gazed into his eyes.


	16. Honor

Chapter Sixteen: Honor

Memorial Day came and went, Regina and Robin having survived their first argument. Although some might not consider it one of substantial weight, they were proud of the way they handled it. They actually spent a lot of that same day discussing their various world views and ensuring they remained levelheaded and open-minded. They learned a lot about each other because of that tiff; they were grateful for it.

During the second week of June, Roland was due to leave for his second year of summer camp. His bus was expected to leave very early that Monday morning while Regina would already be at work so she planned a special farewell dinner for him the night before. You would have thought it was his birthday or Christmas morning based on his excitement.

She allowed him to choose the meal for the evening: baked macaroni and cheese, or 'macaroni pie' as he insisted on calling it. She pulled out her gluten-free cookbook, one she'd bought specifically with Robin in mind, and went shopping for the ingredients that morning.

Her apartment was filled with joy and love, the two couples coming together to create one family with each passing day. Robin and Henry sat on the leather sofa discussing The Great Gatsby by F. Scott Fitzgerald, his summer reading assignment, while Regina and Roland were hard at work preparing dinner.

The little boy sported an apron, perfect for his size, that Henry used to wear while assisting his mother in the kitchen. She matched in her own apron as the elbow noodles boiled on the stove. She helped him grate the cheddar cheese before he insisted on doing it himself. She allowed him to, appeasing his growing need for independence, but kept a close eye on him. She strained the macaroni in a colander over the sink before spreading it into an aluminum pan. Roland dumped the cheese into the pan as she stirred in the milk and butter to create a liquid cheese sauce. She handed him the homemade gluten-free breadcrumbs she'd prepared (mostly various seasonings without a wheat base) and he sprinkled it across the top. He watched her carefully place it on the highest shelf of the already preheated oven and set the timer.

Regina had promised him a surprise treat for dessert. Unbeknownst to him, the apple turnovers were already put together and residing in the fridge waiting to be baked during their supper. The two worked together to tidy up their mess as they anticipated the sound of the timer signaling the completion of their creation.

"Regina," the boy began to speak as he wiped any leftover cheese from the counter into the garbage pale. "Are you my step-mom?"

"Technically speaking Roland, no I'm not. But is that how you see me?" She asked, curious as to what sparked this conversation.

"No. Step-moms are evil. They don't make macaroni pie with their stepsons," he replied matter-of-factly and Regina chuckled. His next comment pulled at her heartstrings, "I wish you were my real mom. I know you're not, but sometimes I like to pretend you are."

"There's nothing wrong with pretending, dear," she smoothed his messy hair and placed a gentle kiss atop his head.

"Plus, that would make Henry my big brother and that's super cool," he said, grinning innocently. Regina nodded with a sad smile, shifting her gaze to the intellectuals still deep in conversation on the couch. The timer beeped and she turned her attention back to their meal.

"Alright boys, go wash up," she announced, pulling the hot pan from the oven and placing it on the stove to cool. When Roland raced Henry to the bathroom, she took the opportunity to reset the temperature on the oven and slide the tray of apple turnovers inside to be baked.

"Smells heavenly," Robin said, approaching the sink to wash his hands.

"Just wait until dessert," she flirted, winking at him over her shoulder as she cut evenly sized portions and placed them on the dishes. Their sons came racing back down the foyer and she looked up, "Roland, hang your apron back on the rack before you sit down to eat please."

He did as he was told while Robin helped Regina carry the plates to the table. The family sat down together, enjoying their meal and indulging in various conversations; topics ranging from the U.S. Women's Team winning the World Cup to the new Fantastic Four movie due to premiere in the next few months.

Henry and Roland worked together to clear the table while Regina pulled the dessert from the oven, the sweet smell of apples and cinnamon wafting in the air. She let them cool as she retrieved the vanilla ice cream from the freezer to defrost. She heard the young boy rambling from the living room about the events he hoped would occur at camp and wishing his older friend could join him.

"Anything I can do to help?" Robin asked, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I think I've got it all under control," she replied with a smile, putting the pastries at the bottom of the bowls and scooping generous portions of the frozen treat on top.

"Thank you for doing this," he said, kissing her shoulder through the fabric of her blouse. She ceased her actions and turned her head to get a better look at him.

"You're my family. There's nothing I wouldn't do for Roland that I wouldn't do for my own son," she stated, catching the light reflecting in his captivating blue eyes as they filled with heartwarming tears while he absorbed her words.

* * *

The next morning, Robin and Henry saw Roland to the bus after Regina left for work. The excited little boy climbed the stairs, greeting the driver with those irresistible dimples, and turned back to wave to his family. The men waved back, both feeling proud and a little sad. Yes, Henry had to admit he would miss hanging out with his little buddy.

The bus pulled away and Robin suggested the two go out for breakfast. They walked around the corner and entered Granny's Diner, the bell above the door announcing their entrance. They seated themselves at the counter between a smelly little man with a grumpy attitude and a quiet nun reading as she sipped her tea.

A rather tall young woman approached them with menus. She had long brown hair with red streaks, an excessive amount of very bold makeup, and made equally as bold clothing choices; today's outfit being a skirt short enough to be confused as panties, a tied button down showing off her abs, and pumps that made her legs go on for days.

"Hey fellas, I'm Ruby. Can I start you off with some drinks while you look over the menu?" Her smile was bright and Robin observed that she was rather beautiful underneath all that makeup. It was a shame she felt she needed it, at least that's what he assumed.

He turned to the boy and gestured for him to order his beverage first. "Cranberry juice and a glass of water, please."

"Coffee for me. Milk, no sugar," Robin said and the girl nodded as she wrote it down. He watched as the man beside him intentionally dropped his fork as Ruby walked by. She sighed and bent over to assist the man, revealing a little more of her upper thighs; her underwear might have been exposed if she were wearing any. At that moment, Robin couldn't have been more thankful that he didn't have to raise a daughter.

He turned his attention back to the teenager and noticed he was trying to sneak a peek at the waitress's newly exposed rear. He wanted to say something, to reprimand perhaps? No, to teach him; yes, that seemed to be a better word. He wanted to teach the boy what it meant to have honor and respect; to be chivalrous, despite it being 'dead' as so many believed it was.

"Henry," Robin began, the teen snapped his head quickly, hoping he wasn't busted. "Staring is not polite."

"Yeah, sorry," the boy muttered, his cheeks turning pink with embarrassment.

"I understand the urge, my boy. I was your age once. But my father taught me something very important," he began and Henry sat up straighter in his seat. "And that is to have respect. If I caught someone looking at your mother the way most of the men here looked at Ruby just now, I can assure you I wouldn't be calmly seated. That young lady is not a piece of meat; she is a woman, the most beautiful of all creatures on this earth, Henry. Women give us love, support, family. The honorable thing would be to respect them because they are very precious."

Henry nodded with understanding as Robin continued, "And it also shows a great deal of respect for yourself. Would you rather be perceived as honorable or demeaning? Would you rather be more like me or the man to my right?"

The boy looked at the stout little man. He was balding, the strands of hair he did have were a disheveled mess. His beard was misshapen, his skin dry and dirty-looking; the way a construction worker's skin looked after a hard day on the job. He reeked of stale cigarettes and beer, coughing every few minutes into his omelette. He looked exhausted and physically worn down, his eyes and lips drooping into a permanent frown.

Then he looked at Robin, a man he already idolized in so many ways. He was well put together, clean, full of life and energy. He smelled like the woods and a fresh cup of coffee. What he admired most about the man was his intelligence. Aside from his mom, Robin was the smartest person he ever met. And he saw first hand how happy Regina was now that he was in her life, treating her with respect and showing her affection. Of course he would rather be like Robin; there was no doubt about it.

"I see what you're saying," Henry said, but he did have a question. "But sometimes it's just an instinct to look. Is that disrespectful?"

"I don't see the harm in looking. We are human, after all, Henry," he chuckled before adding, "What separates a decent man from an indecent one is not found in the act of looking, but in the conscious decision to look away rather than gawk. Does that make sense?"

"Totally," he nodded with a smile and the man patted his shoulder.

"You boys decide what you want?" Ruby asked with a polite smile, appearing before them with her tiny notebook and pen already in her hands.

And the answer was yes, Henry did make a choice: he decided he would be honorable from that day forward.

* * *

That afternoon, Henry's phone rang while he was catching up on some Netflix. He paused the episode of Breaking Bad apprehensively, not wanting to miss what happened to Walt at Los Pollos Hermanos, and looked at the caller ID. _Mallory Bolla._

"Hello?" He answered, a bit confused by the unexpected call from his mother's colleague.

"Hi Henry. Your mom mentioned you were doing some little jobs around your building. You up for expanding into Bolla Manor this week?"

He chuckled and replied, "What do you have in mind?"

Mal had to pick up Lily from college, but instead of going over the weekend she decided to make it a mini vacation. She would tour the town, spend time with her daughter, and perhaps even go out at night and meet a nice guy. She couldn't leave without finding someone to take care of their dog, Pongo, and she never liked leaving him in a kennel. Luckily, Henry was happy to volunteer his services.

They arranged for him come over that evening and he would stay the week in her apartment. She would provide any snacks he liked, but imagined Regina would check on him often and make him come home for dinner. Still, he liked the idea of having an entire place all to himself. And Pongo too, of course.

Regina left work fully aware of their arrangement and stopped off on her walk home for Chinese takeout. She knew she'd walk in the door and he'd be itching to eat and run, so she simplified her life. She arrived home to Henry and Robin playing video games in the living room, viciously pressing the buttons on the controls while 'talking smack,' as they referred to it.

"Why would you choose Aquaman? He's so weak," Henry chuckled.

"Weak? I'm sorry, can you lift a shark with your bare hands and beat someone with it? No, I don't believe you can so step aside Captain Doofus," Robin replied and the two laughed, pushing their shoulders into one another to try and throw them off their game.

Regina smiled from the kitchen, unpacking the Chinese food containers as she admired their interaction. It was natural for them, much like it was for her and Robin, to enjoy each other's company. Henry didn't remember much of his time spent with Daniel in those three years he'd been alive; certain poignant memories, of course, but nothing like this. She was pulled out of her reverie by the sound of a very frustrated Englishman and rather pompous teenager.

"I told you! Aquaman is weak," Henry laughed.

"You got lucky, lad. Rematch when you get back from Mallory's," he suggested and the men shook on it.

"Yeah, I actually have to get going soon. What's taking mom so long?"

"Uh, hello?" She raised her hand and waved it from the kitchen. They'd been so mesmerized by the game, they had no idea she'd gotten home.

"Woah! When did you get here?" Henry asked walking to the opposite side of the island and leaning over it. Robin came around the other side and pulled his beautiful woman into his arms.

"I believe I came in just in time for Robin to lose," she commented, rubbing the loss in his face even further.

"I'm convinced Henry cheated. I will be properly investigating the scene of the crime once I devour this food," he stated and Regina placed a gentle, loving peck on his lips as she laughed at his poor sportsmanship.

After dinner, Henry grabbed his backpack to head over to Mal's. His mother hugged him and told him no parties and no Grace; she knew he wasn't much for partying in any respect, but Grace... He was infatuated with the girl. She had no plans to become a grandma anytime soon, but trusted her son to make wise choices.

She walked him to the door, closing and locking it after he was gone. She lingered there for a moment, embracing the peace and silent solitude that filled the apartment. They were alone. For an entire week, they didn't have to be parents. They could just focus on being lovers.

Before she could turn, she felt Robin's strong arms around her waist. She placed her soft, delicate hands on his and interlocked their fingers. They swayed, still allowing themselves to live in the peaceful moment. Regina even hummed softly in contentment before she heard him say, "We're finally alone, my love."

"For one whole week," she added, grinning happily.

"I wonder," his voice was deep and husky, his tone obvious with suggestion as he moved his hands down along her hip bones traveling inward when they reached her thighs. Regina exhaled and closed her eyes, feeling his hot breath against the back of her ear when he said, "Whatever shall we do with an entire week alone together?"

* * *

 _12:36am_ \- Robin lay awake in Regina's bed, holding her naked body close to his own. They'd spent the better part of an hour, after making love, just talking and being close. She was on his right side, her left cheek pressed into his chest with her arm draped comfortably across his abdomen. His right arm held her tight to his side, keeping her exposed body warm beneath the blankets. The fingertips of his left hand drew soothing patterns on the skin of her forearm. He couldn't see her face, but knew she'd drifted to sleep when her breathing became even against his chest.

 _1:13am_ \- He finally drifted to sleep, still in their same position. Robin didn't want to sleep. He didn't want to close his eyes and miss seeing her. He wanted to watch her, observe her in her peaceful slumber. He wanted to see Regina in a way that even she couldn't. But not tonight. Tonight he would rest. Another night, he told himself, he would admire her.

 _2:54am_ \- Regina twitched in her sleep, entangling her legs with his for comfort. Reacting to her touch, Robin adjusted his body by rolling onto his right side to face her. His left arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her into him. She hummed softly and he smiled, both awake, but only slightly. Their eyes remained closed, their faces nearly touching. Her right hand hung over his left hip as she pressed gentle pecks upon his lips. They drifted back to sleep, continuing their tender kisses until falling victim to their dreams.

 _3:47am_ \- Robin groaned with discomfort realizing his right arm was numb from the weight of her head against his bicep.

"Regina?" He whispered.

"Hmm?" She hummed sleepily in response.

"My arm fell asleep. Roll over."

She released an audible exhale as she rolled onto her back, freeing his arm. He turned toward her onto his stomach and placed his head in the valley between her breasts. His left arm lay over her tiny waist, his elbow bent next to her hip as his palm pressed into the side of her ribs. The fingertips of her left hand ran through his hair while her right arm rested atop his. He clenched and unclenched his right fist, trying to bring the feeling back as he spread his arm up under the pillow. Once they were finally still and comfortable, they soothed one another back to sleep with the sound of their breathing.

 _5:22am_ \- Regina opened her tired eyes when she felt sweat pooling between her legs. Robin was in a deep sleep, his left leg spread over both of hers. She didn't want to wake up. There was still time before her alarm would go off. But she was so hot. Her hair was sticking to her forehead and the back of her neck. She was so uncomfortable. She placed her hand on his cheek and rubbed it softly, the hair from his beard prickling her delicate palm.

"Robin?" She whispered, receiving no response.

"Robin?" She said a bit louder and he stirred, but didn't wake.

"Babe," she stated in conversational volume yet it seemed like she shouted in the silence of the early morning.

"I'm up. You alright?" He woke with a start, opening his body to allow the cool air to flow between them.

He rolled onto his back and Regina sighed with relief as she kicked off the blankets. Her naked body lay spread eagle and exposed against the air conditioned breeze that kissed her soft skin. When she cooled off, she moved closer to Robin, but turned onto her right side to face the dark curtains hiding the entrance to the balcony. He rolled into her, his left arm loose around her as he put his hand between her breasts. She placed her left hand over his as she tucked her right arm under her pillow.

"I like when you call me babe," he kissed her shoulder blade fondly and she felt his erection pressing into the back of her thighs. He didn't pursue his body's natural desire for her though; his need for sleep winning him over instead. It didn't take long for the feeling of his chest rising and falling against her back to send Regina into her slumber as well, grinning from his comment as she drifted.

* * *

Robin sat up abruptly, startled by the sound of Regina's alarm. She stirred, but didn't open her eyes as she groaned at the annoying noise. He reached over her and silenced it, noticing the time was 6:15, before returning to the warmth of her body against his.

He began kissing her all over her upper body. She hummed softly at the sensation, but refused to open her eyes. He moved down her side and gently nudged her onto her back. She was smiling, but hid her tired eyes in the crook of her elbow.

"You have to wake up, my love," he said, his sing-song tone causing her to mumble a foreign sound. He, of course, took that as a refusal. "Come on. You don't want to be late."

She shook her head, mumbling some more and he chuckled. She was adorably stubborn when it came to waking. He realized this was probably what always made her so late. Regina Mills was not a morning person.

"I know a way to get you up," he whispered against her navel.

"Nothing will get me out of this bed," she stated firmly. "Your efforts will be worthless."

"I beg to differ," his voice was suggestive as he spread her legs open and neared her sex. Regina breathed out heavily in anticipation for a sensational morning greeting, but was startled with surprise.

Robin changed course quickly when his hands grabbed at her sides and wiggled his fingertips against her flesh. She writhed beneath him, trying to escape his torturous tickling as she shrieked and giggled with joy. Her eyes were open and her hands desperately attempting to pry his away. He finally stopped and she plopped back into the mattress with a sigh of relief. He leaned over and placed a lingering, loving kiss upon her lips.

"Good morning, my sweet," he whispered with a small smile, his eyes glistening with happiness as he stared deeply into hers.

"Good morning, babe," she replied with a content smile of her own.

* * *

The week flew by for the couple, spending their nights and mornings together in bliss. Occasionally Henry would drop by for a book or a bite to eat, but otherwise they were in the uninterrupted company of the person they loved.

Friday arrived before they knew it and Robin had the most romantic evening planned to surprise her. He walked with her to her office, but informed her he would be unable to join her for lunch that afternoon. He made up a fake excuse about having to meet up with his brother which she believed instantly. On his way back to the apartment, he stopped by market for the ingredients he would need for their meal and the liquor store for a bottle of red wine.

Just on the other side of 81st Street, Henry was doing a bit of scheming himself. He dropped by the market that morning to pick up a few things he needed for a date he planned for Grace. He went back to Mal's apartment and was hard at work all afternoon preparing for a romantic dinner for two, homemade by the teenager himself.

Robin did much the same; busy in the kitchen for the majority of the afternoon. He pushed the furniture aside and threw a blanket over some pillows on the floor in the middle of the living room. He grabbed his old record player from his apartment and set it up on the coffee table, relying on his pal Frank Sinatra to set the mood for the evening.

Henry set the plates in the dining room, dimmed the lights, and found an instrumental smooth jazz station on Spotify. He told Grace to arrive in more formal attire than their usual and he changed into a suit once the food was arranged on the table.

Robin lit candles and dimmed the lights, pouring two glasses of wine to breathe while he anticipated her arrival. He heard her fumbling with her keys on the other side of the door and jumped to start the record. Regina entered, looking like she had a really rough day at work, but was stunned by what she saw.

Henry opened the door when she knocked and held it open for her, gesturing for her to walk into the apartment. Pongo greeted her happily, wagging his tail against the floor as he sat at her feet. The boy held out his arm and Grace took it, blushing slightly at the sight of him looking so dapper. He led her to the dining room where she grinned from ear to ear.

"What is all this?" Regina asked, placing her purse on the table in the entryway before approaching him.

"Dinner," Robin replied simply, handing her a glass and leading her to their romantic picnic.

"Oh Henry, you shouldn't have," Grace beamed and hugged him tight. He separated from her and pulled her chair out so she could take her seat.

"The fact that you think so is exactly why I should have," he said with a smile as he sat in his seat across from her and they began to eat.

"Robin, you've gone to too much trouble," Regina said, smiling as she shook her head in disbelief.

"No, my sweet. For you, it's not nearly enough," he replied, sinking into the pillow as he sat down with their plates.

The two men sat across from the women, enjoying their meals and beaming with pride. They were gentlemen showing genuine appreciation for the beautiful ladies who held their hearts. They were exceptionally thrilled at the satisfaction that they were honorable and they were in love.


	17. The Full Monty

Chapter Seventeen: The Full Monty

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Is that the door?" Regina asked.

"Probably the kids jumping about above us," Robin said dismissively.

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

"There is definitely someone knocking," she stated.

"So let them knock, Regina," he said, kissing her neck enticingly. "Stay here with me. We can do some knocking of our own."

She hummed and leaned into his touch, their naked bodies dripping wet from the water falling from the shower head. And he did look impossibly sexier when his muscles were wet. She pulled his face hard to hers in a passionate kiss, deciding he was right. Whoever it was would go away eventually.

 _Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Oh bloody hell," Robin groaned, dropping his forehead on her shoulder knowing Regina wouldn't be able to ignore it.

"I'll be quick," she stood up on the balls of her feet and pressed a peck against his lips.

"I'll be quicker," he said, grabbing hold of her hips suddenly and turning her, pushing her back against the cold tiles of the shower wall. She laughed and then bit her lip as he stared down at her, hunger burning in his eyes.

"I don't want you to be quick," she whispered seductively, leaning up and biting down on his ear lobe.

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

He moaned and clenched his fist as he backed away so she could step out of the tub. Regina stood on the mat in front of the shower, not even bothering with her towel as she reached for her robe hanging on the rack.

 _Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock._

"How many knocks does it take for someone to get the hint?" She murmured to herself as she hurried down the hall. She pulled open the door in a frustrated huff and scoffed at the sight before her.

"Regina! There you are," Neal exclaimed.

"Finally," Emma said shaking her head.

Emma Swan was the definition of a NY cop: tough, blunt, and ready to help others, regardless of the risk. She had long blonde hair with loose waves when it wasn't pulled back into a tight bun for work. She favored tight jeans and v-necks, never leaving her apartment without a leather jacket.

She was Regina's neighbor in the apartment just a floor below her. They'd met quite a few times when Henry was 11 and had run away. At first, Emma was the officer on duty when she got called to Apartment 13. She offered Regina her phone number and told her to call or knock on the door any time. And the brunette definitely did.

They became fast friends when Regina made apple turnovers as a 'thank you' for helping her find Henry time and time again. They'd meet together for lunch if the officer was Uptown or go to the movies every once in a while. They saw a lot less of each other in recent weeks; mostly due to her promotion to detective and their blossoming relationships with Robin and Neal. But the distance started even before that, because of the incident with Graham...

Regina stood in the doorframe with her arms across her chest, her hair dripping down her back under her robe. "Detective Swan. Mr. Cassidy. I would say it's a pleasure to see you, but I'd be lying."

"Ouch," Neal grabbed at his chest pulling on his shirt above his heart. "Just crush my heart already, Reg. Stop toying with my feelings this way."

Emma laughed and the brunette rolled her eyes. She absolutely despised being called 'Reg.' 'Gina' she didn't mind so much, although she would prefer the use of her full name. But Reg... Reg was the worst. And she knew that was exactly why the couple insisted on calling her that.

"Alright, well if you just stopped by to say hello then 'hello.' Now go away," she scoffed and tried to shut the door.

"Reggie, wait!" Emma called out. Reggie was even worse. "We didn't know you were busy. Can we come back later?"

"What time is later?" She asked curiously. She wanted to be able to take her time in that steamy shower with that steamy man of hers.

"Any time you want. We have to talk to you about something," the blonde responded.

Regina glanced over at the digital clock on the stove. 10:21. They could come over for lunch, but that was all. It was her last day with Robin before Roland came home and she refused to spend it with Tweedledee and Tweedledum.

"One o'clock," she said quickly, attempting to shut the door again.

"I hope you're kicking us out for steamy shower sex," Emma yelled out as the door was slamming in her face.

"Yeah and not steamy shower masturbation!" Neal added and she heard the couple laughing as they proceeded away from Apartment 13.

Regina chose to ignore their comments as she raced back to the bathroom. She ripped open the door, nearly pulling it off its hinges, when she laughed in surprise from what she saw.

Robin was hidden behind the shower curtain, nothing in particular out of the ordinary. Except, of course, for the fact that he'd poked his penis out the side upon her entry. He'd used shaving cream to create two dots for eyes on his tip, allowing his natural anatomical orifice to become a surprised mouth.

"I missed you, Regina," he spoke through the curtain in a very proper and uppity English dialect, rolling the R in her name as he moved it around. She laughed and hung her robe back on the hook before quietly kneeling down on the mat.

"And I you, Professor," she leaned her head forward, pressing her lips into a gentle kiss on his tip.

It wasn't exactly what Regina expected to return to, but it made her incredibly happy nonetheless.

* * *

"So you're the 'Robin' Henry has been telling me so much about," Emma said with a knowing smirk. After many years of tracking the boy, they'd become close. She'd stopped to take him for ice cream a few times on their rides back to Enchanted Plaza, but she caught on that he started making a run for it just for the frozen treat.

"That I am," he said proudly. "All good things, I hope."

"Oh yeah. The kid idolizes you, man," Neal pointed out.

They all relaxed around the kitchen, Regina and Robin standing together against the counter while Emma and Neal sat on the stools. She'd thrown together a salad and some finger sandwiches for their guests, Robin only partaking in salad to avoid the gluten in the bread.

"I was thinking about what your celebrity couple name would be," Neal said, earning a laugh from Emma and an inquisitive head turn from the other couple. "I came up with two: Rogina or Robina. Thoughts?"

"I'm feeling Rogina," the blonde was nearly cackling.

"I have to disagree. Robina has a nice ring to it," Robin said, trying his best to make a connection with the couple.

"That's true. Rogina almost sounds exactly like Regina, but in slow motion," Neal said and the three shared a laugh; the brunette standing still, not very amused.

"So what was so important this morning?" Regina asked, picking the ham off her sandwich and giving it to Robin for a more hearty salad. She ate meat, but only white meat poultry. She didn't realize Neal would commandeer all of the turkey so she made do with the cheese and vegetables between the bread.

"Oh, so Neal and I were stopping by to invite you to a rooftop barbecue," she beamed, clearly more excited than anyone else in the room.

"That's it?" The brunette said, confused as to why that needed to interrupt their shower that morning.

"What do you mean?" Emma chuckled.

"I thought you were going to announce you eloped or that you're pregnant or something, not invite us to dinner," she replied honestly, the blonde glaring at her defensively.

"We appreciate the invitation," Robin cut in, sensing her temper flaring slightly. "When is it?"

"Fourth of July. Bring the kids," Neal said, gratitude toward Robin in his expression for steering the discussion away from the tension between the women.

"And it's potluck so bring something good," Emma chimed in.

"We'll discuss it and let you know," the other woman said simply, biting into her salad then.

Both couples finished their lunch rather quickly, tension growing between the women although both men had no idea exactly why. The guests excused themselves, claiming they had a few errands to run, but Regina didn't question them. Truthfully, she was happy to see them go.

When they were alone, they were quiet for a short time while he helped her clean the kitchen. He didn't feel awkward in any way. Just confused. He wanted to know what was going on so he could better understand her frustration.

"They're an interesting lot," he said, deciding it was the safest thing to say to her.

"To say the least," she spat. Her shortness was not directed at him, he knew that.

"You don't seem too keen on accepting their invitation," he observed, clearing the countertop of dirty dishes and bringing them to the sink for her to wash.

"Not quite."

"May I ask why?" He sensed he was venturing into dangerous territory, but what did he have to lose in taking that conversational risk?

"Emma and I," Regina sighed, trying to release the heat building in her core from the overwhelming terror crashing through her. "We have a history."

"I noticed. Care to elaborate?"

"A complicated history," she said, allowing that to be as much information she was willing to share on the subject. But, of course, that wasn't enough for him.

"Ex-girlfriend?" He joked, hoping that would lift her spirits some. He was happy when it did, catching the smirk she tried to hide behind her anger.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she rolled her eyes and shook her head before continuing. "We just- we had a falling out of sorts. Nothing too serious..."

"You seem to be friendly or, at the very least, civil," Robin offered when she failed to complete her previous sentence.

"Civil is a good way to describe our relationship, I suppose," she replied. "We were friends. And perhaps we still are or could be. But what happened between us was never resolved."

"So you're worried it might come up at the party," he stated, finally understanding what was bothering her.

"No, I know it will," she sighed, placing the last dish in the machine before wiping her hands.

"I don't know what happened and honestly, it doesn't bother me if you never wish to tell me. However, it shouldn't be a burden on you. I think we should attend, socialize. Make the best of it. And if you feel uncomfortable, we can leave," he suggested.

"I don't know..."

"At least try," he stepped closer, wrapping his arms around her in a comforting embrace. "If not for yourself, for me. I'd like the opportunity to know these people. I moved in nearly two months ago and until today, the only other tenant I've met is you."

Regina placed her head into his chest with a deep exhale. She had to do this whether she wanted to or not because he needed this. She had to try, for him.

"But what will I bring?"

"There she is," Robin laughed at her question and kissed her lips softly. "There's my love."

* * *

Later that evening, the couple changed and headed for The Luck O' The Irish Pub, the same bar they went to that first night after his lecture. It had only been two months, but it seemed like so much longer; like they'd known one another for centuries. And maybe they had known one another at some point. Perhaps that's why it was so easy.

Robin's brother, John, and his band were the entertainment at the pub that night. Considering their children wouldn't be home until later the following morning, they thought it would be a pleasant way to close out their week. They arrived at the bar around ten, the place swarming with patrons. Unable to find a table, they took it upon themselves to lean against the wall near the left side of the bar; providing them with a perfect view of the stage.

Regina sipped her Washington Apple with a smile directed toward her lover, nostalgia seeping into her heart in the familiar setting. His arm was tight around her waist, his beer nearly empty in his free hand. He seemed anxious, but she found it rather charming. She didn't know what it was like to have a sibling to support and bond with the way Robin seemed to do with John. It was bittersweet and just another aspect of him that she adored.

"Top o' the mornin' ya drunken fools," a man shouted from the stage. He was another Englishman and Regina found it humorous that there were so many living in the city. He had very short, light brown hair and was much thinner than the other men although he seemed to be just as toned. His accent was much thicker than Robin's; reminding her of The Beatles during their Liverpool days.

The band consisted of the man currently standing at the forefront, John, and a handsome looking fellow with dark brown hair and a beard to match, wearing more jewelry and eyeliner than Regina accompanied with more black leather than one would expect to see this time of year.

"You blokes ready?" The crowd cheered and she couldn't help, but feel excited. She couldn't remember the last time she saw a live show; in fact, she didn't think she'd ever seen one in a bar like this. "Oi, give it up for The Merry Men!"

Suddenly, Robin pulled her into his arms and kissed her. It took her by surprise, but before she could say anything he was walking to the stage, picking up a guitar, and strapping it around his body. She was in complete shock as the men took their places and the crowd hollered: John strummed his bass for one final check, the pirate (which she referred to him as until she learned his name) stepped up to a microphone off to the side with a guitar in his hands, and the announcer moved to his seat behind the drums. Robin took his place at the edge of the stage to the lead microphone.

Music filled the bar and the place burst into an uproar of excitement, drunken men spilling their beer as they cheered and women clapping their hands to the song. Regina was frozen to her place against the wall, sure that this was a dream and she would wake at any given moment. But after a few songs, she was still there, very much awake as her lover's beautiful singing voice flowed through her ears.

The first few were upbeat, keeping the audience entertained. Regina's surprise finally subsided and she found herself clapping along, swaying to the sound of each song. At the end of the last piece, she jumped and yelled for Robin, blushing when she realized what she had done. He looked in her direction and winked, stepping closer so he could say a few words before their next jam.

"Oi, shut it, ya legless wankers," he said, part of the act no doubt, but something about it gave Regina the chills. He was sexy up there, taking charge as the lead of a band. And she had him all to herself. "We have two songs left in the set, but first I want to introduce you to the band. On bass is John Locksley. Ya got Will Scarlet rockin' the drums. And that there is Killian Jones on backup guitar and vocals."

"And this here's Robin Hood," Will shouted as he stood on his stool, the crowd responding with laughter and applause.

"Get stuffed!" He yelled to the drummer with a chuckle before returning his attention to the audience. "This next one is new so don't fall arse over tit when you hear it. I wrote it about two months ago after meeting a very special lady."

"Beautiful, no doubt?" A man yelled from the crowd and Robin shook his head.

"Breathtaking, mate," he said softly and she felt her face growing hot. He didn't look at her, but he didn't have to; she knew he was speaking directly to her now. "She takes my breath away more than I care to admit, but this is for her. She deserves more than a love song in a cheeky pub, but I suppose it'll do until we book The Garden."

"Bob's your uncle!" The same drunken fool from earlier shouted as the crowd barked with laughter. Regina joined them, her smile so wide and giddy; she felt young and alive, happy and cherished. But most of all, she felt so incredibly loved.

"Any road, we'll play this song and then you'll get the Full Monty, alright?" They responded with hoots and hollers and he chuckled as they quieted down. "Right, so without further ado, here's Outlaw Queen."

The band played and Robin sang, the lyrics coming straight from his heart and soul directly into hers. The words hit her so hard, nearly knocking her when they were combined with his melodious voice.

 _She's an Outlaw Queen_

 _She stole my heart from me_

 _Oh, I took my aim_

 _Her heart was mine to claim_

 _But my arrow flew askew_

 _She said, "You can't steal something that's been given to you."_

Regina loved this man. With her entire being. And she knew he felt the same way as he sang their song, his blue eyes never parting from hers even long after it ended.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi friends! I know I used a lot of British slang in this chapter and not all of us are familiar with the terminology. With that being said, below you will find a list of the terms and their meanings to better assist you while you're reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always, leave comments with your thoughts. Much love! Xoxo.**

 **\- Any road: "any way"**

 **\- "Bob's your uncle!": "There you go" or "You've got it!"**

 **\- Cheeky: to not be respectful of something**

 **\- "Fall arse over tit": to topple over**

 **\- "The Full Monty": to go all the way with something, to go big or go home**

 **\- "Get stuffed!": "Beat it!"**

 **\- Legless: totally hammered**

 **\- Wanker: derogatory term for male masturbators**


	18. Fireworks

Chapter Eighteen: Fireworks

June melted away as July rolled in, heat ablaze throughout the island of Manhattan that caused even skeptics to come to terms with Climate Change. The sun was brutal as it beat down on the hectic city, its inhabitants irritable during their sweaty commutes.

The morning of the Fourth, Regina was hard at work preparing her food for the potluck. She decided on a pasta salad: whole wheat rotini, sweet red peppers, cubes of provolone cheese, and sliced black olives coated with robust Italian dressing. She'd put together a small Tupperware of a gluten-free version using tofu pasta for Robin, unsure of what he'd actually be able to eat at the barbecue.

She had to admit, she missed waking up with him each morning. After sleeping next to the person you love, it's never quite the same without them. But their children had returned and they needed to be responsible.

Henry had gotten himself up and ready, showering while Regina finished the pasta salad. She'd been up, dressed, and ready to go for hours. She was anxious about the party; more importantly, who would be attending.

Her son came gliding into the kitchen searching for a small snack to hold him over. He'd opened a few cabinets before deciding on a granola bar and went to the fridge. He stopped when he spotted a banana and decided he'd eat that as well, then poured himself a generous glass of almond milk. Before he took his seat at the counter, he wrapped his arm around his mother's shoulders with a smile and said, "I'm really proud of you."

"Of me? What ever for?" Regina smirked and placed her hand on her son's hip.

"For going to this barbecue. Ya know, since things haven't been so great with Emma. But I'm glad you're going anyway. Maybe you can fix things," the boy offered. He liked seeing his mom happy and thought if her and Emma were friends again, things could only get better.

Before Regina could respond, the apartment door swung open revealing two very excited, festively-dressed Locksley men. Roland wore American flag sunglasses with bright red shorts and a white short-sleeved polo; she couldn't contain her smile when he looked that incredibly adorable. Robin was sporting a pair of khaki shorts and a red polo, patriotically colored boat shoes on his feet and a case of beer in each hand as his contribution to the potluck.

"Happy Independence Day, fellow Americans," Robin said happily in his best American accent. Everyone laughed in response and Regina shook her head pretending she didn't enjoy how silly he could be. He approached her suddenly, after putting the beer on the floor, and lifted her into his arms. They spun around the kitchen, Regina giggling in surprise and Robin humming the tune to 'Grand Old Flag' because he didn't know all the words. He stopped humming and said, "To the potluck we go!"

"Robin, put me down! I have to grab the pasta salad," she said, still laughing as he hoisted her higher to hang over his shoulder.

"Negative, milady. Roland: pasta. Henry: beer," he ordered playfully. The boys saluted before grabbing the designated items. "Go on now, men! We haven't much time! The British are coming! The British are coming!"

They hurried out the door and Robin closed it behind them. Regina huffed in surrender, giving in to the reality that he planned to carry her all the way to the rooftop.

* * *

They took the elevator to the top floor, using the staircase for the remaining distance to the roof. Henry held the door open as Roland entered apprehensively with his father following close behind, Regina still hanging over his shoulder. He placed her down gently, but kept his arms around her waist.

"I love you," he said and she smiled. No matter how many times he told her, she'd never grow tired of hearing it.

"I love you more," she leaned in and placed a tender kiss to his lips, which he was all too eager to reciprocate.

"You made it!" Neal shouted from the grill when he spotted the couple and their children settling into the party.

"That we did," Robin responded, releasing Regina from their embrace, but keeping a comforting hand on her lower back as they approached the other guests.

Among the people already on the roof were Neal and Emma, of course, Mary Margaret and David Nolan, Mallory and Lily Bolla, and Trina Bell. The Bollas were obviously invited for Regina's sake, although Lily happened to be close with Trina (a pixie of a woman with blonde hair and green eyes who lived on the second floor across from Emma). The Nolans were a couple who lived in the building as well with their twins, Jack and Jill, that were just a little younger than Roland and already playing with him nearby. Mary Margaret was Henry's English teacher at the high school and David was a detective in Emma's precinct.

Not long after they arrived did Jefferson Chapeau enter with his daughter, Grace. She immediately went to Henry and her father made his round of greetings before ending with Regina.

"Hello my dear," he leaned in and kissed the brunette on the cheek. He turned to Robin with a genuinely pleasant smile and said, "And you must be Robin. A pleasure to finally meet you."

"The pleasure is mine," he shook the man's hand and continued, "I've heard a few stories from your days at university so it's nice to put a face to the name."

"She started with the peyote story, I hope," he joked and nudged Regina to which her lover laughed and nodded. "I tease. Regina has always been an exceptional person who deserves nothing less than everything."

"I couldn't agree more," Robin smiled, holding her tighter to him. "And I must compliment you, Jefferson. Grace is a very bright young lady, well-mannered. You must be very proud."

"More than you know," the man smiled, but a bit of sadness reflected in his eyes. Regina placed her hand on his shoulder for comfort, knowing exactly how he must be feeling without Alice around to see their daughter grow up.

"Jefferson!" Mallory exclaimed, approaching the group with a red plastic Solo cup in her hand.

"Mallory, darling. I feel like it's been ages. Let me take a look at you," the designer in him clearly making its presence known as he spun the blonde around. "I've always admired your taste."

"And I've always admired your compliments," she joked, kissing the man on the cheek. "So I've just been informed that Robin and Regina are now to be referred to as 'Robina.'"

"Yes, I received the formal newsletter from Emma via text," Jefferson replied and the group laughed, Robin included, while Regina rolled her eyes. Noticing her discomfort, he said, "Come Robin, let us take a walk."

"What can I get you, love?" Robin turned to the brunette with compassionate eyes.

"Whatever you're having. You know what I like," she smiled and he pecked her lips before starting toward the food table.

"Mal? Anything for you?" Jefferson asked and she shook her head raising her cup to the sky, letting that be a sign she was content with her beverage.

"So, how's it going?" Mal asked, sipping from her cup.

"It's been wonderful, actually," she replied with a soft smile. "He's wonderful."

The women moved to a table, sitting down to make small talk. She occasionally glanced over in Robin's direction to see if Jefferson was interrogating him.

The men stood around the table, gathering various little foods onto their plates. Neal and David joined them for a bit, discussing the upcoming football season (American football) and talking shop about their careers. Suddenly another man approached the table who hadn't been at the party just moments ago. He was a rather handsome gentleman, from what Robin could tell, with light brown hair. He was a bit rugged-looking, his beard slightly overgrown to match his wavy hair and his style loose and comfortable yet charming all the same.

"Sorry I'm late, fellas," he said, roughly pressing his hands into the shoulders of the men beside him.

"Graham, you handsome devil," Neal chuckled and pulled him into a handshake hug.

Emma made her way over to Regina and Mal who were deep in conversation. She hated to interrupt, but she felt a bit lonely with only Mary Margaret to talk to. Especially since Lily and Trina ran off to blow up Snapchat or whatever it was young women did.

"Hey," the blonde smiled, looking down at the slightly intimidating eyes peering up at her. "Mind if I join you?"

"It's your party," Regina said, gesturing for her to take a seat.

"I know you don't eat red meat so I had Neal stop off at the market yesterday for some turkey burgers. I'm sure other people will eat them too, but I wanted to make sure you had something," she mentioned as she sat down and the brunette sighed, slightly moved by the younger blonde's effort.

"That was thoughtful," Mal commented, most likely trying to assist in building the bridge over the gap between the women beside her.

"It was. Thank you, Emma," Regina said, her voice losing a bit of its harshness. It was like Robin said; they were civil. Until they talked about what happened, they'd never be anything more than that.

"Regina, can I speak to you for a moment?" Robin appeared beside her, nearly scaring her half to death. She jumped and placed her hand over her racing heart as she looked up at him. He looked upset, or perhaps flustered was the better word, but she couldn't tell what was bothering him.

"Of course," she nodded and turned back to the table, "Excuse me."

He led her to a spot on the roof with a bit of privacy, wanting to avoid the gazes of curious, gossiping bystanders. She tilted her head when they stopped walking, confused as ever by his sudden change in attitude.

"Are you alright? You look like you've just seen a ghost," she held her palm to his cheek. He was hot, but it wasn't a fever. She realized then that it was rage. Robin was angry, taking deep breaths to control it. "Babe, what's wrong?"

"Who is Graham Humbert to you?" He asked simply, his voice clearly struggling to remain steady. Regina was taken aback. She caught a glimpse of the cop in question from her peripherals and sighed. That was it. That moment she was dreading. The reason she didn't want to go to the barbecue in the first place.

"It's complicated," she offered before realizing that may not have been the best choice of words.

"Regina, please just answer the question," he begged, not wanting to take his anger out on her.

"I'm not sure exactly what he was to me, but whatever it was, it's in the past. I've moved on," she replied.

"You dated?"

"No. Not even once," she assured him.

"Then what? Because the minute he saw you were here-" he cut himself off to release a frustrated groan before continuing, "It was the way he looked at you, Regina. It seemed familiar and it didn't please me in the slightest."

"What do you mean?"

"It was like he knew- like he could get something from you," he said between gritted teeth.

"What are you talking about? Get what from me?" Her brows furrowed in confusion. He wasn't making any sense.

"Like he wanted to fuck you!" He said forcefully, but he retreated back to deep breathing before adding, "What bothered me was that he believed he could."

"Whatever I had with Graham in the past was purely physical. It meant nothing to me, Robin," she said, her voice soft as she stepped closer to him. "We're human, we had needs. But we all make mistakes. Graham Humbert is one of mine."

"But then why do I get the sense he thinks he can still get to you?" Robin asked, the tension in his body lessening.

"Do you blame him? You've been with me," she began, her voice low and sultry. "I'm an incredible fuck. I imagine I'm not that easy to get over."

Robin grabbed her face and pulled her into a passionate kiss. She knew it wasn't a heated passion by the desperation in his movements. It was devotion, commitment, respect. It was real. It was something she certainly never shared with Graham.

"Regina," he whispered when he leaned his forehead against hers, his voice serious, but gentle. "I never once, not even the first time, fucked you. You're much too precious to be treated like nothing more than a body."

"It was a time in my life when my body was all I had to offer anyone because the rest of me still belonged to Daniel," she admitted, but she wasn't sad about it; she was accepting of it.

"And now?"

"And now I'm yours. Body, mind, heart, soul, and any other part of me. All of it. It's for you," she reassured him and he was finally able to relax. "Are you okay now?"

"I will be, my love," he said taking a deep breath. "But whether you're difficult to get over or not, if he looks at you that way again, he'll have to go through me."

"Such a tough guy," Regina teased and kissed him gently before they returned to the party hand-in-hand.

* * *

After an hour, Regina decided the barbecue wasn't so bad after all. Her pasta salad was a huge success and she had to admit that the turkey burger hit the spot. She enjoyed the fruit platter and some of the vegetables provided by the other guests. She even found herself indulging in a slice of carrot cake she shared with Robin.

He sat beside her for a while, not ready to reunite with the guys until he knew he could stay calm. He hurried away when he heard Roland crying a short distance from them, having skinned his knee after tripping over an untied shoelace.

"Oi, that's a nasty cut you've got there," a voice stated from behind him while he tended to his son's scrape. He turned his head for a moment and found that it was Graham; a warm, friendly smile on his face directed at the boy. "Nothing like a father's soothing touch."

The Locksleys didn't speak, but Roland had stopped crying and decided he looked kind of cool with the cut. Whatever made the boy feel better, Robin thought. He helped his son to his feet and brushed off any dirt from his pants before letting him return to his new friends.

"How old?" Graham asked, seeming to be making polite conversation with his new neighbor.

"Seven," he replied, not sure he was ready for small talk with the ex-lover of his current significant other.

"I heard you're new to the building. I apologize I never introduced myself before," the man offered his hand and reluctantly, Robin shook it. "Third floor, yeah?"

"That's right," he said, pulling his hand away.

"I see it didn't take you long to cozy up with your neighbor in Apartment 13," he chuckled and Robin clenched his fist. Graham didn't seem to notice since he continued, "Hang on to that for as long as you can, mate."

"Excuse me?" Robin's temper was flaring. Regina was not a thing and who was he to insinuate that they wouldn't last?

"She's a real spit fire, that one. But then again, I'm sure you already know that," he shook his head, reminiscent of the many encounters he shared with the brunette. "That woman really knows how to give a man what he needs, am I right? I envy you. What I wouldn't do to get her between the sheets again... Whew."

Robin couldn't see anything, but red. He was blinded by his anger to the point that he almost didn't process his actions. But he knew what he was doing. And according to him, this bloke deserved it.

He pushed his hands against Graham's chest forcefully, the man stumbling backward from the contact and shouting, "Oi! What do you think you're doing?"

"What am I doing? What are you doing?!" Robin was in his face, yelling with so much angry power that spit was landing on the man's cheeks. "You're a real wanker, ya know that? Thinking it's alright to say whatever you bloody well like about a woman."

"Come off it!" Graham yelled and pushed him out of his face. "I was trying to be friendly, ya tosser!"

"Friendly?! You think walking about asking blokes 'How's your father?' is friendly?!" He countered before Regina was by his side, her arm across his chest to pull him away from Graham.

"Robin, let it go," she said, eyes narrowing at the other man as a warning.

"What the hell is going on over here?" Emma said as she approached.

"Nothing. I'm handling it," Regina muttered, her grip tightening as she tried to use her strength to pull him away.

"Doesn't look like you're handling it," she countered with a bit of an attitude. "Looks to me like you've managed to become the center of attention, once again."

"Seriously, Emma? You want to do this right now?" She bit back, her anger rising to the same level as Robin's. The blonde stepped forward to meet the brunette face to face before Graham stopped her.

"Don't. It's not worth it," he said and added an aside under his breath, "He's just a bender who can't get a biggie for his girlfriend so he's picking a fight with someone who can."

What was meant to only be heard by the blonde was also heard by the raging man who could no longer be held back by his lover. He freed himself from her grasp, grabbed Graham by the shoulders, and turned him. The next thing he knew, his fist was pulled back gaining power and then instantly colliding with a 'crack' against his cheekbone.

"Holy shit!" Emma covered her mouth.

"Robin!" Regina shouted at him in disbelief.

Graham fell to the ground clutching the side of his face. The adrenaline coursing through Robin's veins overpowered his need to grip his throbbing fist. Mary Margaret and David gathered the children and escorted them from the rooftop to their apartment, Jefferson and Mallory instructing Grace and Henry to go as well. Neal had stepped up now, pushing Robin away from his fallen victim and urging him to calm down.

"Damn it, Regina!" Emma yelled in frustration.

"How is this my fault?!" She cried, standing between her lover and the woman she was arguing with. Their next exchange happened so quickly it felt like watching a tennis match, their words volleying back and forth with great power.

"Why can't you just leave your baggage at home where it belongs?!"

"My baggage?! When are you going to acknowledge your own? You're only upset I slept with Graham because you never could!"

"I'm upset because I found you fucking him when he was supposed to be with me!"

"Have you ever thought that maybe you should be upset with him instead of me?! I didn't know he was supposed to be at work. How should I have known, Emma?"

"I put my life on the line and he wasn't there to have my back because he was too busy banging yours against the wall!"

"I DIDN'T KNOW!" Regina yelled so loudly that everyone on the roof cringed. It was silent for a moment before she spoke again, her tone still harsh, but her volume not nearly as excessive. "He never told me he skipped a stakeout with you to be with me. I was told, by Graham, that you were both sent home early that night. That's the only reason I went. I never would have gone if I knew it would put you in danger. But if you ask me, you had a really shitty partner and you were too blinded by your own jealousy to see that I did nothing wrong."

Regina turned on her heels in the midst of the silence and walked toward the exit. She didn't bother to look at anyone, not even Robin. She didn't know how to deal with anything or what she could even say to anyone after that. All she knew was that she was right: they never should have gone to the barbecue.

* * *

 **A/N: I just wanted to thank you all for your kind reviews of Modern Fairytale so far. It's actually a story I've written in completion and posted to wattpad, but I made this account specifically because I know it reaches a wider fan base. I'm thrilled you all seem to be enjoying it and forgive me for my ignorance; I'm still getting used to the site. I can't wait to read what you all think as the story continues. Xoxo.**

 **British Slang Key:**

 **\- Bender: derogatory term for male homosexual, like "poof"**

 **\- Biggie: erection**

 **\- 'How's your father?': euphemism for sex**

 **\- Tosser: like wanker, derogatory term for male masturbator**


	19. Possessions

Chapter Nineteen: Possessions

 _SLAM!_

Regina stormed into her apartment in a fit of rage. She noticed the empty Tupperware containers spewed across the island that she never got to put away when Robin carried her off to the party.

 _That stupid fucking party that I knew would end like this!_ She released a frustrated groan, growing in volume as she swiped her arms across the counter. The sound of plastic crashing to the floor satisfied her somehow. She wanted more of it. More of the chaos and the noise. Anything to keep her out of her head. She opened and closed kitchen cabinets with a 'bang,' kicked over the garbage can, overturned furniture, knocked books from the shelves, until finally she opened the window of the living room and stuck her head out, screaming at the top of her lungs.

It was silent then. She felt like she could breathe for the first time since the horrid sound of Robin's knuckles cracking the bones in Graham's cheek. Right on cue, the man of the hour came hurrying into the apartment, causing her shortness of breath to return.

"Oh, Regina. I-" he started to run toward her, but was cut off when she raised her hand into the air.

"We went to the party. Are you happy now?" She asked with an angry grin.

"Don't say that. Of course I'm not happy," he sighed.

"You got to eat good food, drink some beer, and you even made new friends just like you wanted. Are you satisfied?" Her sarcasm was clearly evident in her words.

"Come on, Regina. We can talk about this-"

"No, Robin. I'm going to talk and you're going to listen. Based on your performance on the roof, I think you're done running your mouth for the day," she snapped, her voice cold and harsh. Normally she would be upset for speaking to him in such a way, but not then; not when she was so angry she could feel it in every tense muscle of her body.

He finally understood what Henry was talking about when he watched Regina's temper flare. She was terrifying: the way she stood her ground and straightened her posture, looking down on you even if you were taller. It forced him to sit on the couch, feeling exceptionally disappointed in himself.

"How dare you, Robin Locksley? How dare you allow yourself to set such a despicable example for our children?"

 _I am so bloody screwed_ , Robin thought to himself as her words came out clear and concise, over-annunciating each syllable to emphasize just how serious this was.

"Our sons now believe it is okay to hit another person if they are being offended. They are justified in using violence during a disagreement now because of your actions."

"It was the honorable thing to do," he stood his ground. He truly felt that it was. And to be fair, Regina only seemed to be upset with him for doing it in front of the kids. Who cares if Graham's face is broken? As long as the boys didn't see.

"Where is there honor in striking a man, Robin?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was almost appalling as much as it was utterly shocking that he felt justified in his actions.

"Where is the honor in allowing a man to speak disrespectfully about a woman? And not just any woman! My woman!"

Regina's eyes widened and he could tell he'd said something wrong. She spoke her next words so slowly and from a place deep inside her soul; she was serious and she was furious. The vein in her forehead stuck out when her face turned to a harsh grimace as she said, "I am not your possession."

"I know you're not. I misspoke." He opened his mouth to continue, but she was already on to her next sentence.

"I don't need you to fight my battles. I don't need you to rescue me like some knight in shining armor because let me tell you something, Robin," she paused, for what he realized was dramatic effect, and it amused him slightly (though he didn't show it). "I am no princess and I certainly don't need saving."

Regina left him on the couch to absorb her words as she walked to the kitchen to clean up her mess. He wanted to get up and help her, but he thought carefully about what she just said. It was her mess, she could clean it. So he decided to stay put.

She wasn't fragile, he could see that from the beginning. She could handle a few naughty thoughts by an ex-lover because they didn't mean anything to her. He realized, she always held the power by not acknowledging Graham's propositions all this time. But by hitting him, by allowing them to get into his head and bother him, Robin had taken that power from her. It was not his to take and that's what she was saying. It was her battle that she was winning until he came and lost it for her.

"I'm sorry, Regina," he said, pure sincerity in his voice as he spoke from his seat on the sofa. He didn't look in her direction, but could tell she was listening when the sound of plastic Tupperware being stacked in the cabinet came to a halt. "I truly am. I let my emotions get the best of me and in doing so, I disrespected you and set a negative example for our sons. But I will work everyday to right my wrong."

 _Because making it right is the honorable thing to do_ , Regina thought to herself with a sigh.

"For a man who prides himself on his honor, you jeopardized it by stooping to the level of someone with dishonor. That's not the Robin I know," she said.

"No it certainly isn't," he replied, ashamed of everything that occurred that day. He thought about what she said about the kids and pictured Roland using violence at school when another child teased the way he reads or writes. He thought about everything he told Henry at the diner and wondered if he would interpret his actions at the barbecue to be honorable rather than turning the other cheek, which was what he should have done.

He finally turned to face her. His brow raised, confused when he didn't see her standing in the kitchen like he imagined. He stood and walked around the island, sighing when he saw her sitting on the floor with her back against the cabinets under the sink. He sat down beside her carefully, wincing when he placed too much pressure on his hand.

"Can I see it?" She looked at him, concern in her eyes. He held his arm out and she gently turned it so his palm was facing down. His knuckles were swollen and slightly bruised, the skin raising on his fingers and the top of his hand.

Regina rested it in her lap and leaned forward. She opened the cabinet behind her back and found the first aid kit, repositioning herself comfortably for better access to his wound. She pulled out the ice pack and cracked it, releasing the crystals inside so it became cold. She put a layer of gauze over his knuckles and placed it there. She wrapped his hand in an ace bandage to hold the cold pack in place. When she was finished, he tried his best to hold her hand in his.

"I love you, Regina," he whispered, tears filling his eyes as he realized just what he'd done. He thought he was protecting her, but knew he could lose her at any second.

"I know you do. Robin, you punched another man for me," she smirked a little, but let it fade as quickly as it came.

They were silent, hands still held in place against one another. She took a deep breath as she watched his thumb rub lightly over hers. She wasn't going to let him go. She knew that. This wasn't something you ended a relationship over. But she needed to cool off, clear her head. She needed some time to miss him in order to forgive him, which she so desperately wanted to do.

"I love you too," she finally replied. Her voice was stronger than his, wanting him to hear how certain she was. He needed hope, to believe it wasn't over. "I just need some time. I don't want to be angry at you, but I am right now. I want to let it go, but I can't do that if you're here. Can you understand that?"

Robin nodded and allowed a tear to roll down his cheek. She hated seeing him so broken. She knew she'd done nothing wrong, but she felt so miserable. She knew it would be worth it though; it would make them stronger. It was difficult. She didn't want him to leave. She wanted him to hold her through the night while she cried, to let him see her. But she couldn't have that. Not that night. Not while she could see his nearly broken hand, a reminder of just how mad she was. No, Regina needed to do what was best for her in order to be a better partner. And she knew deep down, as much as he didn't agree, that he needed some space to do the same.

"I'll call you when I'm ready," she said standing, taking his good hand and helping him to his feet. She walked him to the door and he stopped to face her.

"I-" he attempted, but she interrupted.

"I know," she whispered, their foreheads touching. She didn't want him to say it again. This wasn't a goodbye. It was temporary. If he said it, if she let him say those words, it would feel like the end of something rather than a new beginning.

"This is just for a few days, so I can clear my head," she tried to reassure him, but the doubt was still clear in his eyes. He was worried she would take some time and decide it was over for them. A few days could turn into forever and he wasn't ready to let that happen. He'd never be ready for that.

She placed a peck on his lips before watching him continue down the hall to the elevator. She wasn't sure if he was going to pick up Roland or take a walk; she only hoped he would be safe. She shut her door when he was out of sight, tending, once again, to the mess she created in her apartment.

Regina fell to the floor in the kitchen suddenly. Her heart was pounding, her entire body trembling. She didn't know how it happened or when it began, but she was crying. She lifted her knees to her chest, muffling her sobs as she let her head collapse into her jeans.

She didn't stop it from happening. She was done closing herself off to the pain. So she cried until she was sure there were no tears left to be shed. And for the first time in her life, as she fully accepted her fears, Regina knew she could finally be free.


	20. But Ya Gotta Have Friends

Chapter Twenty: But Ya Gotta Have Friends

She woke the following morning after a restless slumber not feeling even the slightest bit better. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying. All she wanted to do was stay in bed, unable to think of anything else, but him.

How could she?

He didn't sleep a wink that night, not even bothering to try. He sat up on the couch reading, at the table drinking coffee, on the balcony of his bedroom weeping; he did everything, but rest, unable to think of anything else, but her.

How could he?

* * *

"Oh, Regina. You look terrible," Mallory said, entering the brunette's office for lunch that afternoon. Regina had gotten showered and dressed that morning, her hair and makeup the same as it was everyday. She just looked miserable compared to the previous weeks of pure happiness and bliss. The Honeymoon Phase was definitely over, that much was clear.

"Thanks, Mal," she muttered, not bothering to reach for her lunch as she stared down at legal documents scattered around on her desk.

"I'm sorry. I've just never seen you like this before," she replied, taking a seat in one of the chairs across from her friend. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Your job," she spat, but not with her usual quick-wit. She was exhausted and her words came out as such.

"My job is to be your friend. So either talk to me or don't, but I'll still care about you."

"I know. I'm sorry," she said, rubbing her palms over her tired eyes.

"Did you talk to him? After the party?" The blonde asked, hoping it would help the woman find a place to start.

"Briefly," she said softly, replaying the conversation in her mind for what seemed like the hundredth time. "We're fine. Well, we're going to be. It's just stressful."

"Come out with me and Jefferson tonight. Have a drink, let your hair down. Let go of the stress," she suggested. "It could be just what the doctor ordered."

"I don't know. I'm really tired," she whined, almost child-like.

"One hour. Give yourself one hour to let loose and then go back to crying yourself to sleep or whatever it is you did to look so shitty today," the woman laughed to herself, crossing her legs and sitting back in the chair.

"I just- I didn't think I'd miss him already, but I do. So much," the brunette groaned with frustration. "I just wish it were easier."

"Love isn't easy," Mallory offered.

"Nothing ever is," Regina sighed.

* * *

"You look completely zonked. Have you even been to sleep?" John asked, taking a cup of coffee from his brother as he sat at the kitchen table in Apartment 8.

"I couldn't," Robin replied, plopping into the chair across from him. "I couldn't even try. I was too worked up."

"How bad was it?" He asked, carefully sipping from his mug.

"Bad enough," he sighed into his hands, trying not to put too much pressure on his wounded one.

"Break up bad?"

"I don't think so," he shrugged. "I just hate the feeling of not knowing."

"Well what are you so unsure of?" John asked.

"What she's feeling, what she's thinking, how she's doing-" he stood from his chair and paced about the kitchen, working himself up again. "John, I've walked her to work everyday for weeks. I haven't gone a single day without her since the semester ended. I feel like I'm going mad."

"Well, I can assure you that you haven't lost your marbles, mate," he laughed at his brother as he crossed his arms and leaned back. "You miss her."

"So much it feels like my heart is breaking," Robin whispered his reply, looking so vulnerable and beaten. His little brother had never seen him so torn apart, especially over a woman.

"Come to the pub tonight," he suggested, uncrossing his arms.

"I'm much too tired for that, brother. Especially with the way you lads drink."

"Get out of this bloody apartment. Spend a night with the Merry Men! Lift your spirits and we'll help you figure out a way to win her back," he stood then, patting his older brother firmly on the shoulder. Robin smiled and nodded in acceptance, relieved he had such a great supporter in his life.

"You fetch the babysitter. I'll phone the band. Then take a bloody shower for Christ's sake! You smell like stale coffee and misery," he laughed and was thrilled to see a chuckle come from his brother. When they settled and the room was quiet again, John placed a reassuring hand on his back and added, "It's gonna be alright, mate. Love conquers all."

"I certainly hope so," Robin sighed.

* * *

They were on their third round when Will Scarlet finally asked, "So what's the poor bloke look like?"

"A bloody bender," Robin muttered and his friends laughed. "Put him in his place though. Think I broke his cheek."

"How'd it feel? Ya know, to hit the bastard after what he said?" Killian Jones asked, sitting up in his chair.

"I know I should probably say that it hurt like hell and I completely regret it, but," he shook his head and lifted his beer when he shouted, "It was bloody brilliant!"

The men cheered and tapped their beer glasses together. They paused their laughter to take a drink when Will asked, "So what's the problem, mate? I thought ladies fancied a man fighting for her the way you did. Gets them all hot and bothered."

"Apparently not this lady," he sighed before continuing. "I understand why she's angry with me though and I did apologize. It just doesn't feel like enough."

"Well, what does she fancy? Let's start there," the drummer responded, turning his chair around and leaning his chin against the backrest.

"Literature, politics, a good debate," he chuckled, reminiscing.

"Unless you plan to write her a political agenda on why you're the Romeo to her Juliet, you'd better think outside the box," Killian suggested.

"She likes The Beatles," he stated.

"Oi, we basically are The Beatles!" Will jumped up then.

"Any idea which is her favorite?" Jones added quickly with excitement.

"Lennon," he said and stood with the other men when the perfect plan came to his mind. "I've got it!"

* * *

"Henry!" Roland yelled from the kitchen.

"You okay?" Henry called back in a panic as he flushed the toilet, hurrying to wash his hands.

"Dad's calling you!"

"You can answer it. I'll be right there," he said, relieved the kid wasn't hurt. He dried his hands and walked into the living room of the Locksley residence.

"Yeah we're having fun," the little boy said into the receiver. "Oh hold on. Henry's here now. Love you!"

He handed the phone to the teenager without waiting to hear his father's response. He put his ear to the cell and said, "Hey Robin."

"How's it going, lad?"

"Oh, we're great. Building a Lego empire. You're really missing out," he chuckled.

"Think you can manage a break?" Robin asked. "I need your help. Roland's too."

Henry put the phone on speaker and gestured for Roland to come over to listen, "Sure. What is it?"

"It's called Operation: Imagine."


	21. Operation: Imagine

Chapter Twenty-One: Operation: Imagine

Regina sat in a booth between Mallory and Jefferson at a nightclub around the corner from Enchanted Plaza. They'd already spent a few hours there and her friends were tipsy, nearly drunk really. They'd talked about Robin and what happened with Emma, then the duo began reaching around her to flirt with one another and that's when the brunette decided she'd had enough.

"I think I'm going to head out," she stated and stood, trying to slide over Mal to exit the booth.

"No! Stay here with us! We're having so much fun," the blonde hugged her, her cheek pressed into Regina's ass.

"I've had enough fun for one night, dear. Stay with Jefferson and have a good time. Just remember to use a condom," she joked and wiggled free of the woman's grip. She kissed her cheek, which was pink with embarrassment, and waved to the man on the other side of the table. She turned to add, more seriously, "Be safe."

The feeling of the warm night air in July against her face was oddly refreshing. There was a faint, gentle breeze blowing just enough to push her hair away from her cheeks as she walked home. She checked her phone every few minutes, like she'd been doing all day, subconsciously waiting to hear from her lover.

But she knew he wasn't going to call her. Or text her. Because she'd asked him not to.

She sighed as she put her phone into her pocket and turned onto Madison Avenue. She glanced over at the park entrance, imagining walking along the path to the university or the pub with his strong, firm hand around her delicate one. She wondered what he was doing, where he was, who he was with...

 _I really miss him_ , her heart ached. _I'll call him tomorrow. I don't need time. I need him._

She rushed back to her apartment, wanting to fall asleep so tomorrow would come sooner. When she reached the entrance to Apartment 13, a flash of white caught her eyes. Hanging just below the number on the door was a piece of paper, words printed on it from a computer:

 _'You may say I'm a dreamer_

 _But I'm not the only one_

 _I hope someday you'll join us_

 _And the world will be as one'_

 _You know exactly where I am. I hope you'll meet me. I'll be waiting. - R_

Regina covered her mouth with her hand as she read the note again. She ran down the hall, not even bothering with the elevator, as she sprinted down the stairs. He was waiting for her. And she couldn't let him wait another second.

* * *

Regina stopped running when she reached her destination. Her breath was heavy, her heels in her hands as her bare feet pressed into the pavement. She listened, she waited. It was dark, the lack of light from the broken streetlight above her making it impossible to see. She pulled out her phone and turned on the flashlight feature, pointing it in front of her.

That's when it happened. That's when she saw it: Robin standing over the peace sign mosaic in the concrete, the word 'Imagine' just in front of his toes. He was holding his guitar and didn't say anything. Instead he sang:

 _Something in the way she moves_

 _Attracts me like no other lover_

 _Something in the way she woos me_

 _I don't want to leave her now_

 _You know I believe and how_

Something. One of her favorite songs. His voice was perfect, singing along to the sounds of midnight in Central Park. He skipped to the bridge of the song:

 _You're asking me will my love grow_

 _I don't know, I don't know_

 _You stick around now it may show_

 _I don't know, I don't know_

Suddenly, lights came on and surrounded them. She saw John holding his bass off to Robin's right, Killian to his left with his guitar, and Will seated behind his drum set. The song changed and it made her smile immediately:

 _Help! I need somebody,_

 _Help! Not just anybody,_

 _Help! You know I need someone, help!_

They skipped right to the chorus, her heart beating so fast in her chest:

 _Help me if you can, I'm feeling down_

 _And I do appreciate you being around_

 _Help me get my feet back on the ground_

 _Oh won't you please, please help me_

The song changed again, the tempo much faster than the other songs. She laughed when she heard it, remembering when he texted the lyrics to her:

' _Cause I've just seen a face_

 _I can't forget the time or place where we just met_

 _She's just the girl for me_

 _And I want all the world to see we've met_

 _Di-di-di-di di- di_

 _Falling! Yes I am falling!_

 _And she keeps calling,_

 _Me back again._

Tears fell from her eyes as Robin stepped forward, the tempo slowing down as he sang directly into her chocolate irises:

 _To tell me:_

 _All you need is love,_

 _All you need is love,_

 _All you need is love, love_

 _Love is all you need_

He repeated the chorus before letting the band continue on to the next song as he swung his guitar around to his back and sang:

 _And oh please, say to me_

 _You'll let me be your man_

 _And please, say to me_

He held out his hand for her:

 _You'll let me hold your hand_

 _Oh let me hold your hand_

She placed her palm gently in his, both of them smiling ear to ear as she mouthed along to his voice:

 _I wanna hold your hand_

The band played into a soft fade, leaving Robin to be the highlight of their final song. He knelt down in front of her on his knees, holding both her hands as he looked up at her:

 _Oh! Darling,_

 _Please believe me_

 _I'll never do you no harm_

 _Believe me when I tell you,_

 _I'll never do you no harm._

 _Oh! Darling,_

 _If you leave me,_

 _I'll never make it alone_

 _Believe me when I beg you,_

 _Don't ever leave me alone._

The band was completely silent then as he sang the next part a'cappella:

 _When you told me_

 _You didn't need me anymore_

 _Well you know I nearly fell down and cried._

 _When you told me_

 _You didn't need me anymore_

 _Well you know I nearly broke down and died._

The band came back in with a bang to finish out the song. Robin's voice had a rasp she never heard all the other times he sang. It was sexy.

He stood and was right against her, both hands grabbing each side of her face. The lyrics were pleading and so was he, tears filling his eyes as he stared desperately into hers:

 _Oh! Darling,_

 _Please believe me,_

 _I'll never let you down._

 _Believe me when I tell you,_

 _I'll never do you no harm!_

The music was gone, silence washing over them as they stood just beyond the mosaic peace sign and cried. She placed her hands on his hips and tugged on his shirt, unable to find her voice. She choked on her tears so Robin leaned down and kissed her. It was passionate, but more so in desperation and torment; their time apart leaving them feeling disheartened and tortured.

Her cries calmed and he apprehensively pulled away, leaving his forehead against hers. Regina took a deep breath and whispered, "I missed you."

"And I you," Robin replied, holding her tight to be sure she would never leave him alone again.


	22. Intermission

Chapter Twenty-Two: Intermission

Their relationship couldn't have been stronger from that point on.

Robin sat down with the boys the following day, apologizing to them for his actions and explaining why he was wrong. Roland was starting to fully adjust to the idea that his father had a girlfriend and begged to stay over often so they could be a family. Considering it was only a short distance, Henry helped Robin transport the little boy's mattress to the living room of Apartment 13 so he could be comfortable on those nights.

With the later weeks of August approaching, the Locksley boys needed to prepare for their vacation to England to visit with Robin's parents. Deciding that her and Henry could use a vacation as well, Regina contacted her mother in Spain and planned their trip for the same week. She saved all her vacation time during the year, not ever getting sick or just working through the rare times when she was, so she could travel somewhere with her son each year.

Cora was excited to have them. She'd been in Spain for the better part of a year, studying the culture and more of the language. Her husband was a native speaker and she'd learned an incredible amount of Spanish during their 40 years of marriage, but it was different to experience it in the country itself. It was beautiful and eye-opening. The only thing that might have made it better was having Henry Sr. by her side. But knowing her daughter and grandson would join her for a week made it feel like he was there anticipating their arrival as well.

She had to admit the concept of a siesta was marvelous. It was her favorite part of the Spanish culture. She believed Americans should adopt it to create a more wholesome environment in the ever-growing age of technology. She was thrilled to see Henry wasn't distracted by such trivial things, especially at his young age. He enjoyed time with family, perhaps from keeping his mother company or making up for his lack of a father all these years. Regardless, Cora was happy to see how mature he was and was proud of her daughter for raising such a bright, well-mannered young man.

During their vacation, she toured her family around the major cities like Barcelona and Madrid, making a point to teach them about the cultural importance of each famous landmark they'd seen. Regina was quite familiar with Spain; between her various vacations there with her parents as a kid or the entire semester she spent studying abroad in undergrad, she found it to be even more beautiful each time she returned.

The food was impeccable, to say the least. No matter where they went, the Spanish cuisine was exquisite. It reminded Regina of her father's cooking, warming her heart to feel his presence with each day she spent in his native country. Henry asked many questions about his grandfather, noticing the way his mother and grandmother recalled him in their memories with great fondness. He felt honored with the knowledge he gained from each of their stories that he was named after such an incredible, loving man.

After a particularly long day of tourism, Henry turned in early for the night. They would be returning to the States the following afternoon and wanted to be well rested for their flight. Regina took the time to be close to her mother, not having seen her for so long. They sat on the veranda of the home Henry Sr. inherited from his parents. It was passed down to his daughter who willingly allowed her mother to stay, rather than rent it out, as long as she handled the upkeep of the residence during her time there. It seemed like a reasonable trade for the times Cora allowed her to take Henry to her winter cabin in the Poconos of Pennsylvania.

One thing Regina greatly admired about her parents was, in spite of their love for one another, they still managed to keep their finances separate. She remembered asking during her days in law school and discovered they never signed a prenuptial agreement. They had a mutual understanding that their success was their own and she respected that, wondering if that was something her and Robin might be able to do when the time came. If the time came.

The Mills women sat comfortably on the veranda in their silk pajamas, sipping their wine as they swung on the patio swing her mother added to the yard. They were more alike than they ever realized, especially as they aged. They sat close, snuggling up to one another for comfort and affection that they refused to admit they needed out loud. But it was true. They missed one another.

"So will you be living here permanently?" Regina asked.

"I don't plan on it. I just haven't been able to find the will to leave just yet," Cora responded with a sigh.

"It's like he's here," she stated, wanting her mother to know she understood. "I wouldn't want to leave either."

"He'd be very proud of you, Regina. I hope you know that," the older woman said. There wasn't much emotion in her voice. She merely stated a fact. A fact that meant the world to her daughter.

"I do," she replied.

"I am too, you know," Cora said, her daughter turning to face her then. "Especially with everything you've been through. Henry is an exceptional young man."

"Thank you," Regina smiled, happy to hear the sincerity in her mother's voice.

"He seems to have taken quite a liking to this Robin fellow. Are things serious between you two?"

"Quite serious," she replied honestly. "He's wonderful with Henry and I just adore Roland; he's like my own son."

"So this is something you expect to be long term then," it was a statement, an observation, to which Regina nodded. "And you love him?"

"Do you know what I remember most about you and Daddy?" She watched her mother sip her wine, not answering to allow her to finish her thought. "The way he looked at you. Every time, that I ever saw, he was happy. Even if you had a disagreement, he never looked at you like he wanted you to leave or that he was tired of being near you. Of course there was love in his eyes; he looked at me that way too. But with you, there was more. There was respect, mutual respect, and a comprehension of who you are. And acceptance of that."

"I was a difficult person. Your father was the only one who actually enjoyed putting up with me," the women shared a soft laugh of remembrance and appreciation before Regina continued.

"I wanted that. I searched for it and I thought I had it with Daniel. But when he-" she paused and her mother placed a comforting hand on the younger woman's knee. "I stopped believing it was possible for me. And then I met Robin and-"

"You found it."

"He looks at me like I'm worth something, even when I am so frustrating it would be easier for him to just walk out," she explained and Cora nodded.

"You're not just something; you're everything," she added, knowing full well what that feeling was like for her with Henry Sr.

The women looked at one another and smiled, their hands touching. They understood one another and in a way, they always did. It just took a long time for them to open their eyes to it.

"It's good to see you're finally smiling again," her mother said after a few moments of silence. "I'm glad he makes you happy; you and Henry."

"We're a family," Regina put her head on her mother's shoulder and added, "I'd like you to be apart of it."

Cora tapped her daughter's knee affectionately. She let her head rest against hers and smiled to herself as she seriously considered Regina's request.

* * *

The flight back to the States was long and exhausting. Regina and Henry, both cranky from their jet lag, found themselves using the entire day to rest upon their return.

In her bed, glasses secure upon the bridge of her nose, she checked her email and caught up on a new case she'd been assigned during her travels. She was able to work while she was away, Cora having access to the company email, but couldn't get much done. She wasn't looking forward to work the following day, but she was certainly excited to see her lover again after such a long absence.

They'd spoken everyday while in Europe. He was able to contact her via email since the overseas roaming fees would be astronomical on her next phone bill if they called or texted. They made do with what they had and the effort they put into keeping their communication strong pleased her immensely. Everyday, there were various photos attached of Roland with his grandparents (Robin resembling his father completely with the exception of his blue eyes and dimples) or playing with their Golden Retriever, Sadie. She'd made sure to attach photos of her own; mostly ones of Henry standing in front of famous monuments, but she included the occasional picture of herself. She sent one of the three of them, including Cora, so he could catch a slight glimpse into her family. Her mother was impressively youthful in her Golden Age, giving Robin an idea of what to expect from his lover in the years to come.

With only a week left of summer for her son, she found that he was growing exceptionally more affectionate with her. He wanted to spend more time with his mother before the stress of his sophomore year began. Henry knocked on her bedroom door as he asked, "Can I lay in here with you for a while? I'm having trouble sleeping."

"Of course, my love," she smiled and pulled back the covers for him on the unoccupied side of her bed. He wiggled his way under the blankets beside her and hummed as he closed his eyes, reveling in the comfort of her warmth. She closed her laptop and placed it on the nightstand, resting her glasses atop the Apple symbol of her MacBook. "It won't take long for our bodies to readjust. Just don't think about it."

"Do you remember that bedtime story you used to tell me?"

"I could never forget it," she smiled, running her fingers through his brown hair that reminded her so much of Daniel's. It was amazing to see how he resembled his father more and more with each passing day.

"Once upon a time there was a Queen; a powerful leader respected by all her subjects," Henry began, his eyes still closed as he settled into the beginning of his REM cycle.

"And although she seemed to live a life of luxury, she felt there was something missing. She was lonely in her empty palace so she sought a companion that might keep her company," Regina adjusted herself more comfortably beside him as she continued the tale. "She received many suitors, all hoping to woo the beautiful royal. But she was smart and could see through their deceit as each one courted her; all seeking power, not a single one in search of companionship.

One day, the Queen sat in her royal garden with unbearable sadness having lost hope in her search for someone to share her life with. But a little boy wandered before her, lost and scared without a family. With great compassion, the Queen comforted the child and learned that he, much like herself, was alone and in need of a mother. Without hesitation, she invited him into the palace. She offered him food and shelter, which he politely declined. Instead, the boy asked if she might provide him with love, for he needed that far more than material goods."

Regina felt his chest rising and falling slowly, his breath evening out. She remained silent, believing he had fallen asleep until he said in a very tired whisper, "And from that day forth..."

"And from that day forth," she picked up the story where she left off, "the Queen vowed to love and protect the lost boy who wandered into her garden, gaining the same from him for the rest of her life. Her palace was no longer empty and she never felt lonely again; having sought out a King, but was blessed with a Prince."

* * *

The next evening, Regina and Henry joined Robin and Roland for dinner in Apartment 8. She'd stopped at the market on her way home from work for some groceries, knowing the Locksleys had just arrived back to town early that morning and were most likely too exhausted to run errands.

Henry was already in the apartment reading with Roland when she arrived; she could hear Robin mumbling with frustration from the bedroom. She placed the bags on the counter and went to tend to the grumpy Englishman. He was struggling with one of the suitcases, the smaller of the two so she assumed it was Roland's.

"What seems to be the problem?" She asked leaning against the doorframe and crossing her arms over her chest.

"This independent phase with Roland. I want to allow him to do things on his own, but then it gives me a headache when I have to fix it," he struggled with the zipper and she realized it was most likely caught on the fabric. She walked toward him, the door clicking closed behind her as she wrapped her thumb and pointer finger around the belt loop of his jeans to pull him away from his task.

"May I?" She asked, tilting her head toward the suitcase. He shrugged and gestured for her to take a stab at it. She turned toward the bed, her backside now pressed against his front, and leaned down to be eye level with the luggage.

His hands rubbed a sensual pattern along her hips as she tried to focus. He traveled upward along the width of her lower back before each of his hands was hovering above her ass. She smirked, knowing it drew his attention because of the particular pair of dress slacks she'd specifically chosen to wear for the day of his return; they hugged tight to her wide hips and under each firm cheek, lifting and accentuating her feature perfectly.

He squeezed and groaned from deep in his throat, his hunger for her evident in the way he bit his lower lip. It had been ten days since he last saw the irresistible woman before him; he was starving for her. He kept one hand on her backside while the other moved to the back of her neck, moving slowly down the length of her spine. She closed her eyes with a sigh and felt shivers on the very place he was tracing with his fingertips.

Regina freed the zipper from the fabric and slowly pulled it along the track before opening the top. The little boy's clothes overflowed from the bag, an abundance of small knick knacks he'd collected in his travels mixed within. Nothing was folded, having been shoved inside by the seven year old, and the soles of his shoes were face down on his clothing. She chuckled to herself, deciding she would deal with the mess and do the boy's laundry after they ate.

She stood and turned to face him, a smirk still present at the corners of her mouth. His eyes peered down at her ever-enticing lips before returning to her almond-shaped gaze. There was that look; the look she spoke to her mother about. In those eyes she saw not only love, but respect, admiration, gratitude, attraction, desire; she was everything to him and she only hoped he could see the same from her.

Robin wanted her, craved her. His arms were draped around her hips, his hands pressed into her rear end kneading circles against it with his palms. During every rotation, his fingertips would graze the bottom of each cheek where they dipped down to meet her toned thighs. He pushed their hips together, letting her feel his arousal trapped inside his dark, blue jeans against her pelvis. She bit down on her lip, her palms meeting his pecs with a sensual force as she ran them along his entire torso.

Their foreheads glistened with the faint appearance of sweat, their body heat rising from the sexual tension building within them. They wanted one another, no, needed one another; their pleasure centers throbbing desperately for attention. Robin couldn't take it anymore, the pressure building so quickly inside him he thought he would burst just at the sight of her. He crashed his lips into hers, his tongue meeting them immediately begging for entry to be reunited with its partner. She was happy to oblige and opened her mouth in his, their tongues tangling in an embrace of their own.

He lifted her from the ground, her legs wrapping around him instinctively as his hands gripped roughly at her firm bottom. Their lips parted when she felt her back slam into the wall of his master bedroom, a gasp escaping her lungs from the force. It wasn't painful in the slightest; Regina liked it rough.

Their lovemaking in the past had been about chemistry, exploring their connection to build trust. What they hadn't experienced together was unbridled passion. They'd never given in to their natural, animalistic impulses that were so clearly present for one another. But they finally could. They'd reached a point in their relationship where they could recognize the intimacy in hair pulling, nail digging, and flesh biting as bodies pounded into one another and voices shouted with overwhelming pleasure.

Regina wanted that; she wanted Robin to take her and, for lack of a better word, fuck her hard on every square inch of his bedroom. There was an intense excitement in the physical evidence left over from a night of rough sex; bruises from his firm grip on her hips as he pounded into her, scratches from nails dug too deeply into her back when he cried out her name, imprints of his teeth where he dared to bite into her as he came. Even the inability to walk properly was something she couldn't wait to feel after a night like that with Robin. She wanted all of it and more from him; anything he was willing to give, she would take with great pleasure.

"Daddy?"

The door swung open and her feet were back on the floor within seconds. He was leaning over her, his forehead against the wall as he caught his breath. He couldn't turn toward his son, his erection still extremely visible through his pants. Regina hid her quiet laughter of embarrassment when she buried her face into the crook of his neck.

"Yes, my boy?" Robin muttered, his words muffled due to the short distance of his lips to the white surface of the Sheetrock.

"I'm hungry. When are we eating?"

Regina looked up at the child, her chin still resting on her lover's shoulder when she replied, "Very soon. Daddy and I were just finishing a little talk and then I'll start cooking. Ask Henry to help you find a light snack to hold you two over. How's that?"

"Okay, thanks Regina," Roland said and started to leave, but he turned back to ask, "Is Daddy okay?"

"He's fine, dear. I guess he missed my hugs," she wrapped her arms in a tight embrace around his waist as she released a laugh.

"You do give the best hugs," the little boy giggled and left the room, the door remaining open as they recovered from that potential travesty.

"Why the fuck did we have children?" Robin asked with a frustrated groan and her laughter intensified. He moved his hands down to the front of his jeans to readjust himself as he softened.

She kissed the prominent bend in the structure of his jaw and said, "Let me get our little nuisances fed."

"No, let them starve," he pouted and she shook her head with playful disapproval. His voice changed to a wildly seductive tone when he added, "I've been hungry for far longer."

"Later, my love. I promise, I'll give you more than you can handle," she bit down on the tense muscle between his neck and his shoulder before freeing herself from his embrace. She walked to the door and heard him sigh heavily behind her to which she smirked with satisfaction.

* * *

"Can we please have ice cream?" Roland begged as their parents cleared the evidence of their meal.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I didn't know we needed more so I didn't pick any up from the market this afternoon," Regina replied as she scooped leftovers into plastic containers.

"We could go to Any Given Sundae," the boy suggested.

"Not tonight, Roland. We had a very long day. Another time," Robin said from the sink, his hands busy at work scrubbing the dirty dishes.

"You just don't want to go so you can stay here and hug Regina all night," he snapped back, his hands on his hips in an uncharacteristic tantrum. Henry laughed from the living room and his mother shot him a glare of disapproval. He stopped immediately and rolled his eyes as he returned to composing a text to Grace.

"Excuse me, who do you think you're speaking to in that unpleasant and exceptionally rude tone? It couldn't have been directed at me," his father's voice was deep and stern, but not angry; simply seeking to reprimand rather than frighten.

"Actually father, it was," his son returned with a smug little attitude he'd never encountered before.

"Roland John," he raised his voice, but merely to get the boy's attention and to let him know how serious he was. Regina had never seen the man discipline his son like that before. For the most part, the kid was very well behaved and polite. She was surprised by the sudden change, but also impressed with the way Robin was handling it. "That's enough."

The child released a loud, aggravated sigh and plopped down next to Henry on the couch. He crossed his arms and remained in a pouty position, waiting for someone to acknowledge him and get his way. Regina chuckled silently to herself and saw the way Robin tensed from the situation. She approached him and wrapped her arms around him from behind. He relaxed instantly upon her touch and she placed her chin on the back of his shoulder as she whispered, "Go take your son for ice cream. Once he's Henry's age, you'll wish you'd taken him more often. Trust me."

Robin sighed, knowing she was right. And school would be starting up again soon so their time together would lessen dramatically. When he continued to do the dishes, she reached forward and shut the water. "Go. I'll finish this. Enjoy him while he's still little."

Robin turned and dried his hands on her apron, "I love you."

"And I love you," she stood up on her toes to place a gentle peck on his lips before letting him pass to speak to his son.

"Alright, Roland. How about we make a deal?" The boy sat up, interested in what his father had to say. "I'll take you for ice cream if you learn to knock before entering a room. Seems like a fair trade, don't you think?"

Regina laughed as she picked up where he'd left off with the dishes and heard a mumbled 'Gross' from her son on the couch. Roland didn't notice and if Robin did, he didn't acknowledge it. The little boy agreed excitedly and ran off to find his shoes.

"Mom, I'm leaving. Grace and Jefferson are waiting outside," Henry said as he stood and gathered his things.

"Alright, sweetie. Be careful and have a good time," she pecked the air with her lips in an attempt at blowing him a kiss as he exited the apartment. He'd been invited by the girl's father to attend a preview of an Off-Broadway play for which he'd designed the costumes. Considering the show would be ending rather late, Jefferson offered the spare bedroom in his apartment for the teenage boy and Regina approved. She might have been hesitant if she didn't trust the man as much as she did.

She finished loading and starting the dishwasher before drying her hands and wiping down the table. Before long, the Locksley boys were on their way out the door. She received big hugs and kisses from both of them, matching dimples in full view on their cheeks that warmed Regina's heart.

And just like that, the apartment was empty. She took a deep breath, appreciating the brief silence. She decided to pour herself a glass of wine to compliment the rare moment in her life where she got to be alone. After a small sip, she placed the glass on the counter and moved on to her next task: Roland's laundry.

She separated the little garments, placing darker clothes in one basket and lighter ones in another. She picked up the dark basket and opened the washing machine door located in the alcove at the end of the hall. She loaded the machine, poured the detergent, and pressed start.

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

Regina furrowed her brow. It couldn't have been Henry. She watched him pack his belongings to be sure he didn't forget anything. Perhaps Robin had forgotten his keys again or just came running back for one last kiss. She smirked and walked through the foyer, answering the front door without looking through the peephole.

"What'd you two forget?" Regina's smile disappeared in an instant.

"Who the hell are you?" The stranger asked in a very unsettling tone.

"I could ask the same of you," the brunette replied, crossing her arms.

"I'm looking for Robin Locksley. Do you know where I can find him?"

"Depends on who's asking," she answered protectively. Her first impression was not a positive one, but she had no idea who this was.

"My name is Marian," the woman said and Regina nearly collapsed. "I'm his wife."


	23. Twilight Zone

Chapter Twenty-Three: Twilight Zone

Robin was on the elevator on his way back from Any Given Sundae. He'd run into David and Mary Margaret playing with the twins in the lobby. They begged Roland to stay with them so he allowed it, telling his son he had to be home for his shower and bedtime by nine o'clock.

He held a container of vanilla frozen yogurt in his hands for Regina, a special surprise to show his appreciation for everything she did for him that day. And everyday. He couldn't wait to walk in the door and take her in his arms. Without any interruptions this time.

He approached the door to the apartment and turned the key, but found that it was unlocked. He swore he locked up when he left, but perhaps she ran to her place for something during his absence. He turned the knob and opened the door as he said, "You are going to love me when you see-"

He stopped dead in his tracks. He suddenly felt dizzy, his heart pounding so fast he thought it was moving upward into his throat. He was so stunned, he failed to realize he'd dropped the yogurt and it oozed from the plastic all over the hardwood floor.

"Marian," he said aloud, just to be sure he was actually seeing her. His ex-wife was seated at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee. Regina was standing against the kitchen sink staring at the woman, her arms crossed and a glass of wine in one of her hands. She had yet to look in his direction and it was clear to him that she didn't trust Marian.

"How-" he shook his head in disbelief. "You were supposed to-"

"I know. I was as shocked as you are. I got a plea bargain: early release with probation if I give them a list of names of the higher ups," she said, that fake innocence she always used to deceive him during their marriage plastered all over her face.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see my son," she stated and stood from her chair. She started to approach him, but Regina took a warning step toward her. She noticed and chuckled, "I made and sold pharmaceutical painkillers. I never hurt anyone. You can tell your guard dog to stand down."

"I think it's best you leave, Marian," he said, aggravated by her rudeness and just her mere presence in his life. He thought he had another 20 years, at least, without having to face her. Nothing could have prepared him for this.

"Not without Roland," she replied.

Robin laughed, it was loud with a tone of obvious mockery, "Well, that's never going to happen. You lost all custodial rights when you chose pills over him; over your family. So face the consequences because as far as I'm concerned, you'll never set eyes on him."

"He's my son as much as he is yours, Robin," she said, frustration beginning to grow in her voice. "And I'm prepared to fight to be in his life."

"Do your best. You may be his mother biologically, but that's all you've contributed to his life thus far and all you ever will. He is my son. I have raised him," he gritted his teeth, his hand clenched in a tight fist.

"I don't think this is a conversation we should be having in the company of others," Marian said, glaring at the brunette standing to the side prepared to jump at the first chance to tear the other woman to shreds.

"Anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of Regina."

"No," Regina said, realizing there was something better she could be doing to help the situation. She walked by the exotic-looking woman invading their world to place her empty glass on the table and stopped in front of Robin. "I'll be in the bedroom if you need me."

He nodded, an apologetic look on his face. She took his fist in her delicate grasp and squeezed reassuringly. He was still tense, but less than he was a moment before. She wanted to kiss him, to show him that she understood and was willing to stand by him, but she didn't know if that was what he needed then. At least not in front of his ex-wife. She walked to the end of the hall and entered the master bedroom.

Regina immediately pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed. She pressed it to her ear, pacing as she waited for the sound of the voice she most needed to hear. And then it came and a wave of relief washed over the brunette, her hands shaking as she held the phone, but focusing hard on steadying her voice.

"Mallory, you have no idea how relieved I am to hear your voice."

"I miss you too," the blonde laughed, but when her friend didn't she added, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but Robin's not. I need your help," she said, continuing to pace the length of the room.

"Of course. Anything," she said and listened while Regina explained the situation. She took notes as the woman spoke; some were the details of what she was being told and others were follow up questions or statements to remind herself to mention. She held the end of the pen against her temple, concentrating and strategizing. When her colleague was finished, she took a deep breath. She needed to be a lawyer now as much as she needed to be a friend.

"First, if she's on probation than she can't do anything stupid or she'll land back in prison. If it's stupid enough, she'll most likely be sentenced to serve the remaining years of her prior conviction on top of additional time for any new crimes," Mal began.

"So she should be on her best behavior," Regina stated.

"Exactly. But, it's a good thing you called because it sounds like she plans to sue for joint custody or at least visitation rights. Is Roland there now?"

"No, thank God. I'm not sure where he is, but I know Robin wouldn't have left him just anywhere," she said, feeling herself calming down.

"Okay, that's good. The least she knows about Roland and his daily life, the better. Does she know anything about you?" Mal continued to scribble in her pad whenever the other woman provided an answer.

"Just my name. Nothing about Henry or where I live. I'm sure she knows the extent of my relationship with Robin, but that's all."

"Here's what I suggest you do," she put her pen down and pulled at some of the curls in her hair. "After Marian leaves, tell Robin to keep Roland out of the apartment for the night, at the very least. Have him stay with a family member or a neighbor; someone he can trust, but someone nearby as well. She obviously knows where they live so there's no telling what kind of crazy things she'll do with that. Move them into your place temporarily to keep them close, but out of their home while I work on writing up a case file. I'll request their divorce records from City Hall and start putting together solid character witnesses for you and Robin first thing in the morning. There's no way she's going to have sufficient representation if she does take this to court, but I'll be fully prepared just in case."

"Mal, I can't thank you enough for doing this. Send me the bill, okay? There's no way he can afford you on his university salary, but I want him to have the best of the best," she explained. "Roland means too much to him."

"This one's on the house. Call it my act of charity for the year," the blonde stated. "But if you really feel like thanking me, I wouldn't refuse some of your apple turnovers."

"Consider it done," Regina said as Robin entered the room. "I have to go. I'll keep you updated. And thank you again."

"Of course, dear. Be safe and call me if you need anything at all," Mallory replied before the call ended.

* * *

Robin and Regina sat on the edge of his bed, each making various phone calls and intermittently discussing Mallory's plan. He'd arranged for Roland to stay the night with the Nolans and immediately contacted his brother. John agreed, without hesitation, to take the little boy during the day while they were at work considering he only bartended at night. During the night hours, he would stay with Robin at Regina's apartment. They planned to rearrange Henry's room to fit a second mattress in there so he would be within hearing distance as well as out of immediate sight from the entrance to the apartment.

Regina contacted Henry and explained only the few details the teenager needed to know. He could hear the concern in his mother's voice and knew this was something serious. He was very understanding, volunteering his bed to Roland so the boy would be even more protected and comfortable. She was so grateful for his maturity and couldn't wait to hug him tight.

"What does Mallory need from me?" Robin asked when she was finished speaking to her son.

"Nothing right now. She's handling everything on the legal end. She said to focus on keeping Roland safe," Regina replied.

"What about payment? The way you've talked about her no lose streak, I assume she's rather expensive."

"Don't worry about that," she placed her hand on his thigh. "She's doing me a favor by taking your case with no charge. Her only concern, as yours should be, is protecting Roland and keeping Marian out of his life."

Robin merely nodded and they remained still for a bit, both processing the events that were closing in on them. He felt like he was suffocating. He shook his head and asked, "So what do we do now?"

"Now, we pack anything you and Roland need and bring it to my place. I'll help you carry his mattress over tonight so we don't even have to risk a trip back here for a few days. I'm not sure exactly what sort of things Marian is capable of, but I suggest bringing any valuables over and I'll lock them in my safe."

"The only things of value to me are you, Roland, and Henry," he stated firmly and Regina sighed with a soft smile. She pulled him into a tight embrace and nearly broke down by the overwhelming grip he had on her. This man was frightened, but she had to be strong for him. Keeping herself together was the only way he was going to make it through this.

"I promise, I won't let anything happen to Roland. Even if I have to represent you myself," she whispered and closed her eyes when she felt his chest shaking, his tears landing on the shoulder of her blouse as she held him. "I won't let you lose your son."

* * *

It was nearly ten by the time they'd finished moving all the necessities into Apartment 13. While Robin packed bags for him and his son, she'd cleaned the frozen yogurt he spilled on the floor. It was hard work, but they'd managed to rearrange Henry's room to accommodate the size of the little boy's mattress.

They were tired and sweaty from the physical labor and their nervous adrenaline. Both apartments were locked and secure before the couple finally allowed themselves to rest. They removed their clothing and stepped into a warm shower together in silent, mutual understanding that neither of them wanted to be alone for even a second. There was nothing sexual or arousing about standing naked with one another under the warmth of the water. It was about comfort and security.

Regina could tell his mind was elsewhere as he stared into the tiles of the shower and allowed the droplets to wash over him. After she'd cleaned herself, she applied soap to a washcloth and pressed it gently to his back. She spent the next few minutes cleaning him, not a single word spoken as she did so. He pressed his forehead to the wall and released a sigh, a small attempt to relax while she took care of him. Her hands moved slowly over his body, lathering his muscles and clearing the stress from his pores. She rung out the towel and turned him so he could rinse, her hands smoothing over his skin to guide the soap to the floor of the tub.

The water raining down above him rushed through his hair as he pulled her into him, his embrace tight and his muscles tense once again. She allowed him the time to hold her, to feel her in his arms. She was there and she always planned to be; her acceptance of his desperate grasp a nonverbal reassurance of that.

"I love you, Regina," he whispered, his breath staggering as he struggled to hold back his tears. "Please don't say it back because I already know. I just needed to tell you."

She nodded and placed her lips over his heart in a tender kiss. As requested, she remained silent and continued to linger in his arms. He finally pulled away and reached back to turn the handle to off, the lack of the steamy liquid causing their skin to raise with chills. He pulled the curtain back and stepped out of the tub, taking a towel and wrapping it around her body before doing the same for himself. He offered his hand and assisted her as she stepped beside him onto the mat.

They walked together into the master bedroom where Robin said, "I'm sorry you've been dragged into this."

Regina furrowed her brow in confusion and replied, "Is that what you think? I'm only doing this because I feel obligated?"

"No, of course not. But this is my burden to bear, not yours. So I felt I should apologize."

"Well don't. Don't ever apologize to me for this. Because none of it is your fault," she reassured and stepped forward, placing her hands on either side of his face. "I chose to be with you, Robin, and with that comes a lot of baggage that I am prepared to help you carry. If I wasn't willing to stand by you, I wouldn't have committed myself to this relationship."

Robin was overwhelmed with emotion as he crashed his lips into hers. She could feel the desperation in his kiss and allowed him that, returning the gesture with as much sincerity as she could muster. Something overcame him then, something Regina couldn't explain, as he ripped her towel from her body and pushed her onto the bed. His towel was off in seconds, hovering over her as their lips met once again.

He craved closeness, her closeness. He needed to feel her, to hear her, to show her. This woman was everything to him and he needed her to know that, but nothing he ever said would suffice.

Regina tried to wrap her arms around him, but he pushed them away, holding them above her head as he gripped her biceps. It was rough, not the same roughness as before, but she enjoyed it just the same. This was about her, about him being able to show her how much she meant to him. Their lips parted as he explored her body with a great sense of urgency. He moved so quickly, nipping at areas he knew were sensitive to elicit eager moans and yelps of her arousal.

He was between her legs, forcing them open and licking ferociously at her bundle of nerves. She winced at the initial contact, gripping the sheets and crying out. This was that animalistic intensity she yearned for. His mouth was hot against her, forcing his tongue inside and rubbing his lips on her skin there in a way he'd never done before. Regina arched her back and tilted her hips up for more. He engaged his teeth when he slipped his tongue out of her, nipping and tugging at her lips.

Suddenly the sensation was gone as Robin grabbed ahold of his erection and stood above her. He stroked himself in preparation before reaching down and pulling her to the edge of the bed by her hips. His nails dug into her flesh and she winced when she felt him break the skin, but looked forward to the mark it would leave; his mark on her.

He thrust himself deep inside her, not bothering to let her adjust to him. She cried out, swearing and pulling the sheets to her mouth and biting down. Robin pulled them forcefully from her teeth and said, "I want to hear you."

"Fuck," Regina moaned out, the husky tone of his voice rushing directly to her core. He thrust harder into her, the sound of his pelvis crashing with hers almost loud enough to overpower her cries.

Robin growled from deep within his throat; his body taking control of her, but his mind wandering elsewhere. Her eyes were closed so she missed the way his gaze shifted from her face to her abdomen as he allowed himself to get lost in his thoughts.

Memories of what they began earlier that day came rushing back to him as his hands pulled roughly at her thighs. He noticed the way she reveled in his power and wanted to give that to her. He remembered Roland interrupting and he was suddenly thinking about Marian. He recalled his reaction to her seated comfortably at his kitchen table and the conversation they had once Regina left the room. He hated that wretched woman. He hated her with more passion than when he once loved her.

"Robin," Regina muttered, but it didn't register in him as he continued his ministrations.

Marian sucked the life out of him, emasculating him with her demands and threats. He felt powerless in her presence; they way she belittled his intelligence with her quick wit or manipulated him and twisted his words.

"Robin, stop," Regina begged, but he remained deep in contemplation. She tried to sit up, but he forced her back down, pressing his palm hard into her chest.

That deceitful woman made him angry right through to his core. It was like he had to prove himself any time he was around her, like he had to show her just how much of a man he really was. She stripped him of his masculinity, the feeling that he couldn't protect his family overwhelming him at the simple sound of Roland's name being uttered from her lips. She couldn't take him, he wouldn't let her anywhere near his family again; he'd prove that she was powerless. Not him.

"Robin, please... You're-" Regina's words were cut off when he moved faster and harder inside her. Her eyes were squeezed shut, her lips pressed tightly together in pain as he tore through her insides. Through her tears, she managed to see that he wasn't looking at her. He was focused on her stomach, his mind clearly elsewhere. This was no longer that intimate, intense passion she sought from him. This was anger.

She attempted to sit up again, to bring him out of his mind, but his hand just pressed harder into her chest. There was so much power in it that she was unable to catch her breath, his palm sinking so deep into her flesh she thought it might reach right through to her heart.

With as much strength as she had, Regina kicked her foot into his quadricep with a shout, causing his knee to buckle. His head shot up, returning his attention to his actions rather than his racing thoughts. She pushed her hands hard against his chest to force him back, the sensation of him inside her disappearing as he stepped away from the bed.

She couldn't move. She could barely breathe. Her insides burned from the constant, unbearable friction. Robin watched her as she struggled, clearly in pain. Pain that he caused. He panicked, the sight of her overwhelming him.

How could he let this happen? How could he let it go this far? Heat rose within him as his temper flared, the anger he felt toward himself for essentially abusing the woman he was supposed to protect and love and respect. It made him sick to think he was even capable of something so absolutely despicable. Before he could think about it, he yelled and punched the wall behind him repeatedly.

"Robin! What are you doing?!" She cried and found the strength to stand. She rushed toward him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder blade. "Robin, calm down!"

He stopped, his breathing heavy as he collapsed to his knees. He couldn't look at her; he was too ashamed. His forehead leaned against the wall and he felt his heart break when he watched her struggle to kneel beside him in his peripherals. She draped her arms around his broad shoulders and pressed her lips into his bicep, waiting for him to relax.

After a few minutes, his breathing was still heavy and his body trembling, but it was different. The anger was gone, now replaced by guilt and sadness. His hand was bleeding, newly healed knuckles torn to shreds and bruised once again. He shook his head and stood up, lifting her into his arms as gently as possible. He positioned her comfortably on the soft mattress, readjusting the pillows so she could rest her head.

He turned on his heels and quickly went into the bathroom. He'd rinsed his wound before running a clean wash rag under the freezing cold water and returning to the bedroom. She was under the blankets, cold from the force of the air conditioner against her exposed skin.

Robin apprehensively crawled into the bed, pulling the blankets down to reveal her body. She didn't stop him. He thought she would have been scared of him after what he'd done to her; or at least hesitant. But she looked at him the same as she always did when she was worried about him. He gently guided her legs open to see the damage he'd done. She was still in pain; he could tell by the way she winced when he moved her. The skin there was tender to the touch and bright red compared to its usual light shade of pink.

He leaned down slowly and placed the cold compress along the length of her sex before guiding her legs back together. At first, the slightest touch to her was like fire and she whimpered in pain, but she relaxed into the cool relief of the wet towel against her wound. Robin examined the rest of her; bruises and nail marks already forming on her hips and thighs, the faint imprint of his hand where it was forced into her chest. He closed his eyes, pained by the sight. But they opened again when he felt her hand tugging gently at his.

He lay beside her and she turned her head to gaze into his eyes. Her dried tears left stains on her cheeks, her pain still evident from the vein protruding from her forehead which only made its presence known when she expressed three things: anger, sadness, and physical agony.

"Where did you go?" Regina asked him in a whisper. By her tone, he understood she didn't mean physically. She was asking where he went in his mind and why it took him so long to come back.

"Too far," he said simply. Breathing became difficult and a grimace spread across his face; one of disgust toward himself.

"I know you didn't do it intentionally," she said and he shook his head immediately.

"It doesn't matter, Regina. I still hurt you," he responded. Her eyes stared into his, filled with forgiveness and concern; concern for him. How could that be? He'd brought her pain yet she worried about him. His face expressed confusion when he asked, "How are you not disgusted or even frightened of me?"

"What happened just now, wasn't you. It's like that time you pissed me off while I was chopping a cucumber. I was thinking about how mad I was at you rather than focusing on what I was doing. My actions became driven by my emotions and I ended up with diced cucumber rather than sliced," she placed her hand on his cheek. "I just happened to be your cucumber."

He leaned into her touch before taking her hand and kissing her palm. He held it in his strong hands and sighed, "I shouldn't have let it come to this. I can't bear the thought of even a paper cut on you, but this? I did this and I..."

"Robin, I'm okay. You've been through a lot today and got carried away. I understand. The important thing is that you're back now," she smiled and added, "I'm stronger than you give me credit for, babe."

"You're the strongest person I know," he replied quickly and truthfully. "If the tables were turned, you never would have done something so unimaginable to me the way I've done to you."

"Please stop being so hard on yourself," she pleaded. "It wasn't all bad, Robin."

"How can you say that? You can barely move. You're covered in..." He allowed his sentence to trail off, unable to even speak the words. But he was surprised to hear Regina laughing softly.

"I like it rough every once in a while, babe. The marks you left? I like them. I really was enjoying myself when you were here, when your mind was focused only on me," she watched his eyes shift from looking into her left and then her right, trying to understand and absorb her words. "It's when you drifted that it changed from rough pleasure to pain. But don't think I'm some delicate flower that you have to tend to. One of these days, when your mind isn't preoccupied with stress, I want you to ravish me like that again."

"I could never. Not again-"

"When you're ready," she cut him off. "I trust you."

Robin started to cry then; the events of the day completely consuming him. His head fell to her chest and she wrapped her arms securely around him, letting him break down. She placed soothing kisses on his forehead and said, "Stop worrying about me. You have enough to deal with right now. Let me take care of you."

She held him through the night, neither of them able to sleep. Robin continued to sob, really sob, and allowed himself to be vulnerable in front of her for the first time. And Regina took care of him, in full acceptance of the man she loved.


	24. Hocus Pocus

Chapter Twenty-Four: Hocus Pocus

Roland enjoyed his time spent with Uncle John during his remaining days of summer while his father was due back at the university. They'd gone to the Central Park Zoo and he was learning all about the bass guitar. He loved the bear of a man who gave great hugs (not as good as Regina's, but close).

When school began, Henry resumed his duties of walking the boy to school, but always kept a close eye on him. He refused to let him release his hand from his grip the entire way. Robin had informed the faculty of their situation and were instructed to only allow a select few to ever pick him up: Henry, Regina, John, or himself.

On a few occasions, teachers had notified Robin that a woman was lurking beyond the gate of the schoolyard while the children played during recess. Their description of her matched Marian and he immediately told Mallory during one of their informal meetings when he met at the law firm for lunch.

Because her services were being rendered free of charge, they only met during lunch breaks and after work, when she was off the clock. She was willing to arrange meetings at any time, but Regina suggested doing it this way so she could focus her office hours on cases that would sustain her income.

She'd informed the couple that she'd been in touch with Marian's probation officer to make him aware of the woman's actions. He said he'd pay close attention to her, but didn't believe she would take any legal action. Although this should have been a relief, it was far from it. If she didn't want Roland through custody hearings or contractual agreements, he feared she would take matters into her own hands.

Apartment 13 remained full for weeks, the family adjusting rather nicely to the new living situation. Henry and Roland alternated between beds so they could share in the comfort of a box spring support rather than one constantly being in pain from the mattress set on the floor. They'd developed a system that worked for them and the boys shared their space with ease.

Robin and Regina had grown closer, her constant support the only thing keeping him afloat. He'd taken it upon himself to attend weekly sessions with a work colleague, Dr. Archibald Hopper, Chair of the Psychology Department at Columbia. They were one hour sessions where he discussed the torment of anticipating Marian's next move, constantly worrying about Roland's safety, and the way he'd hurt Regina.

The events of that night came up quite often in their meetings. Archie took notes and listened each time Robin expressed his distress about the possibility that he was capable of something so horrible. He'd asked Robin how Regina had reacted and when the man answered, his colleague reassured him, "It seems to me she's a very understanding person. She is a huge support in your life."

"Which is why it tortures me that I used her like that," Robin had replied and Archie shook his head in disagreement.

"You didn't take advantage of her. What you described to me was not the reaction of a woman who felt used, even in the slightest. Is that why you're afraid to be intimate with her? Because you feel like you've abused her in some way?"

"We are intimate," Robin answered.

"Let me rephrase: are you afraid to have sexual intercourse with Regina because you believe what you did to her was abusive?" Archie held his pen firmly in his grasp, ready to take notes on Robin's response.

"Yes," he answered in a whisper. "What I did was not love and it certainly wasn't respectful. Regina doesn't deserve to be treated so inconsiderately."

"Is Regina afraid of you? Does she act timid or not seem to want to be close to you?"

"I don't think so. She's always close to me and is never without affection. I wouldn't say she's frightened, no."

"Have you considered the possibility that perhaps you're the one being treated inconsiderately?" Archie offered.

"Of course not! Regina has been nothing, but understanding and nurturing-" Robin was quick to defend her and rightfully so. She was so perfect to him, especially now, and he knew he didn't deserve her.

"I don't mean by Regina. I mean by you," the older man interrupted. There was a pause as he let the words process before adding, "Robin, have you thought about the way you treat yourself?"

Truthfully, no, the thought never crossed his mind. Regina had told him time and time again to stop being so hard on himself, but he never thought of his actions as inconsiderate. Perhaps they were. He couldn't be sure, but it was something to keep in mind, to work on. He was doing his best to protect his family and they were doing their best to support him.

Robin suddenly felt lighter and calmer than he did since Marian's arrival. He was worth something; not to someone else, but to himself.

* * *

The summer months seemed far behind them as the autumn breeze returned. The leaves changed from their various shades of green to splashes of yellows and oranges and browns. The trees in Central Park swayed with the wind, the leaves beginning to fall in preparation of the fast-approaching winter months. The disappearance of shorts and sandals were replaced with light sweaters and closed toe shoes amongst the people of New York City.

September came and went, the children doing well in school and their parents relieved to have survived the hectic and worrisome month. In the early days of October, sightings of Marian dissipated and the family was able to relax. Not a lot, but somewhat.

In preparation for Halloween, Regina began shopping for costumes they could wear while they trick-or-treated. She'd always enjoyed the holiday, dressing up with her son during his early years, but allowing the tradition to die as he grew older; she was told it was embarrassing for him. This year, however, Henry was excited to spend the evening with his new family and insisted they have a theme. Considering the obsession with comic books all three boys shared, it was agreed that they would dress as The Fantastic Four.

It was a challenge, Regina had to admit, but one she was happy to accept. Finding a spandex jumpsuit for herself came with ease along with the purchase of tight running pants for Robin. The children were a bit more difficult to obtain costumes for, but with much research and creativity, she succeeded. She'd created the '4' symbol and transferred the image to a piece of fabric before sewing them onto the designated areas of each garment.

That evening after the couple hurried home from their jobs, they took part in dressing for the Halloween festivities. Henry was Mister Fantastic, in his costume with the addition of extendable stretchy arms thanks to his mother's innovation. Roland had chosen The Human Torch and sported a red jumpsuit and temporary hair coloring to create a flame-like illusion at the top of his head. Robin was volunteered as Thing and decided it was easiest to go shirtless, Regina outlining his muscles and painting his body to resemble rocks. And of course, Regina was The Invisible Woman. Her costume was the simplest: matching spandex jumpsuit and gorgeous flowing hair.

Thinking ahead, she'd sewn hand warmers into the material of each of their costumes to avoid the foreseeable argument of whether or not they needed jackets in the chilly October night. She'd insisted Robin bring one along for himself considering his upper body was completely exposed.

They started with the apartments in their building, knocking on each door and receiving their sugary treat. They carried pillowcases rather than the typical baskets or decorated buckets, something Regina did with her father as a child and insisted they follow with the tradition. Their boys were overjoyed with the event, peeking into their bags and already discussing candy trades. Robin and Regina strolled hand-in-hand close behind, pleased with the happiness they were able to bring their children.

When they'd had their fill of Enchanted Plaza, Regina suggested they make their way toward Mallory's building on the other side of 81st Street. There was a Halloween Parade on the corner that she knew the boys would love and then they'd be able to get more sweets from her friend and her neighbors.

The walk along 81st Street was pleasant with the sight and sound of happy children. Each one they passed discussed the amount of candy they'd received and which apartment building gave the best treats, Henry and Roland paying close attention. They came to an abrupt stop at the edge of the street just in time for the parade to begin.

Music played and people cheered as small decorated cars and recognizable costumed characters came barreling down the intersection. The street was closed off each year, police surrounding the area for the safety of the performers as well as the pedestrians. Robin held Regina close to him with Henry on his other side, Roland standing directly in front of her to peer through the legs of the adults obstructing his view.

"This turned out to be a wonderful evening, Regina. Thank you," Robin said to her over the sounds of the excitement.

"It was my pleasure. I always enjoy an excuse to dress up," she smiled. He leaned closer to her, his lips grazing her ear lobe.

"You never need an excuse to dress up for me."

Regina was surprised by his statement. It had been quite a while since he flirted with her, at least in a way that carried very obvious sexual undertones. She missed that part of him, but was patient with his absence; knowing full well why he was distant and respecting his need to recover.

She was about to respond when she heard the horrific sound of a child crying out, "Mommy! Mommy, help me!"

Henry wouldn't call her that, but something inside her knew that little boy's shrieking was for her. She peered down and panicked when Roland was no longer in front of her. She whipped her head around and caught a glimpse of her son being carried off by a stranger in a brown hoodie.

"Call Emma," she shouted.

"What?" Henry replied, confused.

But she was already taking off, sprinting with no hesitation in her reaction as her heart raced. She'd never run so fast in her life, pushing anyone who stood in her way. Roland was in trouble and there was no way in hell she would let anything stand in her way. She neared the culprit, reaching her hand out to grab hold of anything she could that might stop them in their tracks. Her fingertips gripped around the hood and she pulled as hard as she could.

The person jerked back and Regina was able to maneuver her way in front to rip her son from their arms. It was no surprise to her that the criminal standing before her was none other than Marian. She held Roland close to her, rocking his trembling body in her arms to soothe his cries.

Robin and Henry were there within seconds followed by David Nolan who, coincidentally, was on duty that night. The officer apprehended the woman and began reading her rights. Roland wouldn't stop wailing, the poor boy frightened to death by the separation from his family. Robin rubbed his back as he peered into Marian's eyes.

"I just wanted to be with my son," she said, tears escaping her eyes as she was whisked away to the nearest police vehicle.

He recognized those eyes: bloodshot, exhausted, incoherent. She was high. She'd disappeared from stalking Roland to do drugs, not because she'd given up. Robin would have been furious, but all he could feel was heartbreak as the cries of his child pierced through his chest.

"Come here, my boy. Daddy's here," he tried to comfort him, but Roland nearly burst with terror.

"No, Mommy! Don't let me go!" He shouted and his tears fell heavier down his cheeks.

"It's okay, Roland. I've got you," she soothed, tears falling down her own face as she hugged him tight. "I won't ever let go."

Robin rubbed the palm of his hand over his face as his emotions got the best of him. His son was nearly stolen from him. He had no idea whether to react with anger or relief or just have an emotional breakdown on the middle of 81st Street.

But he found himself crying instantly when he felt arms wrap around his waist. He looked down and saw a weeping Henry hugging him, seeking comfort for his own fear. Without a second thought, he was holding the teenager tight to him and resting his chin atop his head.

* * *

Roland had finally stopped crying when they returned to the apartment. He clung to Regina the entire night, afraid to let go. She'd given him a bath with lavender bubbles knowing the scent would help soothe him while Robin and Henry took showers in his apartment. With all boys clean from their chaotic encounter, she'd placed the small boy in the middle of her bed and lay beside him until his father entered.

"How are you feeling, my love?" He asked slipping into the blankets on the boy's other side.

"I'm still scared, but I'm okay," he replied with great sadness on his face as he cuddled into his father's chest. He rubbed his son's back in comforting circles while Regina snuck out to take a shower of her own.

When she was finished, she went to the kitchen for a glass of water and found Henry sitting at the counter. She took a cup out of the cabinet and filled it from the tap as she asked him, "How are you doing?"

"Freaked out. How's my buddy?"

"Much the same. He's going to sleep with us tonight. Will you be okay?" She sipped her water as she leaned against the counter beside him.

"I'll be fine. Get some rest, superhero," he smirked and Regina smoothed down the ends of his wet hair.

"I just did what any other mother would do for her son," she replied, hoping her consideration of Roland as her child didn't upset Henry.

"Yeah, but we're lucky we have the best one," he said and she beamed, tears filling her eyes. She was proud of him. He was a fantastic son and an incredible brother. She kissed his temple and went down the hall to her bedroom.

The door clicked closed behind her and she approached her side of the bed. After placing her glass on the nightstand, she removed her spectacles and crawled in beside Roland. Robin wrapped his arm around his sleeping son to meet Regina's hand; each parent protecting their scared little boy. This was how they remained for the duration of the night, neither one able to sleep, but mutually thankful that their family was together.

What they were never aware of was that Henry, too, was unable to close his eyes that night. He sat up on the living room couch, eyes glued to the front door as he gripped a baseball bat across his lap. No one was ever going to hurt his family as long as he was around.


	25. Cabin Fever

Chapter Twenty-Five: Cabin Fever

Robin cancelled his classes for the rest of the week and called the school to keep Roland home. The child was shaken up and needed some rest. John must have phoned their parents because they checked in a few times a day and even offered to fly to the States. He told them it wouldn't be necessary, but perhaps they could stay longer over the Christmas holiday instead.

Regina continued to go to work, but allowed Henry a day off from school to collect himself; she knew what it was like to need a 'mental health day' and this definitely qualified. Technically speaking, she should have taken one herself, but she was able to clear her mind of worry for the few hours she spent at the office.

"Is Roland okay?!" Mallory came rushing into the brunette's office the minute she arrived that morning, coffee in hand and various bags draped over her shoulder.

"Yes, he's fine. A little flustered, but he's fine," she replied. She was surprised when her friend pulled her into a tight hug, but appreciated the gesture.

"Oh, thank God. Emma called me this morning and said she was working on the case. Something about Henry calling her in a panic and she wouldn't let anyone else handle it," she said and both women sat down.

"Yeah, I told him to call her before I ran after Marian. She was the first person I could think of and I know she handles the Special Victims cases. David Nolan was the arresting officer though."

"I heard. It was a good thing he was there and had some knowledge of what was going on," the blonde stated.

"It was a relief. He just took brief statements from us so we could get Roland home as soon as possible. The poor thing was a wreck," Regina sighed and put her head in her hands. She was exhausted from lack of sleep the night before and just thinking about the incident had her feeling anxious.

"I already put in a phone call to her probation officer. He was furious and said there was no way she'd be getting out before Roland turns 18. They may ask you all to testify at her trial, but we'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

"I expected as much," she said. The whole situation was incredibly overwhelming, for everyone it seemed. But she had an idea that might do her and her family a lot of good. She looked up at Mallory and added, with immense gratitude in her voice, "Thank you. For everything. I really owe you one."

"I told you, it's on the house. Just as long as Roland is safe now. That's all that matters," she smiled and took her leave to start her own work for the day.

Later on that same afternoon, Regina dialed her mother in Spain. It was times like this where she really missed Cora. It was tough always having to put on a strong face to keep her family from falling apart, but she didn't have to do that with her mom.

"Regina, darling. I'm so happy to hear from you," Cora's voice sung from the other end of the phone.

"Hi mom," Regina said, sadness and exhaustion clear in her tone.

"What's the matter, dear?"

"Can Robin and I bring the kids to the cabin this weekend?"

"Of course. Is everything alright?" The concern in her mother's voice grew with each word she spoke. It only made Regina wish she were here even more.

"We could really use a break from the city for a few days," she sighed before telling her mother exactly what happened, breaking down finally and feeling so free in doing so.

* * *

"Henry spent the entire day with Roland. He won't leave his side," Robin said over his shoulder as he finished the dishes from their supper. Regina leaned on the counter next to him, sipping her wine and admiring the boys as they played video games together in the living room.

"He's very protective of him," she smiled.

"I wonder where he gets that from," he replied with a smirk before they were interrupted by a knock on the front door.

Regina caught the dread that filled each boy's face at the sound. She placed her glass down on the counter and walked over, peering through the peep hole before opening it. The blonde woman stood before her holding a plastic tub in her hands, smiling sheepishly as she awkwardly shifted her weight from her left leg to her right.

"Can I come in?" Emma asked, hoping she wouldn't be denied entry.

"Of course," the brunette replied, moving to the side and gesturing for the officer to help herself into their home.

"I brought Double Chocolate from Any Given Sundae," she held up the tub and grinned at the excited seven year old as he raced into the kitchen.

"That's my favorite! How'd you know?" Roland jumped up and down trying to get a better look as she placed it on the counter.

"I have my sources," she said with a playfully devilish grin before shifting her gaze to Henry and throwing him a wink. Robin gathered some bowls and put them on the island, scooping out the ice cream for each person.

"That was very thoughtful of you, Detective Swan. What do you say, Roland?" Regina asked, approaching the counter beside her lover.

"Thank you, Emma," he smiled and hugged her tight around her legs.

"Sure thing, kid. How ya holding up?"

"Better now that I have Double Chocolate!" He giggled and took his bowl from his father, wasting no time as he took a big bite.

The blonde was happy to see he was feeling better, but decided it was best she tend to business before allowing herself to get distracted by the adorable little boy. She turned her attention to his parents and said, "Do you think I could have a word with you guys for a minute?"

The couple looked at one another, but Henry spoke before they could answer. "Hey Roland, let's go in our room for a bit. I have some new books I forgot to show you."

"Can I bring my ice cream?" He asked, his dimples and wide eyes winning over the entire room.

"Bring napkins, please," Regina sighed and handed them to her son as the boys headed down the hall. The adults remained in the kitchen, the couple standing side by side while Emma took a seat on a stool across from them. They each had their own bowl sitting in front of them, chocolate melting as they went untouched.

"Marian's sentencing hearing is scheduled for sometime after the New Year. We won't have an exact date until it gets closer, but I'll be sure to keep you informed. And I spoke to the prosecutor's office today. They're transferring her back upstate to Litchfield in a few days to await the trial so she won't be on the island of Manhattan for very much longer."

"That's wonderful news. Thank you," Robin said, relief washing over him that they'll be rid of her for a very long time.

"Her drug test came back positive today," Emma added and the couple both looked down as their hands locked with one another for support. "We found painkillers and traces of heroin in her system."

"Heroin?" He asked, disbelief evident in his reaction.

"No track marks so whoever she bought from must have laced the pills somehow. It's a lethal combination so I'm surprised she's still standing. She's lucky to be alive," the blonde finally made a dent in her ice cream while the couple processed the information they'd just been given.

"We appreciate you telling us," he said. Regina remained silent for the conversation; a mixture of absorbing the facts and discomfort from not having seen or spoken to Emma since the Fourth of July.

"I also came by to apologize," she finished her ice cream and placed the spoon gently into the bowl. "The way I reacted at the barbecue... There's no excuse for it. I was wrong in every way. Robin, you had your reasons for hitting Graham and I really don't blame you. He can be a real prick."

Robin couldn't help, but chuckle. Coming from his own partner it was a relief to hear there was some justification in his wrongdoing on the roof. But he didn't speak as the blonde continued, "But Regina, I'm very sorry for the things I said to you. I aired our dirty laundry out for everyone and that was wrong of me. You aren't responsible for anything that happened between me and Graham and I'm sorry for ever blaming you. I don't expect you to forgive me, but I hope now we can at least be neighborly without any bottled up tension between us."

"I appreciate that, Emma. Thank you," Regina stated and just accepted the words as they were. Perhaps one day they could be friends again. But today, all she wanted to do was sleep.

They saw Emma out soon after and got their children ready for bed. They weren't too far behind themselves, exhausted from the previous night of no sleep and constant worrying. But at least Roland was in his own bed, safe and sound with Henry the Protector by his side.

Robin and Regina lay close to one another in silence, her head in his chest as his arms held her tightly to his side. After a few minutes he asked, "Do you think you'll ever forgive her?"

"Maybe someday. But for now, I have more important things to worry about," she responded. They were silent again before she added, "Have you ever been to the Poconos?"

"I can't say that I have," he said. "Why do you ask?"

"My mother has a cabin there. I thought maybe we could take the kids this weekend. They can play in the snow, we can clear our heads of the madness," she chuckled and could feel him joining her.

"An escape," he whispered and she nodded in agreement as she twirled her finger over a chest hair he'd missed when he shaved. "I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Roland asked impatiently from the back seat of the Rent-A-Car.

Robin picked up the car that morning with his son while Henry was at school. The night before, Regina stayed up to go through her checklist and repack everyone's luggage to be sure they hadn't forgotten anything. It was all sitting in neat piles near the front door for him to carry down to load into the vehicle.

Although they were a small group, he'd chosen an SUV for their trip knowing the 4-wheel-drive would be better in the snow. Plus there was a lot more room for the kids, which was a big concern of Robin's because he'd never taken Roland on a road trip before.

Once the car was packed and Henry returned from school, they hopped in and drove Uptown to the law firm. Regina was already standing outside in dark skinny jeans and a heavy sweater, taking advantage of Casual Friday for the first time in her career since she knew they'd be driving all evening. She was able to get out early since she'd finished negotiating with a publisher by three and, right on time, the SUV pulled up for her at 3:15.

They'd been on the road for an hour before Roland finally asked the typical road trip question to which Robin responded, "Not quite. About half way there."

The boys sat close together reading comics and playing their handheld video games, Henry intermittently texting Grace the entire time. After two hours and only a few whines of 'Are we there yet' from the little boy, they'd finally arrived at the cabin.

Henry helped Robin unload the luggage while Regina escorted Roland inside to start cleaning. It had been at least six months since it was last used and she refused to spend the weekend amongst dust particles and cobwebs. They'd stopped for groceries that were packed in a large cooler and she was in charge of organizing them into designated areas of the kitchen.

The suitcases were brought to the bedrooms, Roland's tiny one and Henry's duffle bag carried in by the teenager while Robin carried the larger suitcase he shared with Regina for the trip. He had his own luggage, but before he was able to protest, the woman already packed their belongings into hers. It didn't bother him in the slightest. In fact, he found it rather sweet and familiar. Married couples did that. Long-term partners did that. And apparently so did Robin and Regina.

He knew she would be busy in the kitchen for a while preparing dinner so he took it upon himself to put their clothes in the wooden dressers. He chose the top drawer for himself since it was slightly smaller, knowing how much more involved a woman's wardrobe could be. He folded his clothes neatly into it before moving on to Regina's. He organized them in sections from left to right: pants, sweaters and thermals, undergarments (bras, underwear, socks), and lingerie...

 _Lingerie?!_ Robin held up the navy blue brassiere with black and silver gems along the underwire. He noticed there were chains hanging down from the sides and wondered what that could possibly be for. He looked into the suitcase and found a matching g-string. _This woman plans to murder me._

He felt anxious; excited to see the gorgeous brunette sporting the outfit, but also nervous for when she expected him to remove it. They'd been sleeping together since the incident that night Marian returned, but strictly sleeping. They'd been intimate every so often, mostly Robin willing himself to give her pleasure with his mouth when he could tell how much she needed him. She'd tried to go down on him a few times, but he refused her offers. He didn't deserve to feel good. At least that's what he told himself.

Nearly three months. Three months without being inside her. He knew it probably made Regina feel horrible or undesirable to him, which was definitely not the case, but he needed time. That's why he started therapy with Archie. He knew it wasn't something he'd get over on his own. But it had been working. Robin felt more like himself everyday; suggestive whispers in her ear, flirtatious grabs or smacks to her backside.

He placed the garment into its place in the drawer before shutting it and putting their empty luggage in the corner of the room. He noticed there was a small, wood-burning fireplace on the opposite side when he reached for their toiletry kit that he'd previously placed on the bed. He smiled at the thought of the romantic atmosphere it would create; their naked bodies entwined with the sound of fire crackling, smell of wood burning, and the feeling of heat against their flesh. It could be just what they needed to reconnect.

Robin was pulled from his reverie by the aroma of Regina's cooking as it entered his nostrils. He returned to his task, bringing the toiletries into the master bathroom before making his way to the kitchen for supper. The table was set with utensils atop folded napkins and empty glasses at each seat.

"How do you do it?" He asked her when he wrapped his arms around her waist, looking over her shoulder for a peek at their meal. She dipped the wooden spoon into the pot and cooled it with her breath before offering him a taste. He moaned as the broth from her homemade stew slid down his throat.

"Magic," she replied with a smirk.

* * *

The cabin was quite large, but quaint and homey all the same. The master bedroom was its own separate suite on one side and the other bedrooms were down the hallway on the other side, the kitchen and living room areas placed at the center of the structure.

Dinner ended and the boys went out in the snow to play before bedtime. Roland took his shower first with the door closed and unlocked with Robin nearby if he needed assistance. They tucked the boy into his bed in his own room directly across the hall from Henry. They kept the door open so the light from the hall could shine through and give him a sense of security.

Meanwhile, Henry took his shower. When he was finished, he'd made sure to say goodnight to his little buddy before going to his room. He kept his door open just a crack in case the kid needed him in the middle of the night. When he was curled under his warm quilt, he dialed Grace for their goodnight phone call.

On the opposite side of the cabin, Robin was in their bedroom working on a fire while Regina took a bath. He noticed her attempt to sneak the lingerie in with her, but having seen it earlier, he knew exactly what she was up to. He hummed with a satisfied grin when the wood caught aflame and instantaneously warmed his face. His chest was bare and he sported only a pair of Calvin Klein boxer briefs, deciding against pajamas after he finished his shower.

Upon hearing the sound of the plug being pulled from the drain, he moved to the bedroom door and locked it. It may have happened three months ago, but Roland's interruption taught him a lifelong lesson. He shut the lights, allowing the fire to illuminate the room, and proceeded to sit on the edge of the bed.

His palms were sweaty as they rested heavily atop his thighs. He listened to her movements in the bathroom, anxiously anticipating her spectacular form to appear in the doorframe. And suddenly, there she was. Although, Robin couldn't help the disappointment that washed over him when she stood in a robe that covered her from her neck to her knees.

Regina must have sensed his reaction because she stepped forward just enough so the light caught her at the perfect angle. She smirked when she asked, "Expecting someone else?"

"Never," he retorted in a husky whisper. The smile that appeared on her face warmed his heart more than the fire ever could. She felt desired. He could see that she knew how much he wanted her. That smile was a great relief to him. Now he just had to keep it there.

"What were you expecting?" She teased and Robin felt his muscles tense as he took a deep breath.

"Just you, my love," he replied and she shook her head in disagreement.

"I think I might know," she quipped and slowly pulled the belt loose from around her waist. With great sensuality, she let the robe open and fall gracefully to her feet. Regina stood in that navy blue lingerie and Robin was sure he would explode right there. "Could it have been this?"

She walked gradually toward him, her hips swaying with each small step she took. He focused on his breathing when he spotted the chains he was so curious about earlier; the straps of metal connected the bra to the g-string, criss-crossing into the form of an 'X' over her abdomen. Her obliques stood out on either side of the chain, tight and defined did not even begin to describe them.

She stood between his open legs and ran her fingertips along the length of her torso, starting at the top of her pelvis and moving upward over her cleavage. The padding of the brassiere pushed her breasts together, the natural space between them hidden from view.

Robin wanted to touch her, wanted to explore every inch of the body he cherished so much. But he was hesitant. And Regina could sense it. She leaned down and lifted his hands from his thighs, guiding them to her hips and helping them along her stomach. She wanted him to be comfortable, to know she wasn't afraid of him.

"I don't want to hurt you again," he whispered, the upmost sincerity in his voice.

"You won't," she replied with confidence. "We'll take it slow."

Robin nodded and allowed her to take the lead. She pulled him up from the bed by his hands, but not into an embrace like he'd expected her to. Instead, she leaned over the bed and ripped the quilt from the mattress, spreading it across the floor next to the fireplace. She took their pillows and dropped them over it before walking back to him. She took him by the hand again and led him to her makeshift bed, kneeling down and bringing him with her.

They knelt before one another beside the warm fire against the cold chill of the cabin. Regina placed her palms on his shoulders and smoothed over the skin of his toned arms. Taking his wrists, she wrapped his arms around her waist before draping her own around his neck. They stared deeply into one another's eyes when she whispered, "Do you love me?"

"Of course I love you," he replied softly.

"I want you to show me," she moved her lips closer to his, but didn't allow them to touch. "Undress me."

Robin unclasped her bra, which took a great deal of effort considering his hands were trembling with nerves. He pulled it down until it was off and her breasts were exposed. He realized what she was doing. It would have been easier for her to take control to guarantee he wouldn't have the power to hurt her. But she didn't. She was giving him his confidence back, instructing him to do things to her rather than doing them herself.

"What do you want to do?" She whispered, his hands still firmly pressed into her back.

"I want to do whatever you tell me."

"No," she said, her voice still soft, but stern. "What are you feeling? What is your body telling you to do?"

"To kiss you," he whispered and she smiled.

"Follow your instincts."

Robin pressed his lips tenderly to hers in an affectionate kiss which she gladly accepted. She moved her hands down his back and leaned her chest into his. Her hardened nipples were firm against his flesh and he released a soft, involuntary moan into her mouth before pulling away.

"Can I lay you down?" He asked, wanting her to be comfortable.

"Do what you feel. I'll stop you if I need to," she replied, knowing full well she wouldn't have to.

Their lips met again and his hands moved slowly, tilting over her slightly to guide her to the floor. She was on her back, but he was not on top of her. He remained to her side leaning on his forearm and resting his other hand softly on her hip bone. He felt the material of her underwear against his fingertips and knew he wanted to remove them, but he waited. He would build to that.

Instead, he parted from their kiss and moved his lips to her neck. She let out a soft sigh and moved her hands sensually along his torso. Her audible responses helped to lift his confidence as he moved lower to her chest. He slid his hand from her hip to the skin below her breast as he wrapped his mouth around her nipple.

Regina hummed at the sensation, having missed the feeling of his warm mouth there. His tongue licked gently before moving his attention to her other breast. She brushed his hair with her fingers, pulling him closer to signify her arousal before she asked, "How do you feel?"

He released her breast from his lips and replied, "Shouldn't I be asking you that question?"

"Tell me," she breathed out, looking down at him.

"I'm okay," he whispered and she nodded.

"I trust you, Robin," her hands moved to the side of his face as she spoke, "Now just trust yourself."

Robin froze, her words hitting him like a ton of bricks. She was absolutely right. For three months, it was his decision to create distance. She'd been hungry for him countless nights during that time: kissing him, sucking his neck, reaching for his length, straddling him, pushing her backside against him; all signs that sleep was far from her mind. He'd been the one to pull away, but not because he didn't want her. It was because he lacked trust in himself.

Now was the time for him to believe in himself, to follow the advice of Regina and even Archie. He was a good man and he loved this woman with his heart and soul. He was human and humans made mistakes all the time. But they also made up for those mistakes and were offered redemption by the people they loved. Regina loved him, believed in him, and stood by him, especially when he was unable to feel that way about himself. She was his savior.

"Thank you, Regina," he whispered, his lips moving closer to hers.

"For what?"

Robin pressed his lips firmly to hers, more passion in his kiss than had been there for months. He straddled her and she moaned as their tongues embraced, his hands on either side of her head as he pulled away, "For believing in me."

He crawled down her body, his lips meeting as much of her as he could. He continued to move slowly, to drink in every inch of her beauty, but he moved with urgency. He was desperate to please her. He had to love her the way she'd begged him to for much too long. He wanted to provide appreciation in its physical form and that was exactly what he did.

He pulled her panties down her slim legs, still attached to the brassiere by the chain. He kissed up each of her legs, cherishing every beauty mark on his way to her pelvis. She breathed heavily, humming through a smile with each tender touch of his lips against her flesh. He was back and oh was she relieved, welcoming him with open arms-and legs.

Regina tilted her head back when she felt his hot, wet mouth take her clit in a gentle embrace between his soft lips. He'd done this for her during their, for lack of a better term, hiatus. But this was different. This wasn't some sexual favor he was doing for her out of guilt. He wanted to do this for her. He wanted her to feel cherished and boy did she feel it.

"Oh babe," she breathed out, her fingers finding his scalp through the forest of hair tousled atop his head. "That feels so good."

Robin moved down to her opening, no hesitation in his actions, but rather hyper-awareness; he listened carefully to her so if she asked him to stop or told him it was too much, he'd be ready. But she released a deep moan from somewhere in her chest and tilted her hips into his face; she felt good, she wanted more. He sucked and licked, reaching his hands up to tease her nipples. She squeezed his hands as her toes curled and uncurled around the blanket.

When he opened and closed his mouth like a kiss against her sex, she arched her back with a shout, "Yes, baby! Oh my- Right there."

He refused to move from that spot, intensifying his ministrations when he felt her walls opening for him. Her hips were off the ground as she draped her legs over his shoulders. He kept one hand on her breast, kneading and tugging, while his other hand traveled down her abdomen to the top of her pelvis. His thumb met her bundle of nerves and rubbed it in a circular motion.

Within seconds, she came into his mouth; her hips thrusting into him, thighs tightening around his head, hands tugging at the quilt, toes opening and closing, walls clenching and unclenching. She cried out with pleasure, an unbelievable satisfaction washing over her.

When he felt her start to relax in his grip, he helped set her down gently as he removed his mouth from her center. She breathed heavily as he came to lay beside her, but it didn't take long for her to straddle him. She forced her mouth to his, already open and seeking out his tongue. The taste of herself sent electricity through her own body. He'd made her cum and now it was her turn to do the same.

Regina reached down between her legs, his abdomen soaked with his leftover saliva and her natural juices, and wrapped her hand around him. He moaned into her mouth and she took it as a signal for her to continue. She pulled at his underwear to get better access to his member when she felt his hand ceasing her movements.

She leaned up to look down at his face when she asked, "What's wrong?"

"You don't have to do that for me, Regina," he shook his head, but she lifted her eyebrow seductively.

"Who said I'm doing it for you?"

She made an attempt to continue, but stopped when he spoke again, "I don't want you to."

"Why not?" She brought her hands to his chest and her body went limp with defeat.

"No, please don't be discouraged, my sweet," he sat up to meet her gaze, leaning back on his hands for support. "Of course I want you to. You can only imagine how desperately I want it. But I can't let you."

"Robin," she began with a sigh. "You made one mistake. You're a good man who deserves to be pleasured and appreciated by a woman who is exceptionally skilled at doing just that. Stop punishing yourself."

He leaned back with a sigh and placed his hands on the top of her thighs, rubbing smooth circles with his thumbs. She smirked and leaned down to remove his Calvin Kleins. Once they were tossed aside, she stroked him with her hand and placed gentle kisses to his tip. He breathed out and closed his eyes, allowing his body to relax into her touch.

Robin whimpered and groaned. Her mouth was around him, soaking his shaft as she sucked up and down. He moved her hair to the side for a better look at her face. Her eyes were closed, reveling in the sweetness of his preliminary juices as they filled her mouth. She moaned against him, the vibrations causing a surge of heat to rise in his core. She was enjoying this as much as he was. It made him feel better, the guilt disappearing as he admired the way she found pleasure in making him feel good; the same way he did when he went down on her.

She pushed him deep into her mouth and he gripped her hair, tugging slightly from the shock. She pulled back slowly and completely released him from her grasp. He let out a sigh and relaxed his head into the pillow as she straddled him again.

"I want you to make love to me," she whispered when she leaned down to his ear.

"Are you sure?" He asked apprehensively. They both wanted to, that much was clear. He wasn't even sure why he asked, but he did and he awaited her reply.

"Please Robin," she pleaded, "I need you."

He nodded and felt her sigh with relief and smile against his cheek. He moved her head so he could look clearly into her brown eyes when he said, "But you have to tell me if I hurt you."

She nodded, but he shook his head and said, "You have to promise me, Regina. If it hurts, for even a second, promise you'll stop me."

"You're not going to hurt me," she took a deep breath before continuing, "But I promise. I'll tell you if it's too much."

When he relaxed, Regina took him in her hand and positioned herself above him. They stared deeply into one another's eyes as she slowly pushed her pelvis down, his tip entering her for the first time in what seemed like forever. They both gasped in as she continued to sit deeper into his hips until he completely filled her.

She moved slowly, allowing herself to feel every bit of him. She closed her eyes and pushed her hands into his pecs for support as she thrust against him. His hands were on her hips, guiding her, as he continued to watch her face. She smiled, bit down on her lip, tilted her head back, opened her mouth to release moans of pleasure. She was in full control of this and it helped him to relax and concentrate only on making her feel good.

She leaned down, pressing her chest into his as she crashed their lips together in a tender kiss. She twisted her body, seeking his assistance in rolling them over so he could be above her. Her lips moved to his ear again when she whispered, "Make love to me, Robin Locksley."

He turned them over, helping her get comfortable as her back pressed into the quilt. He adjusted the pillow below her head and gazed into her eyes. She simply nodded as if she were able to read his thoughts. This was how she wanted him and this was how it needed to happen in order for him to move on. She couldn't be in control, just like before. It needed to be him. He needed to prove to himself that he was capable of being with her, being in control, without causing her any harm.

Robin pulled out slowly just before his tip left her and then moved himself back in at the same, steady pace. She moaned loudly, wrapping her legs around his hips to open more of herself to him. When he felt more confident in himself, he increased his speed. She breathed out with a grin and arched her back, tugging on his shoulder blades.

He leaned down to kiss her, resting the majority of his weight on her as he continued his thrusts. They both vocalized their pleasure to one another, reveling in the reunion of their intimacy. He felt the pressure building in his shaft and rising up to his tip. He'd gone so long without her and now that he had her, he couldn't hold it in.

"Are you alright?" He asked with concern, wanting to distract himself from the intensity of his own pleasure.

"I've never been better," she smirked and began moving her hips with the same rhythm as his.

They were cheek-to-cheek, both on the verge of orgasm. Their breath was in sync at the unsteady pace of their thrusts. Their legs were entangled, her arms moving frantically to grab any part of him that she could. His forearms held him up in a plank as he grew closer to his peak.

"I missed you," Regina spoke softly into his ear, pulling his body as close to her as possible. "I missed you so much."

"Regina, my love. I'm so sorry I kept you waiting," he replied, placing gentle kisses at the base of her jaw.

"I'd wait forever for you," she said, tears filling her eyes as she lived in the moment with him.

Without warning, Robin filled her with his love. They panted and moaned together while he rode out the sensation, turning his head to catch her in a passionate kiss. He slowed his pace until coming to a halt, allowing the last of his liquid to spill out inside her. He pulled out, placing his softness on her pelvis as he stayed above her, looking lovingly at her face. He noticed there were tears there and sadness overtook him.

"What did I do? Where does it hurt?" He asked her in a slight panic, but she shook her head with a soft laugh. She wrapped her arms around his neck and urged him to rest all of his weight on top of her. She hugged him close, letting the tears come without a care in the world.

"I'm so happy you're back," she laughed again as more tears escaped her eyes.

"I'm sorry I ever left, my darling," he soothed.

"Please don't ever go away again," she begged him and his heart broke at her words.

"I'm staying right here, my love. I'll never leave you. You have my word."


	26. Feast of the Crocodile

Chapter Twenty-Six: Feast of the Crocodile

Regina and Robin wrapped themselves in the quilt as they lay close to one another by the fire. The crackling of the wood grew quieter with each round of their lovemaking until finally burning out. The room was still, the couple having moved from their spot on the floor to find warmth and comfort in the cozy bed.

They faced each other, arms wrapped tightly around the waist of their lover as they lingered in the intimate beauty of their comfortable silence. Eyes met in deep, loving gazes as exposed bodies pressed tenderly together. It was Robin who spoke first, the vulnerable atmosphere bringing out the honesty in him, "I've been seeing a psychiatrist."

"I think that's wonderful," she replied with a supportive smile. "Do you think it's been helping you?"

"It's not really a formal therapeutic experience or anything. He's a colleague of mine at the university who was kind enough to lend an ear," Robin shrugged before continuing, "But he's been rather insightful."

"I'm proud of you," Regina stated. "It's very brave to open yourself up to another person like that. Especially to a colleague."

"He told me I'm inconsiderate toward myself. What do you think?"

"It doesn't really matter what I think, babe," she said. "That's something you need to discover on your own."

"I know, but I'd like to know your thoughts," he responded and waited as she decided whether or not to speak.

"I wouldn't say you're inconsiderate. At least not intentionally. You're just the kind of person who puts others before yourself. So you end up pushing your own needs aside."

"Archie also said you're the greatest thing that's ever happened to me," he fibbed as a way to flirt with her.

"Well, now we know he's credible," she smirked, earning her a laugh from the Englishman. "Did Archie also say you should fix that hole you punched into my wall?"

"Ah ha. He did not," he rolled so he was above her, his lips mere centimeters from hers. "But I believe you just did."

The couple laughed as they connected in a deep kiss, bodies rolling heavily in the sheets as limbs coiled around one another. They made love more than they slept that night, but neither one regretted it the next day-or ever.

* * *

The weekend was a complete success for all involved. Robin and Regina were able to rekindle their flame, Henry embraced his inner child and freed his worries with the time away from the city, and Roland was finally able to sleep through the night without nightmares of being kidnapped.

After hours of skiing and snowball fights and countless cups of hot cocoa, the family returned home to Enchanted Plaza early Sunday evening. The boys worked together to complete some last minute homework before crawling into bed for the night. The couple closed out the weekend with one more blissful encounter before allowing sleep to claim them.

The early weeks of November zipped by as Robin prepared for midterms and Regina was faced with a troublesome copyright case for a composer. Thanksgiving neared, now only a day away, as she hurried to get herself to work that Wednesday morning.

"Tamara, I drew up those documents a week ago! Why were they never faxed over?" She barked into the phone as she pulled her black slacks on. Robin, classes out of session for the entire week of the holiday, did his best to assist her out the door that morning. He heard her arguing with her assistant on the phone, something she did quite often since their return from the cabin, and took it upon himself to brew her coffee.

He poured the vanilla bean cappuccino flavored coffee into a travel mug and started toward the bedroom. He stopped in the doorway when he saw her standing there in just her pants and a bra as she spit fire through the receiver.

"This is completely unacceptable, Tamara. I am the most successful intellectual property attorney on the entire east coast with clients worth more than the island of Manhattan. I can't afford to lose my left arm just because the right is incompetent," she huffed in frustration. Robin placed her mug on the nightstand and picked up her maroon button down blouse from the bed. He stood behind her and helped her arms through the sleeves before reaching around to close each button. She continued into the phone, "Your ass is not the only one on the line because of your mistake. Get them sent. Now. And be sure to include a heartfelt letter of apology for your insolence."

Regina ended the call with a sigh and Robin kept his arms around her waist. He kissed her neck and swayed their bodies, an attempt to get her to calm down. When she remained tense, he tried his best by saying, "You're the best of the best. Why hire a schmuck when they can hire you?"

He caught her smirk as he quoted her from their first date, but she was just too anxious about the case to fully enjoy the moment. She sighed again and tried to release herself from his embrace, "Today I am the schmuck."

"Don't beat yourself up over this, my love. You're going to make things right. You always do," he tightened his grip and teased playfully at her ear.

But Regina was really not in the mood. She pushed him off of her and snapped, "Don't tell me how I should or shouldn't feel about this. Believe it or not, your hugs and butterfly kisses can't solve everything, Robin."

She stepped into her shoes and grabbed her coffee from the nightstand, shaking her head in frustration. She wasn't mad at him, but she couldn't help it. The room felt like it was closing in on her and all she wanted to do was run.

"What can I do?" He asked, his voice soft. He knew she was stressed, but he had no idea how to help or if he even could. Clearly affection wasn't the answer. She looked down at the time on her phone and realized she needed to leave.

"I have to go. I'll see you later," she started to make her way toward the door, but Robin reached forward and pulled her into him. She was about to lose it when he crashed his lips into hers. He felt her relax and return the gesture, but only slightly. He didn't let it linger, he knew she was in a rush.

"I love you," he said and released her from his grasp.

"Text me what you guys want for dinner and I'll pick it up on my way home," she sighed.

And then she was gone. He wasn't angry with her for her tantrum. He wasn't even angry that she'd failed to tell him she loved him. He already knew that she did and was too stubborn to vocalize it. But that was okay. Because tomorrow would be a new day, a day where she didn't have to work, and things would all blow over.

* * *

 **What am I picking up for dinner? I'm leaving the office in 5.** She texted to him as she gathered her belongings. Her day was finally almost over and she couldn't have been more thrilled about it.

Things had been figured out with her client. He'd called to apologize to her and Tamara for the mishap, explaining he did receive the paperwork, but that it was misplaced. Regina felt terrible. The whole ordeal had her in a fit of rage and she was so harsh with her assistant. She apologized, knowing she was wrong, but the young girl seemed to take it well. She even told her boss she understood and would have reacted the same way, but thanked her for not firing her on the spot like some of the other attorneys in the office had a habit of doing.

 _Ding!_ She looked down at her phone as she walked out of the main office to the elevator. **Dinner has been taken care of, milady. Just come straight home to relax.** His text brought a smile to her face, the first one all day she realized. And then she remembered how poorly she'd treated Robin that morning. She would apologize and everything would be fine, but she felt so guilty. He didn't deserve to be pushed aside like that.

Her walk back to Enchanted Plaza from the subway station wasn't very far. A few streets and one avenue and there it was. She took a deep breath of the fresh November air before entering the building. She stopped at the mailbox while she waited for the elevator, shifting her weight between each leg to relieve the pressure on her feet.

When she opened the front door of the apartment, she was happy to find her three favorite men all seated around the table. Their hands were folded in front of them waiting patiently for her arrival. She put her things on the side table and proceeded toward them once she closed the door. Before reaching her chair, Robin stood and pulled it out for her while her children stood politely and respectfully to greet her. Once she was seated comfortably, they did so as well.

Henry took her dish and filled it with hearty portions. It smelled delicious as he set the plate back down in front of her. There was a baked chicken breast that appeared to be marinated, but she wasn't sure in what. Next to that was a large helping of roasted broccoli and cauliflower topped with the same marinade as the meat. There was already a glass of red wine poured for her at the head of her place setting.

"This looks wonderful," she smiled and began cutting into her food once the rest of her family was served. The first bite melted in her mouth; the chicken cooked to perfection and with just the right amount of marinade. The sauce was not something she'd ever tasted before, but she absolutely loved it. "Robin, what is this?"

"I call it Red Pepper Sauce. It's something I whipped together once and it's always been a big hit on holidays," he chuckled before continuing to describe its ingredients, "It's a plain Greek yogurt base with crushed almonds, ricotta cheese, garlic, and red pepper flakes. It's the perfect mixture of sweet and spicy."

"Well, it tastes amazing. Especially on the cauliflower because it's such a plain vegetable; the flavors really stand out," she nodded, taking another forkful into her mouth.

When she was too full to even consider another bite, Roland stood from his chair and came around to her side. He took her plate and utensils and cleared them to the sink. He returned to do the same for his own plate as the others stood to join him, but were interrupted when they heard Regina say, "Please. Sit. I want to enjoy this for just another minute."

And at her request, they sat down. Not a single word was spoken as she gazed at each male that sat before her. She admired the little boy's innocence as he grinned back at her. She shook her head in disbelief at her growing son as she observed his straighter posture and polite smile. And when she peered at Robin, she felt her heart melt; he wasn't looking at her, but instead his eyes were focused on their children with the same pride and affection she was feeling.

"Okay, you can all get back to work," she chuckled and stood from the table as they did. The boys cleared the table and washed the dishes as Robin took her by the hand and led her to the bathroom. A bath was already drawn with lavender scented bubbles poured into the tub. Candles were lit all around, her towel and robe already hung on their designated hooks.

"The kids already took their showers so take as long as you'd like," he said with a smile. His dimples were so deep Regina wished she could jump into them. She took his hand to turn him back to her as he exited, moving her body closer until it pressed into his. He gently grasped her hips when she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"I love you too," she said and he released a soft laugh, realizing she was finally replying to his statement of affection from that morning. "And I'm sorry I was so short with you."

"I understand you're stressed, my love. But I appreciate the apology," he kissed the spot on her forehead where her vein often appears, "Now, relax your mind and focus on that warm bubble bath that awaits you."

Robin exited the bathroom to give his beloved her privacy and returned to the kitchen to help the boys with the post-meal cleanup. Regina removed her clothes, letting them gather in a neat pile on the tiles of the floor, and wasted no time dipping her body into the warm water. The liquid surrounded her as she tilted her head back on the edge of the acrylic basin. The scent of lavender filled her nostrils and she closed her eyes, immediate relaxation taking over her body.

She was overcome with the release of her tension that she began to run her wet fingers along the more sensitive parts of her body. Completely submerged in the water, her hand kneaded circles over her own breast and pinched gently at her hardened nipple. She moved down over her abdomen, reveling in the smoothness of her soaked muscles under her fingertips. She outlined the definition of her obliques, sending chills down her spine.

In the hall, Robin asked Henry to tuck Roland into bed while he checked on his mother soaking in the tub. It had been a while and although he told her to take her time, he was concerned when she'd still been in there after they were finished in the kitchen. He knocked softly on the door before turning the knob and entering. The door clicked behind him and he leaned his back against it when her naked body caught his attention.

He'd seen her naked before, of course. And he'd seen her in the bath countless times. But never like this. Never with such sensual appreciation of her own features. He watched her hands wash over every part of her own torso, popping bubbles to reveal more of her skin to him. Her eyes were still closed, perhaps not having heard him enter as she was pulled deeper into her reverie.

She was clearly fine. Nothing happening in the tub for him to be concerned about. Yet he couldn't bring himself to move. He liked the idea of watching her please herself in secret. But this was supposed to be her time. He shouldn't intrude.

"See something you like?" She whispered, her eyes still closed. So she did hear him. So much for watching her in secret.

"When it comes to you, my sweet, there's nothing I don't like," he replied, finding the knob with his hands and turning the lock.

"Care to join me?" She smirked and her eyes slowly fluttered open to peer at him lurking by the door.

"As tempting an offer as that is," he began as he inched forward and knelt down beside the tub, "I quite enjoyed watching you alone in there."

She hummed and continued to move her hands against her wet flesh, opening her legs as she looked seductively at him, "Is that so?"

"Very much so," he nodded, biting down on his lower lip as his eyes wandered to follow her hands. "Would you mind if I watch you?"

"I'd only mind if you didn't," she smirked and circled her middle finger over her bundle of nerves. She breathed out and closed her eyes, her other hand moving back to her breast to aid in her arousal.

Robin was in awe of her. He was constantly admiring her, but in this moment she was truly remarkable. It fascinated him to see what made her feel good, to simply be an observer of her pleasure rather than the cause of it. He felt a wave of ecstasy flow through him as he wondered which would be more satisfying: assisting her if she asked or denying and watching her fend for herself?

"What are you thinking about?" He whispered as he leaned closer to her ear, his eyes continuing to peer down at her ministrations.

"You," she breathed out and tilted her hips up as her finger found its way to her opening.

"What about me?" He urged her forward, hoping just the sound of his voice could send her into a frenzy.

She hummed as she thought back to the day they first met, the outfit he wore: khaki cargo shorts, white undershirt, sweat, sweat, sweat.

"Sweat," she replied and he furrowed his brow, but let her continue, "The way your muscles look when you sweat."

Regina recalled the first time they'd been intimate together, after his lecture on happy endings. She remembered the intensity and the urgency, the way they'd almost gone into Henry's room. Her first look at his exposed erection, her erotic surge of pleasure when she first felt his thickness inside of her.

Her breath hitched at the thought when her fingers moved in and out, lifting her leg onto the edge of the tub. She whispered, "Your thickness."

Robin watched the muscles in her calves briefly when her leg rose from the water. Her words were like fire in his veins. They were specific memories or details about him. He wondered if she fantasized about him; desired anything specific from him.

"Do you think about things you want me to do to you? Things we haven't already done," he pried, hoping to lead their evening in the direction of fulfilling her fantasies.

Regina smirked as she thought about the places she wanted to go to make love to him. Some were romantic: the balcony, Strawberry Fields. Others were hot: sneaking into a dressing room, in her office with all those windows. And some were just plain naughty: her childhood bedroom, all over every square inch of Graham's apartment.

She imagined how his mouth would feel around her sex if she sat above him, what he would do differently and where he would touch her. The sudden thought of her turning around in that position, his face between her legs and her face between his. Her heart was racing, the competition of that position striking her curiosity: who could make the other cum first?

"69," she whimpered, pumping her fingers harder and arching her back to open her walls.

Robin was taken aback by what he'd heard. It wasn't unimaginable... Not in the slightest. Now that she had brought it up, he felt himself growing excited to experience that with her. The image of her body above him, legs trembling from his ministrations as she concentrated on her own for him.

"How badly do you want it?" He asked, his husky voice speaking from the deepest part of his throat.

As if his words were all she needed to hear, she came into her hand. Her walls clenched around her fingers as she used the thumb of that same hand to rub her clit. She tried to remain quiet, careful not to wake the children and scar them for life with her moans. She relaxed into the water and let her hands fall weakly at her sides. She closed her legs tight, tensing her pleasure center as she rode out the last of her orgasm.

"Have you thought about this before? Watching me?" She asked, catching her breath.

"I can't say that I have, but I certainly will now," he commented, reaching into the water and pulling the plug to drain the liquid from the tub. He dried his hand and then held them both out to her as he stood, assisting her from her pool of relaxation. "Did you mean what you said?"

"Every word," she smiled and peered down at the bulge in his jeans as he wrapped her in a towel and reached for her robe. "Leave it. Just more to take off."

He groaned with anticipation as she pulled at his hand and led him to the door. On their way, they each blew out the candles that burned before shutting the light and taking their leave to the bedroom. No time was wasted as Robin walked through the door, already stripping himself of his own clothes. Regina turned the lock and made a bee-line for the mattress, removing her towel, but keeping it close knowing there was sure to be a mess for them to clean once they were through.

She turned her head and noticed the hole in the wall was no longer there. The spot where it used to be still appeared to be wet, but otherwise it had disappeared. She looked at him and said, "You fixed the wall."

"As requested," he followed closely behind, his bare back meeting the softness of the comforter while his head rest comfortably on his pillow.

She leaned down to place a firm kiss upon his lips before stating, "I'd wish you luck, but I already know I'm going to win."

He laughed, pressing his lips together to muffle the sound as she positioned herself on top of him. Her feet were on either side of his head and he smoothed his palms along the backside of her legs until his arms were draped over the small of her back as he said, "You shouldn't underestimate me."

Simultaneously, the couple began to pleasure their partner. Regina's mouth teasing his tip while Robin flicked her clit with his tongue. They both moaned against the other, but continued with determination. He felt himself being sucked deeper and deeper into her mouth, her tongue licking the length of his shaft. He stopped, needing a moment to revel in the sensation she was providing for him.

He was so hard, her teeth biting gently into his shaft causing him to cry out and dig his nails into the flesh where her ass met her back. She smirked and increased her pace, moving her hand along his member to the same rhythm. Just when she thought it would be easy, she whimpered when he sucked on her opening and moaned against it. She could feel him resonating through every bone in her body, removing him from her mouth with a 'pop.'

"Fuck," he muttered into her sex and squeezed her thighs. She continued as he ceased his moans and moved his lips to kiss at her bundle of nerves. She gasped when she felt him slip a finger into her and curl around to her pelvic bone.

"Jesus Christ," she breathed out, moving her hand faster along his shaft before sloppily sucking around his tip. During their time together, she knew that would get him; it was his most sensitive spot. Anytime she had him there he begged her to stop, said it was too much. But she never stopped. Even as he came she kept going and felt an immense amount of pleasure when he shouted and swore for her.

His eyes widened and he wanted to cry out, but he refused to give up. He added a second finger and pumped in and out of her, increasing the urgency of his lips against her clit. Both breathed heavily, so close to their peaks. But it was Robin who finally tapped his palm against her hip and cried, "Stop, please. It's too much!"

 _Got him,_ Regina thought as she worked him harder and faster. Just as she felt his muscles tightening, her mouth ceased and she put his tip between her breasts, stroking him fast with her hand as he came.

He growled and cursed as he felt the warm liquid ejaculating from his cock, flowing through her cleavage and onto his sweat soaked pelvis. Every muscle in his body grew tense as time stood still for him, his erection becoming limp between her bosom.

He lost, but he needed to at least finish the race. He thrust his fingers deep into her and worked the tips on the underside of her pelvic bone. She cried out his name, biting down on his thigh to muffle her sounds. Her walls opened and she reared back, dropping her hips in a desperate plea for more. That rare yet familiar pressure was building inside of her, a rush of liquified pleasure threatening to escape. He changed from kisses to pulsating flicks with his tongue against her sensitive spot and that was all it took.

She reached for the towel and shoved it into her mouth, desperately needing to shout through her climax, but not wanting to wake the children. His mouth was at her opening below his fingers just in time, drinking in the juices that were squirting out of her. He hummed against her, indulging in her succulent taste.

When it was too much and her body was starting to go numb, she begged in a tight whisper, "Please, baby. No more."

Robin removed his lips and pulled his fingers out of her slowly, bracing her hip with his other hand as she winced through the last of her orgasm. Regina relaxed her weight on top of him, unable to will herself to move away just yet. He turned his head and placed a gentle kiss to her ankle, soothing her thigh muscles by kneading them with his palms as he let her take her time.

After a minute or so, she slowly rolled over Robin-with his assistance- her back falling softly against the bed. He sat up for the towel and wiped his seminal fluid from her chest. When he was sure he hadn't missed a spot, he did the same for his pelvis. She leaned up onto her elbows and grinned at him, "Told you I'd win."

He threw the towel onto the floor and crawled up so their noses touched. With his arms linked under hers so his hands could support him, he replied, "Best two out of three?"

She laughed as his lips crashed into hers and she leaned back, accepting his weight above her. It was evident as they made love in the early hours of that Thanksgiving morning: Robin and Regina were very grateful for one another.

* * *

As per tradition, Regina awoke to cook breakfast while her and her son watched the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade televised by NBC. This year, however, their family was blessed with the presence of two additional members. Henry and Roland cuddled together on the couch snacking on some grapes as they anxiously anticipated the arrival of Santa Claus. Robin was standing at the Keurig brewing Regina's coffee first and then his own.

On holidays, she was a bit more lenient with the rule about food in the living room. She enjoyed the feeling of eating breakfast curled into the warm bodies of the people she loved most. Robin sat on one end of the couch, one arm around Regina while the other guided her fork to her mouth. If Roland didn't insist on sitting on her lap, she might have been able to feed herself. Her lover, though, was happy to assist and truth be told, she loved holding the little boy close to her. On her other side was Henry, holding her hand in his lap while the jolly old man made his big entrance.

"He's here! He's here!" Roland shouted and beamed at the television. Regina squeezed Henry's hand, remembering the many years he shouted the same thing from her lap.

Robin leaned over and kissed her cheek softly before whispering, "I love this."

She turned her head toward him and smiled lovingly. They were a family and this, this moment of togetherness, was what life was all about. She never felt happier in her entire life.

* * *

"Robina!" Neal shouted from the opposite end of the lobby as the couple entered with their children.

Every year the owner of Enchanted Plaza, Mr. Gold, hosted a Thanksgiving feast for all of his tenants. It was the one day a year they looked forward to seeing the man considering he only ever came around when something was wrong or the rent was due.

Robin held out his hand as their neighbor approached and gripped it in a firm handshake, "Neal. Happy Thanksgiving, mate."

"Same to you and yours," he nodded and allowed his hand to return to his pocket. He turned and spotted a glass bowl in Regina's hands. "Oh no. Is that your homemade applesauce?"

"None other," she smirked and then added, "We also brought a vegetable platter and Robin's Red Pepper Sauce as a dip. You're going to love it."

"Mr. Scrooge will be delighted," Neal joked, referring to the landlord. The boys ran off to mingle and play with their friends while Regina approached the large table of food.

Robin turned to his acquaintance and asked, "Has Graham arrived yet?"

"Graham? Uh, yeah. He's over at the bar," he pointed and continued, "Please don't punch him, alright?"

"I'm on my best behavior," the Englishman promised before heading toward the bar. "Graham, could I have a word?"

"You can have several if it keeps my face from being beaten to a bloody pulp," he quipped as he leaned back against the wooden edge of the counter and sipped his beer.

"I merely came to apologize. The past is the past and I should have realized what's done is done. It seems I let my anger get the best of me and that was wrong," Robin held out his hand, hoping for a friendly shake or at least a symbol of their truce.

Graham hesitated for a moment, but met his hand with his when he said, "I'm sorry too, mate. I shouldn't have been so disrespectful toward you and especially toward Regina."

More guests began to arrive and the food table was starting to overflow. Regina mingled with fellow tenants, lingering with the ones she knew better than others. She scanned the room to check on the kids: Roland playing off to one side with the Nolan twins while Henry was deep in conversation with Emma at one of the tables. She was most intrigued when she saw Robin. Practically hidden from view beside the large statue at the center of the lobby, she spotted her lover conversing in what appeared to be a serious conversation with Mr. Gold.

Gold was a man of lower than average height who needed the assistance of a cane to walk. He told different stories to each person who asked what happened to his leg, no one ever truly knowing the truth behind the mysterious man's injury. His hair was long and stringy, parted down the middle and brown in color with subtle streaks of gray appearing as he aged. He spoke with hints of a Scottish brogue and although his teeth were crooked, they were well-managed with the exception of a singular gold tooth on the lower left. His style was dapper, always dressed in fine-tailored suits and recently shined shoes.

Regina tried to get a better view, but their conversation ended with a mutual handshake and a pat to Robin's shoulder. She tried not to appear too curious when he approached her, but she couldn't help herself. "Did you find out the truth about his leg?"

"Not quite," Robin laughed and added, "Unless crocodile bite is the truth."

"He told me he lost it in Vietnam," she shrugged and dipped a carrot into Robin's dip. They were silent with the exception of Regina's chewing before he finally broke the tension.

"I'm not going to tell you so don't even think about asking."

"What? Why not?" She whined and he placed his hands on either side of her face. He leaned down and kissed her, leaving that to be the end of their discussion on the topic.


	27. Escucha a Tu Alma

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Escucha a Tu Alma

Once Thanksgiving was over, the thrill of Christmas in New York City arrived: Black Friday Sales were like no other, decorative wreaths hung from every street lamp, buildings were strewn with holiday lights. But what truly marked the holiday season was the famous tree that stood in Rockefeller Center.

Tourists from all over the world traveled for a glimpse of the tree, sparkling above the ice skaters and frequent passersby. Even city dwellers found it to be a breathtaking sight, especially during evening walks or doing last minute shopping under the night sky. The tree was special to her this year because Roland had told her he'd never gone to see it up close before. And that, according to Regina, just wouldn't do.

They bundled in their winter clothes, wearing layers upon layers to stay warm, and made their way to visit the famous holiday landmark in Times Square. Robin's brother, John, joined them for the day, not wanting to miss his nephew's reaction. He'd also agreed, at Regina's polite request, to take the family's picture in front of it so she could actually send Christmas cards this year.

Henry always refused her the pleasure of sending Christmas cards. He'd done it when he was small and his mother really gave him no other choice. But he begged her to stop as he got older. Now that they had Roland, though, he was all for the exciting little things that used to mean the world to his mom. He understood why they were so special now and that fact alone brought her the upmost joy.

They arrived just as the sun was almost set so they could watch the tree being lit for the evening. It was terribly crowded, as anticipated, but the family found the perfect spot. Robin hoisted his son onto his shoulders just in time as the lights were turned on and the chaos of Rockefeller Plaza came to a halt. Everyone gazed up as they witnessed magic right before their eyes. The little boy gasped, never having seen anything so spectacular in his young life.

Henry wrapped his arm around his mother as she pressed her back into Robin's front. She touched Roland's foot gently and rested her head lovingly into her son's; a part of her touching each person she held so dear to her heart. John took advantage of the picturesque moment and pointed Regina's fancy Nikon camera in their direction. He caught them from the front, capturing each of their reactions to their view. Then he proceeded to move behind them, their silhouettes standing close together as they stared at the beauty before them.

He'd taken a few more posed shots. One of the family after they turned to face him with the tree in the background and each person smiling from ear to ear. Another of silly faces, at Roland's request. Then finally, they created a totem pole: Roland, Henry, Regina, then Robin, their chins resting lightly atop the head in front of them. Regina took one of just Robin and Roland, then insisted John join them; she'd frame that one as a present for their parents. John took the camera again, telling Regina and Henry to pose together; she'd frame that one for Cora. Then Henry and Roland. Then Robin and Regina.

The couple stood side by side, her arms wrapped around his middle and his over her shoulders. John took the photo, but then shook his head, "You can't take pictures by the tree without a bit of snogging!"

Regina's cheeks were pink with embarrassment, but chuckled when she noticed Robin looked the same. Their arms remained where they were previously placed as they turned to face one another. She stood up on the tips of her toes as he leaned down and their lips met in a tender kiss. They parted with a laugh upon hearing the sounds of disgust from their sons, but continued to look at one another. The perfect candid shot that John was able to capture with ease.

They spent the following weekend decorating the apartment, filling it with the Christmas spirit. After choosing their tree together, Robin and Henry hurled it up to the apartment and placed it in the corner of the living room nearest the window. Regina provided warm cups of cocoa topped with cinnamon before separating the branches and stringing them with lights. They worked together to hang ornaments from both Regina's and Robin's collections.

When it came to choosing the star, Henry requested they use the one from his mother's collection of holiday decorations. He explained that he made it with his father when he was little and it was very special to him. It was an unusual looking ornament; pieces of stained glass bound together (Daniel's handy work, no doubt) with the random placement of googly eyes and various superhero stickers (Henry's special touch). No one in the room objected, Roland even suggested Henry be the one to put it on top.

"I know you wanted to, buddy, it's okay. How about I lift you up and if you promise to be very careful, you can do it?"

"I promise," the little boy shouted.

Regina took out her camera, not wanting to miss the moment between the new brothers. The teenager lifted the child into his arms, his tiny bottom resting on his shoulder as he reached forward and placed the star with careful precision. They were both grinning happily as she snapped the shot; she'd keep that one for herself.

Regina and Robin prepared his apartment for his parents. They'd cleaned and decorated together while the boys remained wrapped in blankets watching Elf on the couch in Apartment 13. When their work was complete, Robin poured a glass of wine for them to share as they sat together on the sofa admiring their handy work.

"What are your parents like?" She asked, indulging in the first sip.

"Josephine is rather outgoing and very helpful. She'll probably offer to help you prepare the meal or, at the very least, insist on doing the dishes. Richard, on the other hand, is soft spoken, but incredibly intelligent when he does socialize. All in all, they're good people," he smiled at the thought of his mother and father, excited for them to finally meet Regina and Henry. "What about your mother?"

"Cora is," she paused to find the right way to put it. "She's what I would call a protective observer. Polite and sophisticated, of course, but always noticing things most people don't bother to pay attention to. But she means well."

"What about your father? What was he like?"

Regina thought for a minute. She was surprised she rarely spoke of her father in Robin's presence. Aside from the few stories she'd chosen to tell, she never really discussed his demeanor. She decided to open herself up to the memory of him, feeling surprisingly at ease as she did so.

"He was gentle. Always gentle. I never once heard him raise his voice to me or my mother, which I imagine was quite the challenge," she chuckled, knowing how stubborn they could be. "He was a nurturer. While mom was the disciplinarian, dad was the teacher. I love my parents equally, but I found it came easier with him. He was always compassionate and honest and sincere in everything he did."

Robin listened intently, sipping from the glass as she continued, "I remember him humming to himself a lot. He seemed really content with who he was. And he would always make sure I knew how special I was. He used to say, 'Tu corazón y tu cerebro son importantes. Pero siempre escucha a tu alma porque es pura.' It means, 'Your heart and your brain are important. But always listen to your soul, for it is pure.'"

"And what does your soul tell you now?"

"That it finally found its mate."

* * *

The week before Christmas was incredibly hectic. Cora was expected to fly in on Tuesday so of course she planned a dinner at her penthouse on Wednesday specifically so she could meet Robin and Roland before the holiday. Thursday, Richard and Josephine would be arriving so Regina knew she had to prepare a special evening to introduce herself and Henry. That left Christmas Eve and Christmas Day to follow immediately; yet another meal for her to make for Friday, but luckily her mother had volunteered her penthouse for Saturday. Needless to say, Regina couldn't wait until Sunday.

In the midst of working full days the entire week, taking care of her family, staying up late to wrap gifts- different paper for presents from Santa, and having to plan and prepare meals for a bigger group of people, she felt like she could collapse. When Wednesday afternoon rolled around, she was half asleep at her desk and growing increasingly irritable when there was a knock on her office door. She didn't look up from the file she was reading when she said, "Enter at your own risk."

When there was no response she assumed whoever it was had decided against the risk. That was until a Starbucks cup appeared atop the exact place she had been reading; the hand on the lid immediately recognizable. She didn't look up until she heard the sound of his voice saying, "Enter at your own risk?"

"Robin Locksley, you are my savior," she smiled and placed her hand over his on the cup, eyes the color of cocoa beans peering over the top of her wide-rimmed spectacles. She never left the house in her glasses, but her eyes were so tired that morning that she'd found it impossible to get her contacts in. As the day went on, she wished she would have at least brought them with her so she could look sharp for dinner with her mother rather than tired and old-which was more how she felt than how she actually looked.

"Savior? Well then, I'm glad I took the risk," he chimed with a cunning smile, leaning over the desk to meet her in a quick peck. "One of those days, huh?"

Robin sat on a chair across from her desk as she sipped her coffee. She nodded, "If Tamara doesn't quit by the end of the day, she deserves a promotion. I'll leave it at that."

He laughed, his smile bright and contagious as it filled the room with energy; it was invigorating, more so than her coffee. She sighed, resting her chin in her palm as she admired him. She knew Robin was always looking at her, cherishing everything about her; she could feel it. She did the same, but in her own way and she wondered if he ever felt it too. His teeth disappeared behind his lips as his smile faded to a smirk, dimples still peeking out from under his beard. His deep blue eyes made her feel like she could fly as they stared back at her.

"Is there something on my face?" He asked, touching his beard to remove the nonexistent thing. She shook her head and he raised his brow, "Then what are you staring at?"

"Your dimples," she stated matter-of-factly, pushing her glasses up and leaning back as she sipped her coffee. A thought sparked in her mind as she revealed a devilish smirk, "They're not the only ones you have, you know. I spotted a pair just above your ass. I can't decide which ones I like better."

Robin stood from his chair and walked around to her side of the desk, leaning back against the edge, "Is that so?"

Regina nodded and kicked her feet up onto the top of her wooden work station, crossing them at the ankles and doing the same with her arms across her chest. She peered through the glass walls of the room that looked out to the rest of the law firm, everyone hard at work and not flirting with their partners. "I've been thinking about putting up some curtains, just along this side."

"Why would you need curtains?" He asked, rubbing the palm of his hand against the black, nylon fabric of her tights.

"Privacy," she chimed, her sultry voice catching him off guard. His fingers gripped just below her knee as he swallowed hard. She breathed out a laugh and placed her delicate hand over his, "Down boy."

"I know what I'm getting you for Christmas," he teased and the couple laughed together, both secretly wishing those curtains were already up.

Before they could go any further, Regina insisted she get back to work. She stood up and walked him to the door before he turned, "I almost forgot!"

Robin reached into the front pocket of his dark denim jeans that always hugged his legs in all the right places. He pulled out a small container with two lids: one marked with an 'R' and the other with an 'L.' He placed it in her hand and she smiled happily when he said, "I figured you'd want to put them in before dinner."

She didn't even have to ask him to bring her contacts to the office. He just knew; because he knew her. And she was so grateful to him for it. As if the gesture lit a fire in her core, she pushed Robin against the door and kissed him passionately.

Her tongue found his with ease and teased it, like a game of tag that children often played in the schoolyard. He moaned when her hands slipped into his back pockets, her firm grasp on his backside sending electricity through his veins. He felt the blood rushing to one muscle in particular and gently separated their lips. They caught their breath, Robin focusing on calming his erection while Regina wished it would stay. He sighed as he pushed a strand of hair out of her face, "Finish your work before I steal you away from here."

"Take me, thief," she breathed against his lips. He groaned, wanting so desperately to push the clutter onto the floor and ravish her in full view of the entire firm. But he couldn't. She was well respected and he had his honor to uphold.

"The boys and I will meet you here at five. It would be sooner, but it seems I'm in dire need of a cold shower," he admitted and Regina's laugh echoed in his ears.

"I love you," she said, leaning up to kiss his cheek gently. And after she heard his heartfelt response, he took his leave.

The afternoon portion of her day seemed to go by a lot quicker than the morning did. She put her contacts in, had her coffee; things felt brighter for Regina. So much so, that she was actually looking forward to dinner at Cora's penthouse.

The second her clock read five o'clock, she gathered her belongings and raced to the elevator. As promised, Robin was waiting in the lobby of the building with their two very bundled children. He held the Tupperware container with the homemade applesauce Regina worked so hard on Sunday evening and a bottle of red wine. The family proceeded toward the revolving doors when a voice called out from behind them, "Ms. Mills?"

Regina turned and saw it was the doorman who spoke. She nodded and he said, "Your mother arranged a company car for you and your family. It's the black Suburban just out front."

"Thank you, Owen," she said politely, but rolled her eyes when she turned. The kids were excited to be escorted in style to Cora's home, but Regina didn't share the same excitement. It seemed pretentious to take advantage of the perks of being partner at the firm for your own personal use. But that was Cora.

They arrived in front of the penthouse and her mother wasted no time, opening door before they'd even stepped foot on the pavement. Henry ran forward, hugging his grandmother tight. Roland hid behind the teenager, always shy during initial introductions to new people. He stepped aside, allowing the small boy to be seen by Cora who said, "You must be Roland. Henry has told me quite a bit about you."

"He has?" The child's eyes lit up with excitement, happy to be important to the person he admired so greatly.

"Oh yes," she bent down to his level with a smile spread across her face, "Although he failed to mention how handsome you are."

Roland blushed and said with a giggle, "That's 'cause he's jealous he's not as handsome as me."

Henry growled playfully at the boy and the two went running into the house. Cora stood, her posture perfect, as the couple approached her, "Regina, my dear. You're looking well."

The women embraced, her mother lingering for a moment longer than she anticipated. She didn't realize how nervous she'd been about the evening, but it hit her when Robin stepped forward to introduce himself.

"Mrs. Mills, it is a pleasure to finally meet you," he said and Cora extended her hand for a shake, but he surprised her when he took it and kissed the top of it instead. She raised her eyebrow at her daughter as he continued, "Regina has told me so much about you."

"Don't listen to a word she says about me," Cora mused and gently removed her hand from his grasp. "But I must say, Robin, the feeling is mutual. Please, come in. No need to freeze to death when we've only just met."

The couple entered as she shut the door, shuddering as the last bit of cold disappeared from their bodies. He held out the bottle of wine, "For you."

"Pinot Noir," she stated, impressed. "How ever did you know?"

"Lucky guess, I suppose," he smiled as the woman entered the kitchen. Regina placed her hand on his forearm atop the fabric of his sport jacket, acknowledging the tattoo they both knew was hiding beneath it.

The meal went exceptionally well. There was never a lull in the conversation, but Regina didn't expect there to be. Robin and Cora were similar when it came to socializing; both extremely intelligent and equally as charming. Occasionally, she would turn her attention to the children, inviting them into the conversation to discuss school and friends. Henry talked about Grace and what he'd gotten her for Christmas with the money he saved from working.

The food was exquisite, but Regina knew that wasn't her mother's handy work. She must have hired a caterer or a chef for the evening because Cora Mills was not a cook. Come to think of it, she'd never seen anyone in the kitchen as a child except her father. But the applesauce, as always, was a success. She made it every year during the winter holidays for various potlucks and it was surprisingly simple.

Out of habit, the children stood to clear their own plates and Cora waved her hand in dismissal, "No, no, no. You're guests today, darlings. Leave this mess for me to clean and excuse yourselves to the living room."

Regina chuckled. She wasn't sure her mother would know how to wash a dish. She'd probably leave it for the housekeeper that she claimed she didn't have. She loved her mother, but she was so grateful that her father raised her; she couldn't imagine being so dependent on outside help for simple household tasks.

"Regina, dear," she turned her head as her mother's voice grabbed her attention, "Could you bring the dessert to the sitting room?"

She simply nodded and stood, but felt her stomach churn when Cora added, "Would you mind joining me in the kitchen? I could use an extra hand preparing the coffee and tea."

"I'm happy to help," Robin replied and Regina imagined how many times his mother would say that to her in less than 24 hours. As they went toward the kitchen, she lifted the cookie plate from the buffet table and joined her sons in the living room; her nerves evident in the way the cookies shook from the vibrations of her trembling hands.

"My daughter told you to invite your parents for Saturday, correct?"

"Yes, of course. They were happy to accept. Thank you for thinking of them," he replied, filling the coffee pot with water.

"It's my pleasure. I'd like to think of them as family now," she paused to let the silence create the tension she needed for her inquisition. "Is that something you believe I should be presuming?"

"I believe you will presume whatever it is you'd like, regardless of my opinion," he shot back, but his tone was polite. He wanted to show her that he wasn't afraid of her. Her reputation was not important to him; Regina was all that mattered.

"Robin, has my daughter spoken to you much about my husband?"

Confused by the sudden change in subject, he nodded and said, "She spoke very highly of him. And I know they loved each other very much."

"Oh yes. Henry was a man who loved deeply, with his entire soul; something Regina seems to have inherited," she stated and was pleased to see that Robin agreed, nodding his head, but allowing her to continue speaking, "My daughter loves you, more than any other woman is capable of expressing. I'm sure you're aware of this and I also know that you feel quite the same way. I can see it in your eyes; my husband looked at me with the same honesty and admiration. So I don't want you to feel like you have to prove your affections for Regina to me because I'm well aware of them. What I am wondering is, where do you see these feelings taking you in the future?"

 _In other words, what are my intentions with your daughter?_ Robin thought to himself, smirking at the memory of how Regina described her mother: Cora Mills, The Protective Observer.

"Your daughter and I have yet to discuss any details regarding our future together, but we know what we have is most definitely long-term. For now, we are content with just the knowledge that there are plans to be made," he replied confidently.

"But if you were to discuss it, what would be the consensus?"

"Mrs. Mills," Robin sighed, hoping his answer to her question would suffice. "I'm going to spend the rest of my life with your daughter. Of that much I am 100 percent certain. How we spend the rest of our lives, however, is undecided."

He was relieved to see Cora smile then and resume her task of preparing the beverages. He released a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding in and then got to work assisting her.

* * *

Regina walked down the hallway of the third floor after work Thursday evening anxious to meet Robin's parents. They'd survived Cora so she didn't imagine it could be much worse than that, but she couldn't help it; she was nervous. She wanted to impress them, but even more so she sought their acceptance. And that, in and of itself, worried her the most.

She opened the door to Apartment 13, overjoyed by what she found. Robin was in the kitchen with his mother, preparing what Regina would need to cook their meal, while the boys attempted to teach his very confused father how to play video games. All eyes were on her the moment the door closed behind her.

"Regina!" Josephine exclaimed and came rushing toward her, not a single hint of hesitation when she wrapped the brunette in a warm, welcoming embrace. "It's so wonderful to finally meet you, dear. Robin and Roland have told us so much about you, we feel as if we've known you all along."

Richard appeared beside them, patiently waiting for his wife to finish. Relief washed over Regina as she returned the gesture, smiling softly at the feeling of joy that emanated from the woman holding her. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Locksley."

"Oh please! No need for formalities with us, love. We're family," she finally released her grasp and allowed her husband to step forward.

"Robin should learn to use more precise language," Richard commented as he leaned in and kissed Regina's cheek softly.

"Why is that?" She asked, curious as to where he was going with the unexpected criticism of his son.

"He described a woman when he should have been describing an angel," he chimed and there was no way she could keep her cheeks from burning with embarrassment.

"Careful, Robbie. It seems your father is aiming to woo your girlfriend," Josephine quipped with a laugh and the two returned to what they were doing.

"I'm surprised he hasn't already stolen her heart with that bit," Robin chuckled as Regina turned the corner, their lips meeting instantly the minute they were near. "Hello, my love."

"They're delightful," she whispered with a smile, earning her another kiss from her beloved. She spoke up more clearly so the rest of the room could hear, "I'm just going to excuse myself to freshen up."

"Take your time, dear. We're here for nearly two weeks so don't hurry yourself on our account," his mother said and sipped her glass of wine.

Regina entered the master bedroom, closing the door and cracking open the sliding glass that led to the balcony. She breathed in the fresh air, hair raising on her arms as the chill of December embraced her flesh. She turned when she heard the click of a lock coming from behind her and teased, "How good of you to join me, Robbie."

He shook his head at the sound of his nickname and sighed, "I was hoping she wouldn't call me that in front of you."

"Why? I think it's sweet," she chimed.

"I'm a learned doctor, Ms. Mills. Not a schoolboy," he inched toward her and she hummed when their bodies were finally pressed together.

"I've already met the doctor. Why can't I meet the schoolboy?" She asked, her intentions clear causing Robin to moan and pull her closer.

"My parents are home. What if they catch us?" He smirked, playing along with her.

They kissed passionately, the heat of their bodies meeting the cool breeze from the balcony. Her hands were in his hair, his were firm around her waist.

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

"How long do you think you lovebirds will be? Shall I start cooking?" Josephine's voice was loud as it resonated from the opposite side of the bedroom door. The couple jumped, startled by the sudden interruption.

"We'll be there in a minute, mum. Don't go burning the place down," Robin yelled back and the faint sound of her giggles were heard as she retreated back to the common area.

"Thank God they're staying at my place," he sighed and she chuckled as she kissed along his beard.

The family sat around the table, passing dishes back and forth as they all indulged in seconds. They were at ease; it was familiar. Regina reveled in the feeling of love and acceptance as it filled the room.

"This is delicious, Regina. Absolutely spectacular," Josephine complimented.

"Delectable. Truly marvelous," Richard added.

"I'm glad you think so," she replied with a smile of gratitude.

"Robbie tells us you're a lawyer," his mother started and Regina nodded.

"Yes, my curiosity peaked when he mentioned you practice Intellectual Property. That's copyright infringement, correct?" His father asked.

"Not strictly, but it's part of it. Most of my time is spent helping my clients with their contracts with publishers or various venues," she smirked when she noticed the children had gotten up from the table, bored with her legal jargon. "I do what I can to help them avoid copyright issues, but I do go to court every now and then when there is an infringement case."

"You represent authors?" Richard continued to question, listening intently to each of her answers.

"Authors, composers, painters; artists of any kind really. And inventors," she sipped her wine.

"Fascinating," the man said with a great sense of intrigue.

"What drew you to the field?" His mother pushed her plate forward and crossed her arms.

"My mother practiced Intellectual Property so I always knew a lot about it. And Henry's father was an artist."

"I was wondering about that. Does the boy still have contact with his father?" Josephine asked, not realizing the sadness on Regina's face.

"That's none of our business, Josie," Richard glanced in her direction, but the brunette shook her head in disagreement.

"It is absolutely your business. I'm a big part of your son's life. You have every right to wonder about me and my past," she reassured before continuing, "Daniel passed when Henry was three."

"Oh I'm sorry, dear. Were you married?"

"Not yet, but it was part of our plan."

"He was bloody brilliant. He has a piece in the Met just across the way," Robin interjected, hoping to lighten the mood. She placed her hand on his knee under the table, squeezing to show her gratitude for his comment.

"The Metropolitan? Impressive," Richard nodded and the conversation ended with that.

Robin cleared the table while Regina busied herself at the sink. His parents were chatting with the boys on the couch, relaxing after a long day of traveling. He placed his chin on her shoulder and whispered, "I'm sorry I never mentioned much about Daniel to them. I didn't feel it was my place."

"And that's yet another reason why I love you," she replied, leaning back to peck his lips. Robin spotted the time on the oven clock and turned suddenly.

"Bath time, my boy! Say goodnight," he clapped his hands together as he approached his family. Roland gave his hugs and kisses before racing his father down the hall. Henry politely excused himself, using the few minutes he had to call Grace from his bedroom.

"I think it's about time we turn in as well, my dear," Josephine yawned from the couch. "It's been a terribly long day."

"I'll walk with you," Regina offered as she wiped her hands on her apron, but they both shook their heads in refusal.

"Not necessary, love. We know the way. And you have plenty to do here," she replied. The couple stepped closer, facing her from the opposite side of the island. "We'd like to thank you, Regina."

"Of course. You're always welcome here," she said with a smile, but again they shook their heads.

"Not for supper, dear," Josephine smiled and was surprised when Richard decided to speak.

"Everything you're doing, and have already done, for Robin. He was crushed when Marian left and terrified to be a single father. You've helped him regain a lot of his confidence and he just seems so much happier with you."

"And Henry," the older woman added.

"And we can never thank you enough for keeping our grandson safe," he cleared his throat when he felt his emotions taking hold of him.

"You're a hero in our eyes," she said while her husband composed himself.

Regina shook her head and said, "It's like I told Henry, I'm just a mother."

Josephine placed her hand over the brunette's and replied, "You're much more than that."

The couple took their leave and Regina remained still at the counter, tears filling her eyes as her father's words echoed in her ears: _Tu corazón y tu cerebro son importantes. Pero siempre escucha a tu alma porque es pura._

* * *

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up! Santa came!" Roland jumped up and down on their bed, his weight piercing into their calves, knees, thighs. He plopped down beside his father, kneeing him right in the crotch. Robin groaned in pain, rolling over and biting into Regina's shoulder as he covered his penis. Henry, who was off to the side recording the moment on Snapchat, stopped the video and came to the side of the mattress.

"Okay, kid. They're up. Apologize to your dad and we'll wait for them by the tree," he lifted him off the bed and guided his feet to the ground.

"I'm sorry I hurt you, dad. I didn't mean it," he frowned, realizing what he'd done.

"I know, son," was all he could manage as he writhed in pain. The kids left and Henry made sure to close the door behind them. Robin breathed heavily and rolled onto his back, "I need you to check that I didn't lose a testicle somewhere in this bed."

Regina released a laugh, a mixture of sympathy and amusement, as she shimmied under the comforter, disappearing from sight. "Babe, you need to move your hands."

"I can't. I'll die," he said dramatically.

"You're not going to die," she chuckled.

"You don't understand the pain of a knee to the family jewels."

Regina pulled the blanket back to look him in the eyes, "Childbirth."

It was all she had to say for him to give in and remove his hands. She crawled down and slowly pulled on the elastic of his Calvin Klein boxer briefs. He lifted his hips as she gradually inched them down to his knees.

"Good news: no missing testicle," Robin gave an enthusiastic thumbs up, filled with sarcasm. She shook her head and asked, "Where does it hurt?"

"Our favorite spot," he frowned and she gasped in fake terror. She leaned her head down and kissed him softly on the place where his tip meets his shaft. He winced at first as he felt himself growing at her touch, but sighed when the pain began to leave his body, "Much better."

Regina crawled back up his body and carefully rested her weight on him as their noses touched, "Merry Christmas, Darling."

He was surprised by her voice; he'd never heard her sing before. It wasn't much, but enough to catch the deep, sultry alto sound with just a hint of rasp, reminding him of an old jazz singer.

He wrapped his arms around her and rolled them over as he stole her into a tender kiss. When he was hovering above her their lips parted and he replied, "Happy Christmas, my love."

The couple walked into the living room in flannel robes; Robin's a forest green and Regina's a crimson red. They sat snuggled together on the couch after making their coffee and watched their children tear through the paper.

Santa was exceptionally good to them this year, supplying Roland with a bicycle so they could teach him how to ride in Central Park and Henry with the new Amazon Kindle, already fully loaded with his favorite books. Stocking stuffers for the kids were some of their favorite chocolate treats and certain necessities like socks and underwear (Robin bought them each their first set of Calvin Kleins). Henry received a gift card to the Kindle bookstore and Roland got his own copy of The Runaways, a comic the teen introduced to him.

Santa's gift to Robin was a brown, leather messenger bag so it would be easier than the briefcase to carry with him to the university everyday. The same design as his tattoo was stitched to the bottom left corner and when he lifted the top, he noticed the words 'All You Need Is Love' embroidered on the inside. He looked at Regina and smiled knowingly, she winked in response.

Saint Nick was particularly nice to Regina... And a bit naughty, if she said so herself. She opened the box slightly, recognizing the wrapping from Victoria's Secret, and lifted her brow when she noticed it was empty except for a card. She opened it and read the note: _Check your closet. I'll see you tonight, Mrs._ _Claus. - Kris Kringle._ Inside the card was a gift card for a much needed spa day.

They moved on to the rest of the gifts: the boys received small things they'd wished for like books and movies and Legos for their empire (still standing in Roland's room). All four of them were given Nerf guns from Regina for a battle in the Park. Finally, their parents revealed their big gift to their children. Robin went to the bedroom to get it while Regina covered their eyes. When he returned, she removed her hands and they both screamed: it was a PlayStation4. They both wanted it so the couple shared the cost to get it for them.

When the kids started setting up their new gaming system, Robin and Regina exchanged the rest of their gifts to one another. She'd given him an archery set and a one year membership to the only shooting arena she could find on the island of Manhattan. She thought he was going to take her right there on the couch in front of their sons. He presented her with a sterling silver watch; so maybe she'd make it to work on time. It made her smile and she wore it immediately.

"Alright, there is one more gift," Robin said and signaled for Roland to join him. "This one is from me and Roland for you and Henry, but we have to go and get it."

The teenager sat beside his mother and the Locksleys exited the apartment. She took his hand, wondering what it could possibly be. Her son looked at her with a bright smile, "This is the best Christmas ever, mom. Thank you."

"Of course, Mijo," she kissed his forehead.

"CLOSE YOUR EYES!" Roland swung the door open and dashed to the couch to cover their eyes with his tiny hands. They heard grumbling and the sound of furniture moving, then the careful sliding of something large against the hardwood floor.

"Okay, you can open them," Robin said, short of breath. And they did. It was a big rectangle covered in a tarp. They both looked confused, but he was quick to explain, "Roland and I thought long and hard about the perfect gift for our new family. It took a valiant effort, but we succeeded in obtaining it. I must applaud my son for keeping the secret all this time. But without further ado- Roland, drum roll please-"

The boy drummed his hands against his thighs as his father lifted the sheet. Regina covered her mouth and began crying immediately. Henry pulled her against him and released quiet sobs of his own as he stared at the sight before him.

"It's not the actual one, but I spoke with a woman there who happened to be a former student of mine. She arranged for us to have this."

It was a replica of Daniel's piece from the Met: Modern Fairytale.

"Daddy, why are they sad?" Roland frowned.

"We're not sad, kiddo," Henry opened his arms for the boy and hugged him tight. "We're just really touched."

Regina struggled to her feet and collapsed into her lover's chest as he whispered, "I wanted you to have a piece of him; to see the beauty in you and your son through his eyes... And now mine since I've had the pleasure to love you both."

"Thank you," was all she could manage as she trembled in his arms.

* * *

 **A/N: I'd like to give a special shoutout to all of the Spanish speaking Oncers who follow me on Instagram and were so helpful in correcting my use of their beautiful language. I am trying to learn and they have all been so patient with me in their explanations. You all deserve this acknowledgment and please know how grateful I am to each of you for your assistance. ¡Besos!**


	28. Out With the Old, In With the New

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Out With the Old, In With the New

It was an emotional morning to say the least. Once things had settled down and the living room was clear of scattered wrapping paper and open boxes, Regina drew herself a bath. Normally, she would prepare a beautiful breakfast for her family and she'd been particularly excited to have Robin's parents over to join them, but after he revealed his gift, she needed some time to herself.

She was submerged in the water, lavender scented bubbles completely surrounding her. Her body was motionless, but her mind was racing.

 _He's perfect. How is that possible?_ She wondered to herself. _Wherever you are Daniel, I hope you can see how happy this man makes me and that he worships your son as much as you did._

She allowed more tears to escape her, although she wasn't sure she had any left to cry by that point. He wasn't envious of her love for the father of her son; he was fully accepting of it, he encouraged it. That was what made him honorable in her eyes.

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Come in," she choked out, clearing her throat and sitting up when Robin entered.

"I just wanted to check on you. I hope our gift didn't upset you in a negative way," he said, sincerity in his voice as he sat on the closed lid of the toilet to face her.

"Not at all," she replied with a gentle smile and reached her hand out to him. He took it instantly, placing soft kisses to her wet knuckles. "It was just very overwhelming."

He nodded, understanding her reaction more clearly. "My parents just arrived for breakfast. They agreed with me about Daniel's piece, my father especially. Mum is curious to know where you'll hang it."

"I'll have to reorganize the living room so I can put it there. It should be on display," she decided.

"I couldn't agree more," he smiled against the top of her hand.

"Where did you hide it?" She questioned, amused that she was so curious about that. It was sneaky. The canvas was too large to hide in either of their apartments without her noticing.

"In the storage closet at the end of the hall. Gold left the key with the doorman for me once I picked it up from the museum."

"Is that what you talked to him about on Thanksgiving?" She leaned forward, stunned by his ability to successfully pull this off. He simply nodded to confirm her statement and she smirked.

When she was decent, Regina joined the family for breakfast. Roland steered most of the conversation toward his gifts and all the big plans he had for learning how to ride his bike at the first sign of Spring. While the boy rambled on and on, she remembered she had a gift for the Locksleys under the tree. She stood from the table and picked up the gift bag with their names on it.

When she made her way back over to her family, her children had commandeered her chair as a creation station for their latest Lego masterpiece. She shook her head and was going to remain standing before Robin pushed his chair out and patted his thigh, signaling for her to cuddle into his lap. It seemed so inappropriate with his parents around, but she realized that was such a juvenile way of thinking; they were adults and he was only trying to make her more comfortable. So she accepted his offer and sat gently atop his thigh, his hands holding her immediately; one around her back for support and the other resting on her knee.

"I was going to wait so you and my mother could open your gifts together, but it seemed silly to bring it there just to schlep it back," Regina stated, handing the bag to them. The couple smiled as Josephine removed the tissue paper and Richard moved closer to her for a better view.

"Oh my! This is just perfect!" His mother exclaimed as she pulled the two picture frames from the bag.

"Henry and Roland painted the frames," she beamed with pride. She'd considered purchasing regular picture frames, but decided a little touch of art from the grandkids would really mean a lot to them. Inside one frame was the photo of Robin and Roland with John by the big tree. In the other, Regina had put together a collage of all the photos- the same one she had hung in the living room only a few days prior.

"Thank you," Richard said, looking directly at Regina although he seemed to be addressing everyone. She merely nodded, thrilled that they were so pleased with their gift.

The Locksleys had given presents of their own to the children; knick knacks from England, mostly, but they also received a bundle of comics written strictly by British authors. It was a very nice gesture and the boys were so thankful for it. Robin was given some new clothes and a few treats from his native country that he missed dearly while living in America. As for Regina, she was so humbled by their generosity as she opened the few gifts they'd brought for her. There was a red scarf (hand knitted with love by Josie), a card (hidden with copies of photos from Robin's childhood that made Regina's heart melt), and what appeared to be a rock.

She looked up at them, holding it in the palm of her hand, with a clear expression of confusion. The couple chuckled and his mother explained, "It's a piece of the pavement from Abbey Road. Robbie told us how much you like The Beatles, but I didn't figure you for the band tee type."

"You figured correctly. I haven't worn a band tee since undergrad," she released a quiet laugh, remembering her cut up Stones shirt collecting dust in one of her drawers. She'd have to pull it out one of these days, she decided.

"We went to Abbey intending on taking a nice photograph to have it turned into a canvas for you to hang here or in your office, but we saw part of the crosswalk was slightly damaged and couldn't resist," she explained to the brunette who was examining it further.

"There is even some white from the paint, you see?" Richard pointed out.

"It was very thoughtful. Thank you," she smiled. She knew the perfect place in her office for it, but she made a mental note to purchase a small display case for it so it wouldn't get ruined.

After the family finished breakfast and got themselves ready for the day, they were on their way to Cora's penthouse yet again. Henry and Roland held hands as they walked down the quiet streets of the Upper East Side. Richard and Josephine were behind them, her arm looped around her husband's as they admired their grandchildren and the surrounding atmosphere of Manhattan in December.

Robin and Regina followed, but were a fair distance behind the rest of their family. His arm was around her waist, his hand resting gently upon her hip, as she placed her hand in the back pocket of his slacks. He held a bag in his other hand filled with various containers of food and desserts for the holiday meal. She had a bag of her own, packed with her gift to her mother and a few from his parents for the woman who so graciously invited them for supper.

The entire family was dressed rather well, each man sporting dark slacks and some sort of button down. Robin even went as far as to choose a vest and tie for the occasion while his father was more casual in a sweater vest. The women had very different styles, although they both looked beautiful.

Josie, a naturally eccentric woman, was colorful in a pair of green pants, a white turtleneck, and an adorably festive sweater vest of her own. The only way to properly imagine Robin's mother is to picture that outfit on Julie Walters. Richard reminded her of Gary Oldman in the way he looked and Kenneth Branagh in his demeanor. Not a likely pair, but somehow they fit perfectly together.

Regina looked lovely in black dress pants that fit tight to her legs, high-heeled suede boots, and a sheer red blouse. Her peacoat reached to the middle of her hips and she was already wearing the red scarf from the Locksleys. Her dark brown hair brushed against her cheeks in the winter breeze as they approached the front of her childhood home.

His mother asked her numerous times since her arrival what to expect when meeting Cora, but she thought it best not to divulge that information and frighten her. She simply told her she was a charming woman who was delighted to meet them and hoped it to be true.

"Merry Christmas!" The front door swung open to reveal a modestly dressed yet undoubtedly fabulous Cora. Her hair and makeup were flawless, as usual, and her outfit professional while also welcoming and surprisingly bright. She'd chosen an icy blue pant suit to brighten the dark features of her face, her nude pumps completing the look with perfection.

Henry and Roland wrapped their arms around Cora instantly in a group hug. Regina smiled when she noticed the pure happiness that brought her, a smile stretching from ear to ear on her mother's face. Each boy received a kiss from her, leaving smudged lipstick for them to wipe from their cheeks. Robin stepped forward and kissed her cheek softly offering, "Delightful to see you again, Cora."

"Always a pleasure, dear," she replied warmly, placing a gentle hand momentarily on the side of his face. This took Regina by surprise. When did they become so close? And why hadn't she noticed? She was distracted from her thoughts when her mother pulled her into an embrace, "Merry Christmas, my beautiful, darling girl."

She found herself grinning, having missed her mother greatly during the holidays. She always appeared to be chipper and light. They separated finally and Regina responded, "Merry Christmas, mother."

"And Robin, these must be your parents," Cora commented and the man nodded, stepping beside them to provide a proper introduction.

"Yes, this is my mother, Josephine, and my father, Richard. And our gracious hostess this evening is Regina's mother, Cora," he stated and the couple greeted her much the same as they did Regina only two days prior.

"Oh Cora dear, you have such a lovely home! Very elegant," Josie stated as she walked through the doorframe removing her jacket.

"I'm surprised by the Victorian elements in the architecture. I don't imagine many of the homes have that same design in Manhattan," Richard commented, taking his wife's coat and hanging it on the row of hooks beside the door.

"I'm not quite sure if they do, but I'd much agree with you, to the best of my knowledge," Cora replied, leading the way into the dining room.

The table was set with her mother's best China atop an elegant, crystalline blue tablecloth shimmering with silver through the sheer material. Each plate held a place card with their names to designate the seating arrangement. Next to the water glasses were small gift bags, a special souvenir for each of them from Spain.

Cora sat at one end of her exceptionally long table. To her right were Josephine, Richard, and Roland respectively. On the opposite side sat Robin, Regina, and Henry. Regina noticed there were two extra seats, one to Henry's left and the other at the head of the table directly across from her mother. They were not set with names, but she knew who they were for.

Her father always sat in that chair when they were entertaining guests; it allowed him to socialize with others and gave him the perfect view of his beautiful wife throughout the entire meal. The seat beside Henry would have been Daniel's, who enjoyed talking to her father and was comforted by the thought of their precious son sitting between him and his gorgeous lover.

Henry must have noticed as well because he leaned into his mother and whispered, "¿Cree que están aquí?"

 _Do you believe they are here?_ It took her by surprise. She couldn't remember the last time he'd spoken to her in Spanish, but she realized he was doing it to protect their conversation from the others. She considered his question for a moment and decided it was heartwarming to believe her father and Daniel were only an arm's length away.

"Claro que sí," she replied quietly, her arm around the back of his chair to get closer to him.

"Los extraño," he sighed, pain etching the features on his face the same way it did on his mother's.

"Yo tambien, Mijo," she placed her forehead against his and whispered, "I miss them too."

* * *

"Dick and Josie are all settled across the hall," Robin announced as he entered the master bedroom.

"And the kids?" She asked from the closet as she searched for whatever it is he wanted her to wear.

"Passed out 'till Tuesday, it seems," he quipped after locking the door and plopping down on the bed.

Regina finally spotted it hanging in the very back of her walk-in and rolled her eyes in disbelief. _He can't be serious._

"Did you find it?" He asked, anxious to see it on her.

"Unfortunately, I did," she scoffed as she pulled on the lingerie accompanied with its surprise accessories. He merely laughed in response as he continued to anticipate her entrance. To make up for his obviously ridiculous request, he thought he'd make it easier for her by stripping down to his Calvins.

"Are you ready?" She asked through a heavy sigh.

"Mhmm," he hummed, seated on the end of the mattress parallel to the closet wiping his sweaty palms on his bare thighs. She walked sexily into the room and Robin nearly burst with an odd mixture of amusement and arousal.

Regina looked seductively scandalous in a red push up bra, cotton balls lining the edge nearest her cleavage. The thong matched with tiny ribbons tied into bows hanging down on each hip. She didn't mind the lingerie; it was sexy and she looked smoking hot in it. What amused her was the addition of the Santa hat with the word 'Naughty' written on the front and Mrs. Claus spectacles he'd found for her.

"I need you to know, this is an incredibly strange fantasy, Mr. Claus," she teased, inching her way between his openly inviting legs.

"Oh, but Mrs. Claus, it must be done," he said, his soft fingertips moving up the sides of her thighs to her hips.

"And why is that?" She pursed her lips and when he looked at them, she knew they wouldn't be sleeping a wink that night.

"Because even Santa has a wish list," he began and stood up, his hands gripping her obliques as his arousal grew for her. He leaned in, his lips touching hers ever-so-softly, "And everything I asked for, I found in you."

* * *

"You're sure you don't mind?" Regina asked as she walked along Madison Avenue, heading home from the market with Robin's mother.

"Of course not, dear. We'd be happy to!" Josephine smiled before adding, "What are your rules about snogging?"

Robin and Regina had been invited to what the tenants called 'Emma's Rockin' New Year.' It was an annual party that the detective would host at a local bar. Conveniently, she'd discovered that Robin was in a band that played at The Luck O' The Irish, so she arranged for it to happen there. Of course, leaving The Merry Men no other option, but to be the entertainment for the evening.

They felt horrible for not spending the holiday with their parents while they were in town, John especially because he ended up having to work on Christmas, but Richard and Josie weren't bothered by it at all. She had agreed to ring in the New Year with her grandsons and, of course, that meant Grace would be attending.

"They don't really show any affection while I'm around so it's never been an issue. But we certainly can't deny them their midnight kiss," Regina smirked and the older woman beamed.

"Oh I hope the lad isn't sensitive. I would fancy a bit of teasing at their expense," she giggled and the brunette shook her head in amusement.

"Be my guest, Josephine."

Henry and Roland were already comfortable in Apartment 8 with their grandparents while Robin and Regina were getting ready. They showered together for the first time in what seemed like months and with the obvious distractions that included, they were running late. At least Regina thought they were.

She rushed back and forth between the bathroom and the bedroom: brushing her teeth, deciding what to wear, putting on her makeup, still deciding what to wear, blow drying her hair, finally deciding on what to wear, getting dressed, and then changing into something else when she decided she didn't like what she'd picked out.

"Babe," she called from the bedroom, "I need your help."

He walked through the door, toothpaste foaming around his lips as he brushed his teeth. She was standing in front of her full length mirror in her bra and panties holding up two different outfits. "Which one?"

"I rather fancy what you're already wearing," he joked and she laughed, shaking her head and expecting a serious answer from him. "I don't know, my sweet. What is it about them that's making it so difficult to choose?"

In her left hand, she held up a red dress with a skinny black belt which she would pair with black pantyhose and her suede boots. On the other hand, literally, she'd put together a pair of dark blue jeans, a black blouse, and her leather jacket.

"I like the idea of wearing a dress, but I also want to be comfortable since we'll be drinking," she said.

He thought for a second and then suggested, "It gets pretty hot in the bar and I think the heaviness of the jeans will end up being less comfortable than the dress."

"What if I do the dress, but still wear the leather jacket? Does it look stupid?" She asked as she wrapped the garment around the dress and held it up for a better look.

"I think it's sexy," he said, but the toothpaste leaking out of his mouth ruined his attempt at flirting. She laughed as he rushed to the sink to spit and rinse before returning. "Apologies, milady."

She shook her head and walked toward him, rising on her toes to peck his lips. She closed her eyes and allowed the kiss to linger much longer than intended when she tasted the remnants of the mint flavor. He opened his mouth and she moved her tongue swiftly over his, both breathing out heavily through their noses as the passion grew.

He lifted her into his arms, her clothes dropping from her grasp to the floor as she pressed her palms to his neck. They collapsed onto the bed, her back falling into the cloud-like comforter. He parted their lips and hurried to take off her panties. She was catching her breath as she said, "But you just brushed your- oh fuck!"

His mouth was already around her opening as she cried out, relaxing her head into the mattress. His voice was muffled as he continued to work her sex, "I guess I'll have to brush them again."

* * *

The couple arrived just in time, much to Regina's surprise. Robin told her they needed to arrive at eight so when they walked through the doors at ten to nine, she expected to be embarrassed only to learn that it actually started at nine and he'd tricked her. He shrugged when she shot him a narrowed glare and said, "It worked, didn't it?"

She sat on one of the bar stools, crossing her denim-covered legs and shimmying out of her leather coat. He hung it on the rack with his own hunter green leather one before returning to her side. They looked good standing together; Regina in the jeans instead of the dress and Robin sporting a pair of his own accompanied with a gray thermal. His sleeves were already rolled up, revealing his tattoo, when he told her, "Wish me luck."

She placed a gentle kiss on his forearm, "You don't need it."

They shared a smile and a momentary kiss before he grabbed his beer and headed to the stage to warm up with his mates. She watched him, admiring his talent and the way they supported one another. It didn't hit her until that moment, when the men on stage all laughed as Will finished a story he'd been telling, that they were good friends to Robin. They helped him at Strawberry Fields that night and she was sure they could have been elsewhere doing more important things. But they weren't. They were by his side. Much like actual Merry Men, which she found particularly amusing.

She was pulled from her reverie when she heard a familiar female voice calling from behind her. She turned and spotted Emma waving her arms, "Come here! We're taking shots!"

Regina couldn't remember the last time she did a shot of anything besides cough medicine when she was sick five years ago. She considered declining her offer, but it was New Year's Eve; she didn't have to worry about her kids, she was off from work for a few days, and her sexy boyfriend was about to make her climax just from the sound of his singing voice. Shots suddenly seemed like an excellent idea.

She walked over to the group of women at the end of the bar and was greeted happily by each of them. Emma must have been tipsy because she gave the brunette a tight hug and said, "I'm glad we're friends again."

Regina decided not to question it and moved on to Mary Margaret Nolan, "Who's watching the twins?"

"Oh, my parents took them for a few days. We really needed a night out and I guess they could tell," she shrugged with a small giggle. She was on the shorter side, not that Regina was very tall without heels, but Mary Margaret was even smaller and always wore flats. Her complexion was very fair which accentuated the natural ebony color of her pixie haircut and her hazel eyes that often changed to blue and green.

They'd known each other since the day Mary Margaret was born. Before she became Mrs. Nolan, she was Ms. Blanchard, the only child of Leopold and Ava Blanchard. Cora and Leo were always getting their daughters together for play dates when they needed an excuse to work on the weekends. There was a seven year gap between them, exactly like Henry and Roland. They were always more like sisters than friends until Regina left for college.

They lost touch, made new friends, started dating; once the older of the two discovered she was pregnant with Henry, they became complete strangers to each other. They'd managed to remain friendly, but it was hard for Regina not to be irritated by the younger woman. Where she had struggled as a single mom and climbed the judicial ladder, Mary Margaret was taken care of by Daddy and David so she never had to lift a finger. It was probably better they spent minimal time together to avoid the aggravation.

The other women were just a few that she recognized from Enchanted Plaza: Elsa, Mulan, Aurora, Jacquelyn. Trina Bell was also there, surrounded by her roommates that called themselves TripleA: Ariel, Ashley, and Anna (Elsa's younger sister). They attended Hunter College together and Regina was grateful they didn't have the apartment next to hers. She thought about Lily Bolla and sympathized with the only girl out of their group who wasn't old enough to drink.

"What're ya havin?" The bartender asked as he approached the women. They all looked at each other indecisively and shouted random drink orders at the poor man.

Regina stepped forward and got his attention, "A round of Patron. On her."

She patted Emma on the back with a devilish grin and the blonde was happy to agree with whatever her 'bestest friend' had to say.

The bartender placed a row of shot glasses along the bar and poured the tequila in each one, adding the cost to Emma's increasingly large tab. Regina felt bad so she made sure to buy her friend a few more shots before the night was over.

"Alright, ladies!" Emma held her glass up with a lime wedge in her other hand. The women cheered and all dove in: licking the salt from their hand, downing the alcohol, and squeezing the lime as a chaser.

"Out with the old, in with the new," Regina muttered to herself before taking the shot straight and feeling it immediately in her head.

The Merry Men started playing their set and Regina listened while sipping her Washington Apple. She wasn't drunk, but she was feeling it. The room started to get hazy and she was having a good fucking time. She danced with her friends, sang along to the songs she'd learned from hearing them so often. But the lead singer kept watching her. He was hot. And she was hot for him.

"I'd like to ask a very special woman to join me on the stage for the next song," Robin said, a few beers in himself, but keeping his wits about him for the sake of the band. He walked into the crowd and took Regina by the hand, the women cheering her on and the men whistling at her. "For those who don't know, this gorgeous woman standing before you this evening is the love of my life, Regina Mills."

The crowd clapped and hollered, some shouting out her name and others chanting for them to kiss. He shook his head, "Did anyone know she has a secret talent?"

"I bet she does!" One man shouted and Robin nearly jumped off the stage to break his neck, but she grabbed his arm to calm him down with a surprise, passionate kiss. When their lips parted and the audience settled, he smiled, "Besides being a good kisser, Regina is a very beautiful singer."

Her cheeks turned red and she started to exit the stage when he pulled her back. She glared at him and whispered, "You better not."

"You don't have to do it alone. I'll sing too. Just let yourself go. Be free with me," he pleaded and those dimples sucked her right in. She nodded reluctantly and he signaled the band to start playing. He turned back to her and said, "I'll start it off and you sing with me when you're ready."

He stood next to the mic stand so she could face him on the other side. He leaned in and his melodious voice filled every part of the room.

 _Nobody ever loved me like she does_

 _Oh she does, yeah, she does_

 _And if somebody loved me like she do me_

 _Oh she do me, yes, she does_

Of course he would pick the sexiest Beatles song of all time for them to sing together in front of a crowd of drunken horn dogs.

 _Don't let me down, don't let me down_

He repeated the chorus again and Regina stepped closer to the mic after clearing her throat. He smiled and his eyes were shining with excitement and reassurance. She opened her mouth and their voices sang the melody line of the bridge to perfection.

 _I'm in love for the first time_

 _Don't you know it's gonna last_

 _It's a love that lasts forever_

 _It's a love that had no past_

Robin continued on the melody and she rose up to the high harmony without a second thought, belting as she stared in his eyes. The entire room melted away as she sang only to him.

 _Don't let me down, don't let me down_

Again, they repeated the phrase and he softly pulled back, allowing her to sing the next verse alone. She changed the lyrics from 'she' to 'he' as she moved her pelvis closer to him and gave the song her all.

 _And from the first time that he really done me_

 _Oh he done me, he done me good_

 _I guess nobody ever really done me_

 _Oh he done me, he done me good_

The crowd cheered as Robin came back in to finish with the final two lines of the chorus. Their harmonies seemed practiced, but were completely new to them. They each moved closer, his guitar the only thing separating their bodies as their lips kissed the mic. Her hands came up to his neck as he stopped so she could have the big finish, the band quieting their instruments so all that was heard was the sound of Regina belting out the final: _Don't let me down!_

Everyone stood and applauded, begging for an encore. She tuned them out and continued to gaze into Robin's eyes. He took the mic in his hand and pulled it out of their way, planting a kiss on her lips that he wished would never end. Their tongues embraced and the room filled instantly from the heat emanating from their bodies.

The Merry Men completed their show at ten to eleven so the TVs could be turned on to the New Year's Special. Various artists performed on the screen and the patrons continued to laugh and drink together as they anticipated the famous dropping of the giant ball in Times Square.

Robin joined Regina for shots, silently toasting to their final moments as a couple in this year and wishing only good things for the new one and many more to come. He stood behind her with his chin on her shoulder and arms around her waist, their bodies swaying comfortably as they enjoyed their time with friends, neighbors, and each other. He whispered softly, "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

She tilted her head back to get a better look at him. She smiled when she spotted the pure joy on his face and said, "Do you ever think about what it'll be like?"

"Sometimes. I imagine the kids going to college, getting married, making us grandparents. Eventually you'll give up on the contacts and stick to glasses full time," he teased and she laughed at the fact that he was probably right. "You'll be beautiful as ever. I'll go gray like my father, perhaps get a gut from your cooking."

"We'll be happy," she said as the people in the bar began counting down from ten. He turned her around so he could see all of her face, holding her close to him.

"And it'll feel fucking great," he said, quoting the end of his lecture she'd seen the evening of their first date to the very pub they were standing in.

 _5_

 _4_

 _3_

 _2_

"It already does," Regina said and they both smiled.

 _HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

He leaned down and she lifted herself to the tips of her toes, sharing a tender, loving midnight kiss with the man she planned to love for the rest of her life.


	29. January 13th

Chapter Twenty-Nine: January 13th

 _Slam_. The door swung open.

 _Click click click_ of her heels against the hardwood.

 _Bang_. "Uh!" Her back hitting the wall.

 _Creak_. The door closed. _Click_. Locked.

 _Thud_. Her purse hitting the ground. _Jingle_. Her keys quickly following.

 _Pant pant. Inhale. Moan. Exhale._

 _Jingle jingle._ The sound of his belt coming loose. _Zip_. His fly opening.

"I can't get enough of you," Robin whispered as his pants hit the floor. Their mouths crashed together again as she was unbuttoned her own pants. Jackets were being stripped and tossed to the side, hands grasped at the material of the other's shirt.

 _Mwah. Breath breath breath._ Their lips parted, their lungs gasping for air. Regina was pushing him into the living room, undressing him quickly. She stumbled slightly from the mixture of tequila and rum in her system. He held her tight, helping her balance, but it didn't stop her. Blurred vision be damned, she was going to fuck the shit out of this man.

They reached the couch and she pushed him to sit, stripped down to only his Calvins by this point. She removed her own shirt and bra as he leaned forward to help her shimmy out of her tight-fitted jeans. Both in their underwear, Regina got on her knees and he lifted his hips so she could pull the boxer briefs down his muscular legs. She didn't waste any time, her mouth immediately around his tip and moving slowly down his shaft.

"Fuck, Regina..." He cried out and tilted his head back, not expecting her to be so hasty. He gripped her hair tight after moving it away from her face so he could watch her.

She licked and sucked and slurped over every inch of him, making sure he was drenched for her. She stood up and hurried out of her panties, he moaned as he finally saw what he wanted. He tried to fall to his knees to get a taste of her, but she shook her head, "Later. I want you so bad."

Who was he to deny her that? He remained seated and expected her to straddle him, but again she surprised him. She pushed his legs together so his knees were touching and turned around. She stood on the couch, Robin taking her hand to keep her steady while she took hold of his member. When she was positioned over him, she sat slowly. Her feet were pressed into the leather couch on either side of his bare thighs as he slipped inside her, both of them moaning at the initial contact. She leaned her back into his chest to allow her legs to do all the work, bending and rising to push him in and pull him out. She grabbed his hands and pulled them around to knead her breasts, nipples pointed with arousal.

"You're unbelievable," he muttered into her ear before taking hold of its lobe between his teeth. She bit her lower lip and moaned loudly, her lack of inhibitions due to her drunken state.

Her pace quickened to the best of her ability, her legs were strong, but her stamina was declining from the pleasure rising in her core. He moved deeper inside her, both whimpering when his thickness was completely surrounded by her wet, pulsating walls. The sensation was intense, causing her to clench from her thighs up into her center.

"Fuck! Oh my- sh-" Robin cried out and dug his nails into her abdomen. She unclenched, her backside still thrusting against his pelvis. He struggled to catch his breath, "What in the bloody hell was that?"

"Did I hurt you?" She breathed out, her eyes closed and her cheek turning to lean into his.

"No, love. That was incredible," he forced her head further to plant a deep kiss on her lips. Her pace was slowing and he could sense that she was getting tired. It had been minutes of continuous squats; he'd be tired too. He parted their lips and gently grasped her ankles, "Rest. Let me do some of the work."

Regina nodded as he helped straighten her legs and placed them gently atop his own. He started slow, thrusting in and out of her as they panted and moaned. He slid one hand down her torso and over her pelvis, his fingers teasing her bundle of nerves.

"Mmmm... Yeah," she whispered and he sucked on her neck.

"How is it, my sweet?" He asked, moving only slightly faster and nibbling on her flesh.

She gripped at the leather of the sofa and arched her back off his chest to feel his length deepen. "Amazing. God- You feel so big!"

He smirked and her loud cries only made him grow harder, the pressure building in his shaft. He moved faster, his fingers in a quick, circular motion on her clit. She hummed and he could feel her body trembling against him.

"Harder," she pleaded and he hesitantly obliged. He didn't want to hurt her again. She nodded, "Like that."

Robin groaned and bit down on her shoulder, his arousal reaching its peak. He wanted to wait for her. He liked it better when they orgasm together; it's like a connection of their souls, a binding of their spirits that they've never experienced with anyone else. But there were times like this when he was with her and... She was perfect: beautiful, sensual, breathtaking, brilliant, desirable...

"Fuck," he said between gritted teeth and exhaled slowly to focus on keeping himself together. His fingers clenched around her hips after he moved away from her sensitive spot. "I- I need-"

"Go ahead," she cut him off, knowing exactly what he needed. Her voice deepened to a sultry tone when she said, "I want to cum a different way anyway."

"Oh my God," he shook his head, wondering how he got so lucky. He was pounding into her, his arms wrapped around her hips to hold her in place. She was shouting with pleasure and he quickly joined her. "Regina, I'm-!"

"Give it to me, baby," she begged. "I want all of it."

Right on cue, Robin exploded inside of her, crying out her name as his arms held on to her as if his life depended on it. She arched her back to feel his love flowing inside her, whispering his name and interlocking their fingers as he rode his orgasm.

He slowed, his body shaking, but his grip still firm around her tiny waist. They remained still, chests heaving as they caught their breath. His next words were spoken to her through gentle pecks against her skin, "You are sensational."

Regina smiled and stood from his lap. He shook his head and asked, "Where do you think you're going?"

He fell to his knees in front of her and urged her legs open. She put one foot on the coffee table to give him better access to her and said, "I love you."

The way she said it was so sincere and vulnerable. He stopped just before kissing her sex and looked up at her. She was smiling at him, reaching down to run her fingers through his hair.

"And I you, my darling," he kissed her hip bone and leaned up, his arms wrapped around her legs as his forehead pressed into her lower abs. He kissed her navel, "Are you alright?"

She nodded, "I don't say it enough."

"You don't have to. I see it in the way you look at me and touch me; the passion with which you make love to me. If I never hear those words from your lips again, I'd be content as long as your actions are true," their eyes met, Robin still on his knees. She felt relieved to hear him say that and he kissed her pelvis, "Now, where was I?"

Regina gasped and tilted her head back, her hair sticking to her sweaty flesh as he sucked on the lips between her legs. He teased her with his tongue, doing things he knew she liked and then stopping abruptly. She finally pulled his hair as a warning and he chuckled into her, the vibrations causing her to tremble. She could barely stand, her arousal and slight dizziness making it difficult.

Robin ceased his ministrations to reposition himself to the side of the couch, bringing her with him. He lay back and urged her to kneel on his shirt and jacket; he'd placed them there to cushion her joints on the hard floor. She was straddled above his face when he leaned up and licked at her opening, having the perfect angle to feast on her sex.

"Shit-" she muttered, tilting forward and pressing her palms into the glass of her coffee table. She closed her eyes, forcing herself harder in desperate need for more. She found his hand placed on the back of her thigh and grabbed hold of it, guiding it to where she wanted him to be. He smirked and snuck one last lick before soaking his fingers in his mouth and sliding them into her, one at a time.

"Yes- Yeah baby- mmmmm," she panted as his fingers curled under her pelvic bone. He moved in and out to start, a warmup for the surprise he had in store. At the same time he changed his licks on her clit, he did the same with his fingers. His circular motion on both areas caused her eyes to widen and her mouth to open, "Fuck- yes, don't stop!"

Robin increased the speed of his ministrations, her hips moving forward to match his pace. She was yelling and he loved every second of it. She cursed, she grunted, she begged until finally she felt herself opening as she dipped her tailbone down ever-so-slightly; it was all she needed. His fingers rubbed over the newly exposed layer, opening it a bit more as she cried out, "Your mouth."

He knew what she wanted, how she wanted to cum. He moved his lips where his fingers were and licked; he used the flattest part of his tongue before forming his lips into sloppy kisses over the skin. She flattened her back as the pressure building within her was too much to handle. Her palms were sweaty against the table, leaving imprints she'd have to remember to wipe away tomorrow.

With each inhale she took, she released a vocalized hum on the exhale until finally squeezing her thighs into his cheeks and allowing her climax to take full control. She screamed his name, begging him not to stop, and telling him how good she felt.

"Tell me again," he'd said, his mouth full of her center.

"I feel fucking great, baby," she'd responded in a low, shouting moan and he forced her hips to stay in place, not giving up on her; wanting her to feel all of her pleasure before pleading for his merciful surrender. The way her legs pressed into him caused his nose to brush her clit as he drank in her juices. She whimpered at the sensation, the nerves so sensitive she thought she might black out if he continued. "Stop."

He stole a few licks before she tilted her hips away from him and said through heavy breaths, "I can't. It's too much."

Robin stayed beneath her, the perfect view of her beautiful, throbbing layers. Her obliques were tight, defining each cut of her abdomen. He rubbed her legs gently and could see her face through the underside of the glass coffee table: her eyes were closed, her teeth digging into her lower lip, sweat present upon her lip scar. He loved that scar. And the beauty mark just beside the left corner of her mouth.

Robin loved Regina. That's all there was to it.

* * *

They both awoke the next morning in Regina's bed; blankets strewn about on the floor, limbs outstretched over one another's naked bodies. The light peeking in through the crack in the curtains was enough for them to whine in pain, both relatively hungover and suffering from the resulting headaches.

They readjusted their positions so they could hide their faces from the sun. Regina buried hers in the crook of his neck while Robin threw his arm over his face, hiding his eyes in the bend of his elbow. Her voice was comically muffled when she said, "What the fuck were we thinking?"

"That we're twenty-somethings who don't have children and can throw back tequila flights with ease," he groaned.

"I feel so old," she complained and he grunted in agreement before they fell back to sleep until mid-afternoon.

* * *

The holiday season came to a close and the rush of New York City commuters had returned. Robin's parents left for Essex in the first week of the month and the family survived their first snowfall of the new year only a few days later. Regina and Robin were back at work and their children reluctantly went to school.

After a little less than two weeks into January, he noticed that she was distancing herself; not just from him, but from everyone. She laughed less, rarely spoke unless spoken to, and was constantly in a state of reverie. Every time he asked, she told him she was tired and would go to bed without him. He suggested she see doctors or at least let him carry some of her responsibilities so she could rest, but she refused.

"Just give me some time," was her response. It confused him greatly, but he discontinued the vocalization of his worries to honor her request.

He came home after a lecture one weekday afternoon and found Regina on the floor in the master bedroom. He knew she'd gotten up and ready for work. He watched her walk down the stairs to the subway. Yet there she was: in her pajamas, curled in her comforter, staring out the window of the balcony.

He placed his bag on the bed and inched forward, kneeling beside her. With the gentlest touch he could muster, he rested his hand upon her hip. The other pushed a few strands of hair from her face when he whispered, "Regina, my love. What's bothering you?"

Silence. His heart ached as he watched her continue to stare out into the chaos of the city. Her eyes were dark, her body stiff. If it weren't for the tiny movement in her chest, he would have called for emergency assistance or begun CPR.

"Please talk to me. I hate to see you like this," he begged.

She blinked, but barely. Her voice was unsettling when she replied, "Then leave."

What he saw before him was not the woman he fell in love with. Those words, that demeanor; none of it was his precious Regina.

She didn't stir, but it didn't matter. He took the corner of the blanket and wrapped it around her, keeping her warm from the chill of the winter air kissing the sliding door.

"Never," he said confidently and reassuringly as he lay down beside her and held her protectively in his arms.

* * *

Her breathing was even, her chest rising and falling to a steady rhythm. Regina had fallen asleep.

Robin stood and lifted her into his arms, releasing her to the comfort of the mattress and tucking her into the blanket. He fingered her hair, leaning down to kiss her forehead softly. He admired her peaceful glow as she slept, her natural beauty consuming his every thought. If only she looked that content while she was awake.

He quietly closed the door of the bedroom as he walked to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Henry and Roland had come home a little while ago and were finishing some homework in the living room.

 _Maybe Henry knows,_ he wondered and looked over at the boy. He was close to his mother. Perhaps this happened once before and he would be able to advise the man.

"Henry? Could I have a word?" He asked from behind the counter. The teenager sauntered over, plopping down on the edge of one of the stools. Robin took a deep breath and asked, "Do you know why your mother has been so..."

He let his sentence trail off. How was he supposed to ask this boy if his mother has a history of depression?

"Down in the dumps?" Henry finished for him and then shrugged, "It happens to her every year around this time. It didn't start as early as usual, but that's because she has you."

"Do you know why?"

"When is the 13th?" The boy asked, seemingly ignoring the question.

"Tomorrow," Robin answered. He went to say more, but the teenager was already moving on to his next thought.

"That explains why she's in bed already," he sighed and shook his head. He looked over his shoulder to check that the bedroom was still closed and Roland wasn't within listening distance. "January 13th. It's the day my dad died."

 _Daniel. Of course,_ he thought and pain twisted itself around his heart. There was nothing he could do to help her. She was right. She just needed time.

* * *

Robin lay beside her, unable to sleep. He listened to her breathing, her nose twitching every so often as she dreamed. They were face to face, his fingers rubbing comforting circles on her hip as she moved closer to him for warmth.

"I love you, Regina," he whispered. She didn't stir, too deep in her slumber to hear him. "I'm sorry you're in pain."

He wasn't sure how much time passed when a grimace appeared on her face. He watched intently, wanting to know what was going on in that beautiful mind. Her arms wrapped around her middle, the corners of her mouth turning down into a frown. The vein in her forehead appeared as her breath became uneven, she was hyperventilating. Robin realized this wasn't a dream; it was a memory.

Her eyes shot open, she sat up in terror. She looked around, disoriented and flustered. He sat up just as quickly, his hand on her back for comfort. Regina was muttering, not forming complete, coherent thoughts. He tried to soothe her, "Regina, you were asleep. You're not there. You're here. Look at me, my love."

She turned her head and their eyes locked, the pain in her face reflecting on his; he was broken because she was. He touched his palm to her cheek wiping her tears with his thumb.

"When will it stop hurting?" She cried to him, finding it difficult to breathe.

His heart broke at her question. And it pained him more that he didn't have an answer. He pulled her into him, trying to hug the heartache away. She sobbed then, her hands gripping his bare back.

"I wish I could take the pain away," he was crying his own tears, falling apart at the mere fact that there was nothing he could do for her, "But I'm here, Regina. I won't ever let go."

Their bodies fell back into the mattress, heads hitting their pillows as they clutched one another; both crying until they fell asleep.

* * *

Robin awoke that morning, eyes still heavy from a mixture of tears shed and emotions shared. He rolled over expecting Regina to still be asleep beside him. He panicked when the bed was empty, sitting up and looking around for her. A note was resting on the pillow: _Henry and I are visiting Daniel. Roland is in Henry's bed. I don't know when we'll be back. I'll call you. Thank you for being so understanding. I love you. -Regina_

He breathed out a sigh of relief that she was safe. He reached for his phone and texted Henry: **How is** **she?**

He got out of the bed to check on Roland, still sleeping soundly. He brewed himself a cup of coffee when his phone alerted him of Henry's response: **Better than last year. She couldn't get out of bed. Grandma** **had to take me.**

 _Well, that's a good sign._ He wrote back impulsively: **I'm getting Roland ready now. We'll meet you.**

He woke up his son and got him dressed before slipping on a pair of jeans. Henry sent him the address of the cemetery and after gathering a few things, they were out the door in minutes.

They arrived and immediately spotted the mother and son. Robin held his son's hand and carried a bag in the other. Regina noticed him and took a deep breath, expecting him to have a reassuring speech for her. But he didn't say a word.

Instead, he placed the bag in the grass and unfolded a small blanket over Daniel. He did the same with a larger one just next to it and put take-out containers of breakfast on it. He sat down, the boys joining him to satisfy their hungry bellies. He looked up at her and patted the spot next to him. She hesitated, but ended up sitting and taking the container Henry held out for her. They were silent for a while, focusing on their food.

Robin reached back into the bag and pulled out the star from their Christmas tree that they still hadn't taken down. He leaned it against the headstone and his heart jumped when Regina took his hand. He looked at her and smiled, "So it feels more like home."

Everyone relaxed into the picnic with Daniel and slowly, but surely Regina was starting to feel the light fill her life again. She watched Robin as he kept his body open to be sure Daniel's spirit would remain part of the conversation. He was truly remarkable; so considerate and affectionate. She laughed, yes actually laughed, for the first time in weeks when he proceeded to tell the group about her singing on New Year's. Watching him, so open and honest and accepting... She was confident Daniel would have really liked Robin; they could have been friends if things had been different.

The couple cleaned together while Henry took Roland for a private chat with his father. The young boy said he never felt properly introduced and the teenager insisted they change that. It was sweet and she was surprised her son was able to hold it together the way he was. He was her rock and she was his, but it seemed like he didn't need her to be anymore. Perhaps Grace took on that role. And maybe Henry believed Robin had done the same for her. Regardless, he was doing fine and each time she made eye contact with her lover, she knew she would be too.

"I'm gonna take Roland to find a bathroom in the main building. Meet you there?" Henry asked, taking the boy's hand as he glanced at his mother. She simply nodded and watched them until they made it safely inside.

Robin placed his hand on her back and said, "I'll be standing just beneath that tree, alright, love?"

"No, please stay," she pleaded nervously. He kissed her cheek softly.

"You need your time with him, but I won't be far," he said and she seemed to feel better.

He took his spot beneath the tree and watched her as she proceeded to lay in the grass, picking at it as she spoke. She looked the same way she did when he held her and she picked at his chest hair. Maybe it was something that comforted her when she grew close to a man; regardless, he would never feel second best because of it. Regina loves him and she loves Daniel. It was on the table from their first date. So he kept his end of the promise as well: to love her honestly.

He couldn't hear what she was saying, but he saw her tears and only hoped it wouldn't hurt her too much. She was finished much faster than he expected and she actually seemed to be okay. Crying, yes, but her natural radiance was slowly returning. It thrilled him.

"I'm ready when you are," she sighed, wrapping her arms around his waist for a comforting embrace.

He was happy to oblige, but didn't allow it to linger. He pulled away and said, "There's something I have to do. This will only take a moment."

Robin walked to the headstone and knelt next to it, keeping his back to her since he knew she'd be watching. He began to speak to Daniel's spirit, "I don't know if you brought me to her or her to me, but I want to thank you sincerely for guiding us in this direction. I know she loves us both and I want you to know that you have my absolute respect. I never want to replace you, but I do love your family. Very much. And I hope I can have your blessing."

As he finished his sentence, it began to snow. Regina approached him and said, "We really need to get the boys home."

Robin took her hand and they walked to meet up with their sons. He looked up at the white flakes, watching them flutter ever-so-softly to the ground. It wasn't supposed to snow that day; as a matter of fact, it wasn't even cold enough for it.

This was a sign. It had to be. He didn't know what it meant, but he smiled and looked over his shoulder to Daniel's grave, thinking to himself, _I'll take this as a yes._


	30. Too Good To Be True

Chapter Thirty: Too Good To Be True

The rest of the week was much better for Regina. Her smile returned, she had more energy; Robin even convinced her to run with him in Central Park on the weekends. The month of January went by faster than it had in nearly 15 years.

With the end of the month approaching, it also meant her birthday was near. She never cared much for celebrating, but this year brought happiness and excitement. She wondered what kind of romantic surprises Robin had in store and couldn't wait for the adorable creativity that was bound to occur between her sons.

February 1st fell on a Saturday which meant everyone would be available the entire day to spend it with her. That's what she was most excited about. Robin had been busy with the start of the spring semester at Columbia and Regina was swamped at the office. Other than evening meals, the family hadn't spent much time together since the picnic with Daniel.

After work Friday night, she was pleased to find a pizza party waiting for her, hosted by her three favorite men. Henry put together a playlist of all her favorite songs while Roland created handmade party hats for each of them and a special crown for the birthday girl. Robin was divvying up the slices amongst the family who ate together on a blanket in the living room.

She hugged, tickled, and laughed with her children, feeling more alive than ever before. He watched her being the silliest he'd ever seen and, although he didn't think it was possible, he fell even more in love with her. Regina surprisingly suggested they play freeze dance and took the handheld remote for the speaker to control the game. They played for fun, no one getting out if they messed up. And it truly was fun.

Robin's cell phone rang from its place on the charger in the kitchen. He kissed her cheek and insisted they continue without him as he took the call in the master bedroom. She lifted Roland into her arms and spun him around like Superman, attacking Lex Luther-played by Henry- in a group hug. She kissed each boy before going to check on her lover.

She stopped when she noticed he was on the balcony, pacing back and forth as he listened intently to whoever was on the other line. She took a few steps forward, but remained hidden from his view so she could hear.

"Yes, tomorrow," he said, pausing so the other person could speak. He nodded, "It's all been arranged?"

Regina smiled, realizing he was discussing some sort of birthday surprise. She should have walked away, but her curiosity was at its peak; she already knew this much so why stop there?

"I do hope so. The children seem to believe she will be thrilled," he laughed, rubbing the hair on his chin. "Eleven is perfect. Thank you again."

Regina left the room before he could spot her as he hung up. She returned to the game just in time for him to rejoin the party. Throughout the rest of the evening she observed him. She couldn't help wondering what sort of tricks he had up his sleeve. But whatever it was, she knew it would be perfect.

* * *

Robin awoke around ten the next morning to the sounds of their sons tip toeing around the common area. He smiled, knowing they were already preparing for the surprise for their mother. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, stretching his arms over his head before rolling over and wrapping them around his partner. She hummed through a smile, still somewhat asleep as she pulled him closer to her for warmth. He placed gentle kisses on her bare back, still exposed from the way he pleasured her the night before.

He'd told her to strip and get comfortable on the mattress; treating her to a full body massage that led to a massage of another kind. He'd done virtually everything to satisfy only her that night; using his fingers, his mouth, the vibrator he found buried deep in her closet while he was hiding her Christmas gift. She didn't know he found it until he revealed it to her, but she was grateful he did. Needless to say, sleep came easy to her that night.

His erection pressed into her backside at the thought of her muffled sounds and tightened muscles from the way he pampered her only a few hours before. Sometimes he wondered how it was possible to be so infinitely attracted to her, but somehow it was and he had trouble controlling himself. He moaned into her neck as he placed love bites along her jaw and whispered, "Happy birthday, my sweet."

She smiled and tilted her hips back for a better feel of him against her. Her eyes finally fluttered open as she whispered, her voice still groggy from sleep, "Is that your knee or are you just happy to see me?"

"I'm always happy to see you, my darling," he replied, surprised when she opened her legs so he could slip between them. He sighed, knowing how badly he wanted her, but not wanting to alert the kids. She reached down and pressed her palm into his tip, rubbing it over her bundle of nerves. "My love. This day is supposed to be about you."

"It is," she replied. "And I want you."

"How badly do you want me?" He whispered, glancing over his shoulder to make sure the door was locked. She was rarely so sexually driven in the morning, but he couldn't deny her request. It was her birthday after all.

They were both dripping with desire, ready to make love in the late hours of that Saturday morning. She smirked when she ran her middle finger along her sex and reached back so he could get a taste. He moaned with delight to which she asked rhetorically, "Does that answer your question?"

* * *

"Happy birthday, mom!" Both boys shouted from the living room as she finally emerged at ten to eleven. Her hair was disheveled in that post-sex mess of Spanish curls, glasses on her face, and robe securely tied over her naked body.

"Thank you, my loves," they hugged her and she kissed each of them.

"We're taking you out for lunch. Just me and Henry," Roland beamed.

"Well, I'd better get in the shower then," Regina pinched his dimple and walked toward the bathroom. She met Robin as he came down the hall, already dressed for the day. "Where are you running off to?"

"I'm meeting my mistress. It won't take long," he joked and she rolled her eyes with a smile. He put his hand on her cheek and kissed her deeply and lovingly. "I need to do a few last minute things while you're with the boys. I'll see you when you get back."

Regina went into the bathroom and closed the door behind her while Robin walked to the common area. He picked up his wallet from the side table and reached inside, holding out his credit card. Henry shook his head, "I've been saving for this. I can get it."

"Take it just to be safe. If she sees something she likes in a window somewhere or you want to take her for ice cream, then you'll be able to. Just make sure you're not back here before three."

The teen nodded and took the card from Robin, "Thanks for doing this. She's gonna be really happy."

"I'm just hoping its not too soon for this," he admitted, rubbing at the nape of his neck nervously.

"What would really change?" The boy asked and Robin considered it for a moment. It was a good question. This was a life changing moment, but what would really be different?

"I suppose nothing," he laughed and put his hand on Henry's shoulder and ruffled Roland's hair, "Wish me luck."

"Good luck!" The little boy smiled as his father left the apartment.

When Regina was ready, they walked down to Granny's Diner for lunch. She felt so wonderful spending time with her sons. Roland insisted on snuggling in the booth beside her and Henry sat across, admiring how much this time spent together really meant to her. After the teen paid the bill and left a decent tip for Ruby, who gave them exceptional service once he mentioned it was his mother's birthday, they walked across 81st Street to go window shopping.

She noticed a few pieces of jewelry and some shoes she liked, but didn't say anything about them. If she wanted them that badly, she would have bought them. But when a yoga tote by EvilRegal caught her eye, she just couldn't resist. It looked like a designer purse with a space at the bottom to fit her yoga mat while the pocket on the outside could hold her water bottle. It was black with the white feather logo in the center. She'd been looking for something like it for so long and EvilRegal was her favorite brand.

Henry noticed her pick it up and look through the inside before holding it up in the mirror to see how it looked slung over her shoulder. He smiled, "I think it looks great. And it's perfect for you."

"What do you think Roland?" She asked, curious to see what the little boy's response would be.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" He said with a giggle. Henry seemed to get it and laughed, but it took Regina a bit longer before she understood. The feather. In Harry Potter, the children learn a spell to suspend a feather into a state of levitation. She took that answer to mean he liked it.

"I think I deserve to treat myself. It is my birthday," she chuckled, but her son shook his head and took it from her. He placed it on the checkout counter for the cashier to ring up. "Henry, that is much too expensive. I can't let you buy it for me."

"Don't worry. I'm not," he laughed as he swiped Robin's credit card. She watched the transaction and rolled her eyes. Of course he'd tell them to buy her something nice. That's the kind of man he was. She took her new bag and carried it back to Enchanted Plaza.

The family met in the lobby a little after three where Robin took his credit card back and escorted them to the elevator. The boys said they wanted to take the stairs and kissed their parents before racing up the stairwell.

"Alone at last," Regina smirked and Robin smiled, leaning close so they could share a tender kiss. He pulled out a blindfold from his back pocket and she raised her eyebrow, "I always imagined our elevator sex would involve bondage."

He laughed, quite loudly as the elevator signaled its arrival. The doors opened and they stepped inside as he said, "Another time, my love. I have something else in mind for today."

He tied it around her head comfortably, careful not to catch her hair in the knot. It was a dark black scarf he'd found in one of her drawers so he knew she was unable to see through it or peek. He pushed the button so they could ride up to their designated floor.

 _Ding!_

"I hope it isn't a party. I really don't want to clean up after everyone tonight," she muttered and he chuckled as he guided her down the hallway.

"You'll see soon enough," he replied as they approached the door. He put the key in and turned it, pushing the door open and helping her step inside. She held her arm out to drop her purse on the side table, but it fell to the ground with a thud. The table was gone. What was this man up to?

Robin closed the door before he leaned into her and whispered, "Are you ready?"

She nodded, biting her lip in anticipation as he removed the blindfold. She blinked her eyes to adjust to the light, slowly focusing on her surroundings. Her heart stopped when she saw him in the middle of the empty room, on one knee, with a small velvet box in his hand. She covered her mouth as she gasped.

 _No. He wouldn't propose. It hasn't even been a year. Oh my God, what if he does?!_ She thought, her mind racing and her heart pounding.

He held out his hand for her to step closer, to which she obliged. He took her hand in his and grasped it affectionately, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles as he spoke, "If you told me a year ago that I would be kneeling in this room before a breathtaking, intelligent, compassionate woman, I would have never believed it. But, here I am. And here you are."

"Here we are," she laughed as her eyes filled with tears. He smiled and kissed her hand before continuing.

"In these recent months, you have become a mother to my son and an incredibly supportive lover to me. You have given me the strength to have confidence and respect for myself, something I never imagined I would accomplish, because you have shown me what it truly means to be strong. You are an exceptional and inspiring woman, Regina Mills, and I am lucky you are such an influential part of my life. And with that being said, there is something I have been wanting to ask you for quite some time now."

Robin released her hand from his grip so he could open the velvet ring box, revealing its contents. Regina looked confused; there was no ring. He took out the object and held it up to her with a knowing smirk, "Would you do me the honor of moving in with me?"

Regina let the tears fall then, her laughter filling the room. She pushed his chest, causing him to lose his balance slightly. He chuckled and stood up as she shook her head, "You fucker!"

His laughter grew at her choice of language and pulled her into a hug, kissing her temple and swaying back and forth. "I'm sorry I fooled you, darling. But it is a serious question. This is the key to this apartment. To our apartment."

She leaned back, looking into his eyes. The common area had the same layout as her place, but she assumed it looked bigger because the furniture was gone. Now that she was getting a better look, it registered that this was a completely different apartment.

"I didn't just talk to Gold about storing the canvas for Christmas," he began. "On Thanksgiving, I asked him if we could upsize when your lease expires next week. And because we're staying in the building and the rent to this place is only a bit less than the sum of our monthly payments now, he agreed I could terminate mine and we could move in by the end of the month."

"Oh my God. Robin..." She was stunned. He was completely serious.

"Welcome home, my sweet," he smiled.

Overcome with joy, she wrapped her arms around his neck and crashed her lips into his. She was laughing as she cried, so many emotions consuming her in that moment. She parted their lips and hugged him tight, "We have a home."

* * *

Robin prepared an elegant meal for a picnic in their living room which they decided to eat before taking in the rest of the apartment. They both ate quickly; Regina wanting to explore their new home and Robin anxious to see her reaction.

The kitchen was much wider and even had a Lazy Susan, which reminded Regina of her childhood kitchen and she had wanted one since then. There was enough space to separate the living room to include an actual, stationary dining room table instead of the folding one she'd used all these years. The hallway wasn't as narrow and there were a lot more doors than she was used to.

The bathroom was in the same place with the exact same sizing and setup as the ones on the third floor. The closet at the end of the hall still included a washer and dryer. However, instead of the two bedroom that they were both accustomed to, this was a four bedroom. Their room, Henry's room, Roland's room, and a spare room for whatever they wanted; perhaps a shared office, an exercise room, or a guest room for when his parents visited.

They ventured into the master bedroom, which looked almost identical with only few exceptions: the closet was much bigger so it could fit enough for two people and there was an additional door near the sliding glass of the entrance to the balcony.

"No. It can't be..." Regina trailed off, not wanting to believe what she knew was hidden behind that extra door.

He smiled excitedly and said, "Open it and find out."

She did and nearly screamed with enthusiasm at the gorgeous tile floors and elegant marble countertops. The shower was enclosed in fogged glass, with enough space to fit a threesome (a thought which consumed Regina's mind immediately). Beside it was the most incredible feature and she nearly lost control when she saw it.

"I knew this would be your favorite part," Robin said, crossing his arms with delight as she admired the jacuzzi bathtub overlooking the same view as the balcony. She realized they were much higher up.

"What floor are we on?" She asked and sighed when she realized the bath had color changing LED lights built into it like a hot tub.

"The top," he replied before continuing in a more flirtatious and suggestive tone, "We don't have to worry about curtains all the way up here."

"Is that so?" She replied, her sultry voice sending chills down his spine as they wrapped their arms around one another. He nodded and leaned in, kissing her gently at first. Their passion grew as their mouths opened in search of the other's tongue. It was not lustful. It was tender and affectionate. It was loving.

"Are you happy with it?" He asked when they paused for air, brushing the loose strands of hair from her cheeks.

"More than I know how to express," she replied with the brightest smile he'd ever seen.

* * *

Robin led her back to the living room where he'd set up a blanket and some pillows. It was starting to get dark outside so he arranged special lights that glistened against the ceiling like stars. His Bluetooth speakers on the kitchen counter connected to a playlist he'd put together of some of the best love songs of all time.

He took her by the hand and danced with her under the makeshift stars, their bodies swaying slowly to each song that played. Their eyes met as often as their lips, no words spoken as some of the greatest voices in history resonated from the speakers: Tony Bennett, Barbra Streisand, Frank Sinatra, Michael Bublé.

 _You're just too good to be true_

 _Can't take my eyes off of you_

 _You'd be like heaven to touch_

 _I want to hold you so much_

 _At long last love has arrived_

 _And I thank God I'm alive_

 _You're just too good to be true_

 _Can't take my eyes off of you_

The unique sound of Frankie Valli's soft voice filled the room as one of Robin's favorite songs began. He smiled and whispered, "Do you know this is one of the few songs that can move me to tears?"

"Really?" She looked surprise, never having seen him cry over anything like music before. He nodded and pulled her closer to him.

"I never understood the lyrics. I never felt the way he describes in the song, but I would cry because I wanted to. I yearned to serenade someone the way he does here."

 _Pardon the way that I stare_

 _There's nothing else to compare_

 _The sight of you leaves me weak_

 _There are no words left to speak_

 _But if you feel like I feel_

 _Please let me know that it's real_

 _You're just too good to be true_

 _Can't take my eyes off of you_

"What about now?" She asked, pressing her cheek into his. She felt him smile and returned one herself. He didn't speak again. Instead, she heard him whispering the lyrics of the chorus in her ear.

 _I love you, baby, and if it's quite alright_

 _I need you, baby, to warm the lonely nights_

 _I love you, baby. Trust in me when I say,_

 _Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray_

 _Oh pretty baby, now that I found you, stay_

 _And let me love you, baby, let me love you_

"Now I cry because I finally understand what he's saying; I finally found you."

The song repeated the previous verses while they swayed in silence. Their hands explored the other's body for comfort and closeness. The strong sound of the instrumental returned and when Frankie sang the chorus again, a spark ignited in them.

 _I love you, baby_

Their lips met in heated passion, desperate to show their love for one another.

 _And if it's quite alright, I need you, baby_

The few clothes they still had on in the heat of the apartment were stripped from their bodies.

 _To warm the lonely nights. I love you, baby._

They knelt down on the blanket, wrapped in the warmth of their lover's arms.

 _Trust in me when I say_

"You're so beautiful, Regina."

 _Oh pretty baby, don't let me down, I pray_

He gently helped her to her back, resting her head comfortably on a pillow. Their lips locked once again as the sweat dripped from their flesh.

 _Oh pretty baby, now that I found you, stay_

Limbs moved passionately, bodies grazed desirably, breath released desperately.

 _And let me love you, baby, let me love you..._

Robin slipped into her, both wet with arousal for one another, and stared into her eyes as he whispered the final line of the song, "You're just too good to be true."

It was the last song on the short playlist so the room grew silent; the only sounds coming from the couple making love on the floor. Their bodies rolled to new positions, taking their time as they reveled in the other's touch. They were pressed so close to one another: chests squeezed together, legs entwined, arms encircling in a tight embrace, and hips thrusting continuously.

"I love you," she whispered, gazing into his blue eyes.

"Happy birthday, my Queen," he replied, his speed increasing only slightly to help push them forward to their peak.

Their moans were more like breaths, allowing the moment to be truly about love and trust and togetherness rather than pleasure. She smiled softly, resting her palm at the nape of his neck, "You're everything I ever wished for."

She wrapped her legs around his hips, forcing him deeper into her pelvic bone. Perhaps it was the sudden change of position or the various emotions they were experiencing, but without warning, they climaxed together through a heated kiss.

When they were finished, Robin rolled to the side and wrapped the blanket around their exposed bodies. He held her close, arms still tight around one another as their noses touched. She ran her fingers through his hair while his outlined her jaw, eyes fixed in a loving gaze of ocean blue combining with caramel brown.

"We're home," Regina repeated, still in disbelief that they officially shared an apartment together.

"This is where we live," Robin began to correct, "Our home is anywhere as long as we're together."


	31. A Room With a View

Chapter Thirty-One: A Room With a View

It took the family two weeks in between work and school to pack both of their apartments. There were boxes piled all over the place, but Regina was sure to mark them accordingly. She was undoubtedly organized. The night before the big move was a difficult one for her. She'd started her career, raised her son, and fallen in love in Apartment 13. This was a new start for her family, but this was where it all began.

She stared out at the city lights through the sliding glass of the balcony door, dressed in panties and her Rolling Stones band tee with her hair in a loose ponytail and her glasses resting on the bridge of her nose. She spotted only one single star in the night sky, but for all she knew it could be a plane landing at JFK or LaGuardia. No stars in the sky; tomorrow it would rain. She never liked the rain. It always made her worry; bad things happen during storms. She kept telling herself that this was a good thing and they'd only be a few stories up, but this room and this place was home to her for 15 years. It'd be hard for anyone to let go.

"We packed all the wine glasses so the plastic cups will have to do for tonight," Robin said as he entered with two red Solo cups.

The children had been asleep for nearly an hour by then, the couple using that time to finish packing any last minute items. There wasn't much left in the bottle of red wine on the counter so he decided it would be easier to pour it for them now than pack it to go up a few flights of stairs; one less thing for them to worry about. He noticed her standing there, lost in her thoughts, looking sexy as ever in her simple, comfortable nightwear.

"For you, my sweet," he handed her a cup and she took it, sadness evident in her features. "What's wrong?"

"15 years, Robin. It's hard to say goodbye," she sighed and sipped from her cup.

He put his arm around her and kissed her temple, staring out the window with her, "I know, love. But we can have 15 years of new memories."

"I'm excited. I really am. It's just," she paused and he waited, knowing this was probably the hardest thing she'd have to do. "Henry learned to walk here. He said 'Mommy' for the first time in the bath. I soothed fevers and nightmares in this room. This has been our life, this apartment. I never imagined I would have to leave it."

"You don't have to," he offered softly. She looked at him and saw the sadness appear on his face as well. She felt guilty; he was doubting her or rather, he believed she was doubting their decision. "I sprung the apartment on you. I should have asked first. I just thought it would be better; we'd have more space and the kids would have their own rooms. But I'll understand if you're not ready."

"I'm ready, Robin," she placed her palm on his cheek. "Just feeling a bit nostalgic, that's all."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely," she replied with a soft smile.

They sat together on the bed, drinking their wine and talking about the day ahead of them. Regina felt better, more sure of herself, as they spoke. She knew she'd be okay. Her family would be happy and so would she.

* * *

The alarm went off at eight the next morning, signaling the start of their busy day. The couple groaned, huddling closer to one another for warmth. The sun didn't peek through the curtains that morning as the rain fell from the dark, cloudy sky.

"Today is the day," Robin said, his eyes still closed as he placed gentle kisses on her forehead.

"The kids can handle it. We should keep sleeping," she whined, stretching her arm around his waist.

"Do you think they're strong enough to lift the mattress with us still on it?" He joked, holding her tighter.

Regina chuckled, her eyes finally fluttering open as she spoke through a long yawn, "They're smart. They'll figure it out."

They continued to lay next to one another for a few minutes, their hands moving tenderly over the other's body. She was still in her panties and band tee, Robin sporting a pair of boxer briefs. His hand moved along the length of her thigh from her hip to her knee while she rubbed gentle circles on his shoulder blade with her fingertips.

"You should wear this to bed more often," he suggested, placing a kiss on the edge of her jaw. She hummed knowingly. She had to admit, the thought of him making love to her in a Rolling Stones shirt was highly arousing; it brought her back to a time when she was much younger.

"I never pegged you for a Stones fan," she replied, smiling coyly.

"But I'm a fan of you and there is something incredibly sexy about an oversized rock n' roll shirt on the woman I love," he confessed, pulling on the back of her knee to force her leg around his hip. "I have to say, it's quite a turn on."

"I'll keep that in mind," she mused, forcing her pelvis closer to his. Their lips met in a hard, passionate kiss; their hands still moving sensually over the other's flesh. He released a moan as his erection grew harder, pressing into her lower abdomen.

"How much time do you think we have?" He asked, wanting desperately to take her at that very moment. Just as he finished his sentence, the sound of tired feet dragging lazily over the hardwood could be heard. He groaned into her neck and she chuckled, running her fingers through his hair.

"Sounds like the zombies have risen for the day," she sighed, rolling over to swing her legs off the edge of the bed. Her bare feet touched the cold floor and she shivered at the sensation. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her, rubbing his palms over her arms to help clear her body of the chill.

They finally got out of bed and dressed by half passed eight. Robin wore the same moving day clothes she'd first met him in: khaki cargo shorts and a white undershirt. He added an old t-shirt overtop until he would feel too hot from the physical labor and remove it later on. Regina added a bra under her Rolling Stones shirt and pulled on a pair of denim overalls, the legs in the form of shorts rather than long pants. She brushed her hair and pulled it into a ponytail, a red bandana acting as a headband to keep any sweat from running into her eyes. She didn't bother with her contacts. The day would be too long and she didn't have the patience for them.

They joined their children in the kitchen for a quick bite to eat before getting to work. They each carried smaller boxes to the elevator to start so they could unlock the door and get one last look at the empty space. Regina decided it would be best to put all overflow boxes in the spare bedroom so they wouldn't crowd their living space. The overflow was mainly comprised of things they'd gathered from both apartments that they intended on selling.

Henry and Roland were in charge of the boxes from their own rooms, marked with their names and what was inside to keep track of their belongings. Regina and Robin handled the bigger boxes for the kitchen and living room. He'd passed a thrift store on his way home from the university one afternoon and spotted some old skateboards through the display window. He'd purchased them and gathered some two-by-fours from a hardware store to create makeshift dollies. It certainly made it easier to transport the heavier ones and saved them trips by stacking multiple boxes on each.

The common areas of both places were empty, cardboard bins now lining the walls of their new apartment. When Henry was finished unloading his room, he assisted Roland so they could both be available to provide extra hands for the remainder of the move. The bathroom became their priority while their parents gathered the boxes of their clothes to transport to the top floor.

Thanks to Regina's organizational skills, both apartments on the third floor had been completely emptied, with the exception of furniture, by noon. They rested for lunch: sandwiches for the kids and gluten-free quinoa and chicken salad for them. She kept reminding the boys to stay hydrated and only allowed them water while they were working. She imagined she'd treat them to hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon after dinner.

After their break, the family moved on to the more challenging part of their day: the furniture. The couple decided to keep Regina's living room furniture for their new place because it was more elegant and neutral. Gold was allowing them to keep the furniture from Robin's common area in Apartment 8 until he found new tenants or they were able to sell it. John already expressed an interest in the table for his own place and was trying to convince the owner of the pub to take the couch for extra seating.

Her bed was moved into the master bedroom and Robin's became the mattress for the guest room. The task of pulling apart the frames made it easier to transport them on the dollies and the mattresses weren't heavy at all. Henry and Robin were able to carry them, Roland being given the important titles of 'Official Door Holder' and 'Expert Button Pusher' for the elevator.

Considering the boys had their own bathroom, their parents agreed to let them decorate it together. Regina had a knack for interior design, but why spoil their fun? After spending a considerable amount of time in various department stores over the last few weeks, they'd finally picked a Batman theme. While the men were hard at work with the furniture, she made herself useful in preparing the bathroom so their smelly boys could shower before bed that night. She hung the shower curtain that sported the Bat Symbol before placing the toilet seat cover down with the same logo. There was a soap dispenser that resembled the superhero and a toothbrush holder in the shape of the Bat Mobile. She'd also found black and yellow towels of all sizes which she put in their proper places. Her final touch was a floor mat with an image of good vs evil: Batman and Robin in an epic battle against various villains including, but not limited to, The Joker, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, and The Penguin.

Her next project was the kitchen. She wasn't concerned about the bedrooms; they could do that in the few hours after dinner or any spare time they had for the remainder of the weekend. She began with the cooler of perishable food, putting them in the refrigerator and freezer with ease. The non-perishables could wait to be organized into the cabinets and Lazy Susan until the next morning.

With a larger family came more stuff. The addition of Robin's kitchen appliances proved to be both a blessing and a curse. Things like an excess of utensils, plates, and cookware were wonderful in that they would save having to run the dishwasher everyday. However, the duplicates in coffeemakers, toasters, blenders, etcetera were going to have to be discussed.

Regina was summoned via text message to assist with the hardest part: moving the couch. It wasn't the lifting or rolling down the hallways that was the issue. It was the seemingly impossible task of fitting it into the elevator. It was too many floors to suggest carrying it up the stairs (not that they had enough people or strength to accomplish that anyway) so she had to think outside of the box. Leather cushions were not removable so they lost a lot of flexibility there, but if they tilted it up and removed the dollies, they could make it work.

After a valiant effort by all, the black sofa was snug in the small square. Robin and Henry ran up the stairs with the dollies to meet Regina and Roland who were riding up with the furniture.

"How can we decorate my room?" The boy asked excitedly.

Regina smiled at him and shrugged, "Any way you'd like."

"Can we make it Harry Potter?" He pleaded and she thought about it for a moment. That wasn't such a bad theme for him. He already had a nice wooden bed frame and a deep blue bedspread. She could probably find some decorative lightning bolt pillows and glow-in-the-dark stars to stick on the ceiling. She could ask Henry to use his art skills to paint a Hogwarts scene on a canvas to hang and find a stick-on Deathly Hallows symbol online. The possibilities were endless.

"I think that's definitely something we could do," she replied as the elevator doors opened.

Roland expertly pressed the 'Hold' button to keep them open while Robin and Henry placed the dollies down and helped Regina maneuver the couch onto them. They wheeled it into the apartment and placed it where she requested before plopping down on it to catch their breath. She brought them cold bottles of water from the fridge before taking a seat beside her family.

They were finished. With the heavy lifting, anyway. Now they had to unpack and organize. But first they all deserved to rest and quench their thirst. They leaned their tired bodies on one another: Regina's head on Robin's shoulder, Roland seated on the floor between his mother's legs, and Henry leaning against the arm of the couch. They each sipped their water in silence, Daniel's canvas already hanging on the wall behind them as the sound of thunder and heavy rain filled the atmosphere.

* * *

After a quick dinner of Chinese takeout, the boys went to their rooms to unpack while Regina and Robin ventured to the third floor. They did a once over of each apartment, checking that there was no evidence of them ever living there. He entered her apartment after locking up Apartment 8 and found her facing the wall in the kitchen. Her hand grazed over the markings she'd made there in pencil, remembering each time she measured Henry's growth with great fondness. A single tear escaped her as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, placing comforting kisses along the back of her neck.

"He's still growing," he commented.

She nodded and said, "And now we can add Roland to it each year."

Regina smiled then as she imagined what their children would look like in the future. Who would be taller: Henry or Roland? She was five foot five and Marian seemed to be only an inch or two taller, but Daniel stood at nearly six foot while Robin was only five foot nine. Even genetically, she couldn't decide who she'd predict to be the taller of the two.

"We better make our way to the lobby before the doorman leaves for the evening," Robin stated, interlocking their fingers when he grabbed hold of her hand. He swung their arms up, placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles. They shared a smile before heading to the front door. She turned around for one final look.

 _"Come on, Henry. You can do it. Walk to Mommy," she encouraged the toddler as he leaned apprehensively on the couch. Her arms were open wide, inviting him to take a leap of faith and venture into her embrace. The boy giggled and took a step forward, removing his hand from the leather. "That's it, Mijo. Take your time."_

 _He staggered, but regained his balance before slowly wobbling his way into her arms. She lifted him off the ground and spun in a circle, the boy's cheerful laughter filling the room as she kissed him repeatedly._

 _"You did it!" She exclaimed, her face beaming with joy. She hugged him close to her to be sure he heard her next words, wanting him to always remember them, "I'm so proud of you, my Prince."_

A sudden chill ran up her spine, pulling her from her reverie. Regina looked toward the window and could have sworn she saw Daniel standing there, but the vision was gone the instant she blinked. But whether she saw him or not, she knew he was there. And with a sigh, she closed the door to Apartment 13 and locked it for the last time.

* * *

"Mr. Gold just needs both your signatures at the bottom here and then you're all set," the young man explained.

The couple each signed along the dotted line of their new lease, sharing a smile as they placed the pens down on the counter. They put their old keys into small envelopes provided by the doorman before handing them to him. He held out another set of keys and said, "There are three here and I know, Robin, you have the fourth. Gold made two extra for the kids so you wouldn't run into a problem down the road."

"Excellent. Thank you, lad," Robin said, shaking the boy's hand firmly.

"It's my pleasure. Congratulations," he smiled and they nodded with gratitude as they walked back to the elevator.

"So it's official," he said, blue eyes looking down at her.

"A new chapter," she grinned and he leaned down to kiss her softly.

 _Ding!_

The elevator doors spread to allow them entry. They stepped inside and he reached forward to press the number of their new floor. They began to rise, watching the arrow move to show which floor they were passing. Suddenly, the floor shook and the lights flickered. A loud crack of thunder could be heard in the distance as the elevator shut down and all the power in the building went out.

Robin wrapped his arms around Regina protectively, their hearts racing in fright. They began to calm when they heard the doorman yelling to them that he'd called for help and to expect emergency service within the hour. They remained in their embrace, but it was no longer fear they were experiencing.

That familiar forest scent entered her nostrils as she gripped the muscles of his sweaty biceps. His hands moved down her spine to the small of her lower back, their eyes meeting in the dark of the temporary power outage. She bit down on her lower lip when she watched his gaze shift from her eyes to her mouth and then back again. Heat was engulfing them as they exchanged a knowing glance and before either of them could stop it, passion and desire consumed them.

Regina Mills and Robin Locksley started the newest chapter of their lives the same way the previous one began: in an elevator. Only this time, they fulfilled the fantasy that started it all.

The End.

* * *

 **A/N: I would like to take this opportunity to thank each one of my precious readers for their dedication and support of this FanFiction. Your kind words and enthusiasm kept me motivated and lifted my spirit when I lacked ideas of where to take the story next. I hope it lived up to your expectations and helped each of you survive the hiatus. I cherish and appreciate each and every one of you more than you will ever know. You are all beautiful souls.**

 **Until the next adventure,**

 **ReginasHappyEnding**

 **(Arielle)**


End file.
